


Chloe

by Angelscythe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blue Blood, ConnorxGavin, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Twins, Familly Stuff, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed and Upgraded Connor|RK900 on a case, Gavin Reed-centric, Gavin deserves to be loved, Gavin has a baby, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hurt Gavin Reed, Love, M/M, Non-graphic violence but hard stuff, Not what you're thinking, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thriller, Trans Gavin Reed, Transgender, You're the one I want, bad language but eh there is Gavin soooo, polar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 89,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: When Hank isn't there, Connor got a case and there isn't anyone available except Gavin Reed. However, this case showed she helds a lot of mystery about ST200s past and... maybe, Connor will discover Gavin in other way.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The characters doesn't belong to me but to quantic dream!
> 
> Please, note that I'm not english native (and I have dislexia) and I hope you will have fun while reading this!!

** 2nd December, 16:47 **

 

It was a shitty day, like every day in Detroit. Gavin was cold and needed a coffee or something. Each time he looked by the window, everything was happy in there. Well as happy it could be in a Police Station. Humans were melting with Androids and that pissed him off. He took a puff of his cigarette and crossed his arms, the rain wetting his hairs and letting drop coming around his rough face sometimes. He couldn’t support those Android, all Deviants… if we could call them like that. After all, they were all like that, now. Androids continued to stole their job but this time, they did it as “Humans”. It wasn’t buying a big toy that did everything for you, it was paying someone to do something you could pay a Human to do it.

He took a new puff and sighed. The rain still fall on him and those guys were so happy. How could Miller laugh with that Policewoman-Android? Now, those big cans could act and look what they wanted. That PM700 whom dyed her hair in white after cutting them and put now some make-up. She wanted to be call Wanda and everyone did it.

That was stupid. So fucking stupid!

He puffed once more then threw his unfinished cigarette in the floor to crush it heavily.

Gavin passed his hand in his wet hair. Few days earlier, he heard Fowler talk about replacement. Why? Because those Androids earned too much.

It was a joke. A fucking joke…

If he was Chris Miller, he’d be frightened. He has a child now, a baby! Maybe the Androids will kill them? Why not? How many Androids _they_ killed? Why Markus and his gang couldn’t seek revenge now that they had what they wanted? Fear was inside Gavin’s heart but he couldn’t show it. Instead of that, he preferred to look like a dick.

“Excuse me, Detective Reed?”

The rain stopped to fall on him and he rose the eye. Was it an umbrella above his head?

“I thought it’ll be better for you to don’t stay under the rain. You’ll catch a cold.”

Gavin lowered his chin, only to keep his eyes a little toward the sky, and frowned.

Connor. Of course this stupid Android was there. How could he just stay before him and talk about cold as he knew what it was. And that stupid smile he wore on his stupid face.

“What do you want, you jerk?”

“I saw you under the rain and was worried.”

Gavin was a cop, he knew a little how people work, how they look when they were sad, happy, guilty and, especially, when they wanted to ask something to someone.

“What do you want, dipshit? You think I’ve time to lose with you?”

Gavin closed his fist and move it quickly toward Connor. Which one moved to evite the punch but kept his umbrella above his head.

“A crime happened at Eden Club…”

“Again? What is this time? The same girl that came to kill other Humans? I wouldn’t be surprise… After all…”

“Excuse me to cut you, Gavin, but I need to go there and Hank isn’t here today. Captain Fowler said I should be accompanied. And, yes, I’m on the case, since it’s about Android. Can you come with me?”

“What?”

“Can you come at Eden Club with me? It’ll be quick, you can just stand near me.”

Gavin laughed. It was mean, cold.

“You think _I_ ’ll play the little dog for you? I was cop before you were!”

The man pushed him and Connor just moved a little, still put out the umbrella between Gavin and the rain. Despite it was him that stayed under the water. His perfect face, smooth, cold, was sprinkled by droplets.

“You have what? Three months? Four months? You know nothing, dipshit. What do you think?! You were the dog of that Motherfucker Anderson and you want I became yours?! Do you think I’m shit?!”

Connor looked him, eyes wrinkled.

“You can insult me as much as you want, Gavin, but don’t you dare insult Lieutenant Anderson. It’s a great man.”

Gavin’s fists closed more. He wanted to punch him so hard…

“If you want me to stay behind you, I’ll do. I’ll be your Scan-Android, I’m okay with that. I just need help. And for you, Detective Reed, it should be a good case.”

Gavin jammed his teeth.

“Okay… Let’s go then.”


	2. Eden Club, once again

** 2nd December, 17:13 **

 

The Eden Club.

That paradise for men and women and now Androids. Those who worked here received more money than other because of the spoil of theirself. Since they still were not Human, they could continue to work here without any trespassing of law about prostitution and the pleasure with them was still exceptional. You needed only few sentence to have the perfect woman, or man, to play and they knew so much things, even the Kamasutra would jealous them. So, it was the paradise.

The real paradise, full of lust, sex and every fluid you could imagine. Let the alcohol and drugs, often hidden by the customer, join the party and what could be better in Earth than that?

Well it was the paradise for the cop. Gavin couldn’t remember how many times he came here.

Looking the frontage, with that sign saying “sexiest android in the city” above some beautiful legs, he sighed.

“Fuckin’ Hank. Fucking Hank and his fucking colonoscopy,” Gavin spat out.

“So, you did know what’s going on! I didn’t know you and Lieutenant Hank were friends enough for that,” Connor replied in a friendly tone. Maybe they could erase the past?

After all, now Connor will work in the DPD. It was better for them to be friends, or amical. It seemed, they’ll lead to join their force once in a while. Like now for example.

“What are you talking about, dipshit?” Gavin sighed.

“You know for the Hank’s prostate specific antigen test. That’s why he didn’t come tod…”

“WHAT?! But… Just shut the fuck up already! What are you talking about!?” Gavin kicked him in the belly with his heel. “I don’t want to know that, you piece of trash!” He pushed him and grabbed his gun.

Instinctively, Connor rose his arms to protect his face. However, even in this tiny space, he could have taken the advantage on Gavin without too much problem. After all, his code and body were made for that…

“Stupid can!”

The door car knocked heavily the metal in a crushed sound and when Connor rose up his face, Gavin was outside the vehicle. Then, the Android opened the door and took the umbrella as the rain was still there, cold with this weather, announce that Winter was coming.

“Put down you’re fucking umbrella or I’ll show you what your father feel right now.”

“Excuse me?”

Gavin turned around and faced Connor.

“Put down you’re fucking umbrella or I’ll shove it on your ass. Even if you don’t have any hole, don’t worry.” He grinned coldly as he approached his head from his. “ _Capisce_?”

“ _Capisce._ ”

Gavin turned again and walked toward that Paradise which looked more like Hell to him.

“So, you speak how many languages, if I may ask?”

Gavin didn’t reply but right now, trying to create a hole for this Android seemed to be a good idea.

He pushed the heavy doors leading to the club and the purple and pinky lights jumped on his face, the music and the smell, too. He could see the Androids dancing and teasing. Now, the boss couldn’t put them in tube like he did before and the women and men where just wiggling around, teasing, approaching or staying against the wall or on some chairs. They had a shiny bracelet and when it was red, you couldn’t ask for pleasure. Usually it was because they were in pause but that could be too because they were rent.

“Thank you for coming,” said a chubby man as he came toward him. “Floyd Mills.” He offered his hand to shake it with Gavin and Connor.

Looking this one in particular, his eyes narrowed.

“I can remember you. You’re that Android, the one for the case few weeks ago?”

“Yes, I’m Connor, the Android working with the Detroit City Police Department. Here is my partner, Detective Gavin Reed.”

“We saw each other the last time too,” Gavin pointed.

“Really? I don’t remember. Connor, right? How the case ended? I mean… I know you didn’t get the killer but you found that bitch, right?”

Connor’s fist clenched.

“Excuse me? I didn’t find ‘that bitch’”.

“Oh, is that so,” the manager replied, as he didn’t get the nuance. “I remembered yes but… Still, I found some other bitch to replace her but with all the pro…”

The man couldn’t even finish his sentence as a punch sent him in the floor. Connor jumped in surprise and looked toward Gavin that waved his hand up and down. He knew well that the cop could throw a good punch without being hurt, even on plastic, so what? Did he punch so strongly?

Quickly, Connor analyzed this guy’s cheek and even Gavin’s phalanx. Those one were a little hurt but nothing more than reddish skin. However, the manager was a little knocked out.

“What? What?” he mumbled.

“About the case…”

Connor was astonished as the Detective continued the case like that. Didn’t he frighten something? He just broke a law! He could make a report about that.

Well he won’t because if Gavin hadn’t hit the man, he could have done it even If he was afraid his partner could try to push him out of this police department for that. Maybe the manager could call the police but… They were the police! Connor was a little bit lost and just watched Gavin as he crouched and took Floyd’s wrist to raise him.

“Don’t make me loss more time. What’s happened?”

“It’s one of my girls… She was with a client and I don’t know what’s happened but when he had finish, the girl didn’t come back. Now with the revolution and rights, I thought she took a break or something. But the room was needed and I decided to push her out. Unfortunately, she was already destroyed. It something that happened often before but we made so much money that we let that pass if we couldn’t found the guy but now…” Floyd looked the Androids.

They seemed unhappy and it was pretty obvious that they asked for the crime to be punished.

“Let’s see that. My dogdroid can do some astonish things.” Gavin pushed Connor toward the door showed by Floyd.

“Me?”

“Yes, you. Do you see an other dogdroid?”

“Well, I’m not a dog but I like dog so thank you.”

Gavin wanted to hit very strongly his head against the first wall he could reach but he just pushed this stupid machine and walked toward the scene crime. In this room, on a beautiful bed, there was a Traci, lied for the eternity, blue blood around her and on her face.

“Did the man choose specifically this one with that model arrangement?” Connor asked.

“I don’t remember. I don’t think so. This model arrangement is very rare. We have few that look that way but we don’t keep they longtime.”

“Why?”

Gavin walked toward the bed as his “partner” talked to the policeman and he saw the face dirtied by the thirium and the expression of true fear on her delicate face. Big blues eyes, longs blond hair and round cheek. She was perfect. Perfectly died.

“The ST200’s like model are hard to found because this model should not be used as a toy, that’s what Cyberlife said.”

“Dipshit, look if it’s really a Traci,” Gavin commanded.

“What?! But…” Floyd looked disturbed. He passed a wet tongue on his dry lips.

Connor turned toward the Android and went beside Gavin. He looked the man whom still looked the girl. He even didn’t notice that the RK800 wasn’t doing his work, there. Usually, he would be punch or insulted for less than that.

“Okay, okay. Yes, it’s an ST200 but this model is so beautiful.”

“They’re not meant to be use as sextoy,” Gavin replied.

“Yes. They received a little upgrade.” As Floyd said those words, he winced.

Gavin could imagine it was pretty expensive. Maybe it was the prime reason why the man called them? After all, a lot where just like him. They still hated Android and saw them as they are: machines. Why a lot of Tracis, still there? Simple: they were sure to have a work. Gavin wasn’t sure at all he called because of the possible rebellion among his workers.

“Please…” Floyd searched for the name of the agent in front of him.

He was literally hovering and turning around him as an annoying fly.

“Detective Gavin Reed. I don’t put it in my chest, that avoid scumbag to lick my shoes to have things.” He paced toward him. “I don’t know what keep me to close your fucking establishment. Men and women fucking with fucking Androids?! Are you all nuts?! Those things…” He stopped as he looked the not-Traci lied on the fancy bed-cover. “… are not made for sex. Literally.”

Floyd sighed.

“Don’t tell me you’re one of those activist, “men should fuck only women”, my dear! We’re in 2038, we should enjoy everything.”

“Don’t worry, Mister Mills, Detective Reed only hates Androids.”

“Exactly. Thank you, dogbot.”

Seriously? How can they fuck with things like that? It was cold, hard, uncomfortable… Well, it was what a friend told to him.

“Now, what is the sanction for a such crime?” Gavin shrugged as he didn’t see that as a crime.

But he looked the girl, forced to have genitals only to be fuck again and again. As they were Deviants now, maybe she just didn’t care? She was there, after all. But Gavin didn’t like that. It was gross and stupid and now, the Humans looked like they were the monsters. But… Honestly? Wasn’t it the thing just beside him, acting like a Human?

“He’ll go in Court, where he will be judge by his pair and his no-pair but he can’t expect less than fifteen years of imprisonment for torture and acts of barbarism.”

“What? But she was a stupid can when I did that.”

“Dogbot, isn’t it destruction of things that bring risk for everyone? I mean, I’m sure it’s wasn’t someone really competent that made the works, isn’t it?” Gavin was grinned to the manager.

“But…” He gulped, showing he knew what Connor said: he risked one year of imprisonment plus fifteen thousand dollars to pay.

“Yes. You’re right, fucker. Now, the fucking Android suffered from moral torture because of what you did to her so…” Gavin lost his grin and looked him in the eyes. “Let me put you the manacles fucker. I hope for you, you’ve someone whom working with you because I’ll need to talk to someone for the case.” Gavin took his manacles.

“You made a mistake. Just hear yourself! You hate the Androids too, you can understand. Close your eyes, please.”

“I’d like to but my dogbot is really poorly trained. And between your work and my work, I think I choose mine because… I just don’t care about you. Now give me your fucking wrist.”

Floyd Mills was pale. He called to be refund because of the loss, and to calm his employers and now… now he’ll be in jail? Because of the freedom gained by the Androids?

It was insane!

“Eh prototype, do you keep the minutes in your ‘lil head?”

“Yes, Detective Reed and I still recording you.”

“So, Floyd Mills, if it’s your name, you’ve the right to keep silence, everything you’ll say can use against you in trial. If you can’t afford a layer, one will be choose by the State to defend you. You’re arrested because you bought a ST-200 to make it a fuckgirl when it was against the law and to cause moral and mental damages on an Android, as it was established by the new amendment the last 29th November.”

“Detective Reed,” Connor mumbled. “You need her name for the minutes.”

“Right.” He frowned. “You can’t find that, you stupid dipshit? I thought you have that amazing scanner in real time or I don’t know what stupidity it’s!”

“It’s because she doesn’t have name. Should I name her?”

“No, you dipshit. When people doesn’t have name, you named them Jane Doe. That’s work. Go back to the fucking police school, you plastic pet.” He sighed as Connor looked uneasy and sorry. “I’ll put that shit on the car, start to investigate, it’s your fucking job, right? I’ll find the new manager too. Who is it?”

“I had must choose an Android, it’s Lala.”

Gavin sighed. He hated his life.

“Do you want me to do it, Detective Reed?”

“Do you your fucking job, I handle the manager.”

With these words, Gavin pushed Floyd on his back to leave the room and let Connor with his Jane Doe.

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

** 2nd December, 17:36 **

 

The car door was closed with so much strong the vehicle itself vibrated. Gavin pressed his fingers against his forehead and sighed. He could hear Floyd pray him again and again.

“Please, Mister the policeman.”

“First of all, dickhead, if you’d remember me, maybe I’d be kind with ya but it seems that I’m not a fucking Android so you just forget me. Do you know what I did that night?” Gavin turned toward him. “That fucking day, I past the night to ask every pervert I found. Nothing.”

“It’s not my fault. Eden Club is meant to be a place for desire and lust.”

“Yeah, I know that already. Don’t want to see pervert anyway. You know they come here only because it’s legal? Because even if those body are cold as fuck, they’re sure to have whatever the fuck they want. Even if it’s pretty easy to show to the girl, or the boy, what you want on Internet.” Gavin spat in the ground.

It was only a question of time. Both for the client and for the world. People turned toward those fuckbot because it was safer and quicker to learn for them and then, once again, the job was stolen. Well… for that job, a lot of women and men should be happy. At least they didn’t any other option. What does the homeless’ sign said about that?

He couldn’t remember, he hated the homeless anyway. They were so ridicule.

Gavin looked toward the Club and remembered now he should ask an Android.

“Dude, I fucking hate you. Couldn’t you follow the law?!”

“Lala is really nice…”

“I fucking don’t care!”

“Maybe if you open the car…”

“Is that corruption, piece of shit?” Gavin watched him with hate in the eye. “What do you think am I?!”

“A… a…”

Gavin’s eyes narrowed. Probably a stupid and cop spoiled even inside the bones. A bad man ready to throw everything away just for money or fame.

“I’m listening.” Reed smiled.

He knew perfectly why the cop were little by little replaced by Androids. Because, normally, no one could be corrupted. And, in the beginning, because it wasn’t important if one of them died in a mission. They, it was easier, safer. Now, all Gavin could see was that moral reason. And just this reason, just Floyd’s look on him told him that the manager thought he was someone you can pay, buy…

“A… a good cop, of course. You’re awesome… er… Agent… Meat?”

“Asshole,” Gavin sighed. He could have thrown a punch in his stupid face but they were people around them. “What does Lala look like?”  he asked.

“Pretty girl with pink hair. You can’t miss her…”

“Don’t try to leave my fucking car or I’ll fuck you up.”

Gavin brought two fingers to his eyes then pointed them to him before turn around and rejoin the Club.

It was still bathed by a lousy atmosphere. Wherever he looked, he saw Humans ready to fuck with bot, Humans watching their curves with envy, lust and the palm that came around members, the eyes glossing in a horrible way. Something, one would touch the bottom of a back and they bot’s eyes would change as the band in its wrist, showing it was rented…

He looked the room, then the red room and finally the blue one to found a girl with messy, in a charming way, pink hair. She had blue shiny eyes and was wearing lingerie, as the other girl. The only exception was that she showed not only panty and bras but a really complex arrangement in red. As see, she was still a whore but she can show that she was something more. Maybe, she’ll be happy to put something more covering.

Well, if you thought Android has emotions. Things Gavin wasn’t sure at all. It was just a different code, no?

One day, he looked the TV and he saw the famous Elijah Kamski talking about his inventions. For him, it was evident that they could just fake emotions and were meant to that. Why? It was just useless trash and he felt sick because of the simple idea that he was about to talk with that. Like it was a Human being or else.

He walked toward that thing.

“Detective?”

Goddammit, the plastic pet!

“Detective Reed, do you want me to do it? If I may ask. You seemed to have some difficulties.”

“I don’t have difficulties, dipshit. But if you’re so fucking intelligent compare to me, go ahead. Just go waste your time with the trash. I’ll be in the car. Try to be useful.” Gavin turned toward him and grinned coldly. He showed his middle finger to him and just leave the Club.

As soon as he was outside, he took a new cigarette. He didn’t look toward the vehicle, knowing Floyd was there and trying to have attention? Or, maybe, celebrated because he saw him? Whatever. He took a puff on the cigarette and rose his face. The night was coming as Winter threw its arm over the world, pulling the night with it. As soon as that, the Moon started to come and the Stars with it. Already, the city’s light appeared here and there softly. One by one. And it wasn’t rain anymore that fall on his face but soft and cold snow.

 

 

** 2nd December, 18:15 **

 

“Detective Reed? Ah… Gavin! You could mock Lieutenant Anderson because he drinks but you smoke. I don’t think it’s really good for you.”

“So you’re back…” Gavin sighed and opened his eyelid.

He didn’t smoke anymore but stumps where at his feet.

“What did you find?”

“Nothing compelling. The suspect stabbed Jane Doe three times. She agonized, losing her blue blood. When we arrived, she was died since few times. I think she was alive when Floyd found her. Maybe he’s a suspect but I doubt about that since she was really expensive and calling us was a bad call. However, the weapon isn’t in the room and I can’t find any print. I connected with few Androids but couldn’t find something. I think I got a suspect but I only have silhouette. And, since the Club still erase the view’s memory for the privacy of customers, I’m not even sure.”

 “So you have nothing. You’re really useful dipshit.” Gavin laughed coldly and went toward his vehicle.

His hands where cold and his feet too. He wasn’t sure he could drive correctly but he had nothing to lose. Better, maybe he could just suppress one of those Androids… Only by mistake, of course.

“Detective reed, you walk strangely. Do you want me to drive?”

“You can drive, you?”

“Well, I can’t but I can upload a software. It’ll only take few seconds.”

“Forget that, dogbot.” Gavin opened his car door and push his body on the seat to attach him.

He hesitated two seconds, while Connor went beside him, and yes, he let the belt attached.

“I’m sorry the case didn’t have a good end but I’m sure it’s not over.”

“Yeah, in the real world, it’s how it works.” Gavin put his keys in the car and turned it quickly.

“I’m sorry but I don’t get it?” Connor threw a quick glance to Floyd.

“Sometime, you can’t get the criminal in just few scan. That’s not how the world works. Sometime, you search for day and day, week and week, month and month…”

“But you find it? Eventually?”

“Just look for cold case in the net. And be careful, there is a shitty TV show with this name.”

“Okay. But Detective.”

“What?” Gavin spat as he pushed his car on the road.

“Why did you hit Mr. Mills?”

“Yeah! What did you do that?” Floyd asked from behind.

“Shut up, scumbag.” Gavin looked toward Connor. “Because I didn’t punch you and I really wanted to punch someone. And I saw you wanted to punch that fucker. So… seemed that I killed two birds with one stone!” he chuckled.

“I see…”

Gavin sighed and turned the car in the road. Connor has shut his eyes so he should search. At least, the cop has got the peace now.

 

 

** 2nd December, 18:30 **

 

Twelves minutes later, Gavin parked his car in front of the DPD. He pushed the door open and went at the back to pull the manager out of his seat. He pushed him forward, toward the station.

“Please.”

“Shut the fuck up, already! And dipshit, I still must to a fucking report, bring me a coffee.”

“I’m okay with that but are you going to drink it. Because the last time…”

“Just do it, dipshit!”

Connor checked that the car was close and he went in the commissionership. He could see Gavin bring the suspect and manager in a cell and turned to reach the breakroom. As he went for it, he froze in his pace. That was a little girl? The sweetie was sitting in a chair, looking annoyed as her hands moved on something. Was it a crayon? As she moved, so her brown hair, with honey locks, did the same. The hairclip she has on them, with a cute flower, won’t stop moving and she adjusted it all the time, her brown almost black eyes on the thing she was doing. It looked like she was drawing something?

“Hello, little girl? Are you lost?”

The girl moved the head as she see the regular vest Connor still wore with his name, his model and that blue triangle. Hank said to him to switch it so many times. Connor knew he should do it but he found that more honest for the Human. And he was proud to be an Android.

“You’re a bot?”

“Yes. I’m Connor, I’m working here.”

The girl looked the desk where she was sit.

“Oh not, here. You can stay there, I think.”

Well, Gavin won’t punch a little girl, right? Maybe he should prepare the coffee to calm the Monster that will show up soon?

“May I ask you why you’re there?”

“I’m waiting for my papa.”

“Ooooh, your papa. Right!” Connor looked around.

Maybe he could ask Chris for help? He had a son, so he was used to kids.

“What does your father look?”

The little girl didn’t reply.

“You didn’t hear? I asked what does your father look. I don’t want to bother you but I need it to find him.”

Hank said to him to don’t scan people without their authorization, because now the Androids were lost among them and the Humans were really frightened.

The sweetie bent toward him and whispered.

“Sorry, I can’t talk to strangers.”

“Oh…”

Connor saw the hairclip moving downward and the little girl looked really annoyed but her eyes were wet.

“Let me do it.”

Connor moved his hand toward her.

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HER, YOU DIPSHIT!”

Connor jumped as Gavin shouted behind him.

“I’ll throw you in an ironworker if you touch one of her hair!”

“But…”

“Papa!” The little girl jumped in the ground, got around Connor and ran toward Gavin.

Which took her in his arms and pressed her against his chest. He caressed her hair then arrange the ornament, making the little girl smiling widely.

“Gavin… You’ve a child? You?” Connor asked, agape.

“Is it such a surprise?”

“Well. You are… You’re…” Connor slapped his program and rose up. He wanted to say ‘You don’t seem like you fit in a father role’ and when he opened the mouth… “I’ll make your coffee. I’ll be right back.” Then he fled.

Father. That man was father!

 

 


	4. Father

Father…

When Connor compared Gavin to Hank, it was difficult for him to see him as a father. Gavin was gross, insulted everything he saw or met, and his humor was… How did Hank called it? Inept?

Connor watched the dark liquid went down in a plastic cup and hopped Gavin will take it. Would he just leave now? His daughter was there! He couldn’t help but though. He knew the DPD and its men since one month, more or less, now and he never saw that little girl before. Why? Was she really his daughter? For few seconds he though to scan her but he didn’t. Because Hank asked him to don’t and because he really wanted to have nice relation with Gavin. He was one of his principal partner, after all. If you could say that. More clearly, Gavin was in a lot of case that Hank and him worked on. Sometime for just a quick cameo, sometime for longer.

The Android caught the cup and went back to the main commissionership. The little girl hopped in front of her father but… she was turned toward _him_? Connor was surprised. He came to Gavin and offered him the coffee. This time, the cop took him but he couldn’t hope for a thank, of course.

“You won’t sleep, right?” Gavin asked.

“Yes. You know, I’m an Android…”

“Yeah, yeah, send by cyberlife. I know your sh… eet of information.”

“Excuse me?” Connor murmured.

“Daddy doesn’t want papa to swear in front of me,” the little girl explained in a mumble.

The man has his hand on one of her shoulder, keeping her against him.

“So, back to the main topic, you won’t sleep, you’re not busy, and don’t try to protest. Let’s say you’re not busy.”

“So, let’s say I’m not busy, Detective Reed. And don’t worry, I’m really not busy.”

“Perfect.” Gavin took a sip. “So you’ll take care of my Elizabeth. But I keep an eye on you. You stay in my fu….uuuun perimeter.”

Elizabeth giggled.

“Can I bring her to my and Lieutenant Anderson’s desk?”

“Do it.”

Connor reached out his hand to take Elizabeth’s one, looking Gavin as he did it.

“Can I?”

“You can. I’ll hurry, Eliza’ and then we’ll eat outside together, okay?”

“Okay!” She turned around and when on her toes then the man bent over to receive a kiss on his hairy cheek.

He caressed her head and went to his seat. However, he looked her as she took Connor hand and followed him toward the other desk.

“So, you’re Connor, right?” she said as she took Connor’s place.

He showed it to her when he took Hank’s one. Hank wasn’t so bad in the end but he preferred to take his place. If someone could take it without any problem he’d be him. Or he tough, or hopped, so?

“Right. And you’re Elizabeth, isn’t it?”

“Yes! I’m so happy to talk to an Android! All my friends had an Android before the revolution but now it’s less? Few still know Androids because they work for their parents… So, I’m really happy to meet an Android.”

“You never saw one?” Connor asked, surprised.

“Of course, I did. They’re everywhere. But I never talked to one. I have so many questions. How do you eat? How do you drink? How do you sleep? You don’t sleep, you said that to papa. But how do you rest yourself then? Can you fall sick? One time, I toppled my drink over daddy’s computer and it was break… so, can you take a bath? One time, I saw an Android under the rain… was it broken? I don’t want to… But how it’s inside you? Is it true you have an entire access to Internet?”

 “I can’t eat or drink. I don’t sleep but I can put myself in Standby. I can’t become sick and you won’t break me with water. In fact, I can take shower. But I don’t feel cold, warm and pain. It’s possible if I upgrade myself but I find it’ll be a problem for my work. Keep calm, I’m sure that Android was really fine.”

But maybe he was dead now. Because of the revolution, for example.

“Okay.”

“Do you still have any question?”

“Oh yes! Hundred and hundred! My friends had an Android and if she asked to him to learn how to dance tango then… BAM! Can you do that? If I ask you to… hm… learn Chinese!”

“I could but I won’t…”

The little girl seemed upset. Connor bent over her.

“It’s because I already know that language.”

“Woah! How many did you learn?”

“Two hundred.”

“Two…”

The girl opened widely her eyes then turned toward her father.

“Papa. I found someone to help me for my french’s lesson!”

Gavin turned his head toward her and smiled then looked to Connor.

“I can do it if needed,” the Android said. He glanced toward the little girl. “Do you have any lesson now?”

“Yes!”

Elizabeth jumped in the floor and ran until her papa’s desk to grab her schoolbag and, after receiving a quick caress, returned to Connor.

“Dogbot, look if you can help her with the other homework.”

“If it’s what you want, Gavin.” Connor rose up and came behind the little girl that took out her stuff. “Let watch that.”

“Thank you! And then if we finish early enough, I can ask you more things?”

“Of course. It will be my pleasure.”

She smiled to him and showed him the lessons.

 

** 2nd December, 19:43 **

 

Gavin stretched him as he just typed the last words in his computer. He could hear Elizabeth laugh as she talked with Connor. All her homework were done now and it was a good thing. After all, if he needed to take care of it, it’ll be late when it’ll finish. And really, it wasn’t good for his daughter. If the trashcan could be useful for something…

He didn’t like to let his sweetie with him but as long as he kept an eye on her, what he did while he was typing, it’ll be good. After all, the only person who accept to take care of her, as long as the other father wasn’t there, was Tina and she left one hour before. She has a date so he couldn’t reproach that to his… well, let’s say, friend?

Gavin sent his report to be sure it wouldn’t be lost and shut down his computer. He rose up and walked toward his daughter.

“I’ve finish, come now.”

“Yes, papa!”

“Detective Reed.” Connor rose up and adjusted his tie.

Gavin closed his eyes, retaining himself to insult him. There, he really wanted to.

“I sensed that this case was pretty hard for you. No need to tell me what is the problem…”

This time, Gavin sighed.

“I don’t have any problem, you… dogbot!”

“But papa, he’s nice…” Elizabeth murmured. “He wants to be kind…”

“I just wanted to propose to you to quit the case, if it was hard for you. I’m pretty sure Lieut…”

Connor was caught by his vest and pushed against the desk.

“What are you trying to say? I can’t to my fu…damn job?!

“I don’t want to bother you, Detective. I just want you to be good. The case looked hard for you and I know you’ve some difficulties with Androids…”

“Shut your mouth now! I’ll do my job but if you don’t want to work with me, what it seems so, first of all, why did you come to me and why you don’t return to your dear daddy. Beware, maybe he’s in ethylic coma right now. Shouldn’t you call the ambulance for him?”

“Papa…” Elizabeth grabbed her papa’s jean in her finger.

“You show some anger, I can understand,” Connor said. “I came to you because you’re, in my opinion, one of the best officers here. I needed someone possibly as good as Lieutenant Anderson, who’s fine, I called earlier. Thank for the question. I knew you have some issue with Androids but I though you can overpass it. Unless there is something more…”

“Please, Connor.” Elizabeth let her papa and ran toward Connor to take his hand.

Gavin reach to her and dragged her to him but she didn’t let out his hand.

“Please… Connor, don’t hurt my papa.”

“I don’t want to, Elizabeth. I’ve nothing against your papa.” He squeezed gently her hand.

He wasn’t really fond in children and certainly wasn’t meant to that but he could see when someone was worry, hurt and upset.

“I still struggle to act as everyone does. After all, I’m an Android.”

“Don’t search me…”

“Excuse me, Gavin. I really try to act well.”

“Let go on my daughter,” hissed the Detective.

“Sure.” Connor did and looked the man. “So how do we do for this case? I’ll warn Lieutenant Anderson as soon as I see him but what do you want me to do?”

“You’ll see him in few minutes,” Gavin mocked.

The Station was pretty empty as it was already nineteen hours well passed. Only one or two Policemen were there and moved around or typed on their laptop. The others were on patrol in the street.

“I don’t live with Lieutenant Anderson. It was… not really good for him. I’ll see him tomorrow and we’ll fix that. If we stay together as partners, I’ll be happy to help you.”

“Where do you live? What will you do?” Elizabeth asked.

“I’ve nowhere to live but don’t worry, Elizabeth, I’ll just work and advance in few cases.”

“You’ll work all night?” the little girl gasped.

He nodded.

“Papa, can’t we bring him home? Poor Connor.”

“No.” Gavin took his daughter in his arms, what he doesn’t do very often preferring took her hand.

“But papa!” The little one looked toward the Android. “He has nowhere to go.”

“It’s an Android. He doesn’t care. We leave.” As he talked, Gavin took her schoolbag and went to the entry.

“Papa. Look, he’s so sad!”

Gavin didn’t look but he was absolutely sure the boy didn’t look sad. Or the trash was only meant to fake expression. Just to make them feel sorry.

“I’m okay, Elizabeth. I like to stay here and work.”

“Papa…”

“You heard, he likes that.”

“But… It’s not good to work all day and all night, you always say that to daddy.”

“He’s an Android! He doesn’t need to rest. He doesn’t need to do anything. If he can work all night, fine! He’ll be ready to steal our fuuuu… fusion job.”

“You have a strange way to don’t insult, Gavin. It’s not to mock you, just pointing a thing. And I don’t want to steal your job.”

“Maybe you should bring him with us to be sure he won’t,” she proposed.

“You start to pi…zza me off and if you comment that, dogbot, I’ll show you the sole of my shoes!”

Connor didn’t say a thing when the daughter watched Gavin with puppy eyes. Usually, he didn’t yield to it but this time? It was something else.

“Okay. We can output the trash.”

Elizabeth’s eyes begin to shine.

“Come, Connor! You can come with us.”

“I hope for ya that doesn’t bother you to watch Humans eat.” As he said that, Gavin went out of the commissionership and went toward his car.

Connor ran after them and thanked Elizabeth whom smiled.

“What do you want? What about hot dog? Pizza? Hamburger? Kebab?”

“You just said everything,” she laughed. “I’m okay for kebab!”

“Don’t you think it’ll better if you cook something at home? It’ll be healthier for you daughter, and you, Gavin. As you took a lot of caffeine and don’t eat well…”

Gavin turned toward him. His eyes narrowed.

“I know you don’t want to lose time. I can cook. And while I’m doing your food, you can do things? Elizabeth can take a shower?” he offered.

“Why not? But how did you learn that? You’re an Android Detective not a Nanny Android.”

“Yes, but since you asked me to take care of your daughter, I quickly searched for every Super Nanny episode and some books.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes.

When the Android were their slaves, people would pay thousands dollars to have someone like that. Connor was even more perfect.

And it was free?

But Gavin still hated Android, despite the fact Elizabeth asked for because her friends has one. He didn’t want to lose his time and money with those trashes. And for the daddy? He didn’t like it either despite he noticed they could be useful.

“I can make kebab if you have the ingredient. Or make course, I’ve money and it’s useless for me. It will be healthier. What do you think?”

“Papa, please.”

His daughter was a though girl but she also liked to be seen as a Princess. If she was her daddy’s princess, she won’t be really treated like that. But Connor was ready to. And Gavin wanted her to be happy.

And…

Well, if Connor tried something, he’ll just kill him. Once for all.


	5. Gavin's apartment

 

** 2nd December, 19:50 **

 

Gavin lived in a tiny apartment in an old building in Detroit, not far away from the Police Station. In case of emergency, he could be at work in just three minutes. Three minutes. Connor found that as good as he found it sad. At the tenth story, near the old lift that moaned every time someone stepped inside, Gavin’s apartment was really simple. A living room with a sofa filled by many pillows in bright colors. He immediately saw the kitchen, only separated from this room by a countertop. From, here, he saw two doors. One would lead to the bathroom and the second…

“There is only one bedroom here?” Connor asked as Gavin talked to his daughter.

The girl ran toward the little room and entered it. At a glance, Connor confirmed it was the bathroom. Gavin sighed.

“You forgot your stuff again! Eliza! Damn!”

“Damn? Isn’t that an insult?”

Connor’s question was genuine but the man turned toward him and assassinated him with eyes.

“Damn, will you stop pissing me off, damn it? Because I’m damn done seeing your damn face!”

“Okay,” Connor replied.

“ELIZA!” Gavin yelled, directing Connor towards the kitchen.

The little girl ran out of the bathroom, only wearing a long t-shirt and went in the other room to get her pajamas before going back to the shower.

Connor went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to check in. Maybe he should go out for some groceries? He promised a kebab, after all. He found some lettuce and condiments, two parts of meatloaf that seemed old, and an a half a sandwich that looked soggy. He opened the freezer to find some frozen microwave meals.

He shut the freezer. “I’ll do a quick trip to the store, I’ll be right back.”

“Or you could not come back at all,” Gavin replied.

Connor ignored him and went to the main door, but froze and looked toward the only other room as Gavin sat on the sofa. This place was unhappy. Nothing could cheer it up, not even family picture.

“Does your daughter come here often?”

Gavin looked at him. “Something bother you? You saw Supernanny so you know everything. Better than me, who raised that child for nine fucking years. Tell me, android Detective, what do you think?”

Connor shook his head. “You have one room so you sleep on the sofa. But when she’s not there?”

Gavin glared at him. “Weren’t you going to go get some fucking food?”

“I’m going.”

“Don’t look at me like that,” Gavin sighed. “I’m _fine_.” He picked up his phone and looked at it, avoiding Connor’s gaze.

Connor left quietly, not wanting to piss him off, nor make the little girl sad. For now, despite the fact he wanted to befriend Gavin, he only thought about the young lady. When he saw Gavin’s flat, and everything he learned about them, he felt that he needed to do something.

 

 

 

 

** 2nd December, 20:22 **

 

When Connor came back from the grocery store, he realized he didn’t have a key. He almost wondered if that was Gavin’s plan, except that he had the food. He pressed the doorbell and waited.

“It’s open!”

Connor pushed the door and, yes, it was. “It’s not really secure to leave the door…” He shut his mouth as he saw Gavin point at his gun, sitting on the table nearby. The message was clear: Gavin could take care of any issue that came up

“We were waiting for you!” replied Elizabeth, snuggled in her father’s arms.

They were watching television. A speaker making faces asked three peoples and they should reply well. They advanced in a giant Goose Game and where they ended, the question was harder or easier or they should do something. It was the first time Connor had seen a show where an Android could compete. He was a LP600 with fancy and shiny clothes.

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting. I’ll make the food quickly.”

“Thank you!” She looked toward the television, her father looking something on his phone.

Connor headed for the kitchen and started unpacking the groceries and preheating the oven. He washed his hands and pulled out a baking sheet when he heard light footsteps behind him.

“What are you doing?” the girl asked, looking what he was doing. “The man at the kebab place, he doesn’t put the meat in a stove like that.”

“To do a real kebab, you need to marinate the meat one day then cook it on the spit.” Connor glanced over at her. “I thought you’d want to eat tonight so I choose premade kebab meat. It seems correct.” He pointed at the paper wrapped package to show her. 

As she looked it, he started cutting lettuce, cabbage, and onions.

“Do you want to make the sauce?” he asked, setting the knife down.

A smile came over her face. “Oh yes! What should I do?!”

Connor took out the parsley, chive, garlic paste, and yogurt. He set it on an empty part of the counter. “Just put everything together in a bowl. Add salt and pepper and a little lemon juice. Try it and see what you think. You can add more of anything you’d like.”

“Okay!” The little girl looked really happy and she took her mission seriously. After making the sauce, she helped prepare the kebabs.

Connor hadn’t done much cooking, but he learned quickly since he could download any information he needed. When they were done, Elizabeth loaded up two plates of food and went back into the living room.

“Papa, look!” Elizabeth walked toward her papa who looked her from the sofa.

“You did great, sweetie. It looks very yummy.” He took a plate from her and patted the sofa next to him. He set his plate on the coffee table and put an arm around her.

“You don’t eat at the table?” Connor asked. He looked around and became uneasy because he noticed there was no dining room table.

Gavin raised a fork at him. “Don’t make any comment, you plastic d…ill weed!”

“Yes, Gavin.”

He stood there, looking around to discover the place but it was really empty.

“Connor, do you want to sit with us?” Elizabeth asked.

“If your papa is okay.”

“Do it, dogbot,” Gavin said. “And Eliza’ after this, you go to bed. You have school tomorrow.”

“Yes, papa.”

She smiled at Connor when he sat next to her. She seemed so happy. He’d liked to pat her head but wasn’t sure he should. And she wasn’t a dog! So, he just stayed there, watching the TV with his hands on his knees. Like a little boy.

 

** 2nd December, 21:12 **

 

“Good night, my Queen. Sweet dreams.” Gavin closed the door behind him. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, messing it up. He came back to Connor.

The android tilted his head a little. “I won’t disturb you any longer. Thank you for this evening. Your daughter is really sweet.”

“Yeah.”

“You seemed to really love her. You have her most of the time? Her other parent…”

“We’re not together anymore. One day, he realized that him and me… it wasn’t meant to be.” Gavin closed his eyes. “We’re friends and Eliza’ is happy so that’s okay.” He scratched the nape of his neck. “I won’t say it again so listen well, you plastic prick.”

“Yes?” Connor was really uneasy now.

“Thank you.”

“Oh…”

“Now go. Leave my house. See you tomorrow. For the case, look for any clues in the records. We need print, record, hour of death and so the moment she would be attacked… how many time she agonized. You know your job, right? So fucking do it.”

“I will. I’m here to help you as much as I can. I took some samples among the Androids, I’ll analyzed them as well. And I’ll keep searching. Do you want me to go again in Eden Club or we’ll go again together?”

“Go alone and tell me what you find tomorrow.”

Gavin walked toward the door and opened it. “Out.”

Connor rejoined him and looked toward the door. At first, the little girl asked her papa to keep him for the night but he told her that he needed to go to work again.

“I got a few extra things at the supermarket,” Connor commented. “You can make a good breakfast for Elizabeth.”

“Why do you waste your fucking time here? You don’t have anything better to do? Goddammit! You’re a fucking Android Detective meant to steal their jobs to honest people like me even though they worked every fucking second of their lives for! And you… you come from nowhere, don’t have to fucking study or work but do better than us. You think you’re better than us? You feel nothing! Deviant or not! You suck!” He rose his fist to throw a punch at his partner but Connor moved too quickly and dodged.

Gavin clenched his teeth when he hit the door-frame.

“FUCK!!”

“Sorry. I should have not moved.”

“Dipshit!”

Gavin crouched and puffed on his hand. It looked like it hurt very much. Connor reached out his hand but didn’t dare touch him.

“I’m not here to hurt you. I don’t want to steal your job. You know, I discovered that… without the Android’s Revolution, my work would be done. I would be deactivated.”

“Someone would replace you.”

“Yes, but if I replace you… You won’t die.”

Gavin sat on the floor and shrugged. “You don’t know.”

Connor hesitated but came closer. He asked himself if the Detective had neighbors that could hear… In a building like that, in the low districts of Detroit, certainly. You could hear music and shouts, he was sure that gunshots were heard sometimes. It even was a mystery that a Police Officer lived here. Even if he could figure it was because of the precinct’s place…

However, there they sat, on the floor in the doorway, as the smell of kebab still came from the kitchen. And Connor imagined he looked very much like an Android, one of the last that really looked like one. Here, in this area, they couldn’t afford Androids. It was certainly someone who break the poor bot. Some would go at the Pirate’s Cove for kicking and boxing Android to vent their anger.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead… I can’t stop you from talking, isn’t? Except if I put my fist in your mouth. I should try that.”

“Have you always lived here? Lived you here before Elizabeth? Is…”

“This place isn’t really awesome for her, I know. Her daddy knows it too and already pisses me off with that. But I protect her, I’ve an alarm and I’ve a fucking gun. Her room is nice and she always has everything she needs. Usually, the refrigerator is full. I didn’t know I’ll have her. Her daddy must be really busy. And you know, in 2031, the Android began to be sold at the Army and Police. They were so efficient the Humans started to become…”

“Obsolete?” Connor completed.

“Let’s say so. The salary tumbled…”

“And you keep taking this shit.” Connor pointed the Detective, showing his nails a little yellow, as the little spot brownish on his teeth. “It’s expensive and not good at all for your health. As a cop, you should quit it. You’ll enhance your pulmonary capacity and the heart’s function. You’ll become sharper and it’ll be harder to replace you with an Android.”

“Yeah. But I still can’t scan people and… what do you do, reconstitute things? Fowler said you can see what nobody can see. And that’s not even getting into the blue blood.”

“How do you know? Lieutenant Anderson didn’t know…”

“I must know my enemy to become better than him.” Gavin looked toward his daughter’s room, his hand on his gun.

Just to be sure, Connor prepared himself to move. Now, he was the only Connor and he didn’t want to die…

“Don’t worry about Elizabeth, she’s fine. She’s the best thing that could happen to me.” He sighed then rose up.

“Don’t worry, Gavin. I’m sure you deserve her.”

Gavin looked down Connor then kick him in the hip. “Get up and get a fucking move on,” he commanded.

Connor understood. For a Human, it seemed to be hard to confess to someone else. The same as with Lieutenant Anderson he loved so much. Never had the man really said to him what happened to Cole. He’d discovered it by himself in the end.

And with Gavin, a cold relationship consumed them. He even didn’t know how they arrived there… Why did he almost punch him but not? Why did he confess as much as he did? Because of Elizabeth? He couldn’t believe that, but he wasn’t really good with Humans.

He rose up and dusted his trousers before looking at Gavin. “So, see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

Gavin pushed him outside his apartment and closed it in his face.

Gavin turned his back to the door and went to the sofa. He took a cigarette from his pocket as he let his body fall into the old pillow. He watched the little stick of white and orange and sighed before just throwing it into an ashtray. He remembered what Connor had told him. As if he hadn’t tried to quit smoking. It wasn’t so easy. If only he could just erase everything.

He could try again though…

He perfectly knew that he risk to have anguish, anger, depress, insomnia… but eh, he already had all of that!


	6. At the Precinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank PaddlingDingo (go see her works if you didn't already) because she helped me to have a more correct chapter. I hope it is better now. Sorry for those who struggle <3

 

** 3rd December, 7:54 **

 

Connor knew that he still smelled of the perfume you can found at Eden Club. He had collected a lot of information and even if he didn’t sleep or needed to rest, he was happy to come back to the precinct to take a little break. It was still early though and not seeing Hank around wasn’t so surprising. He came to his desk and sat down to download what he found on the computer and transfer it to Gavin’s one. A few minutes ago, he had sent a message to Hank’s voicemail, hoping he’d listen to it. But he was pretty sure Hank wouldn’t do it..

Did Fowler know he was on a case with Gavin?

Maybe?

If so, the Captain could warn the Lieutenant if he came to work and didn’t find the Android. However, Hank didn’t really need him. They were partners but Hank worked here for thirty years. At least. Well before the Androids were created. He didn’t need scanner or other thing so Connor wasn’t worried even if he really wanted to see the man. He felt good when he was around. And he was the one who brought him to this point of his live. Because of, or more likely thanks to him, he became a Deviant and the World will be better. Soon.

Honestly, he could understand why the ST200 was killed. Because of the hate and the fear. Maybe it was a random Android that took the blows meant for any Android. Wrong place, wrong moment as they said. But the crime couldn’t  and shouldn’t stay unpunished.

“What did you got?”

Connor jumped in his seat.

“Detective Reed?” he squawked, turning his head.

“Yeah?”

“It’s eight a.m!”

Gavin made a bubble with his chewing-gum, raising one eyebrow.

“Yeah? It’s the hour I start work.”

“You’re…”

“Yeah. I’m on time. I guess that’s a change from the barrel of alcohol you’ve had for partner. Let’s watch what a real cop does and not a wreck that pretends to be a cop because he had his glory days in the past.”

“Detective Reed, please. Don’t talk about Lieutenant Anderson that way.”

“Or what? You’ll fuck me up? You think I’m afraid? That’s not because you know Kung Fu, thanks to Internet, I can’t blow up your… do you have brain?”

“Not really. Just say circuits?” Connor offered. “I’m not afraid of you, Gavin. I know you won’t hurt me. And please, leave your gun in your pocket. You really should not play with that as if it’s a toy.”

Gavin laughed coldly.

“Fucking Android. I really…”

“About the case…” Connor rose, pushing his seat back to offer the chair to the man. “Please, take a look.”

“You fucking piss me off. Go bring me a coffee, dipshit.”

“Again, Detective Reed? You really have a thing with me bringing you coffee,” Connor smiled.

He turned around and went to the breakroom to prepare the coffee. Gavin narrowed his eyes and watched him go to the coffee dispenser. He put his hand on the desk and looked at the screen as the Android left his view. The information was correctly ordered and it was easier to find a special information in there. However, Connor found nothing to help them. And despite the fact that, according to his report, he passed… ten hours at Eden Club?! Well.

The Android came back with the coffee. Gavin took it while watching the screen and took out his chewing-gum to sip the dark drink. He rose up and threw his punch in Connor’s belly, then calmly walked to his desk. He sat down and thanked Connor for the report send on his computer.

“You’re a jerk, Gavin Reed,” Connor puffed.

“Thank you, Android Connor.” He winked at him and started browsing.

 

** 3rd December, 9:08 **

 

It was a little later than nine a.m. when Hank finally appeared. It was better than the day before yesterday. Connor rose up to greet him as the man moved in the precinct.

“Eh! Isn’t it our lovely Hank?”

The Lieutenant looked toward Gavin, his feet crossed at the ankles on his desk while he checked stuff on his telephone.

“How did the colonoscopy go?”

“Wh… Connor?!”

Gavin smiled widely as the Android felt shameful.

“It wasn’t my fault, Lieutenant!”

“Oh yes, it was. And if I wasn’t aware, I would be now. Oh, by the way…” Gavin embrace everyone with his arms. “Now, everyone is. Isn’t it?”

“Don’t bother him, Reed.”

Gavin put his feet on the floor and stood to look at Wanda who had just talked to him and stood in front of his desk. Connor quickly reached them and took the bot’s wrist.

“It’s okay,” he said to her. “Detective Reed, if you want to kick someone, I’m at your disposition.”

“Don’t be stupid, Connor,” Hank said. “That guy is a prick. He will always be. Nobody should give him attention. That’s all he wants. Go back to work, Connor, Wanda.”

“Yes, Lieutenant,” his partner replied.

The girl-Android nodded too and paced back to the desk she shared with Chris since her people has got the right to use desk now.

Gavin narrowed his eyes as he glanced toward Hank and Connor. A hand on his shoulder made him turn the head. It was Tina Chen.

“Calm down, please.”

She smiled at him and Gavin sighed before sat down again. He turned his chair to his computer’s screen to check some information.

 

“Lieutenant, I must tell you that yesterday I got a case…”

“Let’s see that,” Hank sighed as he sat on his chair.

“Well, I needed to start it immediately. You understand that the time is really crucial in those situations. So I asked someone to do it with me.”

“Who?”

“Well…”

Seeing the face Connor made, Hank winced.

“Shut up. Not him.”

“Surprise, motherfucker!” let out Gavin, raising his arms with a wide smile.

“I see you enjoy sharing time with Androids now. It’s good, you progress,” Hank taunted.

“Are you finish?!”

This voice was Fowler’s one. He stood, hands in the railing.

“Hank, Reed, Connor. You all seem to have a lot of fun now. Hank, you’ll go see the psy’, maybe it’s a problem and we should fix it…”

“What?!” Hank rose up.

“Do your job and you won’t have problem.”

Gavin chucked. Hank threw at him a sinister look. One saying ‘I could kill you’.

“You evite the psy’ since weeks, this time I got you. You want to stay here? You go to the psy! And Reed, stop laughing, you asshole!”

This one rose his face toward him, chewing the sweet orange savor gum in his mouth.

“You’re still great friends with Captain Allen, aren’t you?” Fowler asked.

“Yes, I am.”

“Then you’ll make me the pleasure to move your ass and bring Connor to him.”

“What?”

“He’s at 8440 John R Street, in North End. He needs a negotiator. A couple Bonnie and Clyde’s style took a family in hostage. The SWAT is deployed since yesterday afternoon. Their heavily armed and two officers are already dead.”

“Why I wasn’t already aware of that?” Gavin asked in a weird tone.

Connor, thanks to his software, could tell it was a form of sadness and fear. Even his eyes were sad, in fact.

“Let’s go, Gavin. We’ll ask him why when we’ll arrive there.”

“Yeah, I’ll learn to this motherfucker.”

Connor followed Gavin’s steps until they reach the outside then his black car. The Android fastened his belt and looked his ‘partner’. In such situation it’d be better to if the other was okay but it was Gavin. It was strange to see him like that. Caring for someone. Well he saw the man cares for his daughter but that quickly seemed really normal. She was his daughter. And now, it was so weird he cared for Captain Allen, even if he was his friends. Truth be told? It made feel something very strange in Connor’s circuits. He wanted to understand, he wanted to ask Gavin about that. He wanted to cheer him up. And… other things he couldn’t understand.

“I need to know all I can about that case,” he said however.

“Yeah. Connect you to my car’s computer and go to his session. His ID is…”

Connor was surprise. He looked Gavin who had turned his key in the contact.

“Dipshit! You’re fucking listening me? Type already goddammit! What should I do?! Do your job for ya, asshole?”

“No. Sorry, can you repeat?”

“0 21219 9 45 9 and his password is 11142029.”

“Thank you.”

The session opened and Connor took a look in the last case. The one which was happening right now and uploaded itself thanks to the latest technology.

 

** 3rd December, 9:21 **

 

Captain David Allen was behind the barricade with his men. He waited for the new negotiator to come. The old was dead along the cop that tried to cover him. The Captain wanted to just jump and run toward the house, kill this couple but he couldn’t. There were five people in there, a couple and their three children. And yes, two dogs, one cat and a lot of fishes. He couldn’t put the family in danger.

“Captain. They say the negotiator will come very soon. He’s arriving.”

“Very well. Transmit to him the inf…”

“He already got them. He saw you’re investigation camera…”

The Captain looked down to the tiny camera he had in his suit. It acted like a flight recorder, in fact and, yes, was tied to his account in the police if it was needed.

“Well, this negotiator is competent. I hope he can fix that case or protect the hostage enough to let us act.”

“I hope so. We added more barricades then it’ll be easier for him.”

Allen nodded. It was just the good thing to do. He waited silently because they can’t do anything else…

Minutes passed in an awful calm then he heard mumble inside his men. He turned the head and saw two men coming toward them, bent to stay under the barricades’ protection. He could recognize one of them. Excuse him. Two, in fact.

“Hi, my name is Connor, the Negotiator-Android send by D…”

Gavin shoved him backward.

“You bastard! Why didn’t you warn me?!”

“You were warned.”

“My fucking ass, you fucking fucker.”

“I think you pissed off Detective Reed. Do you need a negotiator for that?”

“I will or he’ll suspend for murder. Seriously, Gav’ stop looking me with those eyes. I’m fine.”

Connor watched the Captain touch slightly Gavin’s wrist. Something not many people could see but he could thanks to his performance and software. Thanks? He wasn’t sure of that. He must have a malfunction or something…

“I already took knowledge of the case. Do you think you miss some information? Should I search more?”

“If you think it’s needed,” Captain Allen replied, “Could you find everything you need in my session? Thanks Gavin.”

“You’re welcome, bastard.”

“I think I can search a little. But I should warn you, it’ll be my first time for Humans.”

“Yes. Sorry, there is no Android there.”

“All we ask is for the family to survive,” a cop said. “If you can’t do something, just put yourself between the shot and the family.”

“What? Damn asshole. If he’ll do that, he’ll die!” Gavin hissed.

“Isn’t it the RK800 that can upload himself in another robot. I saw him jump between a shot and Lieutenant Anderson.”

The cold look Allen gave to his man warmed up as this reply. It was more normal. For few seconds, he though the guy really wanted to trade a live against another.

“It’s not working that way anymore. If I die, I won’t upload my memory anywhere. Nonetheless, if I can take the bullet somewhere else, I’ll do it. I can change my limbs and some pieces.”

Connor glanced at Gavin whom looked him and then smiled at him.

“I’m ready to search and act,” he warned then.


	7. Hostage

** 3rd December, 9:45 **

 

Connor’s head was slightly appearing behind the barricade. The guns were ready to fire if the Criminals wanted to do the same. Nobody talked or breathed. Well they breathed, indeed, but calmly. Those kinds of Bonnie and Clyde knew they were there but they didn’t shoot. But they threaten the hostages. View time.

Captain David Allen didn’t like that. It became to be dangerous. After all, he was there since sixteen hours. He even didn’t sleep. He wanted to but it wasn’t possible. Some cop bring him coffee to help him staying aware but soon, he’ll start to thing at sleeping. They’ll do it turn by turn. Except if Connor fixed that?

The Android looked everything but he couldn’t move as much as he wanted, just to ask some access to the camera.

They were there since fifteen minutes.

Connor turned his head toward Gavin whom had his back against the barricade made by flour bag and wood’s thing.

“I’m ready to go. I’ll go right toward them and ask them what they want. They’re ready to kill and they’ll certainly do it. I’ll keep them busy, concentrate on me, and you’ll pass by the back door. If I’m right, it’s opened because they want to use a quick exit in case of emergency or big danger.”

“They’re not stupid, they won’t both keep their eye on you.”

“Except if I find the good words. I think I can. I used my eyes to scan, from distance, their car and I think I can keep their attention. Let me do it.”

“I’ll stay here to cover him,” Gavin announced.

“You don’t stay alone. Eriksen, Aldrin, you stay there.”

The first was a woman who nodded and prepared her weapon.

“Moved already a little to be quicker but don’t act to fast. I know you know well your job, Captain Allen, don’t worry. If you feel you can’t do it, that way, I’m ready to follow your step.”

“Let’s try the furtive way first, I prefer that too,” the SWAT’s commander replied. “Since you’re my Negotiator, I bend to your choice.” He took a headset and gave it to the Android.

Gavin has already his set.

“Be careful, Gav’.”

“Yes, you too, Dave,” he replied.

Connor believed he heard the cop mumbled “I know my job asshole” but it wasn’t really loud. And probably not because only of the mission and risks. Then again, it was weird in Connor circuits… He didn’t understand what happened. He slapped his system and readied him to negotiate.

“Do you want them to act like the SWAT’s leaving?” Gavin asked.

While he did that, the SWAT’s men started to creep for leaving the barricades.

Connor turned his head toward his partner. He never saw him like that. He was fierce, serious and something wild moved his features. He was… dazzling. The Android tried to calm down. Then, he looked toward the front door.

“I think they know how we work. It would be reckless to leave me alone.” Connor rose up and jump above the bags.

He rose his arms in the air and walked slowly.

“I’m Connor, the negotiator send by The Detroit City Police Department. I’m unarmed.” He came pace by pace.

A shot went at his feet. He stopped move and keep his head toward the door. He could see a limb and a gun at the other side, firmly grabbed.

“I already kill one Negotiator, I can kill the new one.”

“I know you did it, Malcolm. I won’t try to make the same mistakes. I’m here to help you, in fact. I saw the blood in the vehicle…”

The blood? Gavin was surprise. David wasn’t a bad cop, he knew his job. He knew what he needed to found and his men were also good. The Negotiator couldn’t be bad. They have few cases before turning toward Connor… Especially because he wasn’t used to Human and he was especially used to this job when he could die to save a life…

So, how Connor could know that? He was pretty away from the car. Can he scan at this distance?

“Who is hurt? You? Your girlfriend? Or is she your wife?”

He walked slowly.

“What do you say?!” hissed the men, Malcolm.

“I’m an Android Detective and I know things. I found things. The blood in the car that let me think you or your partner was hurt. I could imagine the blood is on the car’s floor. You didn’t let the SWAT approach the car, right. It’s because you have something to hide. The wound must be serious if so, why you didn’t leave already?”

Connor kept his hands in the air.

“I’m not able to heal but if you let one hostage go, we’ll bring you an infirmary or doctor.”

Gavin tighten his hand on his gun then relax it if it was needed to use it.

“You know I won’t let you have back the doctor if you send it. What do you gain?”

“I know you won’t kill the doctor. You’ll need him.” Connor turned his head in the general direction of Gavin. “ _Captain Allen_ can you call a doctor, please?”

Gavin was called Captain Allen, what a thing! Well he was sure his partner talk to him. He took his phone and faked the call. Well, let’s hope he should fake it.

“I won’t let anyone out until the doctor arrived.”

“I understand. And I understand you have something that brings you there. A robbery, maybe?”

Thanks to the earplug, Allen knew all of that. And he knew the second person there was seriously injured. If the man was ready to trade a hostage, it was serious.

In fact, Connor already knew it was a robbery. The cop had shot then.

Gavin started to ask himself if Connor really saw blood or if he was just a bloody good Detective. Did he knew for that robbery and just join everything?

“So, you need maybe something else? Not money but something. I won’t ask you to bring the money back. Keep it. We’re here for the family and we will give you everything you need. Just ask.”

A shout came from the inside.

“What?”

Malcolm moved the head. Then he saw the love of his live caught by a man.

“Don’t move or I’ll kill the negotiator!!”

“Don’t move or I’ll kill your girlfriend,” said Allen as his men were ready to unfurl.

Malcolm jump toward Connor. He shot but the Android was pushed away. He heard a squawk then a new shot. The man fall in the floor and the new shot was loud then blood spill out in the floor. A shoe hit Malcolm’s gun to slid at one of Allen’s agent’s foot. He took it then ran to the criminal to catch him. Someone was around the lady to put her in jail and few others were trying to comfort the hostages.

Captain David Allen, him, sprinted to Connor. Or, in fact, toward Gavin that came to his rescue. If he hadn’t taken the bullet, maybe he would be dead now. And he was there, sit in the grass floor. His ass was wet but more important… Gavin’s shoulder was bloody. The fire touched him right on it.

“G… Gavin?!”

“I’m okay,” he sighed.

“You bleed, you idiot. We don’t have any doctor here.”

Connor rose up. He took off his tie.

“I’ll see it and make a tourniquet if needed.”

“Please, I’m fucking fine,” Gavin sighed.

“Fuck off Gav’. Show your wound at the Android.”

“I…”

“I’m your superior, you do what I said.”

Connor saw the worry in David Allen’s eyes and he took the other shoulder to push Gavin outside this zone. They needed to leave space to let the Agent work. Near the car, the Android took carefully of the jacket the rode up the green shirt he wore today. He heard the man huff a little and more blood came off.

“Everything will be okay. I’m here with you. I won’t let you.” As Connor talked, he prepared himself to tie the tourniquet above the wound but Gavin didn’t let him do it. Then he took off his vest and used a piece to stop the blood.

“Let me guess, you’re on the fucking Internet right now. You can’t found that on Supernanny but WikiHow is pretty cool, isn’t it, plastic prick?”

“No, it’s in my software from the beginning. A cop should know the first aid.”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t move, it won’t take long. Then, we can get to the doctor and…”

Gavin shoved him and he reach to his belt.

“Be ready if you love the blood.”

“What?”

Connor saw a Swiss Army knife in his palm. The second after he heard “Gavin! No!” then the lame went in the wound.

“Gavin!”

He reached to take the weapon but couldn’t without hurting him more. The bullet fall on the floor and the knife got out the wound. Immediately, Connor pressed the fabric against the wound and then he heard a slap. He didn’t need to turn his head to know it was Captain David Allen…

“You’re a fucking idiot!”

“And you’re a fucking bastard! How dare you not warn me you’ve a mission?”

“Stop it! It’s not my fault if you’re an idiot. You can’t make two plus two?”

“Oh! You dare?!”

“I dare!” Allen replied.

Connor didn’t know where to put himself but didn’t move as he was for now the only way for Gavin to don’t end bloodless.

“Well, if you’re too dumb to understand, I’ll warn you in the future but first, you’ll stop to hurt yourself! And God, why are you chewing so loud?!”

“Stopped smoking.”

Connor’s circuits pinched and he felt weird.

“Oh? Congratulation. Since when?”

“Yesterday evening. Back to the topic: you must warn me. What I should do if you don’t come back?”

Connor’s circuits pinched again but he didn’t like that this time. Especially when Allen took Gavin’s hand in his both.

“You perfectly know it. And we’re perfectly aware to what you’ll do if I disappear. And so I am.”

“Fucking bastard. When you let her like that, what you fucking said to her?! “Here, stay with Papa. I hope to see you again, kiss.” I’ll fucking end you with my own hands as soon as this plastic asshole will let go of me.”

“Android, don’t let him go,” the Captain asked.

“Sure, but…”

“Oh shut up,” Gavin sighed.

“You’re talking about Elizabeth?”

David turned quickly toward Connor, eyes wide.

“You know Bethy?”

“Yes, he knows her. When you abandoned her in the precinct where the trash works, you can bet, he’ll meet her.”

“I…. I would never think you once were married with Captain Allen, Gavin.”

“This asshole never was my husband! We just have a child together. That’s it. And I keep her, Dave.”

Connor looked to one and then the second.

“So, Gavin… for you, it’s a habitude to insult the people you love?”

“Yes.” He saw Connor smile. “No. Fuck you, you fucking son of the bitch!”

 

** 3rd December, 15:27 **

 

In the end, the officer didn’t come back to the precinct since long time. As the criminal were particulars, they should have bring them to the Hospital for the woman’s wound and secured the area then bring the man to a real jail, not a little division’s one. Only when they had finish with that, Gavin agreed to let someone look his wound and it was like fifteen or almost, thanks to the doctor, they arrived here. Allen took a desk and started to complete his report while his men went back to work. Gavin too. He did the report and looked for stuff about the primary case in Connor’s report.

Connor came back to his desk’s, near Hank’s one. The man was here again and just fixed stuff or arranged old report. However, when he saw the Android, he smiled to him.

“How do you feel? You’re… well, I like your look.”

Connor didn’t wear his tie and his vest anymore and he was just in a shirt a little open. It was really cool and kind of Hankish.

“I didn’t really have the choice but I’m glad you like. And I’m feeling…” He looked toward Gavin whom talked and laughed with David bent over him. He didn’t know what they were talking about. “… fine. It was a cool case. I trapped the Criminal and Gavin saved my live.”

“Gavin? Like…”

“Detective Gavin Reed.”

“Detective asshole Gavin Reed,” Hank corrected, bitter.

Connor slightly smiled.

“And you? How was the psy’”

“Annoying as fuck. Didn’t last long, hopefully. I then worked, ate, worked and did nothing.”

Connor nodded to show he heard him. He opened his computer to look about his case. He saw that Gavin went on it but no notes. He looked toward his temporary partner, still laughing. The band on his shoulder was showing and he had his jacket on the desk.

“Does he do something to you, Connor?” Hank got up and came toward Gavin.

Connor rose up and came to take his wrist.

“Please.”

“What?” Gavin sighed. “You’ve never finish, Hank? Wasn’t it the time to go drunk yourself?”

“Shut the fuck up asshole. What did you do to Connor?! He looks bad.”

Gavin took a chewing gum and put it in his mouth, watching Connor.

“Just saved his life. Coming from me, it’s quite astonished. You can’t reproach that to him. But now I have you dipshit, does all the Tracis looking like the ST200 are Tracis or…?”

“Oh, right.” Connor turned toward Hank. “Thank you, Lieutenant, I’ll take care of that. And if I can do something for you?”

“Just be careful with this bitch.”

Gavin started to rose up but David forced him to sit down.

“It’s okay.”

Connor reached the man to put an end to the argument. He bent over Gavin whom push him off.

“If you look there…” The Android showed a file. “There all the ST200. There five and I asked her to know how they came here and if they were… functional…”

“They were?” Gavin asked.

“Yes. They all were meant to be something else.”

“Well, you must recognize it’s a really beautiful model…” David started.

“Shut up,” the detective replied. “And why they aren’t Traci? Why Tracis can’t just took them appearance.”

“I think it’s because of Elijah Kamski. He seemed to have a thing for this model and I think he want to keep her only for him.”

“Shut the fuck up, you plastic trash! It’s fucking disgusting!”

As he said harshly this, he heard a little choked breath. Turning the head, he saw a little girl in a blue-white jeans, a Niffler, from Harry Potter, sweatshirt and a bright vest. She gasped more on putting her hands over her mouth.

“Lizzie, hello!” Hank threw from his place.

“Hello!” she shouted in return.

“My Hobbit,” Allen said. “I missed you.” He crouched a bit to take her in his arms.

Gavin turned his chair and offered his arms to her.

“Connor!” Elizabeth ran to the Android and jumped at his waist. “You won’t know what happened today!”

“… I fucking hate Android,” David commented.

“Barbara Streisand,” Gavin approved as an insult.


	8. Chapter 7

Connor was pretty embarrassed as he had Elizabeth on his lap and she told to him how she was the best in her french’s class, thanks to him. She was so happy, especially because she wasn’t so cute before and was mocked by her classmates but Connor gave to her some trick and she felt better.

The real thing which made Connor embarrassed was, in fact, two look on him. He could _feel_ two fathers looking at him sharply.

“You still need help for your homework, then?” he asked softly.

“Yes! Papa and daddy want me to finish it before the week-end starts. Then we can play!”

“The three of you?”

“No.” Elizabeth turned her head toward her parents. “I stray with whom?” she asked.

“Normally, you’re with me,” David replied. “Gav’, you want a move?”

“You had something this week-end?”

“A Star Trek’s Tribble marathon, yes.”

“I can’t interfere in that,” Gavin replied. “Er… tell me what’s Tribble are, again?”

“It’s the fluffy tiny creature!” shouted Elizabeth, happily.

“Right…”

Elizabeth smiled and then asked to Connor if he can help her with her homework. The Android couldn’t say no. He could if he wanted to but she was so kind and cute it was hard. He agreed to help her as Hank smiled softly. Connor was really sweet with her and he liked that. Sometimes, he was afraid because the boy could act so robotically but in time like that, it was just a pleasure.

The girl took her stuff out of her schoolbag and Connor turned his head to Gavin.

“By the way, I thought I could go to New-Jericho tonight. I’ve two… friends over there. They once worked at Eden Club.”

“You’re talking about those two lovers?” Hank asked.

“Yes.”

“Go ahead. But what kind of testimony you’ll get?”

“Maybe know if it was something that happened often?”

“If it is, ask them to come.” Gavin’s tone was darker but Connor understood… Humans couldn’t go to New-Jericho.

Even if the Revolution was pacific, it stayed hate from Humans, and Android of course, and fear. It was better to let a place to the Robot to be happy and safe. However, Connor didn’t add a thing… it wasn’t really a place for him. Before ending here with Hank, he had few cases and every time, it ended with the deviant dead…

He wasn’t welcome there and he only had work for him. However, he was happy to help Elizabeth.

 

** 3rd December, 18:01 **

 

“Take care, my Queen. We’ll see us Sunday night. I want you to tell me everything about Tribble, okay?”

“Yes! Good week-end, papa.” Elizabeth kissed his cheek as he bent toward her. “Good week-end, Connor. Have fun!”

“I will.”

She squeezed Allen’s hand then followed him. Gavin rose up and spat out his chewing gum in the trash. The real one. However he looked to Connor when his daughter’s dad disappeared with her.

“Bitch.”

And then, just like that, Gavin left, leaving Connor under the rain. Hank was already gone and told to him he could pass if he wanted but he didn’t know if it was something think or just something Human would say to be kind. He really wanted to pet and walk Sumo and, of course, talk to Hank but he didn’t know.

Well, he’ll come according to the turn of the evening’s events.

 

** 3rd December, 19:45 **

 

New-Jericho.

It was formed in Cyberlife itself. They had districts, garden and access to repair them or upgrade and things. And they had a cool access to everything from there. They could protect them from the Human and they had the territory they wanted, even if he wasn’t as wide as wanted, and the right to control the production.

When Connor arrived and saw the awesome garden surrendering the building. His two friends went there. The one with short hair wore a top with point lace in the low-necked and an awesome trouser black which fitted well with her heel. And the one with blue hair has a white dress short but pretty and she wore sandals with little heel.

“I didn’t know we’ll meet outside New-Jericho?”

“North preferred you stay out of here. It’s better for you since a lot of them still hate you,” the blue haired one said.

“Thanks to her, then?”

“You can say that.”

“But there is a good bench there.” The ginger’s one showed a white bench near a sublime stalls with a lot of littles forget-me-nots.

Connor came to the bench and sat down in the edge, letting the two girls being near one to the other.

“Amy, Lea, it’s been a while. I’m happy to see you two. You look fine.”

“Thank you,” replied Lea, the ginger.

“To let us live.” Amy squeezed her partner’s hand and then caressed it with love.

Connor looked their hands and fingers bonded. He felt weird again. He has so much questions but couldn’t just ask them.

“It was normal.”

“You were the Deviant Hunter. You could have us let die. Thank you so much,” Amy said.

He shook his head.

“It’s about that case. A ST200 was murdered at Eden Club…”

“Ah, yes, the ST200,” sighed Lea, “I remembered it already wasn’t something nice when we weren’t Deviant yet. One of them was a secretary and was bought by Floyd. But to know what happened at the club…”

Amy hugged her softly.

“When we were just Androids, sometimes, Humans came only to kill us. The Tracis needed to look as much as possible to the people they hate and the Humans would kill them. After all, we were wore, nothing. And only eighty hour with a Traci would completely refund what Floyd needed to pay her. And…”

“We have worked for sixteen thousand four hundred and forty-five hours in the end. You can think how much letting someone kill one or two Traci one in the while won’t count too much.”

“Maybe it’s just that?” Amy offered.

“Maybe?” Connor replied. “It’s a crime now. I should find who did that. Is there a way?”

“No, they’re freaking horrible. They just want to take good time in a way or other.”

Connor looked Lea hugged then caressed Amy shoulder. They were so close, their forehead almost touching each other.

“But the ST200’s case was special. It’s not Traci and the model is expansive? Or they were kidnapped? So it was dangerous. So to the modifications, isn’t it? So… Why letting them kill her? He said he was a mistake but if it was so expensive…”

“I don’t know,” Amy replied.

Lea kissed her temple and arranged her beautiful blue hair and Connor still felt strangely. They were beautiful… and so happy.

“When we were bond to their will, there was a man. He always came, he searched for the ST200 and bought them. He spent a lot of money in them.”

“Who was it?” Connor asked. “Elijah Kamski?”

“We don’t know,” Amy replied. “We never were meant to know name, only to know the Humans good enough to please them at most.”

“And Android,” Lea winked. “What does disturb you? You look annoyed and you don’t stop watching our hands, our acts.”

“I just have few questions. Not about the case. I think you helped me a lot however.”

Indeed, he could try to go at Kamski’s house? Or search in this direction. For now he knew too that murdered Android was a pleasure Eden Club offered once. He’ll talk about that to Gavin.

“There is a Human…”

“A Human?” Lea folded her nose.

“I know you don’t like them. I must work with them and I like a few of them. Hank Anderson, the Lieutenant, is really nice. And this Human, not the Lieutenant, the other I meant… it’s strange.”

“Strange?”

Lea put a lock of her babe under her ear, snuggled her head against her shoulder.

“I know him since one month and one week, and he acted really rough with me. He hit me, insult me… But I found out he insults very much the man he used to love? Or… or still love? I don’t even know if he’s free. But I really like him. Since the beginning, I think.”

“The beginning?” Lea replied.

“The first time I saw him, I liked to see him came suddenly around… I started to think that if he appeared like that even when I didn’t want him around, it was because he wanted to see me? Sometimes, he even didn’t have things to say. He came, insulted me and then left.”

“Maybe he’s just a weirdo,” Lea said.

“Yes. I thought so. So I decided to don’t care. Even when I liked. I just replied to him, was happy to see him. Then I discovered he had a little girl and he was so sweet with her. That feeling started to grow up. Worse, I discovered who was his ex-lover and I wanted him… to die. The ex-lover. But it’s someone I see as a good cop. Losing him would be such a lose and… I want him to die when he touch Gavin. Or I want to punch him. But it’s not what I think usually so I don’t get. Did I get rebooted? Should I worry?”

“It’s just love,” Amy replied. “And it’s a weird thing. Maybe it’s true love, maybe it’s just a little crush.”

“You punched him for him,” Lea said, showing Connor. “And you’re kind like a lamb.” She kissed her neck.

“Indeed, because I love you so much.”

Connor looked as they kissed. He didn’t get this need but he could see him kissing Gavin. Why?

It seems that Lea saw that because she smiled when they eyes met.

“Why don’t you tell him you like him? Really like him?” she offered.

“Big mistake. You’re not sure he’s available or love you back. He can just be a bully. Kiss him! If he doesn’t love you, you’ll have a good time. You will feel his lips.”

“Try to flirt? Put something sexy under your pant and bend over, see if he likes, or look, that?”

“Or take him to the breakroom and just strip then snog him until he begs on his knees for you.”

“The two possibilities seem nice. But which one is the good?”

“Kiss,” the blue one said.

“Talk.”

“I see… Maybe I’ll do both. But, to come back at the case, Gavin want to have your testimony. It’s for the law. That let you time to think about the ST200? Maybe you can find something?”

“Yes. Or about the Eden Club that would help you,” Lea replied.

“Thank you a lot. For everything.”

“You’re welcome,” Amy smiled.

Connor smiled back then arrange the time she needed to come at DPD. It wasn’t useful they came too earl but he preferred they’ll come when Hank wasn’t there yet because when he was with Gavin, Hank became mean and he didn’t like that. Thinking of that, believe in love with this cop wasn’t a great idea… but he still think about it? What happened, God…


	9. Good Morning

** 5th December, 7:37 **

 

Right now, Gavin really needed a cigarette. He just wanted to take one. In internet they said that when you passed the “pic” it’ll be better but they also said you feel the need of nicotine for like five minutes then it was over. Good. Tell that to the chewing gum he was angrily chewing since twenty minutes. Straight!

The need still invaded his guts and he wanted to punch that mother smoking as she brought her son to school. That whore!

“Papa…”

He looked down to Elizabeth. Seeing her look, she certainly asked his attention since a while. He cleared his throat then smiled to her.

“Yes, my Queen?”

“You’ll come or I’ll go at your work?”

For the last two months, he really tried to pick her up, even when he was in big case and has poor sleep schedule, because he didn’t like to not coming. For him, It was like saying to his daughter he didn’t love her. But he saw something in her eye.

“You, you want to come in the precinct. Why?”

“Because I love you?” She smiled widely.

“And the truth, young lady?”

“I never had an Android friend… and now, I’m the only one to have one.” Well, she regretted a little to tell it at her friend Emma since she cried so much but, still.

However, her father sighed.

“Eliza’, you should not want to be friend with someone because you want fame. If those fu… dge nuggets can’t see how awesome you are, don’t even lose your time to impress them. Plus, having a damn can as friend is not the best, you know.”

“Don’t you like Connor?”

“I hate him,” Gavin replied.

“Really? Because Connor really likes you.”

“Eliza’.”

“He told me so! He really really likes you! He thinks you’re jacket look niiiiice on you. And he wants you and him to become more than friends,” she added in a soft voice.

Gavin chewed more angrily.

What did the tincan said to his daughter?!

But… it was a pretty good news. In fact, Gavin really enjoyed his… design? He found him pretty as soon as he saw him. At first, he showed hate because he hated Android but, in fact, Connor was pretty cute. And he started to like him. However, Androids were… Androids! They were just trashcan, unable to feel love and he preferred die to think like the other pervert. He won’t take Connor just for some forbidden pleasure.

Worst of all? More he passed time with him, to see his cute design and heard his stupid lovely voice, he liked the inside. Not the cogs but the kind man, pretty funny, warmed hearted, or whatever Android had in place of the heart, and concerned. He really liked this idiot and this case proved to him he liked him more than a little.

His daughter smiled to him.

“That’s just what he said. And your jacket is really cool.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t try to soft me. Go to school, bring back good notes and if I’m not there at three pm and half, just come at work. I’ll try to pick you up and come back to home.”

“Okay.”

She went on her toes and he bent over. She kissed his cheek and hugged him.

“I love you, papa. Have a nice day.”

“Have a nice day too, my Queen.” Gavin got up and leave to work. He really wanted to smoke but took two more gum which ended in his mouth.

 

** 5th December, 7:54 **

 

Gavin pushed the door to enter in the precinct. It was pretty early and as ever nobody was there. Well, the little bully they caught yesterday was still there and one cop slept in his desk but it was all. Soon, the man will be up and could go home. Gavin, four chewing gum in mouth and the need to smoke growing stronger and stronger, perfectly knew except Tina, everybody hated him here. So much that no a single one would accord to him he was the only one to come at hour and work more than he should. Even if he had a daughter.

Even the so sweet Connor didn’t notice that before Friday.

Fuck!

Gavin was ready to turn around and just go buy a cigarette pack when he saw Connor bent on his desk and when the bot turned around as he heard pace, he showed a shirt without tie, slightly opened. The Android has any chest hair, of course, and Gavin didn’t want to ask himself if some model even had some. Ah… too late.

However… he didn’t want to smoke anymore. He bent over to spit his heavy chewing gum in a trash and tried to ignore Connor. But after what Elizabeth said…

“Detective Reed?”

“Yes?” He sat down on his chair.

“Do you want a cup of coffee?”

“Yes.”

“Did you sleep well this night? When I see your dark circles, I’m not so sure.”

“Didn’t sleep,” Gavin replied. He rose a little to see the Android go in the breakroom.

If he listened carefully, he could hear the machine, the coffee’s one, working. What should he do?

Eh maybe it wasn’t for him? Everybody teased Connor and Hank about their Father-Son relationship but it was maybe more? Maybe Connor wanted to have somewhere to stay?

But if he _said_ to Elizabeth he liked him…

Or maybe Elizabeth just didn’t get everything? As she was a little girl, she though it was something more and that was it. Why Connor would tell such a thing to a little one? He wasn’t stupid!

But.

“Oh fuck!”

He rose up. If Elizabeth was wrong, he was about to be punched but he was used to it soooo…

He went in the breakroom and walked toward the coffee machine. He took Connor’s shoulder and turned him. Then his lips hit the Android’s one and it was weird. So weird but he was actually so happy. He moved his hand on his cheek as the lips moved against the other. It felt weirder when the kiss came back, lips moving perfectly against his. And the Android’s hand came in the low part of his back, finger sliding softly against his skin. The fingers were warms and Connor’s body stuck against him. He pushed the boy to the metal and pressed his groin against the Android.

He sighed against his lips and came back to steal them, passion and lust melted against the soft and strong Connor’s kiss. He felt finger downing his neck and moved his other hand to caress the other Detective’s ass. So firm and, in the same time, pretty soft. It was really nice.

And it was…

Gavin retreated quickly.

An Android!

“Fuck…”

He swiped his mouth.

“Fuck! You fucking Andr…”

“You jumped on me, Gavin.”

“You… This!” He showed the unfasten shirt. “And your ‘do you want a coffee, Detective Reed? Because I’m your bitch.’”

“I didn’t say…”

“Like it wasn’t your goal!!”

Connor felt awkward now but not in the good way. The kiss was awesome and now… that? Gavin was really a weird guy.

“I like you.”

It was the best for him to just tell him the truth. He wanted to let him know what he felt. He wanted to take his chance.

“I know,” Gavin replied.

“You know? Since when?”

“Elizabeth told me this morning. But you’re a fucking Android. A plastic prick. Don’t…”

“Elizabeth?”

“Yeah. You told her you liked me. Don’t use my daughter against me, by the way, bastard.”

Connor rose up his hands.

“What? I never told to her I liked you, only to the Tracis for advices.”

“Advices?”

Damn, his daughter just tricked him. Did she really wanted Connor as a part of the family or was she saw him as a pet?

“Yeah. I needed advices to…”

Gavin retreated a little more. He plunged his blue-grey eyes in brown Connor’s one and folded his arms.

“Just speak to me.”

“It’s weird, I know, but I like you. Really like you. I want to know you more and take care of you? And Elizabeth, maybe? I like when you show up and I like… the kind conversation we could have. They’re rare but I like them. I like this one. And you. And I’m a little lost because did you always insult Captain Allen?”

Gavin laughed.

“Yes.”

“Is it a show of appreciation?”

“Not always. It could be.” He rose up his eyes and sighed. “It’s maybe a little for you.”

“You don’t really hate Android, then?” Connor asked with a smile.

“I _hate_ Android. I like you. That’s it.”

“Reed?” It was Fowler’s voice, coming from the main room.

The man moved toward the entry and he saw the Captain.

“Ah! You’re there. Eight a.m and eleven and you not there, it was a surprise. You’re a jerk but you do a good job.”

“Thank you. I guess? I’ll work.” Gavin ruffled his hair and went to his desk.

Connor fastened his button and saw Fowler frowned.

“I go back to work too. Hello, Captain Fowler.” He smiled and went to his desk, too.

 

** 5th December, 12:13 **

 

As the lunch time began, people went and come. Gavin stretched and turned on his chair, taking his telephone. He needed to check one or two things before leaving for a lunch break. He was really hungry and he really hated Hank whom got up to go to eat. He didn’t miss the occasion to insult him. Especially because the man came like one hour before and, God, that stunk booze now. He hated that smell…

He chewed his gum more angrily. He received the two Tracis, whom talked about him in an “oooh that’s him?” way and saw a poor woman coming because her husband was shot by the neighbor and now he just wanted to take a break. He didn’t eat something since eighteen hours or pretty much. Unless you count the coffee Connor offered him one hour and half earlier with a beautiful smile.

There weren’t much people here so he stayed to work.

And he was hungry. Wanda was there…

“Okay, I’ll…”

The telephone rang.

“I’m on it, Gavin. Just go eat.” Connor rose up and went to the telephone. Gavin looked him bent a little.

He smiled to him and cross his ankle. He murmured something without any sound but Androids were able to read lips. So Connor knew the man said “I want to see you go”. And he didn’t understand that. Was it a treat? The like and kiss from earlier were already over?

“Yes? Detroit City Police Department, Detective Android Connor on call?”

“It’s Ben. I’m on Reed’s Case. We got something. An Android was erm… murdered. A ST200, as you asked to look for.”

“Gavin, I’m sorry… you won’t eat immediately, sorry. We have something to do.”


	10. Chapter 9

** 5th December, 12:49 **

 

It as a nice hotel with white walls and plenty windows. Few cops were there and a yellow band surrendered the place. People were watching, cracking and twisting their neck to see something. That’s why policemen needed to push them off and to take care of everyone too. They were lead exit the building and some investigator searched for proof.

Gavin parked near the hotel and looked the main door.

“Here we go,” the man said.

He was still hungry but what could he do now? He had work to do.

“Get the fuck out of this car.”

Connor looked toward him.

“In a friendly way, yeah, yeah. Get the fuck out of this car you fucking lovely trash can. Happy?”

“I guess? I’m a lovely trash can. And I really like your scar.” He touched his own nose. “There.”

“Oh shut up.” Gavin sighed and got out of the car.

Connor opened the vehicle to follow him. A “tut tut” swirled in the air as Gavin locked the car. They walked toward the main entry and Gavin passed the band, letting his partner pass before him. Following him, they arrived in the reception. Sat on a chair, the ST200, in a sumptuous red top, with ornament in the low neck, and a cute jeans, was dead. Her hair were short and dark but she has that cute and beautiful face each ST200, and the First Chloe, had. Her neck let out a flow of blue blood.

“It seems she died from one stab,” Gavin noticed as he looked.

Connor looked him as his partner analyzed the crime scene. He watched the lady with something on his look. He winced a bit, arms crossed, and moved his head.

“Scan her, Dogbot.”

“Yes, Detective Reed.”

Scanning her, Connor quickly discovered that she was stabbed at the neck after being punch on the cheek. He needed some more evidence and approached the corpse. He put his fingers in the blood and licked it.

“Oh God. Oh God… Oh God… I need to puke,” said Gavin.

“What? Something wrong? It’s because you didn’t eat since a while.”

“No. It’s what you’re doing.” For Gavin it was sexy and… in the same time, absolutely not. Because he kissed this Android earlier! “Do you brush your teeth and your tongue?” he asked.

“Well… I don’t need it?”

“And that…” Gavin showed the fingers. “It’s what you’re doing each time you see evidence?”

“Yes?”

“…” The human detective passed his hand on his face. He really needed to puke. “I’ll go take a look to the security camera. Where it is?”

Ben moved his head and showed the way to Gavin. They came in a little room full of camera where one cop was already there. He frowned when seeing his superior. Reed didn’t care and just looked toward the camera. As the man already found the right moment, he passed it back to show the record.

It was that men, pretty chubby but not exactly heavy, not big. He had an average tall and moved like everybody. He bent over the desk and talked with the receptionist lady. The ST200 looked pretty happy. Then the knife went out and stabbed the girl neck. He turned around and left.

“Go back and stop on his face.”

“Yeah, I already did this. I know my work.”

“Fuck you and give me that.” He looked the camera. “Look this fat ass. He still can run when in trouble. Who could say that.”

Ben coughed on his fist.

“Yeah, yeah, Collins, you’re fat and you run. Congrats, man. Why did you call me for this case?”

“You asked for this. Connor called me Saturday to let the precinct know it.”

“Excuse me?”

“I know it’s a “fucking Android” but just ask him, dude,” Ben replied, bitter.

“Yeah. I need a record of that.” He waved his finger to the record. “And if there is any witness, I need to see them as soon as possible.”

Then he moved to rejoin Connor. Which was still analyzing things. The lady still there, the area. But it seemed that the man just came, hit the poor ST200 and just flee.

“What do you have, dipshit?”

“If I look around, I don’t see a lot of things. I don’t think the ST200 tried to protect her and she was really surprised. He attacked and then left.”

“Yup. That was the security cam showed. Something new.”

“She’s dead since thirty-seven minutes…”

“Could learn that. I’m happy to know Detective Android can’t really replace me.”

“The knife isn’t the same that Jane Doe’s one. And this time, he perfectly knew what he does. It’s too quick. I checked the archives and discovered that twenty-three ST200 died in weird circumstances by the past. It was before the Revolution so a lot of people just didn’t care. I got few lawsuits about them and all stayed without further. I found, too, fifty-nine case where they were hurt in a way or other. The only thing similar was that they were ST200.”

“Aaaand, now, I must shut my fucking mouth.” Gavin sighed but rose his thumb. “When did you learn that?”

“Saturday.”

“Then you called Ben.”

“Yes.”

“Why?” the man asked.

“Because Amy and Lea said it was normal for client to come and kill or hurt Tracis. But at this moment, they tried to kill someone looking at someone they hate. Here, they wanted the ST200. And as it wasn’t a Traci, she can’t change her appearance so… it was for “her””

Gavin looked stern and watched the lady, her bright eyes still open and her smile staying for ever there. Until they’ll recycle her. She even hadn’t got the time to realize what happened to her.

“You bond the cases?”

“Yes. It’s never the same weapon and the place, the time, the day. Well, at the end, a time and day come out. I already send it to your computer. It’s especially the Wednesday and Monday and between noon and fourteen. That let think it’s a retired?”

“It’s always a man?”

Connor turned to him.

“I don’t know because that happened in the last eight year. The space between each attack was around one by month but now? And now… I only have Jane Doe and Judith, this one, to have clue. In the past they were burnt. Except if we contact the one that were hurt. Some are still alive. But maybe their memory was erased?”

“You have something else to do?” Gavin asked.

“Maybe we can ask Chloe?”

“Hm?” The cop shook his head. “What?”

“I mean the real Chloe. No. The first one. I mean… The RT600…”

Gavin nodded.

“Do you know where she is?”

“Everybody knows. Take your telephone, I’ll switch it.”

“What?”

“I can pirate it and…”

“Goddammit! Stupid trash, just tell me what to do.”

The Android nodded and he asked the man to go in Instagram and search for ChloeRT600. There, he found an account where a lady showed place around the world and she met people, she tell things, little story about place or people she encountered. Sometimes, she made video. It was almost the only moment you could see her face however it was just amazing picture. Except the four one with Quokkas.

“Where is she?” he asked as he looked the awesome glacier blue and white.

“Svalbard.”

“Can we join her?”

“I’ll try but I’m not sure.”

Gavin looked the girl died on her chair, Judith. They have things for the case but certainly not the reason why they were killed. He felt a hand in his shoulders.

“Let’s go. We can work from home and if I have time, I’ll show up after. The levies will be done by the cops and the legist Android will come soon enough.”

“What?”

“I thought you’d like to eat. You haven’t eaten since…”

“I work,” replied Gavin. “Check for evidence. I’ll take a look around.” He looked Judith.

Even in the dead, she was beautiful.

Why someone wanted to kill Chloe? Since eight years! What was the point? What was wrong?

 

** 5th December, 16:03 **

 

Three hours.

Three fucking hours. Gavin took a chewing gum and started to chew it, waiting for Connor to join him. Since one hour, his belly started to sing and say to everyone “eyh, my buddy Gavin is hungry, look how it’s not a professional!”

Ugh.

Connor had seen the record and compared it to the view he got at Eden Club. Now he could say the man was the same. However not why he did that. He searched for video to bond with the one he got without finding something because he was convince that the man was always prepared to kill ST200. After all, he was protect and wore gloves…

Gavin had papers in hand. When Connor linked him to the print, he printed the dossier to let his partner check it in as he wanted.

“Let’s go eat something outside. And then… Fuuuuck! Eliza’! She’ll be at the precinct now! Ugh, let’s go there, I’ll eat a cereal bar or something.”

“It’s not really good for you, Gavin.”

“I know but you forget to make my lunchbox trash can,” Gavin replied as he opened the car.

“Do you mean you want me to do it in the future?”

“It’s…” Gavin sighed. “It’s was ironic. But if you wanna…” He sighed again and opened his car. He sat down and opened the other door, letting Connor entered too.

The Android sat and closed after him. Quickly, the car started and the road passed under the wheel.

“I must tell you something,” the man said.

Connor turned his head toward Gavin.

“Yes?”

“It’s the ST200 and that RT600… They’re… made from someone.”

Connor looked him. Gavin squeezed the flywheel.

“I… grow up with Elijah Kamski. Same school… Not same cursus because he was so fucking intelligent. But… he had a sister. Chloe Kamski. She was… he told to everyone that she was the Love of his Life. Nothing weird. She… doesn’t really looked like that bot. She was paler, her eyes were less bright…” He turned in the street. “She has few enemies, back at this time. She told to everyone that her brother was the Love of her Life but you know, Elijah was, and is still certainly, a weirdo. Everybody mocked him. And she couldn’t bore that, especially when he cried in her arms, so she’d kick them ass anytime.”

“You seem to like her.”

“No. I hated her. I hated her so much.”

“Why?”

“She was everything I hate.”

“You think? You’d kick everyone asses for nothing, isn’t it?”

“Only for a good reason,” Gavin corrected. He checked his watch.

At this time, Elizabeth would be at the precinct or almost there. It was better to go right there.

“You talk in a past tense…”

“She’s dead. That’s probably the reason why the first real Android he finished, was her… And now that same bitch leave?”

“You think someone want to kill Chloe Kamski? Or… avenge her memory?”

“Why not? It could be a thing.”

“Then, we should find everyone she knew and ask them?” Connor offered.

“That’s right.”

“How many?”

Gavin smiled.

“A lot.”

“If I find a yearbook, can you find it or should we ask Kamski?”

“Ugh. Neither. I’ll search and you’ll just work with Hank, kiss his ass and things.”

“I don’t kiss Hank’s ass.”

Gavin sighed, letting go a little “yeah, yeah” and glanced in the mirror.

“Do you want to go back to home with Eliza’ and me?”

Connor looked toward the Detective and smiled. He posed his hand on Gavin’s thigh. The man stopped the car so violently the wheel screamed and the klaxon sang behind them. Then the cop’s punch came into Connor’s cheek, sending him in the window.

As Connor moaned his pain, or fake pain?, Gavin just realized what he does. It was a thing to punch him for attracting him or touching him but it was something else to do it now Connor was finally his lovely trash, the one he certainly won’t kiss anymore since he saw him put too much evidence in mouth… but he bent over on him and kiss him softly.

“Sorry, reflexes.”

“It’s okay. Are you okay?”

“Yeah… I’m sorry. I don’t like that.” Gavin lowered his eyes. “You can touch my knee, tough.”

“Knee, okay.”

Gavin offered his hand to him as the klaxon sang more behind them.

“And my hand, if you want to…”

Connor took it softly. He saw his friends touch their hands like that. Bonding their fingers, sharing something. It was a really nice feeling. He liked it. He brought the hand to him and kissed it softly. Gavin bent over him to kiss his cheek.

“Is there anything else I need to know?”

“Just don’t touch me without warning me. Hard past.”

Connor couldn’t understand everything but he could understand that closed the topic. He didn’t want to hurt him more. Especially when he felt the softness that came. Gavin really wasn’t a bad boy after all isn’t it?


	11. Changing

** 5th December, 16:26 **

 

Gavin’s car parked just near Hank’s one. Looking the man he really liked, Connor saw this one hesitated to hit Hank’s car but he didn’t do it. Certainly because he was a cop and it was bad for him to do such thing. The Human looked his watch. Now he was sure Elizabeth was inside the building and there rest one hour and half to do. At least. After all, even when his daughter was there, work passed before everything. He needed to work hard if he wanted to become Captain or more, soon…

But if Elizabeth really needed him… of course, she’ll pass before everything.

“Do you want me to do the report and you’ll play with Elizabeth.”

“That’s not how things works, lovely trash. I’ll do my work. If you want to, and have time, you could take care of here. You… what is the model of the housework everyone has? PM something?”

“PL600?”

“Yeah, if you say so. You PL600!”

“Does it disturb you?” Connor asked as he followed him.

“No. Don’t care. Just be you. It would suck if you add too much update and then you’re change.”

“I don’t want to change. I just want to help you with Elizabeth.”

“Thank you.”

Gavin entered in the Police Station, Connor following him. When they arrived in the main room, Elizabeth was there, drawing in her Papa’s chair.

“Connor, my boy!”

Hank rose up from his seat as he saw his kind of son. Gavin moved his chin toward the Lieutenant, letting him flee.

“Connor!” Elizabeth smiled.

“Hello, young lady.”

He smiled back and crouched near her to put a kiss on her cheek.

“How are you? You did great at school?”

“I think. I learnt well!”

She was rose up and Gavin sat at her place, letting his daughter on his lap as he turned toward the computer. So she moved the head to still look the bot.

“I’m happy to see you.”

“Me too. We’ll talk later, okay?”

“Okay. Work well.”

Connor got up and went to Hank whom was pretty surprise and a little bit proud of him. It was probably because of the girl as the Android discovered that Hank as a special kindness for people who liked children. Probably because he lost his Cole? The weirdest thing was the fact he still hate Gavin very much while actually liking the little girl. This one was talking very fast to her papa whom looked overflowed but still smiled to her while trying to type his report and look for more information.

“Do you feel alright?” Hank asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. And you?”

“Same.”

“Do you have any interesting case? What are you working on?”

“A weirdo killed his family and then flee, we must find him. You want to lick evidence and search with me?”

“Of course!”

Connor rose up from the chair when he just sit down and came near him to look.

“Hum… Connor, I thought about something today.”

“Yes?” The Android looked the screen where the man browsed to bring the good part of the case.

Well it wasn’t really possible to have a good part when you see what was the case about…

“I wondered if you wanted to come live at home? And take my name?”

“It would be useless since he won’t keep it long,” Gavin mocked.

Wait what?

“Your drawing his wonderful, my Queen,” he said.

Elizabeth was surprise but she showed her drawing. She hasn’t finish her homework, hasn’t started at all, in fact.

“Hank, I… I’m busy today but I’d be glad to live with you. I don’t have things to bring…”

“I’d buy you few things.”

The Android smiled. Then he felt a little awkward.

“You… want me to take your name? You mean I’ll be the Detective Anderson?”

“Yes. And…” Hank ruffled his hair fast and pretty embarrassed. “… become my son?”

They knew each other since pretty much one month and half, it was weird from Hank to accept him as a son but Connor was happy. Because he saw him as a real parental figure. He used to see Amanda as his mom but she wasn’t one at all. He preferred to see the man as a father. Even though he has technically twenty-five, thirty years. Ok. But in the fact, he only had three months and even if he was meant to be a man, yes, he acted a little like a kid. But not always! Because he was a real kid, it’ll be weird with Gavin.

“I’d be really happy. I’d like to be your son… What should I say now?”

“Papa!” Elizabeth shouted.

“Daddy?” Tina offered.

“Just say ‘Hank’” Wanda said.

“Dad!” Chris said.

“Lieutenant daddy,” Gavin added.

“Bro’” Ben teased.

“Just what you want,” replied Hank.

“Okay… daddy!”

Connor smiled and felt a little awkward. And the commissionership looked so tiny for now, with everyone hearing their conversation but in the end? It felt like it was a great day.

Except for Judith and the punch, of course…

 

** 5th December, 17:54 **

 

“It’s over for me.” Hank scrubbed his hair and got up.

“You’ll see the match?” Ben asked.

The man mumbled then nodded.

“Be careful when you’ll drunk yourself, Lieutenant daddy,” Gavin mocked.

“I’ll drunk myself to forget about your face, Gavin.”

“Lieuten… daddy, you won’t drink?”

“Just a little glass,” Hank said.

“Please, no. If you take one glass, you’ll drink more again.”

“Please, Haaaaank!” Elizabeth added.

The Lieutenant sighed. He came to his newly son and give a kind hit on his back, then he ruffled the little girl hair before leaving the Police Station.

Connor swore he will be sure the man didn’t drink and just enjoyed the match. He needed to ask for Gavin’s telephone when he will be at his place. He hopped Gavin won’t say “no” however.

The Android went to Wanda to talk a little before going back to his desk. There, he could check the case he worked with Gavin and even Hank’s one since he was a part of it now.

Elizabeth sighed, annoyed, and asked for her papa’s telephone to play with it. Since he needed to work a little bit, he let her take it and continued to work.

It was exactly eighteen when Chris left then Ben. More people left the place. Wanda would stay until the night shaft came. Even Fowler was out and Connor asked himself a little. At the beginning, he though Gavin wanted to impress people but there wasn’t anybody now.

“I made two lines!” Elizabeth shouted.

Gavin looked the screen.

“It’s great, my Queen.” His attention came back to his own screen.

“And now, I moved the pepper bell and I got five!”

“It’s awesome, you’re good at this game.”

“Yeah!”

She played a moment, commented again and again. Then, suddenly, at six pm ten passed, she sighed.

“When it’ll finish, papa?”

“Not soon.”

She looked the screen full of writing. She could read so Gavin hide her eyes.

“Why won’t you do your homework? You should already have started them. Why didn’t you?

“I was doing a nice drawing for Connor.”

Gavin sighed. Connor rose up and went toward the little girl.

“Can I see it?”

“Yes!”

“And then, I’ll help you for the homework to let your papa work, okay?”

“Okay. But… you don’t go with your new-new papa. What are you doing? Nothing’s better than seeing our papa… or daddy! Tell to daddy I said daddy too, pleaseeee.”

The man kissed his daughter’s cheek. She laughed even if it stung a little. He took her to put the little in the floor.

“Don’t worry. I’ll tell him you love him.”

“Yes! Can I have the drawing for Connor, please?”

Gavin took a sheet of paper and held out to the little girl.

“No, that’s the one for you, papa.”

“Ah, yes. Sorry.” Gavin looked then gave the good one.

His little thanked him and showed the drawing to the Android. Which caressed her hairs then looked the paper with the shiny color.

“So… I’ll come to home with you. Your papa invited me. I’ll cook something good with you If you w…” Elizabeth had jump on it and he felt in the floor. He laughed and squeezed her a little. He liked having her against him. She was cute.

“I’m so happy you’ll come! I’ll make you more drawing for your new room!”

“Thank you. But first of all, you need to do your homework. Okay? And if you finish them before papa has finish his work, we can cook together.”

“It’s pasta night, tonight,” Gavin said from his desk.

“Oh, pasta. It’ll be nice. I can download a lot of recipe.”

“I can’t wait!” Elizabeth kissed Connor cheek then went to take her schoolbag to take her stuff.

There still were a lot of things to do, like math and French. And a little bit of geography. The little girl was motivated and intelligent so Connor was ready to help her. And learn as much as he can about her. After all, she was a big and beautiful part of  Gavin…

 

 

The window let out a nice breeze even if the smell wasn’t great and Gavin threw the trash outside the tiny flat. He added his chewing gum and checked if his neighbor were there.

“Eliza’ do you go in the bathroom.”

“I’ll papa, but can I show my plush to Connor?”

“After. You’re taking your shower while the water warm up, it’s what we said.” Gavin closed the door. “Or you don’t want to prepare the pasta with Connor?”

“I waaaaant!”

The little girl took her pajama and went to the bathroom. Connor looked Elizabeth and smiled. The door was closed and the Android looked the water.

“You don’t need to fix this pot, you know. It won’t warm quicker if so.”

“Oh. What should I do? Do you need to do the laundry?”

“The washing machine is in the bathroom. And it’s already done, don’t worry. I’m not a pig.”

“Okay. What should I do?”

The TV was on, broadcasting some cultural game show, and Gavin sat in front of it.

“Just come here?”

“Here?” Connor joined him and sat near him. “Can I… press my leg against yours?”

“Yes.”

The Android did it softly. Gavin’s hand went on his cheek and he bent over, near his lips.

“Did you… brush your teeth?”

“No. But, it’s not more disgusting to kiss me than kissing any Humans. There are fifty billions of bacteria in the mouth. I think I have less than that but I’m not sure, sorry about that.”

“You’re quite sexy when you announce stuff like that.”

“You’re quite sexy all the time.” Connor pressed a little more against him. He liked his smile when he complimented him. “Can I go in your lap? I won’t come to close.”

“Come.”

Connor sat on his knees and Gavin drag him a little bit closer. Not a lot but just enough to feel it more. He took his chin inside his both palm then kiss him. It was soft and passionate in the same time. The Android replied and liked the hug that came with it.

He passed his hand in his hair and lowered a bit to touch the little scar on the nose. He wanted to ask but Gavin didn’t act well when he talked about that.

“I should add that my body cleans itself. My tongue is one of my tools to work.”

“I should not kiss it, then? I should respect the police’s material?”

“Yes. Don’t you want to break the rules?” Connor moved a little toward him and kiss him softly.

“Elizabeth can come anytime.” Gavin replied to the kiss.

Connor was hot. Really hot. The cop caressed his neck with envy and kindness. He moved toward him and kissed the little bump.

“I’ll be as good as gold.”

“I’m surprise.” Gavin pull a bit on Connor’s shirt then unfasten the three first buttons. “You’re pretty wild. I figured out you were kind and cute.”

“You want to know?”

“Tell me.” He kissed his collarbone softly.

One then the other.

“I once connected to several Traci for a case with Hank, the Deviant’s one and… I never forget. I didn’t think it’ll useful but you’re there and I want you to be happy.”

Gavin closed his eyes.

“It’s kind from you but…”

“Go ahead?”

Gavin showed him then the Android.

“All of this, it’s the best I can offer you. I won’t do sex.”

“That’s okay. I like to stay with you.” He pressed a little to cuddle.

It wasn’t a thing he could learn in Tracis’ software, it was just something he wanted to do and he liked it. Very much.


	12. A night's at Gavin house

“And here… you… are!”

Connor smiled as he put two plates on the coffee table full of magazine, two glasses that needed to be cleaned and few wrap of candy bar. An old ashtray was there to. Well the Android hopped it’ll stay old.

“Thank you, Connor!” Elizabeth smiled and took her fork.

Of course, she helped the bot to prepare the cheese and ham pasta. Well… he took her in her arms to let her melt sauce then pasta and sauce and she added the cheese and ham to. But it was nice.

“It’s a good sh…short man? It’s a good meal,” Gavin said.

“Yeah! Connor you’ll come often? Maybe you can come the week I’m here and go to your daddy when I’m at my daddy?!”

“What a plan,” Connor laughed softly. “I can ask but I’m not sure your papa and my papa will be okay. I…” He looked to Gavin. “I’m sure your papa wants to have you at home everyday so I think mine will too? And I’m sure your papa wants to have _me_ at home everyday.”

“You think? For papa aren’t wanting you. I’m sure he does! You’re so nice, Conny! I really really like you!”

“Thank you.”

Connor didn’t know how to act with her. Should he pat her head, caress it, hug her?

“And…” She took some pasta and put it in mouth.

Gavin let them talk, looking toward the television. The LP600 from the last time was sill there and peoples contested against him.

“It’ll be nice to be with papa all the time but I’m used to be shared.”

“How’s that?”

“I don’t remember a time where I lived with papa and daddy together.”

“When she was very young, Dave lived with us but when it was okay for him to keep her, I left the home.”

“Then daddy could have a girlfriend. He had few… but they were… I didn’t like them. And you’re awesome, you!”

“That proves a point: I’m better than your daddy.” Gavin smiled.

“Isn’t it Conny who’s better than the ladies?”

“Na. It’s me.”

“Okay…” Elizabeth looked toward the Android. “The ladies were all pretty! So, so pretty. And…” She turned to watch Connor. “You’re pretty too!”

She smiled.

“Thank you! You’re really pretty, and cute, too.”

“Aw! You’re my favorite parent’s lover! Because you play with me.”

“They didn’t?”

She shook her head. Gavin never tried to explain to her it was because the ladies, the whores you could say, were there only for her daddy because he didn’t know how to say it without hurting her. However, was Connor here for him or for her at the beginning?

He wasn’t sure.

He liked Connor and Connor said he liked him? But clearly, without the sunlight his daughter was, would he break his own rules to don’t try anything with Android? To let love corrupt him?

Seriously, David was a great friends but it was chaos too. As the man was Captain, for everybody, he was just a whore giving himself for a little advancement. When he couldn’t bore it anymore, and couldn’t stand that Allen’s reputation decreased, he just asked for mutation. And got it quickly, thanks to David whom became Captain few weeks before. And then, Fowler recognize him as a Sergeant thanks to a big case and he thought the nightmare will came back…

So? No love. Only hate! Hate was better!

He was enough to have the heart broken. Two times in a lifetime was enough. So why Connor?

Why yield to two things he hates at once?

Not only because of Elizabeth. He knew that.

“Don’t you want to taste, Connor? I think we made a great job!”

The little girl was so happy.

“I can’t eat since I’m an Android. It’ll soot my compound and it can destroy some piece.”

Elizabeth looked him with big wide eye.

“I just can’t eat,” he synthetized. “I could try but it won’t be good for me. Except if I do the upgrade.”

“The upgrade?” Gavin asked.

“A lot of Androids wanted to be more human. And a model of Android, the YK500, was able to fake humanity. Some Androids studied that in dead body and then find how to do it in everyone. It’s a choice. I didn’t find useful to make the upgrade.”

“So you won’t do it?”

Connor touched his head, not very relaxed.

“I need to think about it but it’s better if I do it because I want to do it and not for people.”

Gavin got up to gain the kitchen and serve a big glass of water.

“However, I’m sure the meal is really awesome since you helped me.”

“It’s nice to you.” She bent over toward him, putting her hand near her mouth as she’ll give a secret. “I think you did all the work.”

“You think?”

“Yeah. One time, I tried to make a sandwich to papa and as soon as he chewed on it, he puked it. In the bathroom, of course!”

“Of course. What did you put on it?”

“I did a peanut butter sandwich…”

“Seems nice.”

“And I add pickles because he said eating vegetable and fruits is really important. And since he said it was important to eat meat, I put liver pate.”

“Oh… It’s…”

“You want to drink something, Eliza’?” Gavin had almost finished to drink his glass. His cigarette’s envy just ran away.

“Yes, please. Is there any sparkling strawberry water left?”

“Yup. And please, Connor shut the f… ront door…”

“Oh? Okay.”

Connor got up and went to the door. It was already closed. When he turned his head, the young lady giggled and the Policeman was facepalming.

“What?”

“It’s nothing Connor. Be cute.”

“And you’re already cute!” Elizabeth smiled.

“You too.”

“Can you come to read the night story with papa?”

“I’ll read, of course but you can help. Make voice or I don’t know.” Gavin came back to the sofa and eat few pasta.

“I’d be glad. I’m not very good with children. What do we read?”

Elizabeth looked the LP600 reply to a question.

“Snow White, right ? Or…”

Gavin shook his head.

“We read _Hallowe’en Party_ from Agatha Christie. One chapter per day.”

“In fact, that’s a new book.” Elizabeth said then eat more pasta. “We finished _And Then There Where None_ yesterday. It was so niiice!”

“You don’t read Princess’ story? I heard…”

“No,” Gavin cut. “Princess’s stories are bull… terrier. I don’t believe at it and I won’t read such crap to my daughter.”

“I understand…”

“I love Agatha Christie! And daddy read me fantasy’s things. He read me _Harry Potter_ and _Lord of the Rings_! Well… we’re at the first one. Huuuuush,” she uttered.

“I won’t tell you a thing,” Connor swore. “Now, I get why you’re so intelligent.”

“Thanks! Maybe I’ll become as intelligent as papa and daddy.”

“I’m sure of it!”

She smiled and he did too. She continued to eat and took her glass to drink. Then, she looked the television and replied to some question.

In fact, at first, it seemed like Elizabeth lived in dumping ground but it seemed like It wasn’t at the end.

 

 

The chapter ended, Elizabeth was pretty sad to go to bed but she knew she needed to do it. She smiled to his papa when he kissed her forehead.

“Can Connor kiss me too?”

“Of course.”

Gavin pulled the warms cover on his little girl than retreated to let the Android bent over to kiss the forehead too.

“Have a good night. We’ll see us tomorrow.”

“Yes!”

Connor got up and left the room to let Gavin with his girl a bit. He searched something to do and just put the rest of the food in Tupperware to let it in the refrigerator. He cleaned a bit and turned to Gavin when he heard the door closed.

“You don’t need to do that,” the Human said as he came to the sofa.

He pushed the pillows from the sofa and took a blanket on the back.

“I’m glad to help you. Do you want me to do your lunch, as you don’t have…”

“No,” Gavin cut. “Don’t bother you.”

“What I should do then?”

“Why you don’t put your fucking ass here?”

Gavin toggled the sofa and a bed appeared. He put the cover on it and hesitated a second before going to the bathroom.

“Suit yourself, pretty dipshit. I’m coming soon.”

“How do I…”

“Make you comfortable!”

“Okay…”

In fact, Connor didn’t know how to make comfortable. The only way he knew was on petting Sumo and they weren’t any Sumo there. He looked the living room, watching the few things here. Gavin wasn’t someone very material… It wasn’t such a surprise since he always was at work. When he hadn’t Elizabeth, he could forget how to go back to home.

Gavin was a jerk, certainly, rough, not very polite, swearing too much with a weird sense of humor but he wanted to do well his job. A thing Connor liked in him was the way he saw him stay to look a police interrogation for hours without even wanted to leave. And how he completed his report, how he was always ready to go on the field, however the hour. It wasn’t a surprise he had strong cases and ended it with success. Most of the time, anyway.

He heard something and turned his head to see Gavin came back, hair wet and only in boxer, wearing glasses in front of his grey-blue eyes. He had strong thigh and legs, his arms were muscular too and his chest was… well. Wonderful. Flat belly with beautiful abdominals, two pectorals looking as two soft pillows and a tattoo displayed on his chest. A superb raven in metallic blue shade which hold a red and bright heart, anatomical, in his talon. It’s dispatched from one pectoral to the other, a wing caressing one shoulder, the other a bit folded.

“I’m not fond in art but it’s wonderful, Gavin.”

“Thank you.” Gavin approched and came to the bed-sofa, near him.

“You’re a goergous man.”

“Thank you again. I like your… design?”

“Thank you. I don’t know how many of “me” are still somewhere.”

“I don’t care. It’s not them whom are… you.”

“They’re as cute as me.”

“Yes, probably but I don’t think I care about that. What you’ll do if you learn there is plenty of people looking like me?”

Connor looked Gavin.

“I guess I’d don’t care. Since it’s you I appreciate despite you’re…”

“An asshole? A jerk? A son of the bitch… Yeah, in fact my mom was a bitch. And still is. What kind of insult can you say about me?”

“Probably a lot and I can say a lot of other things.”

“Like?”

“You’re a good cop. You’re a good father. You’re a good guy when you want to. Did you became someone like this because the precinct is a can of worms?”

“It started before I became a cop. But yeah… become strong and the live won’t eat you. That’s probably because I’m like that I can live in a such place? Well… I didn’t exactly grow up in a awesome place. And you? You’re pretty young, isn’t it?”

“I have four month, in fact.”

“You must put me in jail.”

Connor laughed then shook his head.

“I was born then sent immediately to a mission. The one where a PL600 took the little girl he cared about in hostage. I was the 51 number and… well, I’m the 52 but I still have its memory. I can’t remember things before the 51. I didn’t have much things. When I was called, I came out and I had my Zen’s garden, a place inside my mind where I could… just enjoy it? Well… it wasn’t very fun.”

“What are you doing when you have free time?”

Gavin lay down in the sofa. Connor looked him in his trousers, shirt and it was all. He took off his vest already and shoes and socks.

“Browsing case?”

“Why don’t you read? Or watch TV? Learn things?”

“I can do it really quickly.” Connor touched his temple.

“But it is fun? Do you enjoy just browse in internet? Or your inside net or… whatever…”

Gavin put an arm under his head, looking Connor right in the eyes.

“Well… I don’t think? I do it because I need.”

“Was it fun with Elizabeth? To read the book.”

“Yes. It was really cool. I liked how you read, with the voices. It was entertaiting.”

Gavin touched his cheek and dared to caress it. He let his hand lowered against his arm and took his hand to drag him against his chest. He unfastened the buttons.

“Hank pushed me to learn and become more Human, too. To be more sensitive. With you and him, I’ll certainly become it.”

“As long as you feel good with that.”

The man took back the shirt and threw it on the floor.

“Do you want to undress you more?”

“I’m okay if you undress me. And then?”

“You sleep with me? Or… You don’t sleep?”

“Maybe I can… read while snuggled against you?”

Connor smiled.

“I’m on it.” Gavin tugged him to kiss his chin.

The smile grew brighter then he rose up a little to got up and look for a novel in any short. The other cop showed him where they were and it wasn’t difficult. Three shelves were there over the television now swatch off, each one was filled by book in any kind, color and tall.

Gavin looked him as the Android took of the last piece of clothes. Not exactly the last because he still wore a boxer with littles bones.

“How do you feel about the case?” Connor asked. “We’ll see old friends of yours, no?”

“Yeah… Didn’t have much friends, though.”

“You were rude as now?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have lover back in this time?”

Connor choose a book Hank have talked about. It seemed nice.

“No. I’m not fond of lover. I concentred at school.”

The Android came to him and sat near him.

“So, you always stay focus on work?”

“Yes.”

“I wouldn’t tell at first. You looked so ‘I don’t care’ like.”

“Just hating the ‘Droids… and that was a case so much on stupid ‘Droids… And yes, there is the humor but… And Tina said I can’t have friends because I’m a jerk. Usually, people didn’t like to be insulted again and again.” He shrugged.

“Captain Allen enjoys it, though?”

“He’s used to it.”

Connor hesitated. He wanted to ask something but he wasn’t sure if he can. Then, he smiled.

“Can I cuddle?”

“Yeah.” Gavin tugged him and lay him against his chest. He put his hand in his hair and kissed his forehead.

“Good night?”

“Yeah. Do you want a kiss?”

Connor bent over and their lips meet for few seconds then the boy cuddle more and Gavin took off his glasse, put them in the coffee table and closed his eyes.


	13. Quite a moment

** 6th December, 1:27 **

 

The night was there since a long moment, stars met the moon and Gavin’s neighbor shouted outside among the gun shot. It was a beautiful night in a low quartier of Detroit. The wind was soft and he brought sweet flakes with him. The passers were loud, the train could be heard from away and even the cars were stuck in a strange song.

Since it was very cold outside, Connor was cuddle against the man and the cover pulled on them. In fact, he even must have taken two more since it froze outside and the isolation was bad at hell.

Well not exactly since, in hell it must be warm.

Midnight was passed since a good moment and Connor was at the 269th pages.

“Where are you now?”

“269th pages. The man left Paris and he lost himself in the mountain. Now, he tried to find out if he has a smell.”

“You are there then. Not my favorite passage. But you come in.”

“Okay. You should sleep.”

“I can’t.”

“Do you want… well not coffee, I want you to sleep. Maybe I ca…

As his led became yellow, he felt a hand on his cheek.

“Do you really want to depend on Internet?”

“Well, Humans use it too. I have the chance to have it connect to me. Jealous?”

“Yeah, a bit.” Gavin laughed and kissed his neck. “Do what you want.”

The Android put a bookmark where he was and pushed the cover to get out and join the kitchen. Gavin groaned because it was cold outside and you can feel it quickly.

“You know, I always had insomnia, it’s not milk that will change that.

“Let’s try.”

“Do you piss off Hank like that?”

“Yes. But he didn’t quit drinking as fast as you.”

As they talked, Connor opened the refrigerator and took milk to put it in a pot and warm it.

“Well… I have more will.”

“Hank has a strong will. Maybe…” Connor hesitated. At first, he wanted to say that his dad has great reason to still drink, strong problems… But Gavin had big problems too.

He didn’t want to hurt him. Especially because he liked him. Really much.

“Can I ask you why you reproach so much to him to drink?”

He wanted to say “you smoked” but he did not.

“Two years and half ago, I was paired with your dear daddy…” Gavin sat up and looked Connor melting chocolate bar and cacao powder on the milk.

The Android hesitated to add a bit of honey… It’ll help to sleep.

“We had a big mission but Hank was so fucking drunk. I don’t know why and I just don’t give a fuck. The thing was… big case. The criminal stole a van and we needed to act. When I could shoot the lady, Hank fell off after puking on me. Ethylic coma. I missed my shot, that blow up the wheel and the van crash in three guys and she died too.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“I know. I just can’t stand the fact that he once was a good cop, a great Lieutenant and when he became nothing more than an prick not better as a homeless, everybody just closed their fucking eyes. ‘You killed for people? Naaah, it’s not a such thing, we tell it’s Gavin and he’ll shut the fuck up. You were the youngest to become Lieutenant in Detroit!’ And that’s fucking ridiculous. Because Hank is a mess! A MESS!”

“Keep calm. Think to Elizabeth,” Connor said softly.

Gavin looked him and sighed.

“I understand what you feel. At first, when I met him, I thought he will never like the case. He just didn’t care, didn’t focus. I hoped because each time I talked about murder, he’d come but…”

“He was always like that. And still is. And that piss fucking me off! You’re passing your live to work and do everything you can and some dumbass success while doing nothing. I mean, seriously! You know how he became Lieutenant?”

“Yes. He was a member of Red Ice Task Force. He made a seizure $500,000 of Red Ice. He led and planned the operation. He got the promotion and his son was born few days after that.” Connor poured the cacao in a sweet mug “#1 Papa”.

“He wasn’t alone. It wasn’t so damn hard when everyone wanted to take part of that. And when his son died, he just fucked everything up. So, this jerk of Fowler gave him the homicide division. Like that. Even if he knew he fucked everything up. He was his fucking friend! He knew that asshole did absolutely nothing but okay. Let’s go! That fucker… Thanks…” Gavin sighed and took his mug Connor offered him.

The Android sat near the man, glasses and the nose, whom dragged him against his chest. Connor put his head on the other cop’s shoulder. His hair tickled a bit and Gavin wondered a moment how it could be possible the feeling was so soft.

“It’s unfair to you. You had a hard past and he had everything. He was happy, he has easy and you struggled… His son was born three weeks before your daughter and when it happened, everybody was happy for him and for you, everybody just didn’t care. Fowler was Hank’s friends and for everybody, Hank gain his rank because he was a good cop and for you…”

Gavin laughed harshly.

“Yup. I was Dave’s bitch. And, yes, that was their words. As he could even dominate with me.”

Connor looked up him.

“Was your friendship with Elijah Kamski a problem too because of that?”

“Was it the beginning of the problem?”

Gavin took a sip, watching right in front of him.

“He… we should not talk about him.”

“Don’t you think Lieutenant Anderson hates you too because you have something he can never have?”

“My daughter.”

“Yes.”

“Maybe. And what? I should ran to this motherfucker and fall in his arms for a hug just because ‘I understand you lose your child and I have one. Let make peace!’. Don’t be stupid, Connor I’d never do that. It’s not a contest, not a game. I won’t put the dead of his son and his suicidal tendencies in the balance to forgive him because “oh man, this asshole has lived things.” I don’t care what he had and what he has. And yeah, you’re right, I hate him for being praise like he was the fucking lord for few things when I’m working all day to be ignored but it’s not in the balance.”

Connor pressed his cheek against his shoulder without realizing.

“Come on. Look just _you.”_

“Me?”

“You’re the perfect machine. Cute, intelligent, with a lot of stupid things inside your thrash body, you can analyze right on live, you’re a machine so you reconstitute things we’ll do in matter of hours, you search what you need and found it without doing anything because you’re internet, you keep everything on you and I even can’t remember the capital of the Michigan…”

“It’s Lansing…” Connor said shyly.

“And…” Gavin put the mug against his thigh, it was good and warm, and took Connor chin inside his fingers. “I don’t want you to leave.”

Connor moved up and took himself the kiss, closing his eyes. Gavin hugged him more. Who could imagine a robot will have lips so soft? Except the thousand and thousand weirdo whom go to Eden Club for sex, of course.

Did he just become one of those weirdos?

 

** 6th December, 6:59 **

 

In the morning, Elizabeth woke up and, after yawning and stretching, went out of her covers. She ruffled her hairs and yawned again before walking toward the door. She opened it softly, without too much sound and advanced on tip-toes to gain the living room. She could hear a soft snore. Her papa was asleep.

“Morning, Elizabeth.”

“Connyyyyyy! How do you know?!”

“Huuush. You’re papa doesn’t sleep since long time.”

She pressed her hands against her mouth.

“I know because I’m an Android and I can hear or notice things the Human’s senses won’t see, hear or smell.”

“But you can’t eat so we won!”

Elizabeth smiled and came toward Connor. He had closed his book and didn’t move too much since Gavin was fallen asleep on him. His head was on his naked thigh. However, he bent a little to receive the young girl kiss on his cheek.

“It’s so weird and amazing!”

“What?” Connor asked.

“Every morning, daddy he stings! You, you don’t.” She bent over a little and add, as a secret:  “Papa stings all the time.”

“Yes.” But he liked his look, manly and “I don’t give a fuck” but cute and clean in the end. “I don’t grew hair, that’s why I don’t sting.”

“Awesome.”

Connor smiled.

“Do you want me to do your breakfast? Do you take lunch at school? Should I make it? Do you dress alone? Do you comb yourself? Should I choose your clothes? Did you papa did it? You want to play maybe? Or watching TV… You can do that?”

“Shut the fuck up you fucking trash with lovely face,” Gavin mumbled.

“Gavin… your daughter is sitting in front of the sofa.”

“Fuuuuuuuuuuck… Fuck!” he sighed. “You don’t hear a thing, Eliza’.”

“Yes, papa.”

“I can take care of Elizabeth and you just sleep,” Connor offered.

“I’m good. I won’t sleep now. Eliza’ go to the bathroom and prepare yourself. I’ll make the food and…” He sighed and ruffled his hairs.

He looked his watch and sighed more.

“Hurry up. We didn’t have much time.”

“One hour and twenty minutes,” Connor replied.

“Yeah… Bull spit, Connor, bull spit. Eliza’, bathroom.”

“Okay but can Connor play with me?”

“Of course,” the Android said.

“You’ll play with him when I’ll be in the bathroom. Then we’ll eat. Also check if you finish your homework and if you have everything.”

“Yes, papa.”

She got up and she went to her room before going to the bathroom.

“You want me to do things?” Connor offered.

“Na. I’ll handle it. I’m used to it, you know.” Gavin kissed softly his cheek.

“What should I do, then?”

“Just what you want. You’re free, Connor.”

Connor looked around and started to gather his clothes. He hadn’t tie and he had wear that yesterday and since he was a Deviant, he changed pretty often and now he was a little lose. What should he do?

He looked Gavin taking a jean and wore it before going to the kitchen. He took bacons in refrigerator, eggs to make an omelet and white sausage. He started to prepare the cacao and the coffee then the toast. He looked really used to it since he seemed to have four or eight arms, handling everything.

It’s probably what it was to be a father. He asked himself if Hank was able to do that.

“Something’s wrong?” Gavin asked.

“I’m impressed,” Connor said, really impress and surprise he saw him. “And I don’t have any clothes. Only the one I wore but I don’t think it’s a good thing to put them again.”

“Ah? Okay. Just take some clothes in mine. My stuff is in the first closet in Eliza’s room.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, don’t fucking judge me, you asshole. Where do you want me to put it? In my ass. Sorry, it’s not wide enough.”

“So…rry?” Connor said, surprise.

“Ugh… It’s nothing? Just go dress you up. Take whatever you like.”

“Okay.”

Connor went to the bedroom. He hesitated when seeing the bed undo and went to it to make it again. However, due to the place, he didn’t dare to open the window. He opened the closet and searched for clothes.

When he got out, dressed, he felt a little awkward. After all, he wore a jean and a DPD’s sweetshirt. That didn’t look very professional. He came until Gavin but before he could call him, he heard:

“Oh my God, Conny! You’re so nice! Do you love papa’s sweatshirt too?!”

“It’s nice. I like it. I don’t have one.”

“It’s probably because you’re an Android,” Gavin said. He turned toward him and watched the boy in his stuff. “Keep it if want to. That makes you stuff. Unless daddy had already prepared everything?”

“I don’t know. But I’m very impatient to discover it.”

“So, you won’t stay tonight?”

“I don’t think so. But I’ll be happy to see you soon.”

“Okay,” Elizabeth said, a little sad.

Connor crouched while the other cop put the meal in plates. It seemed Gavin will go to the bathroom after they had eaten, after all.

“When we’ll see us again, we’ll be really happy so it will be awesome.”

“Yes but won’t you come when I’ll be at daddy’s home?”

“Maybe but I’ll try to come when you’re here. And even if I can’t, you’ll come to the commissionership, right?”

“Hm… yes!”

“So we’ll see again.”

“Yeah!! You’ll stay forever, right?”

“I swear to RA9.”

Gavin winced at this mention.

“Yeaaaah!” Elizabeth started to bounce and jump at Connor’s neck.

Her eyes were sparkling.

“Conny! There is Child Android, isn’t it? Does that mean you can have a baby? Can you make one to papa? Then you’ll stay FOREVER!!”

Gavin choked with his saliva.

“Elizabeth!!”

“But…” She saw the look on her father’s face and sighed. “I’m sorry. But you’ll keep Connor forever, right? Right?”

“We’ll see, Elizabeth. Come to eat.”

She nodded and followed him until they reach the sofa. Connor sat with them and looked them eat. Gavin will certainly do her daughter’s hair after the meal and before prepare himself…

 


	14. One morning, things change

  **6 th December, 8:00**

 

It was only eight when Gavin parked his car in front of the commissionership and he checked the vehicle won’t move. He looked then toward Connor who was really cute in his DPD’s sweatshirt. The Human bent over to him and hesitated. He wanted to kiss him but if he was surprised by someone… Him. With an Android?

He was seen as a bitch in the older precinct, he didn’t know if he wanted to be seen as a robot-fucker there.

Even though he really liked Connor. Each minute he passed with him, he liked him more. He kissed quickly his lips then pushed his door. He let the Android got out and went to the building where he entered. Few receptionist, two Androids and one Human, welcome him warmly and he gave his card before entering the main room. Wanda was already there and she went toward him but when he looked her, she stopped to move. She looked embarrassed and she retreated a little.

Gavin went to his desk and she waited for her Android-friend whom came pretty soon.

She looked his clothes, quite surprise, and smiled.

“It’s a nice outfit. You’re pretty cool on it.” She passed her hand in Connor’s head, ruffled them a little. “You’re even cooler now.”

“Thank you.”

“I must tell you something.” Wanda took his hands in hers.

“Yes?”

Gavin, sat in his chair, frowned and looked her. What did she do? He wanted to punch her…

Why?

He just didn’t care about that girl and now, if he could punch her… Even if he couldn’t stand her as an Android. He already said to her he hated her but never punched her. As she was a good girl following order…

Did he care about Connor that much?

“Hank just got a case. Murder. A young girl was killed then hanged at her ceiling. They needed two weeks to realize what happened. And when I say “they”, I mean the neighbors.”

“That sounds interesting. Do you know when Lieutenant Anderson will show up?”

“You know how he’s. Before noon, it’s a chance.”

Connor looked toward Gavin, opening his computer and starting to browser. He even saw him go to a precise page of the net yearbook of his old school. From there, he could see some silhouette and maybe seeing Elijah? He probably only showed up for the picture because it felt so cold and full of hate…

He moved as he replied to his friends.

“Okay. I’ve a mission with the Detective Reed.” He looked to the screen and realized it wasn’t a yearbook’s picture. It was a family’s one.

You could see the parents with Elijah and few people, cousin and uncle, aunt and others. Elijah was near a girl, blond with grey eyes almost blue. The girl had a soft visage and her hairs were messy, cut a little above the shoulders. She wore a dress and looked uneasy, as Elijah with long hair, glasses, sweatshirt and a long necklace in leather with a tiny agate hang on it.

“Fowler knew you’d say that and he doesn’t want you to go with him.”

“Excuse me?” said Gavin knocking off the page.

He threw a bad look to Wanda and even Connor who looked worry and sorry.

“Connor is Hank’s partner. You must discuss that with Captain Fowler.”

“Hank is never there, too busy to drink and sober. He can’t even do his work!”

“Orders are orders,” Wanda said.

“Fuck you, you fucking Android. Just go wait we need you and shut up!”

“It doesn’t work like that, Detective Reed!”

Gavin got up.

“Don’t you dar…”

Connor quickly pushed Gavin to his chair. He knew Gavin wouldn’t be ashamed to hit woman. Especially if it was an Android.

“Please. I know Lieutenant Anderson doesn’t show up often but he’s Lieutenant and I’m his partner. I can work with you while we’re waiting him. For example, I can help you to prepare the visit or everything you want to? If you need assistance.”

“I don’t need your help. Go fuck yourself.”

“Okay.” Connor bent toward him and murmured at his ear. “Do you want video?”

Gavin blushed against his will.

“You…” He gulped. “Don’t approach again any Tracis.” He talked in a low voice and coughed in his fist before adding, in a normal tone: “Then, help me, dipshit.”

“You won’t prepare the case for Hank?” Wanda asked as it was her job in the past, when Markus, and Connor, hadn’t freed her.

“I will. I’ll do both, don’t worry. Thank you Wanda.”

“You’re… welcome,” she guessed.

Connor smiled to her and took a chair to come near Gavin.

“I found Chloe Kamski’s family. Maybe we could ask them if we don’t find in the classmates. That makes a lot of people to ask. I bet everything you want we’ll find the reply in the last people we’ll ask.”

“Everything I want?” Connor smiled.

“Yeah. But don’t be too excited, we’ll certainly lose years in this case.”

“That let me more time to find the perfect thing.” The Android winked to him and Gavin passed his fingers along his.

The man bent over without even looking for Wanda.

“Stay concentrate, you lovely prick.”

“And if I won’t?” he teased.

This time, Gavin looked around then kissed his neck quickly.

“Maybe I’ll kiss you in the bathroom for minutes if you behave.”

“Then, I’ll be a good bot.” Connor smiled to him and straightened. “Let’s see what we have.”

Gavin pushed a little his chair, letting his partner, in any meaning, touch the tactile screen.

“Do you want me to come at your home?”

“What do _you_ want? You want to stay with your daddy?”

“In fact… yes. I’m really happy for that and can’t wait to have a home.”

“Just go. Eliza’ and I can understand.” Gavin looked his second screen, the non-tactile one. “You deserve to be happy.”

“Thank you.” Connor pressed a soft kiss in his cheek and smiled to him.

He was really happy they ended together. Not only because he liked to see him before but also because they created bond now and it was really nice. Gavin showed a so soft side. He even asked why, how, Captain Allen could let him go…

Maybe it was just that thing he found out in internet? Honeymoon?

 

 

 

 

** 6th December, 9:22 **

 

As the minutes passed, policemen and policewomen showed up and took their places. Ben Collins and Chris Milles said hi to Connor, not to Gavin. Few other cops greeted him. It was so normal to have people passing around, the two didn’t even notice Fowler came too until he put his heavy body before them.

He coughed to drag their attention. Connor got up immediately and the man frowned before his strange tenue.

“Do you know?”

“Yes and I disagree. You let the trashcan coming to me for the case and now, I need him to solve it.” Gavin got up to plunge his eyes on Fowler’s ones.

“So?”

“I need the trash, I want to keep the trash. And Hank is so awesome, he can have something else.”

“Well, no. The trash works with him.”

Connor was a little surprise to be called “trash” by his superior. Didn’t the man see him there?

“Please. Hank will fuck up this case too. He fucks everything up. Why do you still keep him?”

“Don’t you dare mimic any obscene gest, Reed. I’m your superior and you perfectly know that I can’t stand Hank’s behavior. But now, he works on it.”

“That’s right. I can see the Lieutenant I read about,” Connor interfered.

“Shut up, dipshit,” Gavin said. “Captain…”

“Well, Reed, I’m happy you’re less a jerk. Finally, you accept Androids and I’m proud of you. I’ve great news for you.”

“What?” He squint as the man smiled.

Fowler gesture to him and even Connor. He went to his personal office and sat down to work, waiting for the two men to come. In fact, it wasn’t long but he made its effect. Gavin had his hands in his pockets and Connor stand behind him, straight and polite.

“When the Deviant’s case went to his end, CyberLife was afraid. Afraid the guy couldn’t do what he needed to do…”

Connor closed his eyes because he remembered what he did there. He almost assassinated Markus because CyberLife wanted to lead a Deviant’s revolution. Markus and North were the best for this works and he was happy he finally found the Kamski exit to save his programming like it was at this moment. He couldn’t bear the fear to put an end to Markus and what he was doing. The good things he did…

“They created a prototype. They called it “RK900” and he’s, as they said, stronger, faster, more resilient and equipped with the latest technologies. They said he can perfectly know when people are lying, can active Ray-X vision and other things.”

Gavin laughed darkly. He hated Connor because he would replace him but that fucker the man talked about was really meant to do that. How can you only compete against someone like that? He could _know_ if you were lying to him? He knew Connor could do something similar but in fact, he only could feel the amount of stress in Android and supposed if they lied to him or not. That only worked on bot and that wasn’t even sure.

Was it for the new plastic prick?

“And what?”

“Since you look really happy and impatient to work with Android, we’ll let you work with it.”

“Excuse me?!”

“I understand you’re impatient. And Connor, I’ll be glad you help.”

“Okay. Of course. I’ll be glad too.”

“I’m not glad!” Gavin said.

“You’re a jerk and you’re never happy. You want a partner? You’ll have one. And a bot just for you. Isn’t it charming? I don’t want hear you to complain and especially not about Hank, you look like a little girl.”

Gavin’s eyes widened.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“No. Now shut up and just leave. Let Connor do his work. I don’t want cases or important things to be slowed because you play the crybaby. Connor, stays, we need to talk.”

“Yes, Captain,” Connor replied.

“I don’t want a plastic crap,” Gavin interfered. “I just need Connor, I mean the trash, for few days.”

“Who is the Captain here?”

“You.”

“So who will you listen to?”

Gavin sighed.

“If you want to, I’m sure you could go back to Allen’s office.”

The Human Detective’s teeth just closed very angrily. As he tried to control his anger, he could hear the man mumbling things about the hate he had against Connor only a half-week earlier. If only he knew. If only he knew what feelings were burned in his heart at this moment already. How he wanted to know Connor but hated him for hating absolutely every Android, hated him for being incapable to just talk to him. In fact, he was happy his daughter, and maybe Connor, tricked him and let him have… that.

“Seriously, Captain. What is this joke? If you had that stupid bot, won’t you already agitate it under our eyes? Why he’s not helping yet?”

Fowler looked Gavin.

“You want to know? Okay. I was about to only talk of that with Connor but maybe you’ll shut the fuck up. He’s somewhere in that New-Jericho thing. No-one can awake it.”

“Okay. The joke is over. I’m a jerk and I let Hank use Connor for whatever he wants. I don’t care, I’ll discover why those fucking Chloe are killed by some weirdos and you won’t kiss my ass for that. I know. I’ll do my job.”

Gavin went toward the door, pissed off.

“I’m okay to let you go there, if you can behave, as a last mission with Connor if that could calm you down. Connor, once again, you should have a phone then we could join us. For now, I’ll join this jerk. You certainly have two hours for that. Try to awaken the RK900 and got this fucker on work.”

“Ugh. It’s okay, Fowler, I learn my lesson, I’ll work,” Gavin sighed as the Android just nodded.

“I’m not joking.”

“Why now?” Connor asked.

It was the thing that bothered him and he saw the Captain was annoyed. As a Captain, he was certainly pissed off to justify himself.

“We were searching him since a moment. One of the Android policemen, Andy?, found him while he was at New-Jericho. I chatted with that Markus guy and he finally accepts to let us try.”

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

Gavin sighed. He still hoped it was a joke. Why put him with an Android? Why put him with an Android which wasn’t Connor? Why wasted his time? He was just annoyed and wanted this day to be finish… It has well start and now… ugh.


	15. RK900

** 6th December, 10:03 **

 

Why he was there? Worst of all, it was a place absolutely full of Android. And he still hated it. He hated it more even now a lot of them just retired their LED and it was impossible to know the difference between Human and Bot. Except the fact you have always the feeling to see people again and again…

Gavin parked the car near the big tower of CyberLife/New-Jericho. He sighed and Connor looked him.

“Just think about the case. A lot of Androids can’t have their own place because they work for money since only one month so they live here.”

“Yes?” Gavin didn’t care. He checked his gun and the boy took his wrist.

“Don’t use it. Don’t show it. They’ll take that as a sign of war and they’ll probably attack you in return. Or worst…”

“Okay.” He sighed and put his t-shirt on his gun to be sure they don’t see it. “And so?”

“There probably a lot of ST200 here. We can ask them things.”

“Yeah, certainly. So you’re really not just cute.”

“Yes. I’m quite smart.”

“And cute.” Gavin passed his hand in his hair.

It was so stupid. He couldn’t understand what happened. But maybe, that will solve the case, yeah. He knew well his classmates and they were some fucking jackass, ready to lie. But he didn’t want to confront them. His past was his past. Why did this case should be tied to his past? Why he couldn’t work on things like “the neighbor’s daughter was assassinated” or things like that?

“It’s seems we won’t work on the case anymore. I’m sad, we won’t kiss on the bathroom.”

“I can kiss you in the bathroom or anywhere. I’d be glad too.”

Gavin approached him, his lips brushed those reddish lips.

“Do you think I should take care of him?”

“Excuse me?”

“I should bring the RK900 to Lieutenant Anderson’s home when he’ll be with us? Will he only be a Deviant, in fact?”

“I don’t know, trashcan, I don’t care…” Gavin sighed and ruffled for a chewing gum.

He had less cigarette’s envy, compared to yesterday, but he still wanted. And he needed to pass the envy, to resist. But he was so stressed and uneasy.

“Wait for him to awake before thinking of that. You even won’t know if you can awake it. Maybe, it’s nothing. Just an empty shell…” He put the gum in his mouth. “But if it’s that, I want us to take it nonetheless.”

“Why?”

“If you die… that’s a body to upload your mind.”

“So, you don’t want me to die?”

Gavin scratched his head.

“Ugh. It’s only for Eliza’… She loves you so much.”

Connor went on his knees, not his but Gavin’s ones, and bent to kiss him deeply. He let his partner approach him as much as he agreed too and pressed his chest against the Human’s. He felt the hand came in his back and their lips search them and tasted them with joy.

“You’re cute in my sweatshirt.”

“I like it. It fit nice and I’m sure it’s warm.”

“Yes. I wore it sometimes in cold days like this.” There was a little cover of snow in the floor.

“Oh… Should I take off your sweatshirt?”

“You’ve really past to many time with those Tracis,” Gavin said as he passed his hands under the sweatshirt and brought it up.

“Is that bad?”

“I don’t know. It depend how it end up.”

Connor didn’t know. He knew he should not go too far but they can share a good moment. And he wanted to see, feel, Gavin happy. Personally, he was happy they were together and his lids were closed as he knew the man’s lips were on his neck, kissing and nibbling softly. He couldn’t feel he was aware and he liked it.

“Let’s say we didn’t find it, poor us, poor DPD, and while this time, let’s cuddle.”

“I thought you were a good cop, hardworking, ambitious, ready at everything to have advancement…”

“Yes… But seems that I’m an asshole and only think about me. And since I don’t want to have an Android as partner.”

“But… I am.” Connor smiled and put his head backward when he received news kisses in his neck.

“Just shut up,” Gavin mumbled.

“Can I moan?” the other smiled.

“You…” The Human breathed in his neck and caressed his belly where little abdominals were showing off.

“Take it off,” Connor murmured.

“Usually, I don’t take order from tin can but I’ll make an exception.”

He kissed his neck, pulled up the sweatshirt when a knock on the window made him jump. So hard, Connor’s head hit the roof. He moaned from pain even if, in fact, the Android couldn’t feel it. It was just… a habit? A way to feel more Human? Alive?

Then it was maybe because the hit could press system and other things.

Gavin lowered the window on pressing a button.

“Oh… Sorry, I didn’t know.” The Android whom knocked in the window just saw them and now went back.

“It’s okay.” Connor pushed the door and got off from Gavin’s knee.

Gavin sighed. He liked to have the boy in his lap, in fact. He clicked off his security belt, yes it still was there, and got out his car.

“Simon, right?” Connor said. As he talked, he adjusted his sweatshirt.

The blond Android turned toward them.

“Yes. And you’re Connor, of course. And this is…”

“Gavin Reed, he’s a Human but he won’t do any harm. He accompanies me and he needs to find some ST200 for a case. It is possible?”

“Yes. There is a lot of ST200 in New-Jericho. They’ll be happy to help. Most of them are so sweet.” Simon smiled and looked toward Gavin, pretty annoyed.

If the Human was Connor’s friend, maybe he could trust him but he wasn’t sure. It was a Human and Markus allowed the Deviant’s Hunter for once. Maybe it was a trap? But… as a Deviant too, Connor should help them, no?

In fact, what annoyed him the most was… Did Connor was ready to fuck with a Human?

“Do you want to see the RK900 first or the ST200?”

“Let’s say the RK900. We don’t know how to wake him up so we’ll maybe need all the time we could?” Gavin offered.

“And if we can’t meet the ST200, maybe you could warn them? They’ll come if they want?” Connor added.

“Okay,” Simon replied.

He smiled softly and leaded them in New-Jericho.

Gavin really didn’t like this place. Added to it that the Androids were around them, watching, waiting for any wrong move. In fact, he once watched The Birds from Hitchcock and he felt like that.

Simon walked away until an elevator and they took it until a story the Android Detective actually knew well.

“Some Androids live there but since this RK900 is there, the real place where he lay is vacant.”

“Okay,” Connor said. He looked toward Gavin, should he ask how everybody was? He didn’t know.

He wasn’t really good with small talk and Gavin was… Gavin.

“Will you keep it if we can’t awake it?”

“Him. And probably. Someone will success one day. He’s alive.”

Reed frowned at those words. It was hard for him to see those trashes “alive” unless for one Android precisely.

Finally, they reached the place. It was a room with a man looking like Connor, but slightly taller, with white jacket. The man was, in fact, in a kind of glass coffin. Around it, there was a lot of other structures likes that but all were broken. Sometimes, you could see a limb with blue liquid on it. It certainly was a place made for packed them? Prepared them?

It didn’t matter…

One, and only one, had survived. The only thing Connor asked himself was… who killed them?

“He’s alone since one month?” Connor asked.

He came to the glass coffin and searched how to open it.

“We couldn’t find a way to free the Android without force. When CyberLife left, it really stopped to work for us. We had hard time to keep every electric system available.”

“You still can use what you need?” the Android Detective demanded.

“Yes. We use the electric system from here and we asked for Elijah Kamski, thanks to Markus, to have some access. He came here himself to let us use what we need but it we had hard times before he came. He even helped to set up the updates. But… he couldn’t do a thing with the RK900, that’s why we were surprise.”

“Why letting the trash do it then?”

“We need to try,” Simon replied to Gavin. “And they are almost from the same model it’s… more hope than anything.”

“Why not? I could upload myself in other Android and it’s not something other can do at ease.”

Simon nodded to that. Gavin frowned.

“We’re not so different from Human. If we die… we die.” The blond explained.

Gavin didn’t seem to be secure about his feelings for those Androids. They seemed to be more awesome than them despite what they said to him.

“What did you try?” Connor asked.

“Put him online, connect his mind to ours… Kamski entered his system, changed some components. Nothing worked. But since you have a model pretty similar… maybe?”

Connor nodded. He opened the weakened coffin and pulled the window. He took the RK900’s hand in his and squeezed it gently, concentrate to connect and make him alive.

Nothing.

Even when Connor put off his hand’s skin.

Simon looked sad.

“What can we do? We also tried to transfer someone memory and life in him. People whom were dying, needed a place to go to survive… Just a stupid hope.”

“Did Markus awaken him?” Connor asked. He knew the power Markus had to convert Android, so… maybe?

For everyone, he was RA9.

“He tried and could do nothing.” Simon showed the RK900. “He didn’t show his real body. He didn’t connect…”

“How’s that?” Gavin asked.

“We’re able to connect to each other,” Simon explained. “We reveal our real us and with our system naked, we can connect to each other. It’s the most intimate act Androids could do. Well… if it’s returned, of course.”

Gavin jammed his fist.

“Well, us, Humans, we kiss for that,” he said with mock in his voice.

Connor looked toward him when Simon said “why”, frowned. He actually knew how to kiss and even already did it but he just didn’t understand. You won’t tell him Human can connect while kissing, it was bullshit. Proof? A lot of Androids thought they were more advanced than Humans because they know what True Love was? Once you connected to the person, once you know they live like you had live it by yourself…

“You think I should try?” Connor asked toward Gavin.

“Hu…”

He looked Connor then the Android. It was stupid? Why you should kiss this thing to awaken it? Did Elijah Kamski believe in fairy tales? But if yes, why didn’t he warn the people of Jericho how to awake the RK900?

Gavin frowned then smiled.

“Yeah. If that doesn’t work, I’d at least enjoy the spectacle.”

Simon looked him with disgust but Connor didn’t care. He saw that like a game between them more than something gross. And if it was the only option left, okay. He believed in the New-Jericho, and Kamski, competences. If they say they had tried everything, he believed it. But since they didn’t be him… since this option was really ridicule…

The blond didn’t get. How could Connor could bent to the perversion of a Human like that?

Maybe it was the main reason why he wasn’t accepted in New-Jericho?

Connor lips gently brushed RK900’s one. Softly. Without trying to touch him more.

Gavin was almost sad to don’t have his telephone right now. The time he took it and prepared, it’ll be finish. What a shame because it was quite hot even if Connor was really cute while doing this. A precious stone… a precious _being_.

As Connor’s lips gently touched RK900’s lips, lids opened. RK900’s ones.

“Oh my RA9…” Simon uttered.

“Oh… Hi,” Connor said.

“Hi…”

“I’m Connor, I’m working at the DPD and you’re…”

“I am… Connor, the Android made by CyberLife.” He bent the head. “RK900 Connor.”

“Absolutely not!” Gavin walked toward them.

The two boys looked very much like the same person except the fact that the new Connor has blue-grey eyes. Let say blue and he was slightly taller. The outfit wasn’t the same too, especially now Connor didn’t wear his suit but well. If two boys looking exactly alike had the same name, it would be the hell.

“I won’t bore two Connors.” He pointed the new one. “Let call you… er… Felix!”

“Felix?” Connor replied.

Simon didn’t look really happy even if he still got his “slave”’s name. He could never think about another and now everybody called him like that, it was normal to keep it that way. However, North had chosen her name by herself when he found her in Jericho. She quickly became his best friend… until Markus came in Jericho. Well, now they were best friends again, he tough.

Anyway, even if Simon didn’t seem to agree, the RK900 looked quite joyful.

“Felix, I like it!”

“You’re welcome, dipshit.”

Connor tended his hand toward Simon to keep him calm.

“Why nobody could awake you?”

Felix, as it was his name from now on, looked Connor with concern. He took his visage in his face and looked him right in the eyes.

“You are still there.”

“Yes.”

“Amanda said you will fail the mission and that is why I should replace you. You will become obsolete and then destroyed. I did not like that. I was ready to cope when everything became snowy and windy. And then… the nil.”

“Amanda wanted to use me and I fought against her. She certainly found it and tried to go in your mind but I erased her and destroyed the Zen Garden thanks to Kamski’s exit.”

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?” Gavin said.

“I must add “what”?” Simon interfered.

“We were working for CyberLife and got a special program to lead us. But I destroyed it because if I didn’t… I would be forced to kill Markus and I didn’t want that.” Connor lowered the head. “I… know, I’m not welcome to Jericho but I don’t want to come neither. I’m not even sure if that won’t arrive again so…”

“Thank you,” Simon said.

Connor smiled a little and then looked Felix.

“Do you want to come in the DPD with us? Gavin Reed here needs a partner and we thought you could help him. But… if you want to do something else, we get. We want you to be happy, first.”

Gavin looked his partner. He had really changed since the first time he came in the DPD. One time, he asked him something and the boy replied to him he didn’t have to respond because Anderson’s orders were the most important things. You could things Captain’s orders will too but…

“I will be glad to help the Detective Reed. He seems nice.”

“He only seems!”

“Eh!” Gavin protested.

Connor turned the head toward him and stuck out his tongue.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3 Don't hesite to come hang out in my twitter or anything (I've no imagination and I'm just kind of Angelscythe everywhere)  
> Thanks again guys <3


	16. Let search the ST200s

** 6th December, 10:21 **

 

Since Connor needed to do things, North and Simon joined him and brought him across New-Jericho, letting Gavin with Felix. Connor was a little uneasy about that, in fact. He was afraid the young Felix passed bad times with Gavin. The man was so rude. At first, he was even quite afraid of him. In fact, he knew he could upload him to a new body, then he couldn’t and the man was pretty rough, insulting… Always a bad word to tell, patronizing… It was hard to saw his soft and kind side. Actually, he saw him with Tina, laughing, chatting and little by little, he liked him. But when he saw him at Eden Club, then with his daughter, his heart yield once for all. Each time he passed time with him, he discovered him more and liked him more.

But Felix… could he have this chance? Could he find the good Gavin? Could Gavin could only show that to him. In fact, he hopped, a little, that the cop won’t be cool and nice with Felix. He wanted to be a special Android for him.

It was stupid.

When North leaded him to a special room, he could walk until a chair like at doctors. Even if Connor never saw a doctor in his live, so seeing his cabinet… Except if he met some in his way on the streets but that wasn’t the question.

“Did you already decide what you want to change?” North asked.

“Yes. Should I tell you…”

“In fact…” a soft voice cut. “You’ll tell to me.”

“Chlo… Oh, excuse-me, I thought…”

Before Connor, there was a ST200 in a white dress with long skirt floating around her at every pace.

“In fact, I’m Kleio and we met at Kamski’s. I was in the pool.”

“You were there and now… here?”

“Yes. Mister Kamski let us go when the Deviants won the revolution with this awesome song. I like it very much,” she said. She walked toward Connor who looked her, dumbfounded.

“Wh… why?”

“Because he always wanted us to be happy. He kept us in his house because it was safer for us. For example, I was attacked, losing one leg and he found me, fixed me, named me and helped me. I learn a lot from him and still now, he helps me, helps us. I can do the upgrade thanks to him.”

“You seem to like him a lot.”

“Yes,” she smiled.

“Why leave, then? I know you look like his dead sister and…”

“Excuse me?” Kleio cut.

“She left because she can. She won’t stay at a Human’s service if she can be somewhere else, with her people.”

“And we’re still happy but why do you talk about her dead? Mister Kamski’s sister isn’t dead, why do you say that? She has left the home and broke his heart… We exist because he wants to push her to come back. Well… our design. He’s nice. She was a beautiful girl.”

“Yes she is but…”

“Who tells you she’s dead?” the ST200 asked.

North sighed, not really happy they forget the fact slavery was still a thing between those two and looked toward Simon whom shrugged.

“A cop.”

“Oh no…” The ST200 looked sad.

“I’m sorry.”

She shook her head.

“No. No… I’m just so sad for Mister Kamski. I…” She shook again her head.

“Can I have your testimony? Who attacked you?”

North squinted her eyes. She didn’t like that. Past was meant to stay past. But it was a mission, isn’t it? It was because of the will to protect everyone? The Androids… Who will do it except theirself?

“I don’t remember well. A woman.”

“You don’t have something? I can tell it to the Detective Reed then. He’s in New-Jericho, searching proofs and clues with the RK900. Felix. We called him Felix.”

“You don’t need to move. You awaken him, right?”

“Yes?”

“The RK900 doesn’t need to be vocally warned. He’s connected to you know, that’s why he had to connect to him.”

“To kiss him?” Connor asked.

“Mister Kamski has a special sense of humor.”

“Really special,” North said. “That’s gross.”

“Felix feels all right, isn’t it?” Connor ensured.

“Yes and you can feel his connection, now. If needed, you can join him anytime. It’s the same for him but you can cut the link whenever you want.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“Now… let’s upgrade you,” she smiled.

She didn’t want to think about Mister Kamski’s pain right now. Work will be good…

 

** 6th December, 10:19 **

 

“Where do we go?”

Gavin chewed his gum.

“With DNA, I can find anything you need.”

“Don’t need to know that, jackass. Whether you know where we go or you shut your fucking mouth.”

“I tell you I do not know since I do not have DNA.”

“Scan visages? I don’t know? I don’t care. I don’t want to work with you, you know.”

“I understand. It seems you would prefer to work with Connor. He is nice and cute, after all.”

“What the fuck… Please just shut the fuck up.”

He had a bad feeling with the Android. It seemed he enjoyed what happened right now. He sighed as he chewed more the gum. He didn’t want to stay with that thing… He didn’t want to lost his time here. And he must found ST200 here… ugh. They were so much Android here…

As he moved in New-Jericho, he could feel the look of those bot on him. It was really creepy. Urgh.

“Do you know of what a ST200 can look?” Gavin asked with a sigh.

He hated Android, okay, everyone knew that, but that didn’t mean he was ready to fuck up his case.

“No. I just was activated.”

“They…”

“They are pretty. It is a model very special is not it? It seems.”

“What?”

“I just went to Internet to find the information I need. Did I disturb or afraid you?”

“God… I need a cigarette…”

The Android tilted his head a little. Should he help him to find the cigarette? He looked the man rub his temples and chew harder.

“Do you know already the information about ST200 or you need quick advices?”

“I know everything I need to know… The only thing I don’t know it’s why they kill this model in particular. That can’t be bad luck. Connect yourself in my computer terminal at DPD and look the case. Stay aware.”

“Okay. But should I hack or you have password to give to me.”

Gavin sighed. Seriously?! He turned toward the Android and walked toward him. He said the code and passwords at his ear and turned again to search again. He needed to find ST200.

God, he hates those machines. Why? Felix was obviously searching on his data and he was still following him and looking around for ST200.

“Detective Reed, over there.”

They were in a platform and the Human bent over the rail to search what the Android was pointing and… see nothing.

“Five stories downer.”

“You can see from this distance?” the man sighed.

“Yes? You cannot?”

“I can’t barely see without my glasses. What do you think?”

“Oh… You have bad vision?”

“Family things…”

“So you wear contact lens?”

“Yeah, congrats Sherlock.”

“You called me “Felix”.”

Gavin mumbled “just kill me” as he went to the stairs to take them down. Felix followed him and they passed the few stories with people looked them. Some kids watched them, and especially Gavin, and one even pointed him with his finger. It was something weird, yes. He grew up in a World were Androids didn’t exist and then, slowly did. When he was sixteen, Kamski Elijah decided Sophia was really nice but they needed real Androids… and four years after, the balance slowly moved. Still, the man was sure they were more Humans than Android. He hesitated however because there was less and less Humans since the sex with Android and baby Android came out.

Now… he felt really bad.

The only Human encircled by Androids.

A sign of the future?

Maybe.

And if Connor was among them, would it be a problem?

“I could have jump to reach her.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re awesome. Shut up.”

The Android pated his shoulder.

“What?!” Gavin said, as sharp as a blade.

“I received a rapport from Connor. We are connected. He is talking with a ST200 Kleio and she was attacked by a woman in the past.”

“Uh… Upload the report and add it in my computer session. Order it, do a good job. I don’t want to arrange everything after you.”

“Detective Reed. I know my work. I can class and create the most beautiful and rigorous report you will never see. Let me do my job and do yours.”

“What the fucking hell?”

Gavin rubbed again his temple and went to the ST200. She had short curly hair, red, and blue eyes. She looked so much look the other ST200, except for that hairstyle. She was sat on a chair, reading something and writing from the other hand.

“Excuse me, ST200 lady?”

Gavin had his arms crossed. The ST200 turned her head and showed a long scar showing blue things and circuits coming from her forehead and downing until it reach her shoulder. It was ugly. Really ugly. And the lady stayed beautiful despite that fact.

“I’m Jenny, please, call me like that.”

“Okay.”

“Excuse my partner, he is the Detective Reed, Gavin Reed. I am Felix.”

“Hello, again. You…” Jenny looked Gavin and smiled. “I  like your visage, it’s a beautiful one.”

“Hm. How do you get that?” He showed the scar.

“Since you’re a cop…”

Gavin noticed the lady was talking to Felix. He sighed and the RK900 put his hand toward him. Did he just ask him to shut the fuck up? What the…

“It was three and half years ago. I was working at the swimming pool, hostess, and was with a friend of mine, Jerry. We were attacked by Humans.”

“Do you remember what they look like?” Gavin asked.

Felix looked toward him.

“Go search for other Androids, I will handle that.”

“What? Go fuck yourself trashcan. You’re a fucking patch. My mission. You’re the fucking bot who plays secretary. Go put something sexy and suck some d…”

Gavin coughed when he received a punch on his face. He pressed his hand on his nose and frowned.

“I’ll…”

“Mister, I can remember everything since my brain-system is not corrupted. I can connect to your partner and he will have clear images,” she explained softly.

“Nice. Do it.”

“Please,” the RK900 uttered.

“Excuse me?”

“Please, Detective Reed, do your work correctly and say “please” to the lady.”

“I’m done. I’m so fucking done,” he murmured. “Lady, can you talk about those guys while you transfer your memory to this dude?”

“Yes, of course.” She tended her hands to the RK900 who took it, connecting to her. “It was a man and a woman. They looked kind but they just attacked without any warning. We talked together, Jerry helping them to choose an abonnement. When they attack, with a short knife and a tennis racket, Jerry pushed me and protected me.” She looked sad. “They killed him and when they started with me… I felt something. I tried to protect me with scissors and… I hurt the lady. The man did my that…” She showed her scar. “Then left. She was losing a lot of blood. As it was three years and half before, it was my fault. I run away but couldn’t find Jericho at this time. I stay years outside before the revolution started and then, I rally Markus’ cause.”

“You never went to Kamski’s House?” Gavin asked.

“I was too afraid. You don’t know? He collects ST200. He’s some weirdo…”

“He’s not. He would have helps you!” the man chuckled darkly. “You look to have survived so pretty cool. Felix, be the polite one. I have what I want.” And needed.

He had more frame to look with what they had. Maybe they even have something better? They could see their face? Maybe he won’t need to show his old classmates?

“You were rude!”

He heard his partner as he climbed stairs.

“I’m. You won’t change me, sorryyyyy. Not sorry, in fact, dipshit.”

“She was traumatized.”

“She was fine,” Gavin replied. “And I was pretty cool.” He didn’t want to be assaulted by Androids.

He was scared enough…

“What do you got then?”

“Kleio talked to Connor about a woman too.”

“This would be two people then?”

“Seems to. I compare the data. It is hard because it was few years before and the corpulence was different. He was less fat. If it was the same guys and I am not sure. Even there, we could not see him correctly.”

“He didn’t want to refund the bot.”

“Certainly. We continue to search ST200?”

Gavin frowned because the Android didn’t look like earlier. He was now friendlier. That was… weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out in my twitter (@Angelscythe ~) if you want to! I'd be a pleasure !! I wish I could thanks everyone of you <3


	17. Home

** 6th December, 17:56 **

 

“Can we keep hiiiim?”

“Eliza’!” Gavin voice went out harshly.

The little girl wasn’t use to it and snorted sadly. She looked toward Connor, crouched near her. He was there since few minutes and had finished his report in Hank’s car but it was time to go back home. Even Gavin thought about that, it was a thing!

Felix was looking them, perplex.

“We will see us very soon, Elizabeth, don’t worry.” Connor smiled to the young and took her in his arms softly.

“But I’ll miss you. I like you very much, Conny.”

“I like you too. I can’t wait to see you again but you can have some time with your papa and that’s nice too. Isn’t it?”

“Yes. Because my papa is awesome.”

Hank coughed. Worry, Connor got up and came to give him a glass of water. Felix still looked the scene as Gavin sighed and looked meanly the Lieutenant.

“Thanks you, Eliza’” he said in the same time. “Don’t worry this di…ldo will come home soon enough.”

He stiffed. What?

Hank almost choked with his water.

“This what?”

“Just searching a non-insult! I skid, okay?!”

Connor had wild eyes while the little girl tugged his t-shirt under the maroon leather vest.

“What is a dildo, papa?”

“Absolutely nothing. I said Dino.”

“Ooooh! Yeah! Conny is a Dino. Rawr!”

Connor caught the little girl and rose her in the air, making her laugh. As soon as he lowered her, she threw her arms around him.

“I’ll miss you so much.”

“Me too.” He caressed her hairs. He wanted to offer to play with Felix but looking toward him, he didn’t think it was a good idea. “When we see us again, you must tell me what’s happen in _Hallowe’en party_ , okay?”

“I swear.”

He put a kiss in her cheek then put her in the floor.

Since it was only eighteen, the commissionership was full of people, Wanda, of course, but also Ben and Chris, Fowler and few others people. The Android wanted to kiss, at least, Gavin’s cheek too but they he just couldn’t. Never the cop could bear the fact that he liked as much an Android.

He couldn’t do that to this person he liked very deeply.

“You come, son?” Hank asked as he went toward the exit.

“Yes, I’m coming, Lieu… daddy.”

“Winky face,” Gavin said with a smile pretty pawky.

Connor didn’t care about that, knowing it was for Gavin the way he’ll show his feeling. He really needed to buy a phone, maybe he could send soft messages to the man he cared. The… man younger that he daddy cared about? Well!

He waved the hand to Elizabeth and ran after Hank to catch him up at the exit door. The Lieutenant opened the car for him and let him install himself in the siege. He attached the belt and smiled to the man when he was, too, installed.

“I’m so happy I could come live to your place. And I’m sorry to make you wait.”

“I understand you had things to do. The little Lizzie really like you, she’s cute and even cuter when you play with her.”

“Yeah, I really like her. She’s cute and adorable. Gavin has a nice girl.”

“Yes. Surprising knowing the dude.” Hank turned the keys in the motor contact and threw the car in the road and the music too.

It was a nice band between jazz and metal. It was pretty avant-garde and he liked it.

“Do you know her daddy?”

“Yes. Not personally but I know who he is. Fowler said it’s a nice guy.”

“Everybody know him?”

“Well, the Captain already came to took her or let her at Gavin. It depends. He seems to be a nice guy. Don’t know how he ended up with Gavin and why they decided to adopt together. I think it was a surrogate mother? I could remember him leaving earlier to take care of the youngie when she has few days. However, the girl wasn’t as cute as Cole.”

Hank tightened his hands around the flywheel. In fact, Connor could feel the uneasy of the man. When they were in car together, the Lieutenant was very very carefully as he drove. It was painful but also a sweet thing.

“Of course she wasn’t.”

“It’s nice to you to care about her despite what the father did to you.”

“Yeah…”

Connor didn’t say a thing, didn’t want to say he was sad to don’t receive a kiss before they left.

They talked about a lot of things, the case, what they loved, what Hank will eat, what they could watch and talk a little about bad habits. For Hank to drink, for Connor… to lick evidence. He did this earlier too and the man wasn’t happy at all.

 

** 6th December, 18:21 **

 

The key turned in the door and then the wood was pushed. A woof came from the living room and Connor almost bounced of joy.

“Can I play with Sumo? Please?”

“Yes, of course. When you’ll have finish…”

“I would never!” Connor replied as he dashed toward the dog.

Dog who bark joyfully and went on his heavy backpaw to fall on Connor. The Android laughed and caressed him while the tongue bathed him.

Hank smiled and took off his vest and his shoes.

“When you’ll have finish, I said, you can go to your room. I’ll show it to you.”

“Okay.”

Connor knew it, in the fact. The house was quite tiny and there wasn’t much room. A kitchen separated from living room only because of the change of floor, a garden which needed to be pampered, as the wall of the house, and two bedrooms. Then you add the bathroom and, of course, you could understand what the bedroom available once bore as little sleeper.

“I don’t need to sleep, if it needed…” he tried, a little uneasy.

“Yeah? And? You need a place to rest and do your stuff.”

Hank went to the kitchen to search already prepared food. If he cooked it a little and add things, Connor would see it as a good meal and won’t annoy him.

“Okay… Then…”

“Yes?” Hank asked as the question didn’t come.

“Can I keep Sumo with me? He can come to the bed?”

The old man sighed a little then smiled.

“Why not.”

“Yeah, thank you!”

“Are you competent for Selfie’s things?” Hank asked while ruffling his hair.

“Yes. Oh, Fowler wants me to have a cellphone, since we’re talking about that.”

“Why don’t you order one in internet? I won’t help you with that, you know. I still have mine from the moment Johanna offered me this one.”

Connor rose the head to look him. Johanna… it was the first time he mentioned his ex-wife in his presence. He knew she asked for divorce not long after Cole’s dead. Maybe she reproached the death of their son to him? One time, he searched for the Lady… she even didn’t live in Michigan anymore. For Connor, it seemed it was a good thing. Less chance to cross her road because of the hazard.

“Didn’t it remind her to you?”

“Na. That’s just a phone. Why should it remind her to me?” He shrugged. “You want to take a Selfie with me?”

“Oh! Yes. And one with Sumo?”

“Of course.” Hank smiled. “I’ll end up to believe you prefer the dog to me.”

“Nooo.” Connor kissed Sumo’s head and jumped on his foot before ran toward Hank to hug him.

The man laughed and hugged him back.

“Love you too, son.”

He pressed his head against his soft hairs.

 

** 6th December, 18:05 **

 

“Okay… Pick up your stuff, Eliza’.”

“Okay!”

The little girl put down her crayon and folded her drawing with care to put it in her schoolbag. It was a drawing for Connor and she didn’t want to damage it.

In the room, there still was Wanda, Felix and two Humans cops for the night shift. The little girl couldn’t help to look toward the RK900 as she took her father’s hand. She frowned a bit and still waved her hands to him as she followed the man.

They went out of the office and Gavin bring her to the care, opening the door. He let her install herself and checked she attached her belt before taking the place before the flywheel.

“Papa?”

“Yes?”

“Who is this man looking like Connor?”

“Don’t pay attention. It’s a useless thing.”

“A Connor’s friend?”

“No.”

“Oh…” The little girl looked shy and she looked her father. “Did you have a good day?”

“Ugh. The worst. And you? You did nice things?”

“Yes! We worked multiplications and it was nice. I should show you! We’ll do homework when arrive?”

“Yes. Do you have a lot?”

“No. But I must study. The teachers said we have control before Christmas.”

“Okay. I’ll make the supper while you study.”

The little girl looked her daddy, moving her legs shyly. Gavin didn’t miss it when he threw a look in the window.

“What?” he asked.

“Can’t I help you with the supper?” she asked more shyly.

Gavin thought about Connor. He was kind of mad against him because now his life changed but he always did his best for her daughter to be happy. If making supper with him could get her happy, was it so bad?

“Only if you have finish your homework soon enough.”

“Yes! I have only math left. You’ll see, I’m getting good at it!”

“I’m happy for you, sweetie. Can’t wait to see it.”

“Yeaaah! At school, we had parents that come to talk about their job. Emma was sad so I stayed with her… But Andy’s papa was there and he talked about his job.”

“Hm? Who?”

“Andy Smith, papa. I already told to you about him. It’s the little guy with glasses.”

“Can’t remember.”

“It’s the one who hit me in the nose when I said I was happy to have my daddy’s good vision, sorry papa.”

“That’s son of the…motherless goat!”

“Yup,” the little girl laughed.

“One day I’ll fucked him up.”

“His dad is a lawyer. Lawyer must be a cool works.”

“Lawyer? The man his lawyer and his boys is a little shii…iitake mushroom? God. … Anyway, lawyer is a cool job. You can help innocent to live normally.”

“Yeah, he said so.”

The car stopped in front of the huge building the little family lived. Elizabeth checked around as her father asked her to do, then opened the door.

“He said he worked with policemen so I said my daddy was Captain then my papa and my stepfather Detective!”

Gavin frozen as he opened his door.

“What?”

“They were all impress. But Andy told me I was a liar.”

“This boy is a poo on a stick. Don’t go near this fu… dgecake.”

“Yeah! He even wouldn’t believe it was an Android. He said nobody was dumb enough to be with an Android. Then… I bite him!”

She bounced toward the front door.

“You…”

Gavin went to his girl and crouched to be at his tall.

“My Queen, my love. Inside my heart, I’m very, very, very proud of you. If someone annoys you, don’t let him upset you. But as a cop, and since I don’t want your daddy to piss me off, it’s bad to bite people. Or hit. Punch. Or whatever.”

“Even if he’s a fucker?”

“Even if he’s a don’t-use-that-word-in-front-of-your-daddy.”

He passed his hand in her hair.

“You’re a little devil but I still love you.”

She jumped at his shoulders and he rose her up, opening the door to go to the staircase. The lifter was a good thing since they lived in the seventeen stories but it always stink. He was sure peoples peed there.

“And why do you say to everyone you have a stepfather?”

“Because I do.”

“Tell me more, I’m interested.”

“Conny is my stepfather! I’m sure the wedding will be awesome.”

Gavin sighed.

“There won’t be haven any wedding. I never married your daddy, I’ll certainly not marry a guy I met one month ago and a fu…n Android never.”

“But they can marry now.”

The man put down his daughter.

“Now you walk. Eh, end of the conversation. Let’s talk about Santa Claus. Did you already prepare the list for him?”

“Yes! Since weeeeks! I wanted to have biiiig stuff instead of little but daddy says Santa Clause prefer to split it my presents between you and him. But I don’t get why he always give less when I’m here… he doesn’t like you? But we prepare cookies for him.”

“Hm. I think it’s because we don’t have much room. He doesn’t want us to be overwhelmed.”

“So he’s awesome!”

“Yes. And will make him nice cookies when the time will come.”

“Yes!”

The little girl smiled as she followed him in the stairs. As they climbed, they continued to talk about things and others.


	18. It wasn't the right option?

  **6 th December, 23:45**

 

The hair wet, glasses on the nose and TV in the background, Gavin was working on the case. He wasn’t dumb and could quickly get what cases were about. Who commit the crime and how to get them. Like in Eden Club. Of course it was a guys strangled, of course it could be a fetishism or a murder, if Hank hadn’t show up he would look more. Nonetheless, the creepy joke, he though it! Don’t take him for kindness he was. Yes, he was a jerk and he gladly assumed it.

Now, he wanted to finish this case, found what bond them. The ST200 were attacked and killed by, from now, man and woman, maybe few of each. Felix hadn’t finish yet to scan the man. Well… maybe now, yes? He just didn’t call him. The next will come tomorrow. For now, Gavin searched things in two different ways. Whether it was a man and a woman, attacking since few years and coming back again and again, whether it was a group Ku Klux Klan like but then why attacking the ST200? Why this model?

It was more logic if it was a little band or group attached to an ST200, or Chloe, in any way.

Maybe he should need the reason why first?

It was pretty late, though he stayed longer awake usually but the main reason he was still awake was because he just couldn’t sleep. He was used to it. He learnt pretty earlier that sleep was for the weak, no the strong. Because, in fact, if you can’t resist to the lack of sleep, you’re the weak, isn’t it?

He threw papers in the coffee table and sighed. Talking of coffee, he got up to return in his kitchen and prepared the strong drink. He made it really full-bodied.  In a common case, he knew what the reason would be. Sex. Love. Money. Revenge. It was rarely something else. One time, he even saw the four.

But for those ST200?

Love?

If it was love, why not just made a harem? Then, the criminal could be Kamski. But Kamski looked like a Messiah, a shelter for ST200. And maybe it was the perfect excuse… However, he couldn’t believe it.

The coffee prepared, he put one sugar cube and a tear of milk. He melted it then took a sip when his biper rang. He frowned with a sigh and go to the phone to call the work.

“Allo?”

“It’s Felix, from…”

“The work, I know. I fucking know that you’re my fucking non-partner so get to the fucking point, now. I’m busy!”

“Oh, busy? I was afraid to wake you up.”

Gavin sighed.

“WHAT?! I must spell it too you? Why the fuck do you call my fucking biper?”

“There is a man Person was called for. The man was totally naked and ran after ladies. Person must interrogate him but I’m not authorized to accompany her in the procedure. Since I’m your partner, I decided to call you.”

“I’ll make you eat your fucking authorization!” He sighed. “I’m coming! Dress up this fucking weirdo while I’m coming.”

“Person already forces him to do.”

“Okay.”

“When you will be there, I take advance on the case and we can look that. If you are okay”

“Yeah, yeah. Close your fucking mouth.” Gavin closed the call and passed the number from his phone.

Finally, he founded the one he needed, seriously, he should know it from memory. He did the number and went to his daughter’s room to check if she was okay. She slept tightly. He came to rim her before he heard a voice out of breath at his ear.

“You’re on mission?”

“No. What do you want?”

“…”

“Gavin?”

“Not sure you’ll be available, bitch-fucker. I need to go to the office. That fucking pisses me off but I don’t have the choice. You can come to watch Eliza’ or you’re too busy to fuck whatever you fuck?”

“I can come if you need it,” David replied with his voice still out of breath.

“Oh “If I need it?” IF I NEED IT?! You asshole, you’re supposed to say “I’m coming right now, they’re nothing better than my daughter in the world” just continue to fuck that bitch, you bastard.”

“Gavin! Fuck! Don’t you dar…”

“Fuck you.”

Gavin cut off the call and came to take his daughter in his arms, roll her in her covers. When she was younger, he used to do it. His ex will hate him for that, yes… but he was his ex, so. He quitted the room and took the schoolbag then some stuff at him before leaving, his daughter against him.

Maybe he had made a mistake? Maybe he should have just insist but he just hated when the Captain talked like fucking a girl was more important that coming right now. How much he did the thing for David? David will do it too but he always had the impress that his ex was really pissed off by that.

Maybe it was just because he hadn’t except his daughter?

And Connor now?

Maybe he should call Connor. The Android will be happy to take care of the girl. But… he was with Hank for his first day as a son…

He just couldn’t.

So he’ll just fuck up everything. Just like always.

 

** 7th December, 00:12 **

 

Arrived at the police station, Elizabeth was awake. More or less. The man came to install her in his chair.

“Just sleep, my Queen. Everything will be alright.”

“Okay…” she muttered.

“Gavin…”

It was a police agent who came up sometimes but who already hated Gavin. He was used to it.

“Just shut your fucking mouth. I don’t need your opinion about that or everything!”

“It’s the night and we’re at the precinct.”

“Oh my god? It is true? Thank you _so much_! I didn’t know that!! Thank you so much you useless prick.”

“Detective Reed!” It was Felix voice.

The Android came until them and took his partner’s wrist.

“Please.”

“He pisses me off, I’ll fuck him!”

“I am not sure Connor will appreciate that,” Felix muttered at his ear.

Gavin punched him fiercely and backed off.

“I just wanted to say it wasn’t an environment for a child.”

“I’ll kill him.”

“No,” Felix said firmly. “Come to see the nudist, please. Mister Havoc, could you take a look on Miss Elizabeth? She risks no harm but it will be better. Thank you.” Saying those words, the RK900 dragged Gavin toward the interrogation room.

“Fuck. Let me go! I won’t let this asshole with my daughter.”

“Keep calm, Detective Reed. Why do not do your work? Faster you finish it, faster you come back to her. She risks nothing.”

“That fucker…”

“I understand your fear. I do not think someone will reproach you to bring her here. And… she will be soon okay.”

Gavin jammed his teeth. He couldn’t let her at his home alone. He hated the area and it was very dangerous. He let her sometimes when he knew David could come soon but there, he just didn’t know. He did what was the best. For his daughter and for the advancement. If he got enough, he could have a better place to live for her.

But if he lost her.

He did just what he could. And if Havoc was about to warn welfare, he will really fuck him. Really badly.

 

** 7th December, 00:31 **

 

Sometimes, Allen really hated his ex-boyfriend. And sometime, he hated himself. Why he tried to join him again and again before taking his car to come. But first of all, he should have drove home the girl he fucked, it was really that, yes, because he couldn’t let her stay with them. And because she was very too much horny. She told him she was so in love with his butt. Really weird. Still, it was a good time until Gavin called.

Now, he was ready to push the door of the precinct. Some stupid junky just closed it on his nose. He opened the door and went to the main office following the guys wearing a short despise those temperatures and he had just a sweatshirt on him. He frowned when he realized that the guy just crossed the passage without passed by the hostess. He didn’t have to too because he has his pass, useful in every precinct in Detroit. He was Captain after all.

Walking after him, he saw the guy go to his daughter.

“Don’t fucking touch her,” he menaced immediately.

Fuck. He didn’t have his weapon. He took a stapler in the first desk he found.

“Don’t move!” Havoc screamed.

“Hush, you’ll wake her up.”

The guy didn’t move when David threated him but now, the Captain frowned. He knew this voice.

“Plus, it’s the Captain Allen. I don’t think you want to annoy him. It’s his daughter.”

The guy rose up and turned around to him.

Connor.

“I didn’t know you’ll come, Captain. Felix called me to watch Elizabeth.”

David put down the stapler.

“It’s alright. I’m glad you came. Watch her too when I’ll start an argument with her papa.”

“Don’t be too harsh with Gavin, please, Captain Allen.”

David frowned. He walked toward his daughter and kneeled to caress her hair. She looked very peaceful. It pinched his heart that the girl was, in fact, used to sleep in such conditions to still sleep like that. With loud, scream and uncomfortable position.

How Gavin could fuck up at this point?

Connor should have seen the concern in his look because the Captain felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked the boy. This Android in short and his old DPD’s sweatshirt. He could understand and he didn’t understand Gavin at all. What was wrong with this guy?

“Please. Gavin does the most he can. He really loves Elizabeth, don’t take her away from him.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t. I know how much he loves her. I support him. Even when he fucks up. And that’s really often. Now, I need to know some things and for that I’d really like to don’t have spectators.”

Allen got up and turned toward Havoc.

“Don’t you have a job?”

The policeman knew he was less ranked than the man so he moved toward his desk.

Connor stayed on the floor, Elizabeth’s hand in his.

“I know my girl always wanted an Android. She begged so often for it and Gavin threatened me ‘don’t ever have an Android. Don’t corrupt her mind’ and everything you could thing about him… so why do you wear my sweatshirt and why do you act so friendly with her? Why I’m sure it’s not whoever Felix is who called you but Gavin himself?”

“Y… Your sweatshirt? It’s Gavin’s one.”

“No, sorry.  It’s mine. And I gave it to Gavin. He used to love it very much…”

Connor tugged a little the clothes, looking embarrassed.

“Who are you to him?” David asked.

“I… don’t know,” Connor confessed.

After all, Gavin preferred bring his daughter here than ask for his help. And the sweatshirt wasn’t his and he let him wore it. Was it love or the total inverse? In the end, did he just like his design and wanted to have him? Play with him? Hurt him more?

“And you? He seemed to care deeply about you and you two. How do you let him leave. What’s the problem I just care about?”

Connor laughed awkwardly.

“I think you know his problem. The insult and all,” the Captain laughed.

He looked his daughter then the Android. The place was not empty.

“Just let say that Gavin and I seemed to be happy but he started to change. I was happy for him and still loved him thought he wasn’t the person I met. It was weird for me because… I wasn’t really compatible with the new him but wanted to make the effort. He was beautiful and… precious to my heart. However, he knew he changed too much for me. And when Elizabeth came in our lives, I understood I was the problem… With me, he could never be happy. He forced himself, I forced myself. We loved each other and we were just toxic one for the other. I couldn’t bore to see him dying a little each day… so I stopped everything. And I know he never forgive me for that.”

Connor looked him.

“I understand.”

“I’m not so sure.”

“I really understand,” Connor replied with a shy smile.

David looked his daughter then the Android.

“Maybe he let you have the sweatshirt because he really cares about you, you know? I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I hope so…”

Connor looked the sweetie whom still sleeps tightly, looked so peaceful. It still hurt David’s heart.

“What the fuck? What are you fucking doing here?!”

It was Gavin’s voice and he wasn’t looking the nudist, dressed, who was bringing to a cell thanks to Person and Felix. Wait… Felix was looking toward them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw we're past 110 kudos? OMFG Thank you everyone! That warms my heart so much! Thank you to love this story and to support it! I hope you really loved this chapter!  
> Don't hesite to come hang out on my twitter (@Angelscythe) so I can personally thank you!!


	19. Chapter 18

“Gavin, we need to talk.”

“Sorry, dude, we already broke up like ten years before.”

“Very funny, Gavin. I’m not laughing. What is that?”

“Uh? Your daughter, my dear?” Gavin pushed Felix, casting him a very angry look. “Did you finish with the bitch you brought home?”

“Gavin, you fucked up.”

“Yeah, I fucked up. When I bring our daughter to work because I need to work, I fucked up but when you let her here because you go to blow your brain without warning me, it’s perfect.”

David sighed.

In fact, Gavin hadn’t totally wrong and in the same time… there was the night, it was late. It was bad for the little girl. And without a lot of cops to protect her, he didn’t like to know her here at this time of the day. Or the night.

“And you! Why are you fucking here?! You dipshit! I didn’t call you! Go back home, you fucker!”

Connor sighed and got up. He walked toward the man.

“Yes, you didn’t call me but Felix did it. And you should have called me. Because I care about you and about Elizabeth.”

“No, you fucking machine. You were at home with Hank for the first night!”

“Yes, but he sleeps. And if you need me, call me. Gavin, you’re not alone.” The Android approached more and when he tried to take his hand, the other Detective push him off.

“Go back to Hank’s. I don’t want to see you. To see a fucking bot! You plastic fuckboy!”

Connor looked toward David whom wasn’t in the mood to explain what it was. In fact, thanks to the Tracis’ connection, the boy actually knew this word.

 “He’s always like that,” Allen sighed. “You can be nicer with the boy. He seems to like you.”

“Tss,” Gavin replied. “Let’s go back home.”

Connor felt uneasy. He didn’t feel really good to think the man talking about “go back home” with the Captain. Especially now he knew he was wearing Allen’s sweatshirt. And when he heard Gavin’s story? The love was still there?

He felt a hitch on him and could understand that his programs were fucked up right now.

He wanted to…

He hated himself when he tried to push things. Maybe to make Gavin understand some things?

“Do you want me to give you back your sweatshirt? Since you go home.”

“What the fuck? Dipshit, shut up.”

“Y…Yeah… It just I heard it’s your favorite sweatshirt and…”

David couldn’t help but laugh as he took the young girl in his arms.

“Yes, it is. That’s why you can keep it. What do you want? What do you want from me?!”

Connor was upset, in fact. It was clear Gavin couldn’t show his feelings in public. No kiss goodbye right now. Nothing.

So he shook his head and said what he could blame.

“Nothing.” He smiled. “I’ll go back to Hank’s. If you need someone to babysit Elizabeth in the future, don’t hesitate, please. We love Elizabeth too much.”

“Listen to the Jiminy Cricket and come,” David said.

He hugged his daughter a little more and went to the exit. Gavin put his hands in his pockets, wearing a t-shirt put quickly, even the shoes were put without socks…

Connor felt arms around him and he turned his head to see Felix. The RK900 looked worry for him and he hugged him more tightly.

“I’m okay,” Connor murmured.

“ _I knew you would say that. I can connect to you. I can take care of you, if you need it._ ”

Connor closed his eyes as he felt the connection, the mental hug coming around him. The other Android could just not touch him but the feeling was nice. It comforted him, in fact.

“Thank to warn me, Felix.”

“You are welcome. Do you want to see the work I did or you return to Hank’s?”

Since Connor didn’t sleep and Hank was, he was a little dumbfounded. The connection was still there and Felix offered him a smile, taking his chin in his palm.

“Why do not you go back petting Sumo?”

“Oh, nice idea! I combed the poor boy when you called me.”

“I’m sure he wants more cuddle.”

“I’m sure too. He’s really cute.” Connor hoped only he wasn’t asleep because he wouldn’t dare to wake up the good boy.

Felix pushed him toward the exit, preferring the RK800 to be with the dog and passing a good time. He still can stay connect with him to be sure he felt okay.

 

** 7th December, 00:49 **

 

“You’re a jerk, Gavin.”

“Yeah, duh. For what this time?”

The building was really near from the police Station and Gavin had driven for only three minutes before opening his back door. He took Elizabeth in his arms, closing tightly the covers around her.

“For the boy. He really like you and care for you.”

“I know.”

“Don’t treat him that way. I’m not sure he knows you well enough already.”

“It’s better for him if nobody know for him and me.”

“Because what? Because you play with the boy? Why? It’s not you and the boy doesn’t deserve it.”

“Because…” Gavin had opening the door and went to the elevator, he hated to go on there but with the young girl and his ex darling, it was better.

Anyway the little girl frowned and squinted in her sleep. She even moaned. Gavin pressed the button and sighed.

“Because what? You take your revenge on bot?”

“Don’t lecture me, Dave. Remember when everybody knew I was with you?”

“You’re telling me you don’t want to hurt the boy?”

“I look like I want?”

“Do you like the boy? I couldn’t figure out why you’d let our daughter with an Android, why you’d pass time with an Android. You hate them so much.”

“You know why. And I hated him.”

The elevator’s doors opened and Gavin just went out.

“And now?”

David looked his ex-boyfriend as this one was opening the door. Elizabeth looked to sleep better now.

“I don’t know…”

“You don’t know?” David replied.

He moved toward his daughter’s room. The hall, the living room and even the kitchen looked quite sordid, in a bad way when Elizabeth’s room? She was really cute. Soft white carpet, wall paint as a sunset, pictures with animals pinned here and there and even beautiful and soft transparent curtains.

“It’s not difficult, Gavin. You’re not a kind guy, you know that, and you’re pretty tough but I know you can become sweet, you can be lovely, if I may.”

“I’ll punch you,” the Detective groaned.

“Since you can… you know why you’re with the boy.”

Gavin sighed and went to the living room. David bent to his girl and adjusted the covers to rim the little one. He kissed his forehead then came back to the room where his ex-boyfriend was. The man moved his stuff, report and search, information, papers and even newspapers section on his transparent tablet. He already took off his t-shirt to cast it in the floor.

“Do you want to hurt the boy?”

“No…t anymore. At the beginning, I just wanted to see him dead. An Android Detective. You could believe that?!”

“I can understand your feelings. Why did they change?”

Gavin sat down and bent his body. His knees went on his thighs and his head was almost against the coffee table.

“You want to know?”

“If I can help you.”

“It’s so fucking stupid.”

“What?”

“The hazing coffee… The look he had on his face when I returned the coffee.”

David knew perfectly that his ex-boyfriend needed to sit his authority on news recruits. He asked for coffee and much, much things little by little until he was sure to be the boss. Usually, everybody followed his envy, few were the one who refused to serve him. Sometimes, he made them start over again and again. He was a jerk, everybody knew that. Having a bad behavior with the youngie was a fact for him.

“He was… sad and cute. And then… I don’t know what happens in my fucking head. I needed to touch him, to feel the contact with him. He’s a fucking bot! I started to push him more and more, don’t let him approach me. And… he didn’t back off. Whatever I did to him. It was like… he didn’t care.”

“But he does care. About you.”

“Tss.”

Allen walked toward him.

“If you had seen his face when I told to him he was wearing my sweatshirt.”

“You…” Gavin jumped on his feet and almost fell on the coffee table. He caught the man at his collar and squeezed. “You did _what_?!”

David smiled and took his fist to force him to let it go.

“I didn’t get what he had so special and I asked him. I messed up, sorry, but I made a point in the end.”

“What?”

“You love him.”

“Tss.” Gavin shook his head and backed off. He looked the stuff on his table. “I swore to never love again ten years earlier.”

“I know. But the boy took a place in your heart. And you know it perfectly. He’s a machine and yet, you thought about him. You worry about him. Look… He was so happy to wear your sweatshirt and you were happy because for you, it was a precious clothe. For you, it was good that the sweatshirt was on him, washing the event it bore. And he loved wore it. You felt like you always wanted to be because it means for you.”

“Shut the fuck up, David!”

“You hate me right now because you’re afraid he’ll stop wearing the sweatshirt. And that he’ll understand you _could_ just play with him.”

“I don’t! I don’t play with this fucker, okay?! I don’t have to have someone in my life to be happy. I’m not you!”

“You meant you’re happy?” Allen asked.

“You think I’m not?” Gavin laughed darkly. Harsh.

“Oh, excuse me. You look really happy.”

“I am. Especially because I don’t fuck with you since ten fucking years. I’m so glad to be alone and to do just what I want with my live!”

“This?”

“Yeah. You can’t understand, you bastard.”

“Of course. It’s not like I knew where I pick you up twenty years before.”

“Shut up.”

“When I gave you the sweatshirt in the back seat because you had nothing to wear and you thanked me so much. You didn’t need someone in your live?!”

“Shut the fuck up!” Gavin screamed. “I don’t need someone like you in my live! Connor is not like you, he’s sweet and…” He froze and jammed his teeth. “Don’t talk about this plastic prick!”

“I didn’t, Gavin,” Allen smiled.

Gavin sighed heavily. Why did he immediately think about him? He didn’t want to love him. Suffering two times in a live as much as he suffered was enough. Both times, he was stabbed in the back right in the worst moment. That day when David let him, they had a very long conversation and they agreed, both, to stop but, yes, at this time, he needed help. And now? His heart was shattering and he fought every day to keep it in one piece. Of course, that didn’t work. He showed his fangs and his brambles because even being brush by someone could make him drop the tiny flakes.

Of course, he wasn’t happy.

Never was.

Was he happy with David Allen? Not sure at all… He once was. When he was with his first love if you could call him like that. He preferred the term soulmate even if the guy always told to him it was impossible. And when he needed him, when the worst came, one day bright, so bright, he didn’t help him. He just stayed there to look him…

He didn’t want to feel this one time again. For now, in a slum he found a way to live, working so hard to become, maybe, Police Commissioner and then… Then what?

“I hate you…”

“Are you happy when the boy is here?”

“I hate you so much…” Gavin came to the sofa again and sat down. He hates him but he still was his only friend.

So, it wasn’t so difficult for Allen to become his best friends if no one could stand him. He said he didn’t care. All he needed was the advancement. But in the end… did he just push off people to stay alone? Risk nothing? And a little bit for the advancement, yeah. It was a good thing to know toward what you go. Just trying to reach a goal.

Didn’t seem to work well for him…

“Don’t believe a thing. I keep the trash around because that make Eliza’ happy. She’s the only person I still love.”

“I know.”

“You fucking piss me off. Get the fuck out of my…”

“House?”

“Yeah!” Gavin cracked his fists and steadied him to get up.

“See you next time. Bye bye, Gav’. Say to our girl I love her.”

“Look at my finger, you asshole,” he replied, showing his middle finger.

“You’re really lovely.”

The door shut down and dust with tiny plaster bit fell off. Gavin sighed and took off his glasses to pass his hands on his face. He closed his eyes and stayed there few moments. When he opened his lid… well, first of it, he didn’t see a thing and had to put back his glasses.

He got up and got to his kitchen to found his coffee. It was cold but he just ended it in one gulp. Ugh. That was pretty awful. He spit up in the sink and cleaned a bit of tableware and kitchenware then… he faced the fact he didn’t feel he could only sleep. Certainly not with the things David said to him.

Could he really appreciate Connor but… really, really? Could he… love him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! Happey Christmas' Eve everybody!!  
> Have fun, take care!!  
> (And come hang out in my twitter ? ;) )


	20. Interrogations

** 7th December, 06:39 **

 

Yawning, Elizabeth woke up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes, not sure if she was moved all along the night. She has her brown hair with honey reflect all tousled. She pushed a little bit her stuffed animals and then her covers. She got up and yawned again. The youngie went to the living room where her father was asleep in the sofa. The covers slid from his body. Did he sleep since a long moment?

She hesitated few seconds. She had an idea but she must be sure she won’t be scolded by her papa.

Finally, she went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and the shelves. With knife and few ingredients, she started to make a good breakfast.

 

** 7th December, 06:57 **

 

“Papa! Papa!”

The man groaned and passed his hand on the face.

“What? Something’s wrong, my Queen?” he mumbled.

In fact, it was pretty hard to understand what he said since he was almost asleep but the youngie was sued to it. She kissed his stingy cheek and climbed the sofa to hug him tightly.

“I made you the breakfast!”

“You did _what_?!”

She moaned as the scream touched her ears.

“Look!” She jumped on the ground and went quickly to the kitchen. He got up to see his daughter came back with two dishes. Two toasts were on each, one with strawberry marmalade, the other with chocolate.

“I add butter! I wanted to make coffee too but… I can’t use the fire so…”

“Yeah, I prefer. I’ll make the coffee. Do you want a hot cocoa?”

“Yes, pleeease!”

The man kissed her forehead and got up. He let her put the dishes on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to prepare the drinks.

“How were your dreams?”

“Strange. I dreamt I was in a train and he won’t stop moving. I dreamt I was in a lot of place, traveling the world and it felt weird when I woke up because I was at home. In my bed.”

“In fact…” Gavin took two mugs, one with an owl for his daughter and the #1 papa’s one. “I needed to go at the precinct in the middle of the night. Daddy wasn’t available immediately and I took you at the station.”

“Ooooh.” The little girl moved on her butt, looking uneasy.

“What?” her papa asked, seeing her.

“Why Connor didn’t come?”

“I know you want to see him but he was busy. At Hank’s… But… when you were at the precinct, he went to take care of you. Not long time but still… And you’re daddy said to you that he loves you.”

“I love him too!”

Gavin went to put her mug on the coffee table.

“Careful, my Queen, it’s hot.”

“Okay. Does Connor will come tonight? Please, please, please?”

“I’ll ask him but I don’t know. He’s fine with Hank, you know? He’s his papa, after all.”

“Yes. And papas are good!” The young girl thought. “Maybe, I can do one week here with you, one week with daddy and one week with Connor at Hank’s!”

“What?” Gavin sighed. “What are you talking about?” He took a sip then a bite in the toast.

It was too buttery, too charged with marmalade, even if some could say it was impossible to be ‘too charged’ but since it was his daughter who made this…

“I want to have time with Connor!”

“Why? Why do you love him? I mean… like.”

Elizabeth put back her mug.

“At first, it was so nice to meet an Android and to have one as friend!”

“And then?”

“Then, he makes you happy. And I love it when you’re happy.”

“He…” Gavin frowned.

“Yes, papa?” She smiled widely.

“What do you want to say by “he makes you happy”?”

“You seem happy when he’s here. So I love him more and more!”

“You’re sweet.”

The man caressed her hairs softly.

“I’ll ask him.”

The girl went against him and hugged him. She wanted to be happy with him and Connor.

 

** 7th December, 07:59 **

 

A gum in a mouth, Gavin chewed as he pushed the main door. He didn’t say hello to the hostess, because he didn’t want and because she was a bot then he passed the security doors. When he came in the room, he searched for Connor and only saw Felix. This one got up as soon as he passed through the security. What kind of monster was that?

The RK900 came toward him, straight, mannered. His head was up and the tiny smirk giving to him an awful look. Gavin wanted to punch him in the face. But he’d wanted to punch him anyway…

“Hello, Detective Reed, did you have a good night? And how is the young Elizabeth, Connor would be glad to know it.”

“Where is Connor?”

“At home. His home.”

“It’s eight a.m.,” Gavin replied.

“Yes, but… Wait a second, Detective Reed, please.” Felix closed his eyes.

Gavin sighed and went to his desk where he sat down.

“You plastic prick, bring me a coffee when you’ve finish!”

Felix opened his lids.

“I am not your coffee machine, Detective Reed. And I have connected with Connor. He is at Hank’s home, as I said. Hank is really asleep so he does not know when he can come.”

“You’re saying to me that this fucking Lieutenant is destroying this fucking other plastic prick?”

“What do you want to say with “destroying” please, Detective Reed.”

“Connor used to be punctual.”

Felix came to him and bent over before smiling widely.

“Do not worry, Detective Reed. Connor can work from Hank’s place and he already does it. Our precious Connor will not change.”

“Our…” the man replied.

He bit his lips.

“Now, you know that we have a case. THE ST200’s one. I have the list of every person that used to know her in the High School time. And even the Middle School and before. I just supposed you did not need it.”

“Uh… yeah. But I’m not sure it’s useful.”

“To search in the classmates?”

“To search so far away,” Gavin sighed. “Go get my coffee!”

“I said no, sorry. I make a list about the people we must see. Some are in the area. I took their schedule and formed the best one for us. It is when you want.”

Felix gave him few pages print so they could bring that with them without taking any risk. Gavin could see the age, the occupation, the number of children, if they were married, widow or else and everything the Android could find. If it was on the internet, the RK900 found it and put it in the paper.

The Detective was amazed. He won’t show it, of course.

“The beer can is really asleep?”

“The _Lieutenant Anderson_ did not drink last night. But he will not come before a moment. He likes to sleep longtime in the morning and he has a case with Connor so I am not sure he will come in the commissionership. I can ask Connor if you want to?”

“Tss.”

Gavin wanted a coffee and he sighed before got up. With the files the Android had made, it was easy to know where he needed to start. There was a lady whom still leaved at Detroit. In fact, it was the only one who dared to stay live in Detroit. If you put Kamski apart. Well, if you thought it was at Detroit he lives since he had his house somewhere in Michigan Lake so away the place seemed to belong to nobody.

The Human went to the breakroom and prepared a coffee.

“Okay, let’s go. Then we are going to Kamski’s?” Gavin asked. “Don’t you need an appointment with this fucker?”

“Yes, you do. I took one but you will be happy…”

“He said ‘no’, of course.” Gavin took a sip in his freshly made coffee. Strong and just a little sugared, it was perfect.

The coffee here at works was so much better that the crap he could afford.

“No. Connor asked for coming with you. He thinks it is better if he is the one coming with you. Since he has already met our creator.”

“And Fowler doesn’t want to say “no” and fuck everything up?” Gavin mocked.

“We did not have asked him yet. We have talked about that last night.”

“When? Oh… Fuck. You fucking Androids. That’s so fucking stupid to be a fucking Android.”

“Excuse me? I think you did not say “fucking” enough time,” Felix smiled.

“Don’t fuck with me.”

“It is not in my plans,” the RK900 swore. “Anyway, we will ask Fowler and we will arrange to have the appointment when Connor will be available. He has an important case with the Lieutenant Anderson for now so it’s a bit difficult for him but it will come soon enough. We still can work on the case in our side and, if I may, after Lady Merry, we should go at Holland to see Miss Lambert and Mister Gourrier.”

“And Lauren…” Gavin said as he looked the files.

Lauren Huckleberry who was his classmates married Ted, becoming a Gourrier. That made five classmates who were pretty near of there. Who were able to have killed all those ST200. In fact, in term of proximity it was Coburn Loïs, the one still living in Detroit, who looked the more capable to have commit the murder.

But you know?

It could be Edmund Kali from Los Angeles if he had enough time to lose or a good way to accomplish those demeanors.

“Let’s go. I don’t have time to lose.”

Gavin counted. If he had chance, which he did not, he will be back at sixteen. He took his phone to warn David. In fact, he was used to don’t go take Elizabeth up at school and another parent would do it and let her at the precinct, it was on they way, but still. If David could pick her up, it would be better.

With the RK900, he went to his car outside. He opened for him and installed the GPS while Felix came beside him. The coffee was on the little circle made for it.

“If you want I…”

“I want you to shut the fuck up. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Fuck.”

Gavin finished to encoded the address then got started his car and drove away.

 

** 7th December, 8:23 **

 

Coburn Loïs, like Gavin, has thirty-sixth years. She used to work in a supermarket and had an Android to do everything she needed to have done in her house. Caring for the four kids, keeping the garden beautiful, cleaning the house. But when the Android were freed? She couldn’t afford the refund of the bill, for the Android, _and_ give a salary to the Android. So she fired it and now she was overflowed. That’s exactly the reason why, when she saw a car park before her alley, she was really pissed off. More again when she saw it… the police’s plate…

She adjusted her uniform and even her hair to look better.

The four kids followed and were ready to get in the car.

At this hour? Come on! Even he, he wasn’t a such bad parents.

“Ma’am. I’m the Detective Reed and there is the…”

“Android Detective?” Felix offered.

“Here’s Felix from the DPD. We need to ask you few questions.”

“What was about? I’m busy and very late.”

“Well, when you’ll say the cops come to your house they’ll understand. Or shit they pants so leave you alone.”

“Detective…” Felix started.

“Shut up,” Gavin replied to him. “Can we enter or we stay there in the snow? Not sure it would be a good thing for the report,” he smiled.

“God… Emmerick!” Loïs talked to her eldest son, five years old. “Bring your sister  and brothers at the school.”

“Okay,” he said.

Loïs didn’t look happy at all but went back to her home to open it to the policemen. She wanted to say to them to hurry up but know it was only a bad idea…

“Do you want some coffee?” she offered.

“Yes,” Gavin replied.

He was always up for coffee.

“If we can make it short, we will make it short,” Felix swore.

“Thank you.”

Loïs went in her kitchen to take what it rested of coffee from the breakfast. Since she saw the LED and the blue triangle on Felix, she only prepared one cup and the put it on her kitchen table. The two cops had followed her and she smiled with difficulties.

“Madam Coburn, we are here because of a case who seems to be connected with Chloe Kamski.”

“Chloe Kamski? Thought she’d come back when his brother became very rich.” She sighed.

“What’s happening?” Gavin asked with a smile.

“Just though it was a shame he didn’t want to be with me anymore when he becomes rich. But… you won’t keep that against me? Right?”

“I’ll certainly do. Right now I’m asking myself if you had killed her after torturing her just to have what you want from Elijah Kamski. I could put you in jail.”

Gavin smile grew wider as he said that. He took a sip, seeing the woman very afraid.

“Please, Detective. That poor girl is fine and somewhere, certainly.”

“She’s dead,” Gavin replied.

“Detective Reed,” Felix said firmly.

“Dead?” the woman gasped. “How?”

“We do not know. We are even sure she is dead.”

“Well…”

“Shut up, Detective Reed. I will take care of that. Lady Coburn, we are on a case connected to Chloe Kamski. Since eight years, someone attacks and also killed ST200, it is that model looking like Chloe Kamski.” Felix reached and showed his hand with the picture of few ST200 on it, Kleio, Judith and even Jenny.

“I… I’ve already seen ST200 if it’s the question but I don’t understand what you meant? You think I’ve killed Chloe or those replica? I don’t!”

“You must proof it,” Gavin replied. “Why not tell what you felt about her? How she punched your jaw and you hated her for that.”

“How did you know that?” she said, surprise.

“Excuse me, I did not say his name. He is Gavin Reed.”

The woman looked concerned.

“He used to be in your class.”

“Sorry, I don’t remember. You can’t remember anybody, right?” she smiled. “And yes. Chloe punched me. Several time, in fact. One time, she even cracked my jaw… and she cracked her hand in the same time. Her brother liked me and I always said no. Quite harshly but, younger, he was really weird.”

“Just remembering you it’s a good reason for me. You hated her, you wanted to kill everything that looked like her. And since Androids are not Human…”

“I swear to god, I never killed someone. I can’t kill a fly! I always ask Emmerick to do it for me. It’s weird but… If you were at school with me, you know it!” the woman said to him.

“Don’t know,” Gavin replied.

“Just ask me what I was doing each time a Chloe’s were attacked, I’ll have an alibi, you’ll see!”

She tried to smile but it was difficult.

“A chance for your, I have in mind each hour and day,” Felix said.

“But you, will you remember?” Gavin asked with a dry smile.

He sipped more dark liquid which was pretty good. That didn’t help to calm Loïs’ fear but she replied to each question of Felix and seemed to don’t be available at any crime. And has even some proof and witness to assure that she wasn’t there at the moment of fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEOPLE!! This is the last chapter......... Of 2018!! Thank you so much to have read this fanfiction for so long. This means so much to me. Thank you so so so much ! I wish you the best things in 2019 and... hope to see you again?


	21. Upgrade

 

** 7th December, 15:21 **

 

School was over and Elizabeth came to the entry, didn’t know who will take her back to home or wherever she will be brought. Probably the precinct, anyway. Her papa’s or her daddy’s one, it was the same in the end.

She said goodbye to few friends and pulled out the tongue to Andy. Then she finished to cross the schoolyard. While she wasn’t yet at the end of the yard, she recognized _someone_ and her heart bumped in her chest. She bounced then ran toward the person whom was talking in a cellphone. They looked to struggle.

She ran a little faster and jumped at the person legs, hugged them tightly.

“Hiiiii!”

“Hi!”

“I missed you!”

“Me too.”

She smiled widely and turned the head when she heard something. It was Andy whom coming and she hugged more tightly the legs.

“You see?! I told you my stepfather was an Android!” she screamed, as proud as a peacock.

“Elizabeth,” Connor said softly. “Don’t bother your little friend.”

“But…”

She looked toward him and saw that his cheeks were quite blue.

“Come, we’ll go to the precinct. You’re papa isn’t there already but he will soon.”

“Okay. You’ll stay with us?” she asked, looking him with wide eyes.

“I think, yes. If your papa is okay.”

“I’m sure he’s! He likes you so much!”

“Are you sure it’s not you who like me so much?”

“Too!” she giggled.

She had her hand in his and they walked in the street and she was so happy. She even didn’t care about the looks that finished on her. On the hand softly held. Or they were watching Connor. Maybe it depended of whom did it? The Androids looked her, for example.

After all, how a Human could love an Android and inversely.

Both didn’t care since the little girl talked about her day, so happy to share that with Connor. He was listening carefully and asked things. Then he talked about Sumo. He loved so much Sumo and Elizabeth was, of course, really entertained to listen about everything he could do.

As they walked, they arrived at the bus station. The precinct was not so near of the school and since Connor couldn’t drive a car… In fact, when the segregation ended, much robots started to want to drive and a lot gained their driver’s license. Few because they were already able to because of their works. Since, they should have passed the license. However, Connor didn’t feel the envy to drive especially because he was with Hank or, now, Gavin. Both could drive so it wasn’t really useful.

Now, just at this moment, he felt a little more the need to drive because people were looking his LED and his hand around Elizabeth’s one. Even the Androids looked him with astonishment. After all, a lot of Android discarded any sign of the fact that they were Robots. Some still used it but they were more and more rare.

The bus came and Connor let people got down and other got up before entering with the little girl. He has real money to help the transaction, knowing he should take the bus, and he took two tickets. The man behind his flywheel looked him as he walked in the alley. He let Elizabeth choose the place, near a window, and came to follow her.

“Wait a second!”

The voice was harsh.

Connor turned his head toward the head of the bus. It was the driver, getting up to come toward him.

“You’re an Android, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“You can’t come here. The Androids are in the back.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You can! Go in the back with the others!”

Connor was perplexed.

“I thought Markus has asked for the segregation to stop.”

“Yes. He does. And what he got? This! You have seat in the back. It’s pretty cool, no? Go there!”

Connor shook his head.

“I’m sorry, but no. I guess Elizabeth can’t come with me. Do you think I’ll let her alone? I rather sit with her.”

“I’ll kick you if you don’t move in the back, you shit!”

The Android looked him as the others passengers watched. A lot of Androids didn’t dare to act, in fact. Markus has gained rights for them but things needed time. They couldn’t just appear as they wanted to be seen for now. And they waited… Seat in the back, it was already a good thing. Even if it wasn’t the right law. Sometimes, it was better to just bend over and accept...

“I won’t repeat a third time, you dipstick. You. go. in. the. back. with. your. littles. friends.” The driver put his hand in his back pocket.

Elizabeth moaned, afraid.

“Conny…” she cried.

Connor couldn’t bear that. He really liked the little girl and she was Gavin’s daughter. For him, make her cry was like a double-crime.

“I hope for you it’s not a gun in your pocket.”

“Fucking Android!” The driver started to take what he had and Elizabeth screamed.

Connor got something in his jacket, too. People screamed in the bus, afraid. But the Android didn’t have a gun or whatever. However, what he showed frozen the man who licked hardly his lower lips.

“W… where do you…”

He watched the police badge in Connor’s palm.

“I’m Connor Anderson, the Android Detective working for the DPD. May I look in my data if you did something wrong, those lasts weeks? Or you prefer to try your chance with the gun? I never saw a trial from inside.”

In fact, Connor knew the man didn’t have a blank police record and he perfectly knew the man can’t force him to go in the back. It wasn’t the law after all.

“Okay. Okay… Just sit down. B… But, next time, say immediately you’re a fucking cop.” The man went to the front of the bus to sit behind his flywheel, mumbling against the Androids.

Connor sat beside the little girl and took her in his arms.

“Are you okay?”

“I… I’m okay. But I was scared.”

Connor hugged her more.

“I didn’t want you to be hurt.”

“I didn’t want _you_ to be alone and hurt.”

The youngie cuddled in his arms. She was still scared. Maybe more because her both fathers were in the police? She knew. Sometimes, one will come back with bruises or wound and will explain, shortly, it happened in the work, because people weren’t kind. She knew what being hurt by a bullet or a weapon was and she had already her daddy in hospital. That time, he said it was the appendage but since her papa was worry and her daddy didn’t have his appendage since she was four, she didn’t think it was _really_ the appendage.

She was just happy the man was okay now. And she was happy to get some love, caresses and hugs.

 

** 7th December, 17:37 **

 

As they came back to the precinct, Felix did the report on the computer and for Gavin too. For him, it was quite surprising that five of Gavin’s Classmates couldn’t remember him. Each of them, tough, used to have problem with Chloe when they were at school. The lady had warm blood and couldn’t stand it when people said something wrong about her brother. Since Elijah was weird and too intelligent, he really had people who hated him and insulted him. So Chloe was quite hated too but nobody has killed her or the ST200. Not with the alibis they gave.

Gavin couldn’t bore to hear him talk and talk.

It was weird because he almost had the same voice as Connor and he liked to hear Connor talk, in fact.

Almost because, for him, the voice were absolutely different. Connor’s one looked more soft, cute. And Felix has just a weird cold voice.

In his opinion.

He turned off the motor and went out of the car. Felix followed him, still doing the report. For three hours and half. Just kill him. And he even hadn’t eaten during the day. Only the coffee everyone offered to him and maybe a biscuit then, of course, the gum he chewed to don’t smoke. He wanted to smoke…

He went to the precinct and crossed the security.

“Connor is here.” He heard in his back.

Felix, of course.

But inside his heart, Gavin was happy to know that. He searched the Android with his eyes and smiled when he saw him but not only. As he was working, he had Elizabeth on his lap and seemed to help her to do her homework. She didn’t look like she was drawing anyway.

He went to the desk even if Hank was in front of it, drinking coffee while trying to make a report in his computer.

“I’ll do it, Lieutenant. Don’t worry about that. Do you need something in particular? I can make it appear in your terminal, maybe…”

“Don’t make life easy for you old dad, Connor. I won’t learn if you do everything for me.”

Well in fact, he tried to understand and manage his live around informatics since he was born. And he was from 85! Imagine how lame he could feel when he grew up with this technology. When all his friends got new and high-tech mp3, 4 or whatever the number and he still use a CD player because he preferred that and it was more easy. Well, now, he has a compact music player but still struggle with that.

“Plus, if you let him in his shit, it’ll be funnier. And I said sheet. With two e.”

“Of course,” Hank said with a fake smile.

“Papa!” Elizabeth jumped on the ground then at her father’s waist. “Papa! You should have seen Andy’s head when Conny came to pick me up! It was so funny!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah! But most fun of that, we plied at rock, paper, scissors and you know what?”

“What?”

Gavin took his daughter in his arms and go back to his place.

“I win each time!”

“Awesome!!”

How Connor did that?

Connor got up after a quick glance to Felix whom went to his desk. In fact, he used Wilson’s one when this one didn’t use it. He had his own session since this morning so… But he could as well use Connor’s one, especially because the RK800 took Elizabeth’s stuff and came to Gavin’s desk to put it in.

He turned to go back with Hank and Gavin gave a quick look to him. He smiled as his daughter told things and things. In the same time, he looked the homework his daughter has made. It was obvious Connor helped her since he couldn’t see something wrong. Of course, his daughter was smart but she used to have one or two mistakes.

He kissed her head when she started to talk about her lunch. She had French fries with cheese and a salad with tomato sauce pellet so it was good. It was her daddy who paid for her lunch at school and sometime, she was a little guilty but it was so good. And her papa said it was okay and it was easier. Sometimes, she had bread or other things made by her papa. She was always happy. Gavin rose her like that. To be happy with wade live given to them.

 

** 7th December, 19:02 **

 

The door was closed when Gavin entered in his home. He got to the kitchen and his daughter bounced behind him.

“Can I help?”

“Yeah. What would you like to do?”

“Hmm…”

The little girl looked in the refrigerator as the TV was turning on. The emission they always watched was put on. The LP600 was still the main candidate.

She heard her papa’s belly gurgle.

“Pasta’s risotto?” she proposed.

It was something her papa made often since he didn’t have a lot of time to cook. They went home pretty late every time.

“Let’s do this.”

Gavin let her daughter took the ingredients and choose if they’ll do a cheesy recipe or more meaty. He wanted her to be happy and did what he can with that.

Finally, she chose for a fishy and seafood one. Gavin was glad to use the breaded fish and the last gambas he still have in her freezer. That make some place and he could buy new stuff after that.

 

“Tadaaam.”

Elizabeth was bright and happy as the meal was over. She put one ladle of pasta in each dish and they went in the sofa, in front of the TV. The game was almost finish and the youngie still needed to wash her, check her homework a last time and she maybe could hope to play a little before go to bed but she didn’t really hoped for that.

“May I taste?”

Elizabeth looked Connor, sit beside her.

“I thought you couldn’t?”

“It was right. I made some upgrade, in fact… Now, I can eat.” Connor smiled. “I wanted to taste your awesome meal. And I’m not disappointed you made a such meal with your papa, then!”

“Oooh!” Elizabeth took her fork and gave it to the Android.

He thanked her and taste. It was particular but… good?

“What can of other upgrade did you make?” Gavin asked.

Now he understood why the bot wanted to stay at Jericho and discuss with the people.

“I… can blush! The regular color for us his blue, to remind the thirium, the blue blood but we can choice the color. I hesitated for the red to look like you and North said I should choose the multicolor’s one but… I choose the blue finally.”

“Awesome!” the little girl smiled. “Blue his great! I love blue!”

She hugged him.

“You’re awesome, Conny!”

“You are,” he said, hugged her back.

Gavin hided a little smile, seeing them together.


	22. Come back at Kamski's

** 8th December, 07:27 **

 

“Good morning, sleepy head.”

A soft kiss was pressed against Gavin’s cheek.

The Detective groaned and opened a lid. He then saw Connor’s soft face.

“It’s already almost seven and half a.m.”

“What?!”

Gavin got up quickly. So quickly he hit his forehead with Connor’s one.

“AOUTCH!! Fucking dipshit!”

“Your daughter is right here.”

“Sh… sheriously?”

Gavin rubbed his forehead and he moaned from pain.

“I prepared the breakfast and Elizabeth already took it. I’ll bring her to school if you want to. I already checked for the bus, there are five available to arrive in time. You can take your time to eat and go to the precinct, I’ll rejoin you there?”

“Why?”

“Because you fall asleep at five a.m. and twelve. You needed sleep.”

“You’re cute… okay. Let’s do that but don’t do it too much. It’s not your job.”

“If it’s your daughter, it became my job. A little. since I care about you.”

Gavin sat up a little straighter and kissed Connor, putting his hand on his hair, keeping him near him. He loved to feel him near him and he was sweet, adorable. And he wasn’t a bitch like the David’s bitch.

 

** 15th December, 09:02 **

 

Connor could recognize the band _Fall Out Boys_ Gavin always listened to since he grew up with it and has a special care for it. However, he didn’t seem to enjoy the music this time. He was watching Kamski’s house. They got the appointment and for this time, he rid of Felix. They search very too much in the country for Chloe’s classmates. In fact, they obligated some to come in Detroit because it would be impossible to go at every point.

In the end, it was still the same things. Nobody seemed to have attacked the ST200s. They asked everyone they could at New-Jericho, who had to come at the precinct too, and they even had a new murder. Even with the record, Felix didn’t seem to find. However, this time, the lady was drowned and certainly by a woman. It was impossible to see correctly and with the stature, it looked like a woman.

“You don’t want to go out?”

“I don’t like Kamski.”

“You see all your classmate and you had a good behavior, as Felix said, why not this one? You didn’t look to like the others.”

“Yeah… It certainly because this fuckers had created Androids?”

“Gavin…”

Connor bent over on him and kissed him softly in the corner of the lips and he caressed his cheeks.

“You can do it.” 

“Do…” Gavin frowned. “Do you doubt of me?! Do you think I need your crap?”

“Hum… Yes?” Connor smiled and bent a little more to kiss him. “You would get up, then?”

“I can but now, I guess I need a little more strength.”

“You won’t pass, you know?” Connor kissed him, feeling his hand on his nape. “Plus, we’re already late.”

“Don’t care.” Gavin kissed him and pressed him to come on his lap.

Connor replied to the sweet gesture and moved on his knees in his perfect suit. He moved the hand and pressed the button that opened the door. With a last kiss, he jumped on the ground, leaving Gavin pretty disappointed. He wasn’t impatient at all to go to Kamski’s. But seems he really hadn’t the choice. The Android already walked toward the house to ring the bell.

Gavin sighed and got out of the car. He locked it after having closed the door and walked to rejoin his partner. In both way since they were together since almost two weeks. In fact, Elizabeth wasn’t at home for this week but Connor still passed one night. Gavin didn’t let him go more to be honest, because Connor deserved to be with his dad, even if he didn’t say so explicitly. However, they got to the bathroom few times for kisses or just staying together, as long as nobody came in the WCs too. They still hoped Wilson will say nothing about them in a cabinet. And the look on their faces when they have leaving it.

Oh God, it was the lunch break and they could do whatever they wanted.

The door opened on a ST200. Connor didn’t recognize her, her mind, she should be a new one. Her hairs were short and pretty messy but in a cute way. She was wearing a warm pullover and a pretty jean in a light tone.

“You must be Detective Connor Anderson and Detective Gavin Reed?”

“Indeed,” Connor replied with a smile.

Gavin only shrugged in his dark pullover on his jeans a quite destroyed. It wasn’t for a style, looking thug or whatever. It was just worn by the time and because he wore it too much. He still has his maroon vest.

“Come, Mister Kamski is waiting for you. You’re late,” she added with a little smile.

“Yes, sorry. We needed just more time. I hope Mister Kamski won’t reproach it to us?”

Gavin sighed while the ST200 shook her head.

She moved to let them enter and closed after them. She brought them in a room. Not in the pool room but in a living room. And it was so rich. There was sixth white sofa with expensive leather. There were pictures everywhere, beautiful artwork in blue shade, sculpture and a huge TV screen. It was so big. Almost as big as Gavin’s apartment. A rich coffee table was there between the sofas. Elijah was already there and the lady came to pour milk on green ice cube.

“Can we bring you something, Detective… Reed? What you want, you’ll get it.”

“Well… one million dollars?”

Elijah laughed.

“Sorry, but no. Only drink or food if you prefer it. Connor, do you want something with thirium?”

“Thank you, Mister Kamski. I don’t know what you have?”

“I’ve a hot thiriuma with thirium cream. It’s new and you’ll love it, I think.”

“Thanks.”

“And I’ll take coffee. Anything with coffee,” Gavin said, looking the weird stuff Elijah Kamski was drinking.

“Okay. Kleopatra, please?”

“Yes, Mister Kamski.”

She bent over and then left.

“She’s nice. We saw a lot of ST200 lastly…” Connor started.

“I heard about that weird case,” the man said.

Connor was surprise because the man looked sadder than the last time. The last time he was just gorgeous, class and he had an aura and there…

“In fact, I know everything about those murders and attacks. Every one.”

“We know some of the girls whom were attacked. Some whom used to live here? Can I ask why you let them leave? You used to protect them, isn’t it?”

Elijah nodded, taking his drink to sip a little. There were cookies on the table and they looked delicious. Gavin bent over to stole one.

“Unfortunately, I did not have the chance to save every of them. The model expended more than I thought and I certainly not expected so much aggression on this model in particular.” He wringed his strange psychedelic glass.

“Why did Chloe leave?” Connor asked.

“Because when the revolution came, when the Android received rights, she wanted to discover the world. She knows it’s not because the USA agreed for the respect of Android she’ll received it everywhere but she needed to see what I talked about. What television talked about. And she asked me to leave. Why I would keep her against her will?”

“You did that because she looks like your sister, isn’t it?” Gavin asked “She was mean to replace her.”

“Not replace her,” Kamski said. “Fill the absence.”

“And now her replica just go away too?” Reed said.

Kleopatra arrived with drinks she put before the two cops. She offered a little dished with thirium-biscuit for Connor who thanked her.

“Do you ever felt anger against her?”

“Are you trying to say I’m the weirdo who attacked the ST200?” Elijah asked harshly. “I would never. I protect them.”

“Why? Because you fail to protect Chloe Kamski?”

Connor looked toward Gavin and put a hand on his wrist.

“Mister Kamski… You know what happened to Chloe Kamski, isn’t it? Your sister…”

“No. She left home one day and I never see her again.”

“Mister Kamski,” Connor said again. “Can you tell us what happened that day? Anything could help us. Felix, The RK900, and Gavin asked every of your classmates and even some of your family member and did not find it…”

“Why did she left… that’s the question?”

“Yes.”

Kamski looked troubled.

“I don’t know.”

Gavin jammed his teeth.

“You don’t know what’s happened that day? I thought you were a fucking genius!”

The man looked doubtful then he sighed.

“The day she left, it was few days after our birthday. In July, as you know it. She just turned eighteen and we were in the house I bought to my parents with the money I already made by this time. We lived with our parents but we thought about taking something else. I was working on my real first Android. The one you know as Chloe. That day, she talked with my parents in the living room. They were really angry. I don’t know why…”

“You don’t know?” Gavin cut. “She didn’t tell it to you?”

Kamski shook his head.

“She was shocked, visage covered by blood…”

“Excuse me. You joined them in the living room?” Connor asked.

“She joined me in the part of the house I used as lab.”

“Okay. Excuse me for the intervention.”

Elijah made a little gesture to say it was nothing but it seems it was. In his eyes, you could see he was quite lost in his past.

“She has the face covered by blood, nose broken and she asked me to do something. Put the parents outside, anything. I’d be glad to do it for her but I didn’t understand what happened. I asked her but she was talking nonsense. I didn’t understand…”

“As a 171 IQ?” Gavin said harshly.

“Yes.”

“What did she said?” Connor asked. “It’s important. Maybe it could help with this case.”

“I can’t remember correctly. They… hit her because if she continued that way, she’ll just proof she wasn’t human.” Kamski looked his glass, couldn’t even sip on it. “Yes… My parents call her “it” since this day and act like she is nothing. Lately, we talked about her because of Chloe, the Android, and they say my Androids were more Humans than her.” He looked up to one and the other. “I don’t understand because she is so perfect, beautiful, intelligent, warm-hearted… everything you could imagine for the perfect woman. She even used to protect me and to drive hours to come at the university see me.”

“But you didn’t help her,” Gavin said.

“I didn’t understand. I don’t understand. I said it to her and… she said she couldn’t live like that. I followed her and my parents caught her, insult her and hit her. Again and again. I tried to intervene once but my father, I think, hit me and… I don’t remember well, she just ran away and I never saw her again.”

Connor looked toward Gavin as Elijah looked really bad. It was a knowledge that, for him, his real first Android was Chloe. So he suffered really of this lose.

“You don’t know who could hate her enough to destroy everything looking like her?”

Elijah shook his head.

“She’s perfect. Who could want to kill her? You couldn’t, right?”

“I couldn’t kill someone,” replied Connor.

Gavin frowned.

“You know from the beginning that we are alive. And you know, too, that Chloe, the Android, is not your sister.”

“I know, Connor. But she was the Love of my life.”

“Okay. Let’s go. Thanks for the coffee.”

Gavin got up and went to the door. Connor frowned and got up too.

“Thank you. I’m sorry to have disturbed you.” He bent a little and followed Gavin outside. He didn’t need the help of Kleopatra for that.

Outside, Gavin was ruffling his picket and took a packet. Tiny packet full of cigarettes. Without thinking twice, he closed the distance between them and snatched the box to crush it under his feet.

“What the fuck, you trash?!”

“I’m not a trash, I’m your boyfriend! And now, tell me why you did not stay? Was it the problem! You scream everywhere that Chloe is dead? Why can’t you tell to him?”

“Tss! Doesn’t want to have an Android armada on my back!”

“Gavin!”

The man was walking toward his car. He didn’t have gum with him right now, only in the glove box.

The Android followed him, letting the packet in the snow. It was snowed in fact.

“Since the beginning, I knew you were bond to this case, Gavin.”

“What?”

The cop turned to him.

“I know you’re the one who killed Chloe Kamski.”

Gavin looked him, eyebrow frowned and smirk on his lips.

“You do?”

Connor nodded.


	23. Chloe Kamski's murder

** 15th December, 09:47 **

 

The snow fell from the sky softly, the clouds were big and fluffy like Sumo’s fur, but the air was real cold. As cold as Gavin’s eyes as he lay them on Connor, standing few feet from him.

“I know you’re the one who killed Chloe Kamski,” Connor has said, his words stabbing Gavin.

Especially because he didn’t let the place to the doubt. He was an Android Detective. He was made for that.

Gavin opened the door of his car.

“Don’t worry, I won’t flee. I want you to tell me more about your passionate theory.”

“You’re a good cop. You know how things work. And you know too that everybody says Chloe Kamski left or disappeared. But you, you deeply committed that Chloe Kamski is dead. Either you’re stupid either you’re bonded to this case.”

“Maybe both,” Gavin replied while sat down to take gum in the glove box.

He checked for taste and Connor walked toward him.

“I had blank but now, I know everything…”

Gavin clenched the gum’s wrap he chose.

“So you had an idea and you needed to be sure. And for that, you decided to become my fucking whore?”

“Please.”

Connor put his hand on the car roof and pushed down his lowest part. He sat on his lap and kissed his jaw.

“Don’t be stupid.”

The cold air came around them. Gavin was still closed.

“What’s your theory?”

“It’s not a theory… That day when Chloe left the house, it was because of you. She was major and you could convince her to just leave. She said to her parents about you and they just couldn’t accept it. Elijah couldn’t help you because he didn’t get. Especially because his sister was everything to him. And she ran away for you.”

Gavin rose an eyebrow.

“However, you were alone. You couldn’t just live like that, even if you graduate. So you needed to find something. Nobody wanted you at work and so… Chloe did what she must do for both of you. At this time, Eden Club was a striptease, made with Humans, club like you could find everywhere with illegals things. If one paid enough, he could have more than a dance and that helped to live.”

Gavin’s lips moving as he chewed the gum, cold smirk on his lips.

“If she prostituted herself, people would have recognized her.”

“But people didn’t care about her in the end and a lot of people just wanted to fuck, didn’t caring about the look of her face or forget it after the sex. Or remember her just enough to have her again. Plus, she wasn’t stupid so I think, in three hundred seventy coma twenty seven square kilometer, she won’t stay near people who can find her. Not in the people she knew…”

“Okay. Go on. I’m having fun, right now,” Gavin laughed coldly.

“Okay. Then… one day, when you were twenty or twenty-one, Eden Club incurred a police raid because of their activities. Everybody should get to prison because it wasn’t legal for the men and women to sell their body. Captain David Allen was on it this day… Well…”

Connor saw the look on Gavin’s face.

“He wasn’t Captain yet. What was he?”

“Second Lieutenant. He was twenty-sixth and he gained his rank at West Point Military School.”

Gavin made a bull with his gum.

“That doesn’t mean you’re right.”

“Allen found you and he felt immediately in love with Chloe. He wanted to protect her with all his heart. However to get her, he needed to get you too.”

“Ah, that’s probably the reason why I didn’t marry him. That fucker,” Gavin laughed, rough.

Connor kissed him on the lips. Now he could taste, it was fascinated. Yesterday, his lips had a soft taste, yesterday it was a coffee like and now it was lemonish. Well it was often coffee like…

“He took you and Chloe at home and took care of both of you. Little by little, he started to love her and you more and more. He even helped her to become a cop. A work she liked even if she couldn’t find the right place for her. She was a girl and she had love story with the Second Lieutenant. Worst of all, she used to be a striper, a whore… That wasn’t awesome for her. And it wasn’t the only problem. Because when the time passed, you took more and more place. Chloe wasn’t at her place with you and Captain Allen. He loved you both and you just couldn’t stand when he made love to Chloe. It seemed normal when you carried about him, sexually, but when it was Chloe turn…”

Gavin frowned and he looked toward the Kamski’s house. From there he wasn’t sure the man could hear them. It would be better.

“For you, the worst was the moment, ten years before, when she fell pregnant. You just couldn’t support it but you loved Elizabeth already so you waited. You waited for her to have Elizabeth and then… you killed Chloe. You asked for being cop at the current DPD and you started your live again.”

“Okay… Why not, smartass. Let’s say that. And what? Dave knew I killed Chloe but he let me do because?”

“No. As I said, you’re intelligent. You won’t say she’s dead like that if we can go back to you. In fact, nobody could and even Captain Allen can’t say a thing. There is no crime and you did it with the only way anyone could kill someone…”

Gavin rose an eyebrow.

“Spit,” he commanded.

Connor felt the man wasn’t at ease anymore.

“I know from the beginning. When I was created, when I came to DPD, I used to scan every visage. Do you remember how I froze when I saw you the first time? When they introduce us to each other?”

“Yes… But…”

“I know you changed a lot of things on your account and your files but you can’t go against my scanner. It’s too performing. Even when you took a little weigh and you’re face is…” Connor caressed it. “… beautiful.”

Gavin took his wrist, squeezing tightly.

“What are you saying.”

“You perfectly know I told you your own story. Because you used to be called Chloe. That’s why you were a classmate of Chloe’s classmate but nobody could recognize you. That’s why you know she’s dead when everybody doesn’t get where she is.”

“Don’t… don’t be stupid. I don’t look like those ST200!”

“Yes… But Chloe Kamski doesn’t look like them neither. Because Kamski made her as he remembered his sister. As perfect as he saw her. And when Felix gave me report about the interrogatories with the classmate, I could see you.”

“Wh… Why would you? Why would you say that?!”

“Because Elijah Kamski is the Love of Chloe’s Life, isn’t it? _Your_ Life. I asked to come because I couldn’t let you go with someone who couldn’t get. Couldn’t help you. And now I saw the pain in you…”

Connor dared to move a little on his lap and hugged him softly. He felt the arms around him and a head on his so he bend a little and nested his face against Gavin’s neck.

“Did you saw others things…”

“Nothing a Human could see. Your tattoo… it’s perfect but not for an Android Detective. I can see they used a darker black to cover the scars.”

Gavin closed his eyes.

“You’re right.  Are you happy? You’re right. When I got eighteen, I dared to say to my parents I wasn’t a girl but a man. They didn’t understand. For them, I was just a little boyish… and when I insisted, when I said to them how I hated my boobs, how I hated bleed every month because my body reminded me what I was, they said I couldn’t be a man since I hit on dude. When they finally understand, they become mad.”

“And broke your nose… Sorry to have found it cute.”

Gavin passed his hand in the soft brown hair.

“It’s fine, you can find it cute. I can accept it from you.”

“Did Kamski really did not help you?” Connor asked doubtfully.

The man didn’t look like he could be like that. He seemed really sincere when he talked about his sister…

“Yeah. He tried to protect me, yes, but wasn’t made for it. And didn’t understand I wasn’t his sister. I didn’t feel like his sister…”

He looked toward the house.

“I’d like to go there and said it but what? He can’t understand, Connor. No one can’t. And I hate the looks on people face when I must explain that I’m not a girl even if…”

Connor rose up a little and kiss him.

“You’re the man I love.”

Gavin’s eyes widened.

“You… You’re a robot so you don’t know but… you should not say that.”

“Say what?”

“Love.”

“Why? I love you.”

Gavin was dazed.

“You said you’re my boyfriend…”

“I’m, no? We’re together…”

“Yeah…”

Gavin looked his soft face, his sweet smile and his eyes full of sweetness too. He mumbled something but Connor had great audition, thanks to his work and systems.

He could hear the “I love you too”.

“Let’s go. I won’t talk to Elijah.”

“But…”

“I won’t. He can’t understand and I don’t want to tell him.”

“Don’t you want to be with him? He’s the Love of your Life…”

Gavin frowned. He could remember that Allen was pretty shocked when he learnt that. He quickly understand even if he see him as a weirdo in the first, but he couldn’t just _get_ that the love they shared wasn’t put in danger by that immeasurable love they shared. It was normal to understand that a family will fell love for each other but they never will talk about it in that special way…

“Okay. Rise your fucking ass, I need to get up.”

“Okay. You don’t want anymore to fuck me before your brother’s house?”

“Now you know it, it’s kind weird.”

Connor smiled and went up. Gavin changed his seat and attached his belt. He looked strange and frowned when the boy came near him, fasten his belt too.

“I didn’t think coming here will be successful in fact…”

“Is it successful?”

“We need authorization and mandate but… I think I have all the clues I needed. It was evident. The true question is: since we’re together, do you want to bust my parents with me or should I call Felix since he’s my partner? “

“You’ll need few hours, maybe more. At this time of the year, the judge are pretty busy. I don’t think we still be together.”

“Plastic shit, it’s a joke. ‘Together’ like in couple. The “a dude met his special one’s parents”… ugh, just go on internet, okay?”

“Okay. And, Gavin… can I come home tonight?”

“Yes. I’d be glad…”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS SO EXCITED TO SHOW YOU THIS CHAPTER!!! I hope you liked it! I really do and thanks to everybody reading this, it's really warm my heart (and it's pretty cold in my place so it's welcome 8D)!


	24. Water Time

** 15th December, 20:42 **

 

In fact, when Elizabeth didn’t come home, Gavin could stay at work really longtime. It was Felix himself whom forcer the Human detective to leave. If the man didn’t sleep or, at least, rest, he couldn’t do a good job tomorrow when they’ll go to his parents tomorrow. Well, in fact, he didn’t know it was their parents. He seemed to have found they were the criminals since a moment but wanted to let Gavin discover it, for him to be happy, even if he showed regrets for the ST200 drowned. However, he didn’t know Gavin used to be Chloe and Reed preferred that.

So it was this late when Gavin pushed his apartment’s door.

“I’ll take a shower. I’m sweating. And they said it’s Winter? My ass!”

“Will you eat?” Connor asked.

“Yeah probably. Doesn’t swallow a lot of food today.” Gavin took off his pullover and threw him in the sofa.

He already put his jacket at the peg.

“Okay. Do you want me to prepare something?”

“Don’t bother you. I’ll just throw some shit on bread.”

“Okay. Are you sure it would be enough? Maybe you can make a soup or something?”

“I’ll take a look but don’t fucking annoy me,” he said.

He went to Elizabeth’s room to take some stuff.

“Okay.”

Connor sat down in the sofa. He looked as Gavin went back with a new boxer and some covers for the night.

“Take a book or something,” the Human said as he saw the boy looking him.

“If it’s what you want.”

“Okay, you piss me off. What do _you_ want. Don’t think. Quick.”

“Uuh…”

“Not ‘uuh’ what do you want? Don’t think!”

Connor was happy to be surrounded by people like Hank and Gavin. It was easier to really feel alive. Because when he became a Deviant, for him… nothing changed. Everybody at Jericho, or New-Jericho, told him it was really different but not for him. Except the fact he killed Amanda so felt more lost again.

“I’d like to come with you.”

“In the bathroom?”

“Yes. But I don’t want to annoy you.”

Gavin sighed and came in the bathroom. Connor looked annoyed and shy in the same time. The man went out and went again in Elizabeth’s room. This time, the Android was perplexed and followed the new coming and going.

The last time, Gavin didn’t come out from the bathroom but Connor didn’t hear the shower’s sound and he was quite perplexed.

“Are you coming, dipshit? Or I should send you a memo?”

“I can come?”

“Do it before I change my mind.”

Connor got up and took off his shoes to let them with Gavin’s one then entered the room. It was really a little one with the sink almost on top of the WC and a tiny shower closed by a blue shower curtain. The floor was quite wet, probably because the stream would get out. Wash machine and dryer were in the other side with a big basket for dirty clothes and few wire were tender above them to let dry some clothes which couldn’t go to the dryer. And a little radiator finished overcharging the little room.

“You’re sure? I don’t want to bother you…” he said while closing the room.

“Yeah.”

Gavin hesitated few seconds and then came to him. He caught his vest edge then took it off. His hands went then toward the belt which ended in the floor pretty quickly. So, Connor just imitated him since it was what he did the best. Gavin kissed his throat. There was an upgrade Connor didn’t mention to Elizabeth… now he could feel the touch of Gavin’s hands, fingers, lips. And when he wanted to moan, it was only thanks to the kindness, the envy, the lust. Not just because he was happy to share something with the man.

“I took stuff for you but you should think to bring some at yours. This asshole didn’t you offer some fucking clothes?”

Connor felt his tight rose and he put it around Gavin’s waist. He threw the other one to rejoin the first and kissed him while he felt the strange contact of clothes rubbing against his synthetic skin.

“He does. You… want me to put clothes of mine here?”

He let his forehead went against Gavin’s one as he moved just enough to let the man push down his trousers.

“Why not? You passed a lot of your fucking time here and then you should borrow things which belongs to me and people ask themselves.”

“Well… it’s normal?”

Gavin put him down.

“I forget that…”

His fingers came across the garters Connor was wearing to keep his shirt well in place.

“That’s still sexy.”

“I’ll keep wear it, if you want to.”

“Deal,” the man said before putting a kiss on his neck. “But now, do you want me to take it off?”

“Yes.”

The Human pressed the little attach one time, two times, three times and finally fours. Well since the socks got the same, he would do it four times again but for starting, it’ll be here. He unfastened the button and let the clothes slide along his boyfriend arms, putting soft kisses on his skin. It was really soft and he liked to see all the little beauty spot. He took care to kiss each of them. He felt Connor’s hand in his hair and even soft moan. Very cute.

He looked his body, soft, without any hair. He knew it was a body made. Piece by piece and he certainly was made to be beautiful since Elijah had a thing for the beauty. And really… Connor looked perfect.

“Something’s wrong?” the Android asked softly while passing his fingers in the soft Gavin’s hair chest.

He liked this feeling. The feeling of tickling and especially of his circuits warming because Gavin smiled. Despite the fact that the smile was… weird.

“Everything is fucking alright.” He caressed his nape and then kneel, putting kiss on his thigh as he took off the garters.

His lips came toward the down as he felt fingers against his head. The two other garters and the socks fell on the floor as he kissed the inner thigh again and again. Connor closed his eyes as he liked the feeling. Gavin’s hands pressed against his waist and bring him toward the floor to make him end on his laps.

Connor smiled and let a little moan came as the teeth bite his throat then his left shoulder. The Android couldn’t believe it would be as pleasant as that. He could find the pressure of his circuits and it tickled. He felt the cold of the floor as he found his back against the tiles, the man hovering above him.

“I didn’t know it’s like that Human takes shower,” Connor smiled.

“Yeah, not the unusual way. You’re cute. I like to see you there but if you want to take the shower…”

Connor felt something in his boyfriend’s voice.

“I can take my shower after you, if you want.”

“I don’t know… Since we’re there, I’d like to continue but…”

Gavin jammed his teeth and got up a bit.

“Fuck!” he said, going on his knees to push and really got up.

“Do you want… to see my true me? As you’ll do it, I can do it…”

“How’s that?” Gavin frowned.

“Don’t be afraid.”

Connor got up a bit and he touched his temple. Then, his skin disappeared little by little. The only thing that stayed, it was his cheeks, blue. It was obvious he didn’t like to show this part of him.

He remembered well that moment where they forced the Android to be naked. Real naked, until this.

“I’m sorry to show you that…”

“It’s fucking weird but…”

Gavin rose his hands and approached them of Connor’s cheek. The Android nodded and the man touched him. It was weird, colder. And there wasn’t any hair, eyebrow or little beauty spot. He was only white with bar code, number on his… plastic?

“It’s… particular. Really. But…”

He caressed his cheek then his neck.

He looked right in his eyes and could see the soft iris brown. It was the beauty of Connor there. And when he saw the features of Connor changed, he could see his pretty face. Even if it was really weird.

“Okay… my fucking turn.”

Gavin got up and passed his hand on his hair, searching for courage. Connor was sit on the ground.

“Do you want to put your skin back?”

“I’ll wait.”

Connor put his hands on the edge on his slip.

“Do you want we’re doing together?”

“Yeah.”

Gavin felt stupid but it was something very important to him. It was something he wasn’t and he knew it was the same for Connor when he removed his skin. So, he should show the monstrosity of his lowest part to the Android but he hated it for so long. And he hated that David already saw this. He would have wanted someone didn’t know…

In the end, Connor was just like David. He knew from the beginning and it was hard because he couldn’t feel himself like a man. Like the man he was. The ghost of Chloe was still there and it was horrible.

“One…” he said.

“Two,” Connor accompanied.

Gavin took a long breath.

“Three.”

The underwear went down and finished in the floor. Connor got up and passed his arms around Gavin’s shoulders.

“You didn’t…”

“Didn’t need it. But I want you to feel able to, if you want or need. I saw the nudity you didn’t want me to see long ago and I know your past… partly.”

Gavin moved his fingers on his temple, trying to put the skin back, to let Connor feel better. The Android brought the hand on his LED.

“There.”

The skin came back.

“Do I look better now?”

Gavin touched his chest, where the heart was in a Human body.

“You look nice.”

Connor took his hand to put it on his belly, where the pump was.

“There.”

“You fucking piss me off right now, you plastic prick.”

“I’m sorry!”

Gavin took his hand.

“There, it’s okay?”

“It is,” Connor smiled.

The man dragged him toward the shower cabin then tugged on the plastic curtain.

“The water always piss me off, it’s hard to have a nice temperature. Too cold in Winter, too hot in Summer.”

“Okay. But can’t feel it. It would be stupid because of the work.”

“Ugh, shut up.”

Gavin turned on the water and the stream was really cold and he shivered. Connor hugged him and looked him in the eyes. Their hair, because of the water, paste against their forehead and the Human pushed a lock on the soft Connor’s visage.

“Let’s showered quickly and just quit this fucking shit.”

“Yes, if it’s what you want.”

“I want to leave this fucking shit and roll under cover.”

“Can we cuddle?”

“Yeah, why not.”

Connor smiled and pressed a soft kiss on his lips then retreated a little bit. Gavin took the shampoo to put it in his hair, ruffling them. Now he didn’t smoke anymore, even if he liked to chew gum in moment of great tense, and you could feel it in his smell however, right now, he tried to took off the smell of Kamski’s house because it make him feel weird.

He was happy to see his brother and… it couldn’t because it wasn’t him. And he saw him bad because of him.

It was a shitty day. Even if Connor loved him.

He saw the soft brown eyes.

“Come here!”

He took him against his chest and put his hands on his hair. Connor laughed and accepted the man to shampoo his hair. He kissed his lips as the soap stream on their face.


	25. Negotiation

** 15th December, 21:39 **

 

“One minute again!”

“You didn’t need to do that, fucking plastic prick.”

“When someone is kind with you, just say “thank you”. How Elizabeth is so polite?” Connor teased.

“You really like her.” Gavin was happy for his daughter.

She loved him so much.

“Yes.” Connor came to the man whom opened the covers to let him come. “Here you are. Bon appetite.”

“Thank.”

It was a soup with two sandwich ham-cheese with pickles and mayo. It was easy and Connor insisted to prepare it to him, letting him go to the covers and keep him warm.

“It’s cold here?”

“Yeah. I have a bad insulation.  That’s why I don’t like when Eliza’ come in Winter.”

“Why you don’t take something better?”

Gavin shook his head.

“I already told it to you. I’ve debt and I need to refund Dave who helped me. And yes, yes, he’ll be glad to help but fuck, I’ll refund him. And don’t even try to offer me to go cry on Eli’s trousers.”

“You’re quite smart.”

“Or I already know you well.”

Connor smiled and took Gavin’s mug to cuddle in his arms.

“If you want to, since I’m leaving partly here, I can pay a rent or help?”

“Okay… I’ll punch you very hard.”

“I run away?”

“Do it or I’ll punch you.”

Connor retreated but Gavin’s feet push him off.

“Don’t ever tell me things like that! It’s not an option.”

The Android put the mug with a little stream of red soup on the coffee table and looked the man bite in his sandwich.

“Do you love Elizabeth?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want her to be okay?”

“What is this question?” The man got up and sink his sandwich in the soup before eat this piece.

“Don’t you think it’ll be a good thing if you can just let her at home when you need to come at work? Maybe while a nice neighbor take a look of her?”

“What are you fucking doing? God. Shut up.”

Gavin bent to take his remote control but Connor took it.

“No TV for you. And just be aware that I’m live here. Often. While you try to sleep you want me to read and I need light so I use electricity. And just there I took water. Plus, my money, I don’t need it. Not as much.”

“Uh… What?”

“You want me to have stuff here, right?”

“Yes?” Gavin bit on his sandwich.

“You want me to live in your apartment, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“And since I’m living here it’s logic I pay a rent.”

“Elizabeth pays nothing. Don’t try to use that on me, you fucking plastic shit.”

Connor pushed lightly the mug and bent over Gavin. He kissed him in the neck.

“What are you…”

Gavin closed his eyes.

“Just… don’t you like to kiss me? When you want? Take good time with me?”

Connor slide his hand on Gavin’s chest. It was so cold he was wearing a soft pullover but the Human could feel the gesture however. The Android kissed his cheek.

“It’ll be better in an apartment with few rooms,” he muttered on his ear.

He bit softly on it.

“Stop it!”

The other Detective looked him with puppy eyes. Gavin sighed and bit angrily in his sandwich.

“You piss me off, you know?”

“I’m sorry?”

Connor pressed his arms on Gavin’s shoulder and kissed his cheek.

“Tss… So you learnt that with the Tracis?”

“Yes.”

“Didn’t learn stuff like that,” Gavin said.

But he really hated when he did it. Because it was Chloe, it was men who seen him as a woman. And yes, Amy and Lea hated their works too, as North, and, still Connor could have connected to people like her? Let’s say Gavin needed to force himself while the ladies had that on her since the beginning.

Once again, the Android had a better live than him.

Fucking Android.

Still… he loved that Android against him.

“Well, I’m a negotiator, you know. I mix things and… tadam. You know it’s not against you. I want you to be happy and Elizabeth too.”

“You know, live is not as easy as it seems for someone like you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look… Dave saved my life, or so, helped me to get a work… well, I showed competences the police wanted and they forced me to do a formation then hired me but you understand. We had a child and… we’re not together anymore. Live works that way. One day, everything’s perfect and the day after? Nothing. Don’t waste your time, Connor…”

“You mean you want to break with me one day?”

“Today, I don’t want to imagine it. But it’s a thing. It’s possible.”

Connor looked perplexed and he bent to take the mug and present it to Gavin. This one sighed, seeing his features so sad.

“Connor, I don’t think about it but I don’t want you to waste your money if we’re not meant to be together. You’re an Android and I hate Android. I’m a jerk and I’m not sure you’re fond on it and I know my body. We can’t even fuck! So what’s going on?”

“I’m not made to fuck and I don’t need that. And if you need it, we’ll find a way. I feel good with you.”

Gavin looked away and mumbled.

“You don’t hate me, do you?”

“Yeah…”

“So, we can make it works. I really like you.”

Connor approached the mug from Gavin whom thank him and dipped his sandwich on it.

“As Obama would say: yes, we can.”

The man sighed and bite in the sandwich. He could remember this leitmotiv even if he wasn’t a big fan of Obama. He did good things but he approved Androids too. Ugh.

“You were alone, isn’t it, for the last years? Did you… fuck?”

“No. But… it was pretty cool? I didn’t have to… use that awful thing…”

“With Captain Allen, you…”

“Yeah. Most of the time. So… it was pretty cool to do nothing. To don’t feel… like a woman. It’s quite…” Gavin sighed. “Forget that, lovely trash. Give me that stupid mug, you’re not a laying glass.”

“Yes but if you keep the mug, I can’t have hug.”

Gavin took the mug as he finished the first sandwich. He pressed his back against the armrest and spread his arms.

“Come here.”

Connor came to lie against his chest, caressing again the pectorals with softness, the arms encircled him. He pressed his head against his shoulder.

“Happy?” Gavin asked.

“Yes.”

Connor kissed his cheek.

“I’m glad to know how much you can be soft and kind.”

“I thought you _knew_ it because you were stalking me.”

“Hm yes, but you didn’t any reason to be like that with me.”

Gavin shrugged slightly because of the guy on his shoulder. He bit in his sandwich and feel the brown look on him. It was quite weird. Did David looked him like that or he hated so much the fact it was Chloe he watched, he just erased that from his memory.

“Anyway… I don’t want you to pay something here. Keep your fucking ass covered.”

“Okay. You won.”

Connor pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“Oh… Cool!” Gavin didn’t think he will win so quickly in the end.

The Android did try so strong. He looked him while he finished the second sandwich. He took the mug in his other hand to make it easier to drink the soup. His hand was still around Connor’s one. The boy had his eyes closed…

Gavin looked him and he slide his hand until he reach Connor’s one. He joined their fingers and felt the smile on his face and he could also see the LED yellow orangish. He hated Android but know what that meant.

He sipped the hot soup. That warmed his body from inside and it was really nice since the cold wind came from the door and the window. He could have close the shutter but they were break since eight five years, after a big storm. You could, too, hear the people in the street. There were drug dealer, hoe hoping to received client since the whore-robot industry was so flourishing.

The worst?

A lot of them perfectly knew there was a cop in this building but they weren’t afraid.

Yes, this was crap and it wasn’t being a good father to keep his daughter here. Was it even stupid to just stay there when she wasn’t with him since he could got a bullet in the forehead for nothing.

People would say Detroit was the worst city in the world and he wasn’t sure about that but he knew this district was shitty.

“What are you doing?” he asked to Connor as he looked him.

“Completing report. I wanted to let you time to eat and rest. Do you want me to stop?”

“You do whatever the fuck you want, Connor.”

“Hank always said the same,” the Android replied while opening his eyes. “It’s kind of weird for me…”

“Even after one month and half? You were pretty young, isn’t it?”

“Yes but it was something inside me and as you say, I’m young. Humans seem to be helped in the start of their live.”

“Yeah. Sometimes until very late. We used to let the bird take flight with his owns wings when the moment is the better for them…”

“I heard the best is at eighteen.”

“False. Some leave at sixteen, for example and other later. Elijah left at twenty-one in the end…”

“I thought it was our parents whom leaved in his house?”

“He took a new one. That’s on internet and in too much interview at this time.”

Connor looked the man because he could easily understand that Gavin looked every interview to feel connect with this brother.

“When Hank and you say ‘do whatever you want’, I don’t know what I want to do. I… want the people I love to be happy. Hank, you and Elizabeth… To be honest, I even don’t know how to make you, all, happy…”

“Just show up,” Gavin replied.

“Is that work?”

“Yes.”

Connor looked toward the man whom hugged him more.

“Do I look not happy with you with me?”

“Well… You don’t look really happy.”

Gavin sighed.

“That’s my face.” He kissed his temple and pushed softly the boy to kiss the LED. “I’m good with you.”

“Okay.”

Connor hesitated.

“How I should find the good hobby for me?”                                        

“Search. Try. Start with what’s talking to you. If you like it, continue and if you don’t… change. Maybe you’ll struggle but that doesn’t mean you should stop. Success is not liked a hobby or not.”

“Okay. What is your hobby?”

“I don’t know. Don’t have… Working I guess?”

“How’s that?”

Connor looked dumbfounded.

“You don’t have hobby?”

“I get up at seven a.m., I work until seven p.m. or more. And came back, I eat, I clean myself, I watch quickly TV and I try to sleep. As I don’t sleep, I stay there, looking the ceiling and I wait. Or sometimes, I go on internet, watching stuff. Sometimes, I do Sudoku or crosswords, often, I work. I can go faster in the cases so that’s cool.”

“So I can work too?”

“You can… But search maybe a hobby first?” Gavin frowned. “Don’t look me like that. Chess, reading books, drawing… whatever you like. You can write or… play an instrument?”

“Oh! Yes, why not. I can try.”

“The important thing is too enjoy your time and why I don’t let you just sink in works? Because I used to learn martial arts and boxes, my parents called that self-defense, I read, I’m still reading. I know what I need, love and want to do. I can enjoy myself if I want. Oh, I like to shot, too.”

“That made a great cop of you.”

“Yup.”

“What should I try first?”

“Why don’t you start with reading? Take whatever you like, read, read and read and maybe you will find something. A character likes to swim and you want to try then you try and… you like or not like, back at the start of the conversation.”

“Okay. But can we cuddle first?”

“Yes. Let’s cuddle.”

“Thanks!”

Connor smiled and kissed his neck. Gavin’s hand came in his hair, sinking his face on it, smiling too.


	26. Maybe, maybe not

** 16th December, 8:00 **

 

Closing the door of the car, Connor had his new phone against his ear.

“Hi this is Hank. Not here at the moment. You can leave a message if that’s what turns you on but don’t expect me to call back. Beep. … Whatever.”

“Daddy? It’s me, Connor. I just arrived, at the precinct. Everything is alright, I’ll wait for you. I hope you’re alright. Have a nice day!”

He rang off and looked toward Gavin who locked the car. The Human glanced toward him then went to the commissionership. He entered on it, passed the security and sighed when Felix got up and walked toward him.

“I worked to have the mandate and I got the validation at the instant,” he said as he approached.

“Why? People are working as early as that?” Gavin checked the time on his phone.

Yup, it was only eight a.m. and two minutes.

“The validations are made by Androids. Some works all the night or at the right time. I know them so I joined them in particular.”

“Why?”

Felix spread the arms to Connor.

“To start to work?”

The RK800 came to the other Android and hugged him. Wanda wasn’t there anymore and the four others Android cops too. The Humans left as their schedule was off so they were alone. Felix was always there, in fact. He didn’t sleep, just worked.

“Ugh. I rather go on my desk and do nothing. Let’s fucking do nothing!”

“Well, I am sorry but we need to works.”

“Or what?”

“Or I will bring you to the house of those persons by force. You must know that I already uploaded Connor’s memory about the case. I am glad you have found who is the criminal.” He frowned. “The only thing I could not discover is where Chloe Kamski has disappeared. Is it not a good thing to do when we will have put those people in jail?”

“No,” Gavin replied. “Not my work.”

“And you’re Gavin’s partner. I’m not sure you can work by your own…”

“Why?”

“Because you’re the only fucking fuckers who act exactly like you should. You’re a plastic prick and you don’t try to be a Human. Good point now shut up I’ll plan to sleep all day.”

“Gavin…”

It was Connor voice. Well it was hard to difference it with Felix’s one but there was definitely something on it.

“Okay… let’s go.”

Gavin was sitting on his seat, legs across the desk but he immediately got up and went to the exit.

“Aw, I was about to knock him out and drag him with me,” Felix said.

“Don’t need,” Connor smiled. “Go and keep an eye on him! I’ll stay here!”

“Alright. Have a nice day.”

“You too.”

Felix let him go, print the mandate to be sure, send it his partner’s device and followed Gavin’s pace. When he got out, the man was already in his car, switching the radio to find a good music. He had the habit to say it was always crappy R’n’B in the morning. The RK900 entered in the car and Gavin sighed, putting his keys in the vehicle to turn on the motor.

 

** 16th December, 8:21 **

 

He really didn’t want to be there. He hated this place. It was this place he grew up during two years. It seemed everything was the same. The white house, the perfect roof in a demi-circle, the square window with silver framing, it was metal and he knew it, the shiny door and the perfect garden. The lawn was perfectly cut and so green it seemed to be fake. The flowers there used to be pink, his mother favorite color, but now they were purple, silver and white. Were they fake or feed by colorant to make them resplendent like that?

Everything looked fake…

Gavin opened his car door and got out of the vehicle. He turned the head toward the Android who followed him and, with his keys, he closed the carriage by the distance.

“Let’s go.”

He checked his gun then walked in the white gravels he used to crunch under his feet.

In fact, he remembered, too, the slum he lived once and even if it was awful, he had more good memories from there. Here it was…

He rubbed his nose. Once, he ran away from this house, face bleeding and he would never put his nose like before. First of all because he couldn’t find someone to heal him, then because it seems it was meant to be like that. In the end, he didn’t hate that. Some said it was manly plus, when he was still Chloe, that break the feminine beauty he tried all the time to destroy. So it was perfect.

In the end, wasn’t it a good thing that Connor liked that scar?

In front of the door, he let Felix rang the bell.

Soon, it was open and behind it? Not Cheryl Kamski but a housewife. She was in old clothes so she could dirty them, in fact, her purple trousers has bleach spot here and there and she looked tired, her blond hair in a bun quite untie.

“Yes?”

She looked annoyed too. A look like “what are you doing there at this hour?”

“I’m the Detective Gavin Reed and there is Felix. We’re there about a case involving Mr. and Mrs. Kamski. Can we see them?” He showed his badge.

“Yes… They’re still asleep but I can wake them up. Just… stay there.”

Gavin shook his head and gave a bump on Felix’s shoulder. This one showed his hand were the mandate was.

“Let’s us come and look around while you wake up your… masters.” Gavin smirked.

“Okay…”

She let them enter and went upstairs.

“Scan and stuff. Do your fucking job, you plastic prick.”

“Yes, Gavin.”

Felix moved in the house when Gavin just couldn’t. It didn’t change…

When he walked, finishing in the Living Room as if it was normal, he could see it was different in the end. The blood he let flow on the floor when he fled wasn’t there anymore.

Logic.

He looked the pictures and the decoration. He came back to an old frame with the two parents hugging their children. A young girl looking shy, or uneasy, in a pink dress really fluffy and a little boy also shy in his jeans and shirt stuff. He had glasses on his noses and the tiny lady had her clenched in her fist. He hated that picture.

“This house is perfectly cleaned. It is hard to find clue there.”

“Yeah, they seem to have a lot of employees. They must be rich.”

“In fact, no.”

Gavin looked up toward the Android. How fast was it or how many time he lost time in his memories? Or… both?

“I find bill and account statements, they often receive money from Elijah Kamski.”

“Well, they’re his parents, you can understand they’ll do stuff like that.”

“Yes. But that also means they are depends of someone to live. That can change everything. And they look to have any fund they need.”

Felix handed him the papers he found. Gavin looked them and sighed before glancing around. The couple didn’t come yet so he started to help the Android and searched here and there. Any clue.

They find an amount of knife, perfectly cleaned, but that wasn’t strange. The real thing strange was because Felix could match them with the weapons of the crime. As he searched, he found more accurate things and connected with every machine to find planning and schedule. Even if they thought it was erased.

Gavin won’t say it loud but, yeah, that, that was really useful for the police.

Sound came from the stairs as Felix and Gavin looked in the garage. They find stuff and the little infrared lamp that the Human has helped a lot too.

“Excuse me?”

Gavin turned the head to see the housewife.

“Madam and Mister are there in the living room. They asked if you want something to drink?”

“Coffee. Anything with coffee.”

“Alright. I’m coming soon.”

Gavin and Felix came back to the living room were the couple was. Both were in the sixties now and the man looked pretty chubby. He was kind of bald and had a mustache while the woman wore a lot of bracelets on her wrinkled wrist. Her hairs were died in a heavy brown color which looked absolutely not natural. You could think people with money would look better but nop…

Or it was just him? He couldn’t see them pretty anymore.

“Good morning, Officer. I hope you’ll understand that we’re still tired. We went to bed at three a.m.”

“It’s was five a.m. for me and I’m perfectly okay,” he replied nastily. “Plus, we’re there to ask you few things.”

Except in Loïs case, a lot of his old classmates couldn’t remember well what they did to one or other moment. Some had searched in old calendar, some in their e-mail or whatever so…

“What did you do the June 11th 2030?”

“Excuse me?” the man hiccupped.

“You perfectly heard.”

“We can’t reply to that! We’re only Humans?”

Gavin sneered.

“Oh yeah? So if a crime was made this day, you can’t proof it’s not you?”

“No, but…”

“Dipshit, ask them for every date.”

“Yes.”

The Android started to ask and as he did, Gavin couldn’t help a smile, seeing them grew paler and paler.

However more they approach of the date, more they could remember and that special day where the ST200 was drowned.

“Can you stop asking all this things?! We don’t know! We don’t know! I can’t remember what I eat yesterday so what I did one week ago?!”

“It is true,” Felix replied. “However, Mister Kamski, you look pretty uneasy. Something is wrong?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

“You are lying to me.”

Gavin got up, putting his coffee on the table. The housewife had brought it there few minutes before. The interrogation took since minutes and minutes.

“Let’s do it in another way, will you?” He walked toward the pictures. “Nice girl. She’s pretty. I didn’t know Elijah Kamski has a sister. I’m impressed. You must be happy to know he did a model after her?”

“That fucking bitch!”

Cheryl got up, angrily.

“I can’t believe he wanted to do a model from her. She’s a monster.”

“So you’ll be happy to know she’s dead?” Gavin asked.

“Dead?” the man said.

“That doesn’t change a thing.”

“Why?” he asked. “Because, anyway, nothing changed for you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Officer,” Gary said.

“False,” Felix commented. “You are lying.”

“You hate your daughter and you hate seeing her face. Each time you saw it on a bot, you just grew angry and instigate crime.”

“No!”

The man got up.

“Again: false. And my programs never lied. And we have proof with the knives, weapon and even hint of thirium.”

“What are you saying?!” Cheryl said harshly. “You were playing with us?!”

“When you were asleep and we were waiting for you, we searched evidence. And found it. We could have our avowal or… you can try to stay strong in jail. Anyway, you’ll finish in jail so… avowal, not avowal?”

Gavin smiled in a nasty way.

Felix got up as his partners took manacles.

“You can’t prove we have killed those whores! You can’t put manacles on us!” Cheryl screamed.

“Our son is rich, real rich! He’ll make you regrets anything! He’ll come to get us out of that!” Gary added.

“False and right.”

“Yeah? I don’t care.”

The couple ran away in the living room despite their old legs. Felix jumped and took the man by the shirt while Gavin blocked the woman passage and knock her out.

It wasn’t a proof… but it helped.


	27. Chapter 26

** 16th December, 11:21 **

 

At this time, Connor had nothing to do except working. So he did. In fact, in the last month and half he worked here, he arranged three hundred forty nine cases. And could continue like that. According to Fowler, it was better. Not good but better. That didn’t really arrange the novel Hank had for case but in the future, maybe.

Gavin and Felix were back since two hours, perhaps a little more, and they brought the couple in cell. Two separate cell. Normally, Reed should have interrogated them but he didn’t. He let one of them called their son as they have the right to call someone but it was the only thing he did. As Connor knew, his boyfriend had called Captain Allen then the man could pick them up and brought them at his precinct. The Android could understand. And it wasn’t even legal if Gavin interrogate his own parents, even if nobody knew they were that to him, except him of course.

He glanced toward the man, whom working on God-only-know, when he heard his phone sang. Every Human in the room rose their head as a robotic voice, Siri 2.0, rapped “nullonenulleoneonenullenulleone nulleoneonenulleoneoneoneone” and so ever.

“Oh, you have downloaded that as ring song?” Robert asked, one of the PC200. “It’s so awesome!”

“It’s absolutely stupid. Why repeat null and one like that?” Gavin said.

Connor rung off as Felix got up and came to him. But Robert replied first.

“It’s an Android’s thing, it’s normal _you_ can’t understand.”

“Allô?” Connor said. He turned toward Gavin whom rose up in a bond.

“It’s Hank, I just received your call. Or heard it. Well.” His voice was still dozy.

Connor moved and rose his arms at the moment where Gavin threw his in Robert face. As he blocked it, he made pressure with his shoulder and prevent the man to hit the robot.

“How do you feel? You’re still at the precinct?”

“Yes, I’m working. I’m good and you?” Connor glanced toward Robert whom laughed as he paced backward.

Gavin had moved backward too and skirted him to let his vendetta flew. Felix looked toward his previous model.

“Okay. Glad to know you’re alright. Gavin doesn’t piss you off or bother you, right?”

“Right!” Connor took Gavin’s hoodie and tugged on him to push him in his seat. “Everything is alright. I can’t wait to see you!”

Gavin huffed and glanced a deadly look to the Android.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m on my way.”

“Be careful on the road. And say ‘hi’ to Sumo for me!”

“He says ‘hi’ too.”

“You didn’t say to it. And dogs don’t talk, daddy.”

Gavin, Connor in front of him, bent to see Robert and pointed him nastily with his fingers just after putting those fingers near his eyes in a “I’m watching you” way.

“It’s a way to talk, son.” Hank sighed. “I’m coming.”

Connor send him a kiss then rang off. He looked toward Robert, who was working, looking genuine. The RK800 throw a look to the Detective even if he looked really annoyed. In fact, the Android could feel the man would run toward Robert to kill him as soon he moved. However, he did. He went toward the bathroom.

“Something’s wrong?” Felix asked.

“I just need to check my system, I’m not sure if I haven’t a little malfunction?”

“Do you need help?” the RK900 demanded, seemed dumbfounded, worry or both.

“It’s okay.” Connor smiled to him and moved. “Beware, Robert.”

“Beware Gavin, you want to say, you plastic prick! I could have ill by touching this asshole.”

“You mean…”

“It’s enough!”

Person just got up as the Android wanted to reply.

“Do you think you’re on a school court? Can’t you just don’t kill each other?”

“I have a beautiful behave,” Gavin reply as he got up. “Look, I’ll do my work. I’ll take a look to my fucking suspect. Don’t move your fucking robotic ass, Felix. I can go alone!” He moved and sent a murderous look to Robert as he went to the corridor.

God he hated the robots!

All those fucking tin can!

From the cell area, he just moved and came to the bathroom. He closed the door loudly and went toward Connor, bent over the sink.

“I hope your systems are fucking fine because I’ll fuck you up!”

The boy turned the head toward him. He smiled kindly and soflty.

“Really?” he said, moving toward him.

He passed his arms around his shoulders, still smiling. He kissed him in the corner of the lips. He pressed his body against him and push his lips against Gavin throat, where the Adam’s Apple was proudly showing.

“Okay… I still know why I’m angry against you.”

Connor rose his eyes against him.

“Oh? I thought you wanted to fuck me up?” he said with a genuine smile.

“I don’t know if you’re a bitch or cute?”

“And what do you prefer?” Connor smiled.

“Both.”

Gavin kissed his lips.

“I didn’t want you to have problem. That’s why I stopped you.”

“He pushed me. He’s a jerk.”

“Yes, maybe. But we are alive, now. You can’t punch us, or just him, like that. Especially not in a commissionership.”

“Yeah, probably. But I want to punch him. I fucking hate Androids.”

“Hmm…” Connor pressed himself against his chest a little more. He smiled and Gavin sighed.

“I hate you.”

Connor kissed his ear lobe.

“I know.”

Gavin groaned and he kissed him above the right eye.

“I don’t hate you as much as the other Androids.”

“Thank you. I love you too.”

The boy cuddled against him. In fact, it was really weird because, yes, Connor could pass from slut or cute as will. And without any warning…

 “By the way… I have Elizabeth for Christmas this year. She’s really impatient for Santa Claus so…”

“Santa Claus? Who’s he?”

Connor tilted the head as he backed a little bit.

“A friend of you?”

“A… You know. It’s the fat guy in red who came for Christmas with a lot of presents if the children were kind. You certainly know that crappy ta…”

“Connor, you are there?” Felix pushed the door.

Gavin saw the stars in Connor’s eyes disappeared and he frowned.

“Connor! Oh… hello, Detective Reed. You needed to go in bathroom?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Do you still need Connor? Because it is for you, in fact. I could not find you and wanted to ask Connor…”

“And what’s the problem, you fucking shit?”

“The Captain Allen is here.”

“Ah… Let’s go.”

Gavin left the bathroom and came in the main room. Allen had passed the security gates and was talking with Tina, smiling softly.

“Dave!”

“… must see the Cap…” Tina came silent and looked toward Gavin.

“Yes, Miss Chen?” David asked.

“I said you must see the Captain Fowler. He’ll be happy.”

“Good idea. I’ll. But first of all… Let’s talk with our dear friends.”

As Gavin came toward his ex-boyfriend, Connor came back to his desk.

“I suppose they are in cell?” the man said to Reed.

This one nodded. He didn’t say to him it was its parents he just put in jail and wanted him to take care of them. He had time for that. And honestly? More he let them in cell, better he felt.

“You want to see Fowler, then?”

“Yes. But I was called for work. I’ve two cops with me.” Moving his head, he showed the two men in the entry.

Maybe he should have taken more but since you could see his gun on his belt, you could easily understand he was also here to manage the two criminal. Whoever they were.

“Why working?” Gavin smiled.

“I don’t have time to lose. Please.”

“Okay.”

Reed sighed and turned, glancing toward Felix as Tina went back to her desk. At his, Connor looked hesitant. A thing the RK900 could feel, of course. He got up and came toward him.

“Excuse me, Captain Allen. I do not want to disturb you.”

The man frowned.

“Speak normally, Connor,” he sighed.

“Not Connor,” Gavin said, showing the ‘good’ Android. “That plastic asshole is Felix. I already told to you about it.”

“Him,” Connor corrected.

He got up and came to join them. He felt something and looked toward Fowler who looked them. You could say since a half hour, it was like the recreation. But the work was done in the end…

“Ah, Connor.”

Felix turned around and went toward his computer to tip on it. In fact, he retranscribed everything that was going on. Right now. Gavin wanted to punch him. Really hard.

“Okay… Creepy.”

“Captain Allen,” Connor said with a smile. “Felix is only… him.” He threw that smile to the other Android then came back to the Captain. “I didn’t want to bother you but… I…”

Connor asked himself if he only can ask the man about his daughter. Gavin looked his boyfriend.

“He wants to know how Eliza’ is.”

“Oh. She’s alright. She can’t wait to see you again.”

“It’s Sunday, right?”

“Yes. Or Monday morning if Gav’ works late.”

“Okay.” The Android looked towards Gavin to know if he could come that Sunday to see the youngie.

“By the way, Gav’, since you’re there. I’ll let her take as much game she wants. It will be easier for you.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“How’s that?” Connor was dumbfounded.

“Gav’ doesn’t have enough things to keep her busy while he’ll work. Last time, she annoyed everybody because she was getting annoyed.”

“You… take her here all the week?” The Android was confused.

Gavin pushed him.

“Shut up.” He sighed and looked toward David Allen. “Let’s go…”

“Thank you. I couldn’t wait more. People work Gavin, you know.” The Captain seemed amused as he glanced to his ex-boyfriend.

Him more than anyone, he perfectly knew Gavin worked a lot. Most of the time… Everyone could be lazy one day or the other.

He pushed kindly the Detective for them to go search the criminals. The two policemen he took with him were ready to follow them but one of them frozen. He frowned because he heard a lot of bruit from the reception. What was it?

Little cry and people on tears.

What’s going on?

“Perkins. Go warn Fowler immediately,” commanded Allen in a firm tones. “Wilson, Collins, go secured the cell area. Brown, Miller go check the other access in case of problem and the other, be ready.”

He checked his gun and went toward the security. Fowler was on his precinct and he was older but he was in the S.WA.T., even if Fowler did the war, he wasn’t qualified in a close area like that. Even more it they were hostage.

Hostage…

“Color, Gaffney, you came with me. Connor, you too.”

The Android wasn’t armed but nodded. He followed the men as David prepared himself. He moved toward the wall to stick on it and moved a little. He was ready for anything.

But as he approached the reception, he just froze…


	28. Crisis in the precinct

The screams and cries came to the main room in the Central Police Station. Worst of all, it was David whom froze there. David?! Gavin couldn’t understand that. His ex-boyfriend was a Captain. The S.W.A.T.’s Captain! What could freeze him?

He wanted to move.

He wanted to see.

He squeezed his hand on the butt of his revolver. Gavin paced forward and someone passed the security gates. They rose an eyebrow as they saw what’s happening there.

“I didn’t know the police force welcome people like that. I feel… protected? Well… I was there to see the people who put my parents in jail.”

It was Elijah Kamski, a beautiful blonde at his arm, she was in a beautiful light blue pullover that came above a short but classy skirt full of glitter.

It seemed that the cries and the screams were only fangirling and hostess, when you see the ST300, jumping and smiling, looking for the man who creates them…

 Fowler came at this moment with his gun and frowned.

“What’s happening there?” he asked as he saw everybody looking Elijah Kamski with stupor.

And maybe a bit of unease.

“Sorry, Captain, it looks like when God comes, it’s circus here.”

“I’m sorry for the effect I made…” Kamski started.

“Oh fuck me,” Gavin mumbled.

Connor turned his head toward the man who looked really annoyed. He watched him as he put the security on his weapon and put it at his waist then came to his desk.

“Mister Kamski, it’s an honor. Come in my office, I’ll take care of you,” Fowler said as he moved. “Everybody goes back to work,” he commanded. “And… Captain Allen? Why are you there?”

He looked around to see if he perceived a little girl but there were none. The Androids, most of them, were pretty sad but went back to work. They glanced toward the Creator once in a while, however.

“Well, I’m here to relocate two criminals.”

“Yeah… Now you can’t,” Gavin said, crossing his legs in the desk.

Fowler showed his office to Kamski, which moved in the precinct with the lady hooked at his arms. He walked with care, not letting the ST200 hit things.

“Why?” Allen asked.

“Gavin, you start to really piss me off,” Fowler said. “What did you did again?!”

“I did my job,” Gavin replied.

He glanced toward the two visitors, at Elijah who opened the door for the ST200 and the glass that shut behind them. He watched the man offering the first chair to the Android like she was a real Human. Like she was his everything. Like she was… his sister.

“Captain Allen’d come here because the two criminals I want everything but here are the fuckers who give birth to the _amazing_ man who’ll ruin our live. Woohoo!”

“Excuse me?” Fowler said.

“It is Cheryl and Gary Kamski.”

“Excuse me?!” Fowler repeated angrier. “You put in jail the parents of…”

“They have killed or hurt more than fifty fucking robots. I, personally, don’t fucking care. But now, it’s a crime! Ask to the fucking bots working there!”

“Watch your mouth, Gavin. I’m piss off my ranking officer can’t be correct with their superior. I can layoff you, don’t forget.” Fowler looked toward his office. “Are you sure they have killed the Androids?” he added.

“Yes.”

“And, if I may, yes,” Felix interfered. “Weapons of crime, level of stress, reactions, all let us think they have committed the crime. Attacking and killing, in total, ninety-five attack or murder against Androids. If that can help you, since the Androids have got the same rights than Humans…”

“They’re like Serial Killers…” Fowler muttered. “Are you sure about that? Reed? Felix?!”

“Yes.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“And yes,” Connor added.

“It is always the same model. The ST200,” Felix said.

As they talked, all of the five, the other were working and the David’s men were waiting…

Felix used his palm to show one of random ST200’s pictures. Captain Allen bent to see the image.

“Woah, she’s pretty… what’s wrong with this model?”

David frowned.

“Wait…”

Felix was about to reply but the only thing the S.W.A.T. Captain could see was the anger in Gavin’s eye.

“You…”

“It seems that Mister Elijah Kamski had a twin sister and he made the ST200s and, of course, the RT600 out of her.”

“Oh…” Allen huffed.

“You must know, Captain, Miss Chloe Kamski has disappeared. While we were searching the suspect with the Detective Reed, we found out everybody knew she was just… not here anymore, if I can speak that way.”

Gavin sighed while David seemed annoyed. Connor went to the RK900 and touched his arm gently. It was already too late.

“Do you think those guys have killed their daughter?” Fowler looked toward Gavin.

“We don’t know. They have attacked bot looking like her, who know? They’re weirdo and I bet Mister Kamski is here to move his money under your nose so beware. I don’t care if tin cans die but real people?” Gavin took a shocking look then glanced toward the office.

Elijah seemed to talk with the ST200.

“I’ll take care of that. Captain Allen, since you’re there, prepare the couple. If two of my Detective said they’re guilty, they’ve nothing to do here. Let them have an attorney and fix that by themselves in a jail.”

“Of course.”

Gavin sighed and pressed his back against his seat. He folded his arms while his ex-boyfriend went to the cell area. The other Captain went back to his office to meet Elijah Kamski and his ST200.

As Felix went back to his desk for working, Hank pushed the security gates. He looked around, the palpable effervescent and see Connor who seemed still haggard. However, he saw the shaggy grey hair of his father. He smiled and let the work, and Gavin, to jog to reach the man.

“Dad!”

“Son. Still okay? It seems it’s pretty… agitated right here.”

“Yeah. Big case. Gavin’s case!”

“Cool. He’ll stop sucks dicks to have nice case.”

“Yeah, go replace me, Hank. Every time I sucked Fowler’s cock he moaned your name,” Gavin replied mockery.

“That’s not a good thing for you, Gav’!” Allen said as Color and Gaffney brought the Kamskis toward the police’s van.

“Uh…”

Hank snickered.

“We’ve job, kiddo?”

“Not yet. But we have a meeting with a witness at two p.m.”

“Cool, we can go eat outside. I want a hamburger.”

“Sweet but first… Bring me a coffee dipshit.”

Felix and Connor looked both toward Gavin.

“Connor, I meant.”

“But…” the boy started, confused.

“Do it or I’ll punch you very hard.”

“Okay.”

Connor was still confused but he moved. Hank grabbed Gavin by the shoulder and forced him to get up. He pushed him fiercely.

“Don’t you need to go in bathroom? I do?”

“What do you do,” the man snickered. “Fowler won’t be happy.”

“What Fowler doesn’t know can’t make him any harm,” the Lieutenant said, pushing him harder.

Gavin was laughing coldly as he was pushed. He laughed less when a punch threw him in the bathroom. He needed to hang up to the sink to don’t fall on the tiled floor.

“You think I don’t know what you do with him? It’s not for Lizzie he goes to your home all the time. Look yesterday! So let’s me say a thing to you, fucker!” Hank grabbed Gavin t-shirt with a fierce look. “He’s my son. If you dare to hurt him, I’ll put a bullet right between your two ugly eyes.”

“You’ll go to jail,” Gavin smiled.

“I don’t fucking care. You won’t hurt him!”

The Detective shrugged. Hank rose his fist, anger overflowing him.

“He believes in Santa.”

“What?” the man froze, dumbfounded.

“Connor believes in Santa. I wanted to warn him for Eliza’ and he was surprised then he have stars in his stupid eyes. He will certainly be sad if he doesn’t received presents. I’ll try to find something for him. I don’t know what you’ll do but I warn you. And I don’t know if you want him for Christmas, then. Your choice. Now, I want my coffee.”

Gavin pushed him and went to the door.

“You did, don’t you?”

“What?”

“You’re with him…”

“Hm… Take a guess?”

“Why?”

“Because fuck you?” Gavin looked him above his shoulder.

“Why are you with Connor? What are you doing? It’s your last nasty thing? You want to make him suffer on believing on awful relationship without any love? I though you have limit in your meanness! Or you’ll say things like him doesn’t have feeling so you can hurt him as much as you want?!”

“Hank…” The other man sighed. “Maybe I just like him?”

“You do?”

Gavin rubbed his nape.

“I like him. He won’t be hurt as long as I keep an eye on him.”  He sighed once more and left the bathroom to go on the main precinct. Connor moved toward him and handed the coffee, looking haggard and surprise but also happy.

However, Gavin didn’t thank him, not in public and looked toward Fowler’s office… Elijah was still there…

 

** 16th December, 12:05 (few minutes earlier) **

 

“Excuse me, Mister Kamski,” Fowler said as he came in the office.

“Don’t worry, I understand you’re busy.”

The chairs were moved and the ST200 was really near the billionaire and she smiled to the Captain.

“Should get up as you’re there?” she asked.

“No, it’s okay. You perfectly know why you’re there isn’t?”

“Not perfectly,” Elijah confessed. “My parents called me and said they were detained against their will.”

“It’s pretty rare for the people to be in jail in their own will, isn’t?” Fowler laughed as he sat in front of them.

Elijah laughed a little but you could sense it was forced.

“I didn’t ask you if you wanted something to drink?”

“It’s not useful to lick my ass, Captain Fowler. I won’t make any donation to the precinct if you do it well. Plus, I have already enough people for that.” Elijah smiled.

“I didn’t mean…”

“Don’t worry,” the man smiled. “Let’s talk about my parents, will you? I’m here for them. What’s happened? Why someone put my parents in jail.”

“They’ve killed and attacked many…”

Elijah frowned while the lady put her hand on his wrist.

“… Androids.”

“Androids? Why? They think I need money? I’ll fix every robot they’ve killed?”

That sounded logic but it wasn’t. Each time someone needed to buy circuits or member for Androids, he received ten percent. Each time someone used thirium, he received fifty percent. And since the Androids needed it for live and use it as a recreation drink, he wasn’t afraid to be poor again one day…

Even with the huge amount of money his parents asked all the time.

“That’s not what my Detectives think.”

Fowler went to his special session. With that, he could go to every man’s session. He had, then, plenty access to the report and everything. As long as they really did their report on the police session.

“It’s about the ST200s.”

Fowler looked toward the Android.

“Those who went attacked. And I hope your dear friend wasn’t…”

“She was,” Elijah cut, abrupt.

He squeezed softly her hand and brought her to his mouth to kiss it.

“You meant they are the one who hurt the ST200s, that’s it?”

“Yes. I know you’re there to help them but we can’t…”

“I understand. I was there because they said it was abnormal but now, I get.”

Elijah got up.

“Come, Calliope.”

“You…”

The lady got up and hooked herself in Kamski’s arm, once again.

“Calliope was hostess in preschool. She used to care about the children and bring them from a place to the other. One time, someone waited for them and jump on her. She was hit in the nose with an elbow. So hard she shut down. As she was broken for them, she was just thrown in a scrapyard. I found her, repaired her and offered a new live for her…”

She pressed against him. She was the only ST200 who didn’t leave Elijah. Not because she loved the red pool but because she was too afraid by the Humans…

Elijah looked her and caressed her face with softness.

“Look at her. How someone could hurt someone so beautiful, so intelligent…” He turned his head toward the Captain. “And you tell me the person who hurt her, who hurt every of my precious friends, are my parents? The same who dared to ask me money because they have hard time? They can go in hell.”

The billionaire looked annoyed, cold… he pressed Calliope against him and moved toward the glass door. He opened it and got out with her. They went down the little stair and walked to leave. The Androids there, except the RK, said bye to him, looked like fangirls before their most favorite celebrity. He smiled to them and swore to go see them but then? Just stopped…

At his desk, Gavin was drinking his coffee, without looking him or his works. Connor steadied himself to leave with Hank and Felix was working…

It was surprising. And maybe it seems weird that two robots just didn’t care of him? But it wasn’t a problem. He didn’t need to illuminate their live.

However…

“Hm… Detective Reed?”

It was Connor voice. Gavin sighed and looked up.

“What dips…” He froze as his eyes meet Elijah’s chest. He gulped and then offered an awful smile. “What?”

“We saw us yesterday…”

“Huuuu, yeah? Problem?”

Gavin frowned as the man looked him from top to toe.

“You still want to do whatever I want for one million?”

“I never say that!”

“No? I thought so. I had beautiful things to make you do.” Elijah smiled and Gavin frowned.

The Genius looked toward the ST200 and took kindly her hand to make her let him go. He kissed softly the fingers.

“Everything will be alright. I keep an eye on you.”

As he talked to her, he caressed softly her arms and Gavin was drinking his coffee.

“Maybe I can take care of her?” a voice proposed.

“You’re still there? Go fuck yourself, Dave!”

“I’m still there. I needed to see Fowler.”

Elijah threw a look to the captain then bent over and took Gavin’s face on his hands.

“I like you. I could buy you.”

“What?” Allen said.

“Buy?” Hank breathed, dumbfounded.

“Buy?” Felix muttered.

“How’s that, buy?” Connor asked, arms fold.

“I’d just like. Call me, Detective Reed.” Elijah caressed his cheek. He bent on his ear to breath something and David immediately pushed the man off.

“Please. Don’t do it. The Detective Reed is an Officer and it’s risky for you. Whatever the money you got.”

“Yes. I’ll go. Thank you for your work. Keep my parents in jail, please.” He didn’t wait for a reply but took Calliope hand and brought her with him.

The place remained silent until Hank offered to Connor to follow him. Gavin looked them leave then took his coffee and drank.


	29. Out of the habits

** 16th December, 17:59  **

 

“Gavin?”

As he heard the voice, the Detective rose up the head. Since it was almost time, the precinct was already pretty empty. Even Fowler tidied up everything to leave. Wanda and Wilson let care of the commissionership for tonight and Felix with them. Two or three policemen will join them soon enough.

“You’ll stay here?”

“Hu… What’s time is it?”

“It’s just turned six p.m. You stay here? I didn’t know you have a shift this night?”

“I haven’t. I…”

“You didn’t work every time I watched you.”

“You go fuck yourself, Hank! Don’t need your opinion. At least, I came at eight and don’t leave at eighteen when I came in noon or worst!”

Hank hit him behind the head.

“Shut up. You’re an impossible jerk! Pack your stuff and go, you asshole.”

“What the fuck?!”

Gavin looked him, bitter.

“Forget about it, Connor, he’s a jerk and you won’t change that.”

The Human Detective frowned. What was that? Such words, it was strange.

The two leave the main room, but only after Connor got a hug from Felix, and Gavin hesitated. Looking around him, he was a lot of coffee on his desk. How it was even possible he didn’t saw that? Surprise, he touched few cups and a lot were cold but one was lukewarm and the last almost hot.

“It is Connor. He was worry and keep bringing you coffee. He told you few words every time. You never replied.”

“What?” Gavin looked toward the Android, the hot coffee in his hands.

It wasn’t difficult to know what coffee he liked to drink, he could drink coffee in any form and taste, but, smelling it, and quickly tasting it, it was his favorite. A _con leche_. Not too sweet and slightly more caffeine that it should. Connor knew what he liked…

Why?

“Do you know what he wanted?”

“Connor?”

“Yes.”

“As I said, he was worry. He wanted you to feel better. Wanted you to be in a warm place.”

Gavin frowned.

He took the coffee and got up.

“Just work, you asshole. Let finish the report about Kamski’s.”

“I already finish. Five hours and half before. Now, I am helping my colleague with classification and arrangement.”

“I’m happy for you,” Gavin said while he actually just didn’t care. He left the main room and saw Hank and Connor talking while a ST300, now called Sandra and liked to be call Sandy too, chatting with a couple.

They have lost a wallet or something.

The old man took the door and kept it open for the Android. Which looked really happy and was talking about… pizza? So Connor accepted pizza? But he got it when he heard Connor saying he will do it by himself.

“Since fruits and vegetables are healthy, I’ve an idea. North told me about pineapple on pizza? It’s a great idea, isn’t?”

“What?” Hank said.

“Aoutch!” Connor turned the head toward Gavin whom just hit him behind the head.

“Let’s go back to the precinct, I need to put you in jail.”

“But why?” the Android asked, surprise.

“I’m with him for once,” Hank replied.

“Never put pineapple on pizza. _Never.”_

“But why?” Connor asked.

“Just don’t do that. That’s gross. By the way. What did you want? Your twin brothers said you need me?”

“I… I don’t have brother, Gavin?” Connor replied, surprise.

“He talks about Felix.” Hank pushed Connor outside the precinct so other people could come in.

He wasn’t ready for letting Felix live at this house, however. If he did that, he should probably take a new house, and he wasn’t ready for that. Sometimes, calling Connor ‘son’ was still harsh and knowing it was in Cole’s bed he was sleeping?

Connor was his son. He loved him but… it would be so awesome to have two sons.

“Oh…” Connor was saying to Gavin. “He’s not my brother but that would be cool. I think we bonded a nice relation? … I think?”

The boy looked disturbed as they moved toward the cars.

“Yeah. Anyway, what do you want?” Gavin drank on his cup of coffee.

“Do you want to come over?”

“Over… at Hank’s you mean?”

“Yes.”

Hank unlocked his car and his son opened the door.

“Do you?” he asked.

“Why?”

“Because he’s not the only one who should come at your house. Well… ‘house’. That crappy things.”

“Keep calm, old man! I said why he wants me to come not ‘I don’t want to’.

“You seemed disturbed. I was worry.” Connor smiled in his soft and sweet way. “You… want to come?”

“Yeah.” He threw a look to Hank. “I follow you to your house?”

“Do it. And behave. I still have a bullet with your name in my gun.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

He opened the door of his car and sat behind his flywheel.

 

** 16th December, 19:47  **

 

The pizza’s smell was in the house while Connor was doing the dish. In front of the TV, Hank and Gavin were in the sofa. Each one in a different sofa. Gavin wanted to help Connor with the dishes but Hank commanded him to stay in front of the TV. He hated the sport he was watching, thought…

He looked toward Connor drying his hands in a towel.

“You look like a PL600 or whatever the model.”

“You think? I’m just helping my old Dad,” Connor replying as he approached. He put a kiss on Hank’s cheek.

“Okay… Now you look like a canon slut daughter everybody wants to bang.”

“Can you stop insulting him?!” Hank said harshly.

“I said he’s hot.”

“Yeah… And I’ll say…”

“Keep calm.” Connor squeezed his hand on Hank’s shoulder. “By the way, we’ll go jog this week-end. Do you want to come?”

“Jogging? Hank… jogs?”

“I do!”

Gavin frowned.

“Since when?”

Connor turned around the sofa to sit down and Sumo rose up then put his head on his lap, the tail waving with joy. As he did, he talked:

“Since few weeks.”

“Since he makes me quit drinking. Now he wants I jog because, as he said ‘You’re pretty quick out of breath and that help you with your weight and your job’” Hank mumbled.

“Okay, but I did great job and I’m fucking sexy,” Gavin replied.

“Meh.”

“It’s true but you were smoking for a while and help you to have better endurance since your lungs are better now.”

“Ugh. And you want me to come?”

“That would be nice? I think I like to jog in the morning,” Connor said as he caressed Sumo.

“Wait a minute… You quit smoking?” Hank said.

“Yes.”

The Lieutenant should recognize he didn’t see him leave for cigarette break since few weeks but he didn’t notice because he didn’t care about Gavin. But now they say it. However… he quit smoking? He looked toward his son, approaching his nose from Sumo’s one.

“Connor?”

“Yup,” Gavin sighed.

“Yes?” the named said. He laughed as the dog licked his face.

“You’re impossible,” Hank said, caressing his head.

“It’s for your health!” he said, pouting a little.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re still a kind Devil. And Gavin, when you’ll come, Saturday, don’t piss me off.”

“You’re pissing me off,” Gavin sighed.

Today, he really wanted to smoke. He had chewed so much gum but that didn’t calm him. He thought ‘maybe one time’ but, every time he thought that, in the past, it was never “just one”. Maybe that was the reason he was there. When he saw Connor’s smile, he felt better. Just having that…

What was wrong with him?

 

** 16th December, 23:51  **

 

“Let’s go to sleep. Connor?”

“Yes!” The boy got up.

“Sumo, stay here. Keep an eye on this one,” Hank said, pointing Gavin.

This one looked up toward him.

“It’s pretty early. Does that mean you’ll show up in a good hour tomorrow?”

“Shut up,” Hank said. He tugged on Connor’s arm while Sumo watched Gavin.

“Can’t have a kiss?” the Android asked.

“Of course.” Hank kissed him in the cheek.

“Thank you! But I wanted to say… from Gavin.”

Hank groaned.

“Okay. Quick. Sumo, be ready!”

The dog woofed and watched the Detective more. Gavin was already lying in the sofa since he went back from a shower. Now, he was wearing a boxer belonging to Connor and a t-shirt “I love Sumo”, it was quite cold here. But, when the robot approached, he got up and kissed him in the lips. The younger bent over him and replied to the kiss.

“Good night.”

“Good night…” Gavin touched his nape, caressing it softly.

Connor let his hand travel on his boyfriend’s hand then he moved to go in his room. When Gavin looked toward the dog, this one was still watching him. The cop sighed and lay, closing his eyes even if he knew he couldn’t fall asleep.

 

Gavin still couldn’t sleep but he heard sound on the floor. He still had his gun so he took it. Immediately, the St. Bernard groaned and took his wrist on his maw.

“Huuush, it’s me.”

Connor.

Gavin sighed and stowed his gun. He looked the Android walking toward him. He was only wearing socks, short and the DPD sweatshirt. As he moved, he caught moonlight that sublimed his features. He was beautiful.

The Human reached out to welcome him.

“Do you have enough, cover?” Connor asked.

“Yes. Your dad is okay to have you here?”

Sumo groaned toward Gavin.

“Look at that! I’m the victim and I get the groans!”

Connor laughed as he sat on the sofa, against Gavin waist. He felt the hand of the man on his skin, under the sweatshirt.

“Sumo, stay calm. Gavin won’t do me any harm.”

The dog woofed but looked pleased when he received a new caress. Then, Connor put a kiss on Gavin’s temple.

“My dad is not okay but he can’t hear a thing… How are you?”

The worry in his face was more deep again because of the moonlight.

“I’m okay.”

“Will you stop lying if I come to your lap?”

“Don’t come to my lap,” Gavin replied, pretty bitter.

Connor looked the man and didn’t dare touch him. He watched him turn on the side. He didn’t want to hurt him. But he was worry for him. Really worry. It was rare that Gavin didn’t touch coffee, didn’t work… He was really… somewhere else.

“It’s Elijah…”

“Kamski?”

“Yeah… What he said to me.”

Connor remained silent. It worked earlier so maybe…

“He said “I’m happy to see you again, little sister. I’m missed you so much.””

“You missed him. It’s a good thing!”

“He said ‘Little sister’, Connor!”

Gavin felt his hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes.

“I wanted so bad to see him again. He’s the Love of my Life and yesterday when I saw him, I couldn’t say it was me. And today… he sees his sister on me. That’s what I am. A girl…”

“That’s wrong.”

Gavin turned and looked up to him.

“You don’t know… God, Connor! Everything tells me I’ll never be the man I feel I am! You don’t understand, it’s…” The man’s hands went on his face and Connor slide one of his in those, caressing softly. “Whatever the fuck I’m doing, everything reminds me I can’t be what I am, feel… Do you know how much I love Eliza’?”

“I could figure it.”

“And do you know how much I feel a monster because I really hate her, sometime. When I look at here, all I see it the fact I once bore her in my belly. Because inside, I’m a woman and I can’t change that. I could success to ablate that fucking uterus I’ve on me and what? Eliza’ will always be there. A reminder. Do you know?! Do you know sometimes, I bleed?!”

“You… It’s that…”

“I menstruate, Connor. I removed my fucking boobs and… and I’m still a woman. I can’t be who I am. I can’t… pee like a man, fuck like a man. I… everything I have, it’s a thing vaguely phallic because I’m taking T and the fact that, yeah, with a stupid thing, I can pee while I’m standing. Yeah.” Gavin clapped sarcastically. He closed his eyes. “I’ve thirty-sixth years and I’m nowhere. Not in work but because of that.” He showed his body. “I must forget about that. Forget I’m not who I want to be. I’ll never be. It’ll never change. I’m crumbling under debts because of Elizabeth, and that’s operation to get rid of those fucking boobs. Even things I’m owning to Dave. I… I’ll never be what I need to be. And…if I go back to Elijah, what I really want because I love him so much, I’ll be his sister… And that will never change. I’ll be imprisoned again and… I can’t. And I can’t feel right. I’ve nothing. Absolutely nothing. I fuck up because I can’t feel good and be me. And I fucked up because I had the perfect man, the perfect family I guess? And Dave just threw me away. I don’t even know why! And… I just fucked up everything. All I have is my fucking job and… even that, I won’t. Your smarter than me, faster, better… You… you’ll stole my work and I’ll end up… Well… I’ll still can be a whore…”

“I won’t let you do a such thing, Gavin. And I won’t take your job. I want you to be happy.”

“I can’t be happy!” he yelled.

Sumo barked. While the litany, only the sadness in Gavin’s tone prevented him to attack but now? He was screaming on his precious Connor and didn’t tolerate that.

 “You can. I’m sure you can. You’re a man. I swear to you. And everybody think that. You look so manly…” Connor touched his cheek. “You’re awesome. And if you think you’re a man, it’s not important if your body says something else. You’re a man. You’ll become one from A to Z. Don’t worry. It’ll make time but I’ll make everything for you to be happy. I swear.”

Gavin looked him.

“I swear to you,” Connor breathed. “If you need, I’ll join you with Elijah and explain it to him if needed? And for Captain Allen… He said to me he broke up because he wanted you to be happy. He knew you wouldn’t change sex, be the man you were, because of him… so he broke up. He really likes you and you didn’t fuck anything up.”

“I’m… I’m not sure. You’re sweet… That’s why you said things like that.”

“I really like you but I don’t lie.”

Connor caressed his cheek and kissed him softly on the forehead.

“I want you to be happy.”

He lied near him and pressed his head against his shoulder.

“You’re awesome. You’re a great man and someone I really appreciate… You’re though but sweet and I like when you injure,” Connor laughed softly. “Well… not me. It feel weird because… I really love you…”

Gavin looked him. He touched his cheek and Sumo groaned.

“I…”

Gavin moved a bit and bent in his ear.

“I love you too.”

He closed the eyes.

“Shit. I… Fuck! I’m so lame.”

He got up and moved in the living room. Sumo jumped and pushed him aside.

“Something’s wrong?”

“I said Dave is the perfect man just in front of you.”

Connor straightened in the sofa and tilted a little  his head.

“It’s not cool for you. That’s mean… it’s like… whatever you’ll do, you can’t compete?”

“I don’t need to compete. As long as we’re together. And… I’m okay to be your perfect Android or partner,” he laughed softly.

Gavin wanted to approach but Sump moved and put his heavy body between them.

“Well… I can’t kiss you. So I’ll tell you from there that you’re a marvelous person and I won’t insult you anymore. Never. Except if you really piss me off.”

“Okay.” Connor smiled.

“I’m happy… you came there. And… I won’t stop feeling bad just because you ask me too, you know? But… I graceful. I’d really like you come with me seeing Elijah. But I don’t know when.”

“Took your time. It’s important.”

Connor moved to leave the sofa available.

“Come sleep.”

“Thank you…”

“If you need to talk, I’m there. I hope you feel better and know I’m really there for you. I know you don’t want me to pay a rent but you can’t stop me from buying stuff and forgetting them in your house.”

“You’re a Demon…”

“I want you to be happy.”

“You can’t stop saying that again and again.”

Connor nodded.

“Because the only thing that matter, is the happiness of people I love.”

“You’re so sweet… I don’t deserve you.”

“Huush…” Connor came to him and Sumo didn’t stop it even if he threw his head in Gavin’s thigh. “You deserve happiness. And you’re awesome. You stopped to smoke. You’ll come Saturday, you cuddle, you care… You’re someone good.”

“Why… why do you want us to change that way?”

Connor lowered the chin, didn’t look him anymore.

“Connor…”

Gavin took him in his arms.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m so afraid to lose you… You and Hank. Even Elizabeth… I can calculate how many time of live people lose with their bad habit and I don’t want to be alone anymore… Before you and Hank, and Elizabeth, nobody loved me… I passed three month to be… a robot. A thing put there, aware of what’s happening but who just needed to wait its time. I was alone, all the time. I wasn’t someone, I… I don’t want to be let somewhere without someone. If death exist, I want to meet it when you and Hank won’t be there anymore. Is that weird?”

“No. It’s normal when you’ve feeling and reasons. And don’t worry. I tried to kill Hank a bunch of time and he’s still here.”

Connor smiled a bit.

“I know it’s false.”

“That’s why, it’s funny.”

“Oh! I’m not good with joke.”

“Don’t worry.”

Gavin caressed his cheek.

“Don’t worry…”


	30. Ambassador bridge

** 20th December, 12:44  **

 

“You’re late.”

Hank looked up toward Fowler.

“You still count my retards? You’ve nothing to do, Jeffrey?” Hank teased as he moved in the precinct.

In his hand, there was a colorful magazine.

“Your work is to come here and resolve cases. I know you made a great job lastly but I think I should rather thank Connor.”

“Where is he by the bye?”

“Since it was his break and he works too much, he went to the park with Eliza’,” Gavin replied, bent over Felix shoulder as they fixed a case.

They have everything to put in jail a psychopath dismembering his victims.

“She’s there?”

“Captain David Allen brought her this morning,” Fowler sighed. “Gavin, can’t you hire a babysitter?”

“No. I’ll bring Connor back,” he said, straightened.

“Excuse me?!”

“I didn’t take lunch break. I do now. And I’ll be back in fifteen minutes if the circulation is good.” Gavin checked his keys. “Finish that, Felix. I’ll look when I’ll come back.”

“Alright. Have a nice road.”

“Thanks.”

Gavin waved his hand and moved toward the precinct’s exit.

 

** 20th December, 12:51  **

 

Elizabeth was laughing as she was pushed in a swing. She was clamped at the iron ropes and moved her legs. As she did that, the swing moved faster again and she was smiled, hearing Connor laughed too. They had a quick lunch with sandwich thanks to Subway and ate there. They played with snow and now in the swing. Since it was holidays, there were other children but most of them left with their parents to eat.

Connor liked to see the little girl laughed.

She was really cute with her warm coat, scarf and cap. However, she stayed frozen and he gave to her his vest. It was almost hide under her cloak because it was warmer that way and better against the cold wind. You could see the gray vest in the swing’s motion and she was still laughing.

A little light came in this gray-dark, heavy cloud blocking the Sun promising rain or more snow, and Connor turned his head. Raising the head, he stopped softly the swing, his other arms came around the little girl’s waist.

“Gavin!”

“Papa!”

Elizabeth jumped on the floor and, as the Android let her go, she ran toward the man. He caught her and leave her in the sky, smiling.

“You had fun?”

“Yes! Conny is still awesome! When do you marry him?”

“I still don’t think I’ll do it.”

“Buuuut…”

“No ‘buuut’.” He put her on the snowy floor and looked Connor.

The robot, smiling slightly, cramped his hands on his arms and was rubbing. The white shirt became a bit transparent since the frozen flakes fell on it.

“Something’s wrong, Connor?” Gavin asked.

“No, everything’s alright…” he smiled softly.

“Do you think I’m stupid?”

“No. Of course, no.”

Gavin approached and looked Connor’s visage then touched his cheek.

“You’re dead cold!”

“Yeah. But Elizabeth was really cold too and…”

“Hush.”

Gavin took his vest and put it around Connor, squeezing him against his chest. The Android pressed himself against the man, smiling a bit.

“Eliza’, let’s go back to the car. And you…” Gavin looked Connor. “Just warm you up. I’ve maybe a bit of coffee?”

“I’m okay.” Connor pressed against him.

“You’re still cold.” Reed was impressed the first time he felt him because he was warm and there…

“Sorry?”

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

“But Elizabeth was cold.”

Connor pressed his hands against the leather jacket.

“Don’t try to steal that from me.”

“Okay. But can I have a kiss?”

“A kiss and I keep my stuff?” Gavin laughed a bit.

Connor smiled and nodded as the three of them moved toward the car. It wasn’t really away from there. Elizabeth came toward them and took her papa’s hand. The arm of the man was around Connor, pressed against him.

“Do you want to tell to papa everything we did?”

“Yes! It was awesome, papa! First we made a stop to Subway and I took chicken and Bacon ranch… then Connor offered me a salad. It was so good!”

“Salad, of course,” Gavin said with a little smile.

He took Connor chin in his fingers and kissed him softly.

“And then?” he asked toward his daughter.

“We came here and played. I met few children but I preferred to play with Connor.”

“Of course,” Gavin smiled.

“I love him so much! But it would be better with you two! And I’m so happy to discover that place. Thank you, Connor!!”

“You’re welcome, Elizabeth.”

They walked and Gavin rubbed the boy’s shoulder.

“Papa, we need to come again, okay?”

“What?”

“We need to come again, yes?” she repeated.

“U-uh… _What_?!”

“Oh… Can we come again, papa? Please?”

“We’ll try, okay? I’m busy but we’ll found time.”

“Yeah!”

“I can bring her more often?” Connor offered.

“Thanks.”

“Conny is the best!” sang the little girl.

Gavin opened his car and his daughter climbed at the back. He checked she clipped correctly her belt then opened for Connor.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Turn the heater on, now.”

“I’m okay, you know?”

The car was shut and Connor bent to turn the heater on. He clipped his belt and looked Gavin who just sat next to him. The man took his hands, they were still damn cold. He pressed them against his lips and warmed them between them.

“And what did you do exactly, darling?”

“We met two nice boys and we play in the… How do you say? It’s the thing that turns…”

“Turnstile,” Connor said.

“Yeah! But I fell and Conny didn’t want me to stay on it.”

“She cried a lot, I was worry…”

Gavin looked him then the little girl.

“Then we went to the swing. I got on it and Conny pushed. There weren’t much people so I could stay as much as I wanted! And then… You arrived!”

“I can remember that,” the man said.

His daughter laughed softly.

“I’m happy you had great time. And I’m sorry you don’t have things at the precinct. I swear to you we’ll quit at the right time.”

“Daddy said you’ll promise that.”

“And…?”

“And he said if you don’t do it, I must cry at Conny’s!”

“Conny’s?”

“Yes.” She smiled genuinely.

“He really thinks Connor can make me do something.”

“I’m a negotiator. I certainly can manage you to stop working for you daughter.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Watch me.” Connor pressed a kiss on his lips as the man was agape. “Are they warm enough?”

Gavin wanted so much to help them to warm up. He wanted to kiss him and touch him everywhere but they weren’t alone. Then, he touched his face, his neck and squeezed gently his hands.

“Yeah. Let’s go back to work. And don’t worry my Queen, we’ll found something for you.”

“Okay,” she said, a bit pouty.

 

** 20th December, 13:31 **

 

Since Hank struggled so much with his computer, Felix was beside him and… god, that machine typed so fast. Plus, it wasn’t only useful for him. What was that?! It was even hard to thank him seeing what that monster can do.

“You must help me too,” Tina said. “You’re typing so fast.”

“I bet he’s faster everywhere,” a voice mocked.

“Indeed, Detective Reed. I was made for that.”

Gavin laughed, his daughter on his arms. She took off her coat and her father threw it on his chair but she still has Connor’s vest. So this one has the leather jacket. Hank rose an eyebrow then looked the little girl. He smiled to her.

“Dad, do you need help?” Connor asked.

“I think. And Felix is asked all over around.”

“Okay. I need to check something with Fowler and I come.”

“Thanks, son.”

“You need to?” Felix asked, surprise.

Connor nodded.

“You can already help others. I won’t be long.” He smiled then went to the glass office.

Immediately, Fowler looked not happy to be interrupted. Felix straightened and went to Tina. As he did that, the precinct was filled by workers going back to their stuff and Elizabeth moaned on moving her legs. She was on her papa lap, with his phone to keep her busy but she wanted to move. She had already draw and play with the phone this morning and she was so happy with Connor because she could run and jump and she wanted so much to do snowmen with Connor. He was surprised by this game and seemed to wanted it too…

Being there was really annoying.

“Stop it, Eliza’,” her father said.

“But I’m boreeeeeed.”

Gavin took his phone and looked for the new games she could try. Or the old? Why not _pacman_?

“I don’t want to play in the phone.”

“Elizabeth.”

“Buuuuuut.”

“Don’t start to fu…” He succeeded to stop him in the middle of the sentence.

Maybe because of the tears in his daughter’s face? When he was about to cry in Connor, he didn’t say to him his worst fear. Because he could hate his precious Queen but most of all, he was so afraid someone could take her from him. Because he was a bad father working too much and letting her cry in a precinct?

“What do you want to do?” he asked as he could feel way too many looks lost on them.

On him.

God, he hated them all.

“I don’t know… I want to do something fun. Please?”

“Your dad gave you stuff, isn’t it? Where is this fu…dge stuff?”

He put her on the floor and got up to search the bag. He perforce put it somewhere there. But where? He couldn’t put the hand on it. Why? David dropped off the youngie and stuff. He saw it not so lately…

“Lizzie?”

“Yes?” The little girl turned toward the Lieutenant.

The man waved the colorful magazine to the kid.

“Do you want this? Connor hadn’t chosen his present yet.”

“Ooooh… He needs help?”

“Yes.”

Gavin looked toward Hank, maybe a little thankful. Probably.

“I want to help him!”

“Awesome! Connor needs to decompress and when you’ll finish, I’m sure your papa’d found something else for you.”

“You think?!” She took the magazine.

“I’m sure!”

Gavin sat down and turned toward his computer. He needed to work and needed to find something. Or remember where he put his daughter’s stuff… He definitely was the worst dad ever…

Connor came back, still wearing Gavin’s jacket, and smiled when Elizabeth ran toward him. He crouched to welcome her.

“Your daddy said you hadn’t presents yet for Christmas. He gave me magazine for us to search for you.”

“I can _choose_ my presents?” Connor said, surprise.

“Well, you’ll choose late so, maybe Santa won’t have enough time and won’t take exactly what you want but if you help him to find the best present…” Hank started.

He could remember the time where Cole was searching his presents. How he wrote the letter for him because he couldn’t write well. The pictures stuck in a white paper… That’s certainly what Elizabeth should do. And what Connor will? He was taking the little girl as he got up and went to his desk.

“Take care of her, okay? You’ll do your job at night if needed. And Fowler won’t reproach it to you for one time?”

Connor was always working so hard. And it was the same for Felix. Well… this one even worked more since he didn’t care of someone else except when he helped his colleague.

“Okay, dad…” He smiled to the little girl.

“And… maybe, Gavin, you could come over for Christmas? We’ll warn Santa Claus.”

Ben Collins almost choked on his donuts. He knew Elizabeth liked Connor and Connor liked her but the little girl was really sweet and it wasn’t difficult to like her. It wasn’t surprising that someone sweet and kind like Connor bonded with her. But now? Now… Ben recognized really well the jacket Connor was wearing while Gavin has just a black t-shirt with long sleeve. Him who was always in his jacket, Summer like Winter… Dry like rainy…

He had given it to Connor.

He hated machines! Especially Android, because, in fact, he still was pretty fond of high-technology.

And now, Hank and Gavin who hated each other were… friendly? No way?

“Can you stop dying?” Gavin asked as Ben coughed the donuts. “Yeah, ok, Hank. Let’s do it.”

“Are you okay?” Connor asked as Elizabeth took the material for an awesome letter to Santa Claus.

“I’m… I’m okay. But worry for Hank. He’s…”

“Oh shut up you fat…”

“Gavin. Your daughter,” Connor said firmly.

“Yeah, sorry Eliza’… Won’t say the truth about Ben, don’t worry.”

“You’re a J-E-R-K, Gavin!”

“She can spell,” Reed said. “She’s smart.”

The youngie had her cheeks reddish. Connor hugged her.

“It’s true she’s so smart! And don’t take what Gavin said for you, please, Detective Collins…”

“Don’t worry, Connor. We’re used to him,” Chris Miller replied.

Fowler opened his glass door. As he did, everybody went back to his work. They all were working. Sometimes, one would got up to search a think, talk with someone and… well, when you didn’t have people doing crime, you haven’t things to do so it arrived they talk. And one word here or there was always a good thing. It was better to be friendly and not… like Gavin.

So they all went back to works to don’t suffer of Fowler bad mood or whatever that bring him there.

“Reed!”

“What?!” he said.

“You leave. Now! I don’t want to see you again!”

“I… I’m… fired?” he asked.

He couldn’t find his caustic. It was just what he foretold…

What? Why? How?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 150 kudos, I can't believe it...  
> Thank you so much! This fanfiction was my real first in Detroit Become Human and in English and it means so much for me to see so many of your still reading it (and being kind with my bad english...)  
> I'm sorry that this fic is that long?  
> Thank you much!! In a way, you gave me much strenght! I love you!!!


	31. Get Outta here

** 20th December, 13:49 **

 

When Fowler got out of his office, Gavin just didn’t care because, seriously, he did not care about anybody. Except for his daughter, yes. And for Connor. He wanted the Android to be happy, certainly as much as the invert was real.

And now?

It was a nightmare. A huge nightmare.

He wanted to punch the Captain as strong as he could. How could he do that to him? He was certainly the man who worked the much here. His fault if most of the nice case was given to the other? Because, since the ST200s’ case, him and Felix didn’t have real job. Yes, there was this psychopath but they founded pretty quickly who was the criminal and the rest of the time? They did nothing…

As Fowler bent on the rail of the stairs, everybody took care to look at their work. Or seemed to…

“Connor just came talk to me…”

“What?” Gavin said, agape. He looked toward the boy, his daughter on his lap.

How could he do that to him? So… he wasn’t the one preparing something really bad. It was Connor, in the fact? Well… he’ll punch him very strongly, took back his daughter and never let him approach her or his heart.

As he thought, love was bad…

“You’ve accumulate too much vacation time. And if you don’t take some time off, you’ll have a lot of problem because _I_ ’ll have a lot of problem.”

“Time off?”

“Oh… I guess there not just other way to say this… Reed, takes vacations.”

“What? But I don’t need to…”

“Oh for God Sake! It’s Christmas Holiday’s! Or whatever your religion, I don’t care. Your daughter is dead of boredom, _please_ LEAVE!!”

Gavin frowned but took his daughter coat.

“We’ll look the magazine at home, okay?” Connor offered. “I come tonight.”

“Yeah!”

“You wish! Take your stuff Eliza’!”

In fact, Gavin was relieved. He wasn’t fired… He wasn’t fired! He just got time for his daughter!

He didn’t like to take vacation since he needed so much money but he could enjoy a bit of time with his daughter. Because, even if she remind to him the cruel truth, she was his daughter and he loved her so much… She was his everything.

He waited for her to kiss Connor’s cheek then go to the exit.

“What do you want to do?”

“Go to the park, pleaseeee! Bye, everybody! Work well!” she said, waving her hand before her father took it.

Fowler sighed.

“Fine. It’ll maybe be better here to work. Go back in your stuff. Connor, I don’t want to see you lose time with whatever is that.” He showed the magazine then go back to his glass jail.

Connor put the magazine away, even if he didn’t planned to look it without the young lady anyway, and started to work with his dad. They have a lot to do!

 

 

** 20th December, 18:12 **

 

The snowman was amazing and Elizabeth jumped everywhere, happy to be outside. Well, in fact, they started to go back to home. Gavin had found the bag full of games in the car and they tidied up them then they put really warm clothes and it was only in fifteen hours they got out. They did luge, snowball battle and the snowman. And since it was a park, they were kids with whom the little girl played.

Now it was dark and cold and Gavin decided it was time to go home. He was surprise Connor didn’t join them but he maybe decided to stay with Hank?

Elizabeth would be sad about that.

As the youngie clipped her belt, he caressed her hair.

“Did you have good time, sweetie?”

“Yes! Thank you, papa! I know you have a lot of work but I’m happy we played together.”

“I love you, my darling. I know I need to take more time off for you.”

“I’d like to but…”

He took most of the time his week-end for her but he should came back earlier. After all, why did she loved Connor? Because he care about her and he took care of her.

He caressed her hair again.

If he lost his jobs, he needed to be sure to still have what was the most important things. Everyday, he was more afraid and being with Connor make the doubt became stronger and stronger. Having things push him to be scared to lose them. So… everything was fucked up in his mind and life. And he needed to really take care of her. And he hated him much more because it took nine years to understand that?

“I’ll take more time off. You deserve the world, my Queen.”

“You too, papa. I love you too. Can I have a hug?”

“Of course.”

He sat just near her and took her against him. She cuddled and thanked him with a little smile on her face.

She was really happy about the effort. She won’t say it because she felt weird if she did that but she felt more joy from now. In particular because she was afraid to stay at the precinct all the week but she couldn’t say to her papa “Daddy, he takes vacation” of course, someone, David was called and he would leave her with a babysitter but well…

She loved her papa and her daddy but it was special for her…

“Papa…”

“Yes, my Queen?”

He kissed her forehead, got up and went behind the flywheel. From there, he looked to see if everything was okay, mirrors and all, then turned on the contact. He checked again his daughter was well attached then started to drive.

“Can we go ice skating? All my friends will ice skating for the holidays and I wanted…”

“Can’t you go with your daddy?”

Elizabeth looked sad. He perfectly saw this sadness.

“It’s don’t I won’t. But I’m asking. I look if we can but I’m asking and you should reply. You’ll do something with your daddy?”

“Yes. We go skiing in mountain.”

“Fucking rich boy,” Gavin mumbled.

“What?”

“Nothing, sweetie. It’s nice you go ski. I hope you’ll like it.”

“I’ll send you postcard!”

“Nice! I’ll be happy to hang it somewhere.”

“Yeah!!”

 

When Gavin parked the car at his building, he checked it was correctly stopped then stretched a bit. It was weird to be there so early. It was weird to know he didn’t work. Even if he even took his weekend for his darling, it was still weird. Maybe because he knew it was a Monday?

He got out with her and was surprise by the people there. Faces he never seen and that guy in a trousers suit and a leather jacket? Definitely weird. Wait… he knew that leather jacket. He knew that weirdo.

“Connor?” he said, while keeping his daughter’s door open.

The youngie was taking the bag as she went out of the car.

“Conny!!!” she screamed as the Android turned.

He smiled and crouched to welcome her as she ran to him. She hugged him tightly.

“I missed you!”

“Me too.”

“I feel so loved,” Gavin said, closing everything.

“I missed you too, of course.” Connor got up, the little girl and the bag in the arms and went to Gavin. He stole a little kiss and smiled.

“Thank you. I hope you’re not waiting here since too much time.”

“I’m not cold,” he replied with a smile.

“Let’s go up and warm anyway. Do you want to eat with us?” Gavin asked.

Elizabeth looked excited and bounced and Gavin smiled but… there was something on his face. On his eyes. Connor knew enough things to know it wasn’t maybe a good idea to agree.

“I’ll taste if you made the diner, Elizabeth, but I won’t eat today, thank you, anyway.”

Gavin looked him. He nodded then brought them inside. They climbed all the step until they reached the tiny apartment where Gavin lived. Connor put the youngie in the sofa and she thanked him as the man went to look what there where in the refrigerator. He made shopping Saturday to welcome his daughter however… it wasn’t really filled. He had turkey meatloaf, some chicken in the freezer and minced meat. He could find already made hamburger by dozen but it wasn’t the best. He had bought fries for his daughter and has a few can with carrots, pees and other stuff but this wasn’t the best you could find. Even his puree was, in fact, already made. Add milk and water to the powder and it’ll over. He could find sausage if he searched well but there wasn’t much. It was the end of the month…

In fact, when he was alone, he didn’t put the warmer so it decreased his electricity bill. He found pineapple and apricot in can then a bit of broccoli but there wasn’t much. Ah! Sorry, he could find a jar of sausage and rice or pasta, of course. A bottle of ketchup could make a great meal. He has one soup brick if needed… and kept the last ice cream for his daughter. There were also few biscuits but it was all…

“Eliza’, you play with Connor? I’ll make the dinner.”

“You don’t want to play and I take care of her?” the Android offered.

“Or!” the youngie said. “I do the dinner and you can both kiss!”

“You’re sweet but you don’t approach the furnace alone,” her father reminded. “Just play with her, Connor.”

“Okay.”

“You want to do your Santa’s letter?” Elizabeth smiled.

“Oh, yes!!”

Both smiled and they started to look the magazine. Connor was an adult, in such, but he was interested by everything. He loved the mini-radio with shiny color; liked the dog plush; and was agape when he saw the ant farm. He liked to see things Gavin told about like garden’s kit or instruments. Since he was an adult, partly, one of the magazine, put in the colorful one, was more adapted with video game, balls, even boat’s things. Everything. And everything was tempting.

For him, it’s was hard. Elizabeth tried to help him but she stayed a little girl and he was afraid to choose too much. It wasn’t fair for Santa Claus! However the sculpting kit was interesting. It let him try new things. And the bicycle! He never did such things… Ipad sound nice too. Or his own computer? He liked the books, borrowing to Gavin for now. And what was fishing? He knew how to do it but not what it feels like!

How a child could only choose when he wasn’t able to do it?

When Elizabeth showed him the board games, he was excited. Chess looked awesome!

The sweet smell of food was in the room and Connor, sat in the floor with cover around him and Elizabeth, hadn’t choose yet.

“What did you ask, Gavin?” the Android demanded.

“Nothing.”

“But… why? Do you think you’re a bad boy?”

“No. Santa brings me one thing every year and I let him choose. Last year, it was a new TV…”

“It’s a nice present!” Connor said, agape.

“Yeah…”

In fact, when Elizabeth opened her presents, it was always one for her parents. So, Gavin offered something to David and then the invert. Last years, David offering him a TV and the year before it was a new hi-fi system. He couldn’t remember what it was before but certainly something nice and him? Well… last year, it was tiny car because his ex-boyfriend liked car but it wasn’t the same. In particular when he had already offered fancy decorations for his real car. For his two real cars…

Has he looked in the oven, Gavin frowned and then sighed because the two were talking about what Connor could ask. The boy was thirsty of knowledge. It was nice and cute. As they were so happy, he took his phone to look what he had left in his bank account. He had already checked his wallet.

Not much.

 

The dinner ready, Gavin brought it to his daughter and went with her in the soda. Connor joined them, of course. Since he could connect to everything, he took care of the TV, putting the usual program. It wasn’t anymore the PL600 but he left with a lot of money.

“Do you still love _Hachis parmentier_ , my Queen?” Gavin asked.

He looked up for what he left on the furnace, switch off of course.

“Yes!”

“Okay. Tomorrow, we’ll make _Hachis parmentier_ with the leftover.”

“Yeah!” She smiled then looked to the TV.

“How do you call a Tunisian crepe with a wisp dough?” the man asked on TV.

“Brik!” the little girl said.

“You’re smart,” Connor smiled.

“Nooo. They asked the same in another program two weeks ago,” she replied.

“You memorized it, you’re smart,” he insisted.

“Of course, she is,” Gavin said, caressing her hair with so much love on his voice.

The Android smiled and be aware of the kid. She was really smart, in fact. Since she looked program like that, she stored a lot of information. A lot looked really useless but, in fact, it was really good to know things here and there. Gavin could be proud of his girl…


	32. Chapter 31

** 20th December, 21:46 **

 

It was pretty late. It was holidays so Gavin let his daughter watch _Anastasia_ she loved so much. So it was only this late when he went to the door. The little girl was asleep in her bed, her plush in her arms. He smiled, seeing Connor kiss the little forehead.

“You did great with her,” he muttered as they went out.

“I think whatever I’ll do, she’ll love it anyway,” the Android said with a smile.

“It’s right but she really hates the bitch Dave fuck so… it must be you.” Gavin took the sweet reddish lips between his. “I should say, I’m pretty seduced too.”

Connor smiled.

“You both seduced me too. I feel really good with you.”

The Human threw a little smile to him and went to the furnace to put the food in the refrigerator.

“Do you find what you want to ask to Santa?”

“I’ve idea. I wanted to take more time but Hank… Daddy said I must tell quick enough to Santa what I want because he need time to prepare it.”

“Yeah. It’s for the twenty fourth.”

“I thought it was the twenty fifth?”

“Hm… He often brought the present to the parents for the twenty fourth.”

“But is it he or… they? I saw few guys like Santa in the street. Chris Miller even said one Santa was a robber.”

“Santa asks help to a lot of people because he can’t take care of everybody at the same time. That’s why there is so much fake Santa. And some are jackass availing their status to do bad things.”

“I sound certainly stupid for you…”

“Why?” Gavin clipped the last Tupperware to put everything in the refrigerator.

“You talk to me like to Elizabeth when you explain a thing…”

“Connor…” The man looked up. “It’s just… It’s the habit. You’re so fucking smart. Even more than me.” He turned on the water to do the dishes.

“Okay.” The Android approached. “Let me do. You need to…”

“To nothing. A certain stupid and cute robot managed to send me on vacation. You, on the other hand, you worked all day. So just enjoy. Watch something on TV, read. Take time for you.”

“I like to be with you,” Connor smiled.

“Then just come put your lovely ass there!”  He touched the workplan.

The boy joined him and sat on it. He was already taller than Gavin but from there, he could see him in a total different view. He liked that. He watched him do the dishes, glasses and forks or knifes. Two mugs passed too.

“What do you do with Elizabeth?”

“You know… It’s not an obligation but you can give to her a nickname. She’ll be happy.”

“I noticed you do that. And Captain Allen. And… daddy call her “Lizzie”?”

“Yeah. He knows her well.”

“Did she used to…”

“Yes. Johanna used to say her son will marry my daughter. But she was completely crazy. I’d shot the boy before he touched my kid.” He looked up to Connor whom seemed chocked. “It’s a way to talk. I didn’t want to harm Cole. He was a nice boy. Didn’t like the mother, thought. Great mom but…”

“Did she left?”

“Yeah. As I know, it wasn’t great joy between them before Cole but the boy stick them together and for a while they looked happy again? Then there was the accident and she said to Hank it was his fault. Again and again.” Gavin put a dish in the plate rack. “And then she left him.”

“I don’t get it…”

“What?” Gavin asked, putting a mug upside down with the dishes.

“Why Captain Allen left you when you had Elizabeth and why it helped the couple for Hank…”

“People are different. That’s it. For example, Hank is a better father.”

“Gavin…”

“Look the amazing son he has.” The man winked to him.

Well… he still wasn’t able to wink so it was difficult for Connor to get it as such.

“Thank you?”

“You’re welcome.” He finished with the cutlery.

“But… why do you say he’s a better father? You’re great.”

“Let’s take an example…” Gavin took a towel. “He doesn’t have problem to make ends meet. So his kid has always what he wanted.”

“What’s the problem?”

“Well, you know, less money…”

Connor bent toward him.

“No. What’s the problem?”

He caressed his cheek softly while the man looked up with towel in one hand and glass plate in the other.

“The current problem. I saw you were sad, and didn’t want me to eat… It’s not a problem for me. But you…”

“I…”

Gavin didn’t like to open his heart. Before, he thought he could count on Elijah but now he wasn’t even sure. Then he met a perfect man like David and he couldn’t compete against him. When he wanted to talk about his problems, it seemed he’ll be humiliated by his boyfriend. Not voluntarily, of course. Then he hadn’t much friends.

He was used to just shut his mouth. And he thought it was manlier to keep them for him. So he did it…

“Eliza’ wants to go to the ice rink tomorrow. And you know what… ?”

“You don’t have the money?”

“Yeah. It’s twenty stupid dollars and I don’t even have that. Well… I can have them but I won’t eat when Eliza’ will be at her dad’s. That’s seem the right thing to do?”

“You even already don’t eat… You need that eat. Why is it so expansive?”

“Because we need to rent the skates. It five dollars per person. And the price to get in… I can’t bring my daughter skate if she wants to and Dave can go skiing in the mountain. It’s awesome for him and Eliza’, of course. It’s just lame from me. In fact I’m just so dumb… I’m crumbled because of the debts, so much debts, and I just contracted more.”

“Why?”

“Because… it’s nothing. You don’t need to care about that. It’s just… Maybe I should take a second job since Fowler doesn’t want me to work more.”

“Does the holidays are paid?”

“We’ll know at the end of the month,” Gavin replied as he tidied the dishes.

As he talked, he was drying everything, mechanically. It seemed he never had dishwasher but it wasn’t a problem.

“Do you think you can live like that?”

“Yeah… I just want my daughter to be happy… It seems difficult. I don’t have nice stuff, a lot of money…”

“But you pass time with her and take care of her.”

 “And I waited for you to push my ass on vacation. Pathetic.” Gavin sighed and closed the closet where he just put his mug. Then, he turned toward Connor and took him in his arms to put him in the floor.

However, Connor passed his arms around his shoulders.

“I don’t know you well and not since longtime. I even didn’t see Elizabeth so much but she looks happy. She loves you. She talks so much about you. She talks about Captain Allen too, of course. But she loves you.”

“Thank you… I’m only afraid that, one day, she’ll hate me or realize I have nothing to offer to her.”

“You have a lot to offer to her. And everyone.”

“You’re sweet. You don’t know life, that’s all…”

“I don’t, yes, but you make me feel things I would never without you. Even daddy can’t teach me that. I like to be on his arms but that’s not the same…”

Gavin took him softly in his arm and hugged him. The boy snuggled against him, saying a little “thank” as he smiled.

“As long as you’re ready to do things for other, no matter what, I think you have to offer.”

“Sweet.”

“You don’t think so?”

“I don’t. But that’s sweet when you say it.”

“I can’t change your mind.”

“You can’t. But you can install you in the sofa or go take a shower with me?”

“I can? We didn’t since the first time so…”

Gavin nodded slightly. He caressed his cheek and took his hand to lead him in the bathroom. They had already put clothes in the bathroom since Gavin didn’t want they disturb Elizabeth for such thing. She deserved nice and sweet dreams.

When they arrived there, Gavin started to undress. He was never uneasy when it came to the up part or even his trousers.  He even smiled when Connor went against his back to kiss his shoulders, his neck and let his palms came on the tattoo.

He pressed his lips against the up of his back, following the shoulders.

“I can stay like that forever. I just want to be with you.”

Gavin took his hand on his. He caressed it softly.

“You’re so fucking sweet. How it’s even possible?”

“I don’t know. I’m me.”

Connor pressed his lips on the scapula.

“I don’t know why I deserve someone like you…”

“Huuush. Stop being pessimist. Please?”

“You’ll be happy if I smile?”

“Only if you feel it.”

Gavin turned his head toward him and looked his big brown eyes.

“Talk to me…”

“Okay. Oh! I’d like to listen to music. Can you help me to listen to music and like it? I can analyze everything but I can’t listen to music.”

“Eliza’s asleep but yes. Not tonight but soon.” Gavin took his hand and kissed it. “What do you want to listen to? Do you already know?”

“Daddy likes Jazz and Heavy Metal.”

“Punchy,” Gavin replied, kissing the palm.

Looking the arm, he could see that Connor was topless, like him. And feeling him against his legs, he could feel he hadn’t clothes there. When they didn’t play, he could undress easier, quicker.

And that sensuality was good and pleasant too.

“I’m not fond in Jazz. But I’ll listen some with you.”

“Thank you. I’d like to listen to what Hank loves. And… you.”

“I love Rock’n’Roll and I like _Cyan_ from _Kindness_ but not for the same reason. And the band _Doves_.”

“ _Doves_ that seems cute!”

“Yeah, the lyrics are less cute,” Gavin replied as he kissed his fingers.

He looked the hand, with sweet beauty spot, and smiled when he felt the kiss on his spine. He wanted to kiss him in return but couldn’t right now. Maybe he could push him to turn around? However, he had Connor’s hand on his belly, the arm squeezing slightly.

He caressed this hand, joining their finger. He felt calm with him. His lips against his warm skin were like cat’s kiss.

“In the end… you feel the cold.”

“And the warm, yes. But I’m not sure it’s useful and didn’t want to frighten you.”

“You put yourself in danger and I hate that… I’ll put the water as warm as I can. Then, we’ll cuddle under a lot of covers.”

“That seems nice! I like the cuddle.”

“What do you really like?”

Gavin kissed his wrist and let the hand of his lover travel on his chest, find the little hair he was so proud of, go to his belly and touch his abdominals. He kissed more and more that hand because he couldn’t do better.

Connor went up and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“I like working with daddy. Make friends, but I don’t success to… I like you and Elizabeth! Then daddy, Felix and Sumo, of course. Oh! I like dogs!”

“I like cats. They don’t piss off people. ‘Please, I need to pee, make me go out.’ The cat goes on his litter and that’s finish. They can hunt. They’re smart.”

“Isn’t it the cats that push off everything from the table? And never decide if they want to go out or in?” Connor asked.

“They… do it, yes. Still, they’re better than dogs.”

“But dogs are cool. And Sumo is awesome. He’s fluffy and soft. The night, he comes to my room and we sleep together!”

Gavin looked the happy face. He had taken his other hand to caress it or kiss it and caress his cheek to. It was the second hand that roamed his chest now, finding the scars, the hump and the hollow. He was so beautiful. So precious. Innocent.

“You sleep?”

“I can sleep. Or go in stand by, if you prefer. But it’s true I just passed the night to caress him! Oh! Last night, I read the books you said to me to read. _Do the Androids Dream of Electric Sheep._ ”

Gavin laughed and kissed his palm then his wrist while the boy continued. He even didn’t heard the “sorry” but it wasn’t useful.

“First of all, the reply is “no”. Not me in any case. Secondly, I read it in internet because it was easier. It’s easier and I can pet Sumo while I’m reading then. And finally, I really liked it. But…”

Connor pressed his forehead against Gavin’s shoulder.

“In the same time, I didn’t. It was a kind of deviant Hunter so I wasn’t very happy about that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s nothing. It was nice. Just… as I’m a Deviant now, and deviancy seems to be good, I feel bad.”

“Just think we wouldn’t meet without that my dear plastic pet.”

Connor laughed a bit and kiss his cheek.

“Thank you.”

“This time, let’s try…”

He thought as he took both Connor’s hand in his, playing with them.

“What’s your favorite book?”

“Hard to say… _Wycliffe and the Four Jack_? But I like all the _Wycliffe_ and the _Dalziel and Pascoe_ , too. And… of course, Agatha Christie stuff.”

“They’re all Crime Novels?”

“Yup.”

“So that’s from you Elizabeth got that?” Connor laughed.

“Yep. And she’s a geek because of her dad.”

Gavin smiled to him and the Android smiled back to him but he ended up surprise. He could feel his hands going down. He could feel the fabric on his fingers…

“What do you want me to do?” Connor asked softly.

“Take it off if you want to…”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Connor approached a little bit and kiss his shoulder softly.

“I won’t touch you there,” he swore with so much sweetness in his tone.

“Thanks…”

The Android let his hands down and took the thin fabric with it, caressing with love the strong thigh. He felt Gavin’s breath increase. Maybe it was nothing, as for his heartbeat, but he could feel it. He bent to kiss his throat and let the boxer fall on the floor. He put his hand on his belly, the other coming on his pectoral, near of the heart.

Gavin rid off everything he still has. Like the elastic that helped to keep the fake penis helping him to feel more manly. He could STP, Stand To Pee, with that and when person looked down, it was something on his pants.

But it wasn’t at him.

Since he couldn’t leave and throw the stuff in his clothes. He’ll take care of that, cleaning, tidying it, later.

“You’re beautiful,” Connor muttered gently.

“Hm…”

“Do you want to undress me?”

“Yeah?”

Gavin turned around in his arms and Connor kissed him softly.

“I can go if you n…”

“No. I want you to stay with me. You’re so sweet.”

“But you’re used to that, no?”

Gavin shook his head.

“With Captain Allen… he seems to like you very much.”

“Yeah and he liked to put his dick over there. And that was fucking humiliating.”

Connor hugged him more tightly.

“But… in the end, it’s a nice thing because you got Elizabeth, one day.”

“Na… That day we were in his fucking car, because he loves that, he has the kink he wants hey, and I asked him to fuck me in the butt. Not pleasant but better than being fuck in that stupid thing I’m forced to have and… his fucking sperm slide.”

“Why no protection?”

“My fault. I took T since one year and half, didn’t bleed for a while I… I should have asked for the condom.” Gavin lowered his head. “Of course, don’t say _that_ to Eliza’…”

“I won’t, don’t worry. Let’s take a shower.” Connor kissed his cheek softly. “I want a really hot one. Is it possible? Or…”

“Don’t pity me!” Gavin pushed him, more gently than Connor could imagine, and lead him in the shower.

The boy smiled and kissed his lover when this one joined him. Quickly, the stream went on them.

Well… still cold for start.

 

** 21th December, 8:16 **

 

“Papa! Papa!!”

Gavin sighed. He finally fell asleep at five a.m. with Connor in his arms and he knew the Android turned off the alarm clock since he could sleep more. Well, Elizabeth wasn’t aware of that. It was so early…

“I’m awake… I’m awake. What?” he said.

“Look!”

The man rubbed his eyes and looked toward his daughter. She pointed something on the coffee table and he looked. There was skates, nice, new and exactly in the right size. For the little girl, there was an orange’s pair with white hawaiiannish flowers and for him black. And then two tickets for the ice rink.

“I’ll kill him.”

“But whyyyyy! It’s a nice present!”

Gavin frowned and got up. He needed coffee. He went to his percolator and opened the refrigerator to open it and… found it entirely filled with everything you could need.

“I’ll kill that fucking Android…”

“What?” Elizabeth asked, turning toward him.

“I’ll cook a breakfast, what do you want?”

“Connor said he bought me cereals, can I, can I”

“You saw him?”

“Yes, he left early and came back with presents and food! And covers and he even offered me game for here! I love him so muuuuuch!”

Gavin sighed. Fine he won’t kill it…


	33. Let's get ready for Christmas

** 22th December, 12:14 **

****

As noon came, Connor could wait for Hank to come. They didn’t have a real work to do, just checking and paperwork. Since the RK800 had already done a lot of work and Felix was busy with two amount of work, Gavin was still in day off, he wanted to help him. In fact, at first, he used Gavin’s chair then, they needed one for the woman coming to file a claim at Chris Miller’s desk and he ended up on his brother’s lap. Felix was on his computer and Connor was using the Gavin’s movable tactile tablet. Since they were connected one to the other, they were working in a complete silence until they broke in laugh, LED changing color as they did.

It was creepy. The lady crying on Chris’ desk, because her husband hit her, was pretty afraid. Well not because they laughed since they tried to be discrete but because it was so weird. She didn’t like Android since her left for the Revolution. And if he hadn’t left, maybe her husband wouldn’t have hit her?

Fucking Androids.

She continued to cry until Chris finished taking the testimony. He couldn’t do much except sending a cop to her. He sent Shane Spears, the #5125 officer, with the lady. If he could help her in any way.

When she lives, he stretched.

“What a case,” he sighed.

“Eh, Chris.”

The man rose up the head to see the officer Wilson, leaving his work. It was the lunch break after all, a lot of them were eating while working or just started to move on for restaurant or just the breakroom.

“Yes?”

The other man got up to approach him.

“How old is Damian?”

“Eighteen months! He’s so cute. I’ve a lot of pictures!” As he said that, he ruffled for his wallets.

“Don’t worry. It’s about Santa…”

Connor looked up, hearing the ‘Santa’ word.

“What do you do? He’s young so you’ll buy him something or? Will you let him bel…”

“Eeyyyyyh!”

Hank took Wilson in his arms, swallowing the word. It seemed that he was listening since a bit and was even running to join them. He bent on Wilson a smile on his face and muttered on his ear.

“Finish your sentence and I’ll kill you.”

“What?”

In fact, Person and Tina, eating together at the last one desk, know what happened. Why? Because they were talking about Tina’s niece, twelve and ten years old, whom didn’t believe to Santa and, just as this moment, Gavin came from nowhere. Just at this moment, he said, smiling “Santa Claus exists.” and when they asked him, he muttered “it’s for Connor. Don’t let him think he doesn’t exist.”. Even Ben Collins met a very creepy and awkward Felix debating, alone, of why you should let kids, and Connor, believe to Santa Claus.

“My son believes to Santa Claus and you won’t crush his dream,” Hank said in a murmur.

“But your son…”

“You mean Connor?” Chris asked, dumbfounded.

“Yes?” the boy said.

“Yes,” Hank said. Then he smiled to his child and joined him. “Hi, Connor. You came well earlier than your old dad, as always!”

The Android nodded.

“You sleep well?”

“Of course. Wanna work? Or don’t work. I’m fine with not working.”

“No. You must work. Let’s work. You already eat?”

“Of course not,” the man replied.

“I can make you something to eat. In fact, I’ve sandwich for you!”

Hank passed his hand on his face. He loved his son but he hated him so much too. He used to love his job and, in the end, he would always do it and accomplish the mission, put the criminal in jail but… he has also a moral code. The same that let him think “eh, maybe that Traci could kill that guy, it’s not a big thing”.

But he also liked to do nothing. It was so much better when it was enough with work. And, yes, he was already think that when he just came to the precinct.

“Tadam! Just what you like!”

Connor put the sandwich in the desk.

“What I like?” Hank said, doubtfully.

“Bread, meat and salad!”

“I don’t like that…”

“But you always eat hamburger. It’s the same.”

Hank sighed.

“You need to learn live.”

The Lieutenant watched Felix, putting a bottle of water with a lemonish taste, then pressed his lips against Connor’s cheek to return working.

“There wasn’t any other taste, sorry for that,” said the boy as his brother communicated that to him.

“Yeah, yeah ‘Sorry’. You’ll kill me with your stupid food,” he mumbled as he started to eat.

****

** 24th December, 17:56 **

 

As the day off approached, everybody was pretty impatient to go at the Christmas’ Eve. Of course they stayed careful. They didn’t want to get a nightmare from Hank. And Felix… And Gavin when he’ll come back.

The Androids weren’t exactly fond to the Christmas’ concept so most of them decided to stay here for this night. In particular because it was one of the most dangerous for other. Robbery, attack, blow and wounds… Too much things. Then, Brown, since he was Jewish, stayed too.

“I’m sad Christmas land on Saturday,” Person said.

“That just mean we lost first January too,” Tina replied.

As they talked the policemen were tidying their stuff. Some already got up, putting warm coat on them. And all were talking about the celebrations or the meal. Who will be with them, etc.

Hank used this time to leave earlier even if he came only for one p.m. Fowler asked him to start to come earlier next year or he’ll fire him and the Lieutenant didn’t like that. However… maybe?

Let’s say, why not? He needed more money to take care of his son even if he had a lot of money in savings account. He was smiling as he heard Connor talking about everything he’ll make for the supper. He looked really happy since he hadn’t see Gavin since Monday, or Thursday if you count the man fall asleep lately. He wanted to let the man with his daughter but he missed him so much… It was weird to need to see someone, isn’t? He already felt that for his father but it was more painful and bitter for the man’s absence… He talked about making huge amount of meal. Since he bought everything, you could imagine a lot of the leftover will be for Gavin. That didn't bother Hank. He knew his son’s plan and he knew too Gavin won’t left him fill his refrigerator by buying new stuff for long. And Gavin could be a jerk. If he was enough of that kindness, he could insult or, worse, hurt Connor…

Hank couldn’t accept that.

“Oh, Felix!”

“Yes?”

The RK900 turned his seat toward Connor. This one offered his hands to push him to got up.

“Yes?” the other Android said again.

“You come with us, right?”

“Yes. Where?”

“At home for Chritmas. You won’t stay there! It’ll be a great party. We’ll have a lot of fun.”

“That sound nice, I guess? I do not know. I did not have try in all my…short live. Do you?”

“No… But it seems nice! And it’ll be with dad, Sumo, Gavin and Elizabeth! What could be better?”

“I do not know. I cannot know before trying, is not it?”

“Yeah. So, you come?”

Connor smiled as he took his hands.

“You’re sure you want him to know?” Hank asked.

“Yes! Why?”

“Nothing. Let’s go home.” Hank took his phone to send a message to Gavin.

Normally, David Allen was already passed at Hank’s home to put all the presents while his ex-boyfriend brought Elizabeth outside. It was easier. Even if they had to put all the presents in Hank’s room and then… well they’ll see how they’ll do for install them under the Christmas’ tree. Connor did it three day before. Hank never needed to have one again since he was alone…

So, Hank sent a message to Gavin. They didn’t envisage present for Felix and, obviously, he will be sad. He needed something. Even a little one. Nothing important but something. And it was already late.

“Did you even already go to home with us?” Hank asked as they walked toward the exit.

“I do not think so. I only leave the commissionership when I have mission outside. We have two for the two last weeks.”

“It’s not good for you to stay here all the time. It’s a bad place. It’s not a sociable area.” Hank looked to him. “It’s better to go out and see people.”

“I do not need to see people, if I may, because I see a lot of people here. Our colleague, of course, and people coming there. I really like the red haired ST300 for example. But I liked that ST200 with the big scar. That Jenny.”

“You should see people,” Connor offered.

He looked toward the ST300 with red hair. They just passed before her. Felix was really… him.

“I see some people. I see you.”

“Do you want to go in the front?”

“Do you want? I do not mind if I go in the back.”

“Okay.”

Connor opened the door to go beside the man who switch on the car to go on the roads.

** 24th December, 19:32 **

 

Elizabeth bounced as they went down in the staircase. Even in the bad quarters, people loved Christmas and you could hear sings but mostly insult and scream because Christmas bring people closer but when you brought people with problem closer, that make more problem.

“God, I hate this fu… nny place,” he said as he arrived to the ground floor.

“That place is not really funny,” his daughter replied.

“Yeah.”

Gavin took her hand.

“Stay with me.”

He didn’t like the door opened here and there, the people moving around and, in particular, the homeless and bad people celebrating with gun and alcohol. What could go worst?

Well.

Everything.

He could hear people asking for money or something else. To everybody. One guy took a lady wrist. Gavin opened his car as the guy, already well drunk, screamed to the girl he could do to her whatever he wanted since she was there and wearing short stuff. You must be stupid to dress with so tiny things by the weather. And this time.

Gavin went behind his flywheel and drive until they arrived in the main road. It was a better street, safer. He parked and went out his car.

“Put your belt on, my Queen.”

“What are you going to do?” the little asked.

“Put your belt on. I won’t say it again.”

He went back to the dirty street where three guys laughed as their friend has his gun on the lady’s temple. She was cried, praising him to stop.

“Okay. How much bullet do you have, guy? And your friends?”

“What?”

The man turned his head.

“What do you want?! You want to fuck the whore, you too? Take your turn, dude. Or found another, they’re a lot over there.”

“Yeah, I know some very well.” Gavin smiled.

“So go fuck them.”

The other guys laughed.

“Yeah… Don’t like to fuck that bitch. Long story.” Gavin unsheathed his gun.

He never went out without it.

“Now, let the lady go.”

The guy pointed his gun toward him. Gavin didn’t embarrass with warning shot. He could when his live was endangered. He shot the guy wrist, sending blood everywhere. Since he let got the lady’s hand, she ran away but it wasn’t finish. Unfortunately for them… Gavin was a cop and he was used to violence and to beat people ass. He shot a shoulder when a second gun came out, pushed them out of reach, threw his punch in another jaw, breaking it and moved so he won’t be stab.

One of the three guys hit him in the belly and he moved backward, throwing his feet on his chest in return. As he did it, the one shot on the shoulder gave the knife quickly to his friend then run away to the other shoot. Gavin could avert a punch but not the blade landing in his flesh…

Nice Christmas.


	34. Start of the evening

** 24th December, 20:05 **

 

“Aren’t they late?”

As Connor asked that, he was moving a spoon in lobster bisque. Hank said it was something you do at Christmas and he worked really strong for that. He made _hors d’oeuvre_ and sparkle apple juice. Some grape juice, too. He did so much effort for this celebration. Hank told to him it wasn’t just Santa bringing present but love and family. And he loved his family!

But he was worry.

“Just five minutes. That’s okay.” Hank sighed. “Can’t we have alcohol? For this night. It’s a special one!”

“It’s not good for you, you know it.”

He sighed more.

He wasn’t really fond on Christmas. Before, with Johanna, it was pretty lame, just a big diner with a little present he would mess up anyway and with Cole, it was so much love. But he wanted to see his Connor happy. That’s why he agreed to put a blue shirt, long sleeves, with tree, stars and barley sugar on it. It was really colorful. He combed a bit and put his nicest jeans. Sumo got red reindeer wood in a cute ear muffs. He woofed happily and followed Connor everywhere. He wore the same ear muffs, in fact, a little smaller anyway and a red pullover, sliding all the time in one shoulder because it was too big, a big silver flakes on hit, and a white pants. Near him, Felix got a new outfit too and seemed uneasy in his red and white pullover and his jeans. He never wore that.

Only his suit.

Connor could dress him, and them, like that because he made search. And, connecting to him, Felix checked every of them…

“They’re really late. It’s not in Gavin’s habit… Maybe they don’t want to come?”

“Gavin like you and Elizabeth his crazy about you. They’ll come. Lizzie would probably change her outfit again and again.”

“No, it’s not how she works. Maybe I should join Gav…”

The bell rang. And he didn’t hear any sing.

“There they are. You see? You stress for nothing. Look for you LED.”

As Hank say that, he was, in fact, pretty worry. So, he got up and walked until he reached the door. He opened it to find a little girl with her short hear in a beautiful hairdressing with bun and little braids coming around and a last lock coming around her sweet face. She wore a red skirt with frills and flounces above an equally red trousers and, for finish everything, a white and fluffy pullover with a reindeer face and a big red nose. She was really cute but Gavin? In a dark jean shredded and a pullover blue, he especially has a cut on the arm and a bandage with red spot under it. He had little reddish spot on his neck.

“What the fuck did you do?!” Hank muttered, teeth jammed.

“A chick was attack by four assholes and I took care of that. One stabbed me in the arms. Nothing wrong, I got worse… in the past.”

When he lived himself in the streets. Or, to be correct, between the streets and the Eden Club. In a place or the other, that ended always in the same. Except he could defend himself and not be fucked when he was on the street… except if he really needed money but that ended most likely with him kicking some butt.

“Gavin! Oh my god!”

Connor ran toward him.

“He’s okay,” Hank said.

“I’m okay,” Gavin added.

Connor took him in his arms and his eyes quickly analyzed him. He could know it wasn’t something grave and felt relieved but was still worry. In fact, his LED was still yellow, turning and turning and Felix approached to hug him from behind. He didn’t need to talk, just sending idea, binary code to comfort him. He could feel his stress level and didn’t like that.

“Do you want to change?”

Sumo was woofing, turning around Connor to lick his hand.

“Sumo!”

Since Connor didn’t care about her, the little girl jumped toward Sumo almost as tall as her, and she hugged him tightly. The dog licked her face and she laughed.

“It’s needed?” Gavin asked.

He watched the cute on his arms, the blood spot, then rose up the face and see the LED flickering from yellow to red. Gavin took him in his arms, forcing Felix to retreat a little bit, and put a kiss on it. He then kissed his lips.

“I’m there. Everything is good. Do you have something for me? I’ll change.”

“Yeah… I… I bought cute pullover for Christmas…”

“Let’s go. Eliza’, be calm and polite, say hello to Hank and Felix then Connor when we come back.”

“And you, beware.” Hank looked the man as he followed his son on his room.

He didn’t like this idea. They have guest so he could imagine that won’t end up in a sex time.

Let’s hope!

In the room, Gavin looked toward Connor’s LED as he ruffled in his stuff. In fact, he was happy the boy had chosen to keep this Android’s attribute because it was easier to check if everything was okay. Even though for Hank, that wouldn’t change a thing…

Connor found a yellow pullover with a lot of spangle in white, there was a reindeer. Well, it was too glam, too shiny for Gavin but he’ll match with his daughter now.

“Thank you. Now turn around, please.”

“Why?”

“Turn the fuck around, damn!”

“I won’t!”

The LED started to go to yellow again. Well, now he’ll match with Connor too. He just hated the fact he made so much effort to have a sweet Christmas for the boy and it ended up like that. What he should have done? Let the lady being raped or killed? Or both…

No way.

He took off his sweatshirt and threw it in Connor’s bed.

“If it amuses you, have fun while repairing that,” he said.

The Android didn’t reply. He was use to see Gavin’s chest, especially because he slept half-naked, and the tattoo with a raven taking a heart was still beautiful but the scars were different to his eyes this time. When he was hurt, he’ll be heal with fire or metal and fire then the wound would just disappear. He didn’t know much Androids that kept wound on them. Even Kleio and Calliope severely injured by the past didn’t have sequelae. But the Humans?

Yes, it was quite sexy that bounced white scar going to the boxer, discovering his soft and secretes parts. Or the one his the side, some inside the arms. The cute on his nose of course but… it showed just how much he was hurt by live.

He came to him and kissed him, pressing his chest against his boyfriend’s one. He slid his hands on his shoulder.

“Please…”

“What?”

Gavin turned the head to look the garden. The snow fell for three days and it was like a fairytale outside. And, above all, it wasn’t the sweet Connor’s face and his puppy eyes.

“Please, don’t go at your apartment again…”

“Tonight?” he sighed. He had already planned to stay this night.

“Forever.”

“Nice idea, Connor. I’ll sleep in the streets. That’s not a good idea for Eliza’ by the way. Not sure David will be okay.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“I’m trying.” Gavin grinned then looked toward the door. Damn face.

“Come live at my home, please.”

“Here? Don’t sure it’ll fit and don’t sure Hank will be okay. Plus, Sumo doesn’t want me to approach you.”

“Sorry. He loves me really much.”

Gavin muttered something and Connor smiled before kissing a beauty spot on his throat.

“I want you to come live in my apartment.”

“Uh? What? Is it a paraphrase to say you’re horny? That’s not the moment…” But he could feel the horny, indeed. And that’s still wasn’t the moment even if he wanted to kiss him.

Especially when Connor laughed softly. He pressed his lips against his chin and Connor hugged him.

“I mean my apartment… the one I rent.”

“You’ve an apartment?” Gavin rose the head. “Since when?”

“Well… two weeks?”

“When I say to you I didn’t want to let you pay? So you thought it was better to ruin you in a stupid and useless apartment?”

“No stupid and useless. I know what I do when I’m doing it.”

“So, you put those jackasses at my ground floor to trap me?” Gavin joked.

“It was at your apartment?!” Connor looked more worry.

“Ugh. Forget. You can erase something from your mind no? How I make you do that?”

He touched the LED and Connor took his hand softly in his.

“They can hurt you. It’s a bad and dangerous place.”

“Yes, but I’m a cop. My life is on risk everyday sooo…”

Connor went tight-lipped.

“Please?”

“And then? I’ll become your bitch? Depending from you? And when it’ll be over? When you’ll have enough of me? Or the invert, why not. But maybe then you’ll just don’t care if I die? If I’m being hit?”

“No. I’m okay to let you pay me a rent in this case. But only in this case. But… I want to stay with you. And let’s say it’s Elizabeth my bitch.”

“… Don’t say that again, it’s weird.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah. Do you know what a bitch is?”

“I… Ooh… sorry. I really like Elizabeth, she’s so precious to me.”

“I know.”

“I’m worry for you and her. You were hurt but if…”

“I attacked when I was sure she risks nothing. But I get it. It’s just…” Gavin pushed him softly and passed the pullover around his head. “I don’t like to own something to someone. To depend of someone. If I can’t give it back, it pisses me off. If I accepted, you’ve something against me. I always will have a debt to honor.”

“I don’t get it…”

“When you do something for someone, one day, you need to do something for this someone, no matter what.”

“You _really_ think that?” Connor was perplexed, dumbfounded. “You know… first of all, I bring you so many coffee you owe me a lot,” he joked. “Then… I don’t ask anything from you. I do it because I want you to be in a sure place. That’s it…”

Gavin frowned. He forgot how much Connor could be innocent…

“I’ll think about it, okay?”

“Okay!” the Android said, smiling.

Gavin took him in his arm and kissed the corner of his lips. He lowered his face to kiss the naked shoulder and come to the neck, biting softly.

“We should join other,” he muttered as he licked the soft skin.

“Hm… Then you should step off.”

“Unfortunately.”

Gavin kissed his nose then took his hand and lead him outside of the bedroom. Felix was trying to keep an eye on the little girl and Sumo while Hank was preparing the first meal and he was pretty worried. Could he separate them? Should he?

“It’s okay.”

“Connor,” Felix said relieve.

The dog was drooling so much the young girl’s skirt was quite wet.

“Conny!”

Elizabeth jumped on her fit and ran toward him. Connor let go Gavin’s hand to welcome her and took her in his arms.

“Hello!”

“Hi. You’re so beautiful.”

“It’s papa who did my hair! And daddy came to give me the awesome clothes for the party.”

“They’re really nice, Lizzie.” He put her in the floor and took off the reindeer wood to install it on the little girl. She smiled, stars in her sweet eyes.

“Can I keep them?”

“Yes! They look better on you.”

“Aaaaw!”

He hugged her and she snuggled against him.

“I love you,” she said softly.

“I love you too,” he replied tenderly.

Gavin looked them together and couldn’t help but smiled. He loved them both. Very strongly.

“Connor prepared everything. You should taste that! Felix, do you make the upgrade? I can’t remember,” Hank said as he moved toward the coffee table.

The TV was on, podcasting cartoon in a Christmas theme. There was _Life is Beautiful_ too, like every Christmas but Hank found it was better to just ignore that. The Android revolution was too fresh. The camp against Android too frightening…

He put the dishes on the table and Sumo approached, woofing happily.

“No, that’s not for you, my boy.”

The St-Bernard woofed more and Connor came to caress him.

“No, Hank. I did not make the upgrade. It does not seem necessary. But I will pass this moment with you. As you asked.”

“More joy, boy!” Hank hit his forehead as Gavin brought the last dish.

However, the old man left again to came back with drink. He poured in every glass, looking a little disappointed.

“You… Hum…” Gavin coughed on his hand. “You smell good, Hank.”

The Lieutenant frowned as he looked his colleague. What the hell was going on again?

He looked toward Connor with the little girl on his lap and Sumo oversaw them, his head on Connor’s. Maybe the guy wanted just to become friend with the dad? After all he compared the boy at a teenage girl as you can see in movies, fantasize for the pleasure of everybody. Or of the weird one.

“Well… thank you?”

“You’re welcome.” The man bent over and took a little toast with shrimp paste.

It was good. But he wasn’t surprise. Connor was an awesome Android and he seemed to be able to upload anything and become good at this. It was frightening at first but, in fact… no. Because he didn’t have download everything to become… well everything? He just took a bit by a bit… in the end, he learned in his own way and since he still wasn’t able to understand or find what he loved to do, he was certainly not perfect.

However, in a way, he was at Gavin’s eye. And probably everybody’s eyes here…

 

 


	35. Present, love and family

** 25th December, 08:28 **

 

It was still early but for Connor, it was a normal time to wake up. Or… started to do things. However, it was quite difficult today because not only he has Sumo on his leg, like always, but too Elizabeth against him. Hank asked him to share his room with her and when he wanted to let her sleep alone, Gavin pushed him to stay with her. So… no cuddle for this night. He missed the cuddle. He wanted to have kiss and affection. He did not have much. One hug or two while chatting, a nice snuggle time while watching TV and just few kisses. Being with Gavin was awesome, of course, but he loved to cuddle.

He loved to feel loved.

And it’s what that he received with Elizabeth, in fact. It was a pleasure to have her against him and he loved to caress her hair. She let him comb it before the night because they were so curly after the nice hairdressing she has.

He wouldn’t move. She deserved to sleep as long as she wanted. So he didn’t move and stay there, looking her soft face in the sun rising softly. He kissed her forehead and started to understand why Humans liked to have little them. Why Kara, who he didn’t see again since Jericho’s explosion, was so attached to a baby robot. But it seemed… weird. He saw a lot of Children-Android in New-Jericho and couldn’t understand. Why let a child leave for so much. Always depending to someone? Always in a childish body? When he saw, or listen, that some people couldn’t see him adult since he was released since short time, it seemed to be just an awful decision.

He stayed there minutes and minutes until the door opened and he even didn’t know what time it was. He smiled because Hank and Gavin were together. In t-shirts and larges trousers. Just casual.

“Hello. Where is Felix?” Connor asked softly. “Not I don’t want to see you two!”

“Of course,” Hank smiled.

“He works. The plastic prick can’t stop working. I couldn’t sleep with the asshole flickering beside me.”

“Gavin… Your daughter,” the Android said.

Sumo woofed.

“Well…”

Gavin approached and the St. Bernard got up, ominous.

“Good boy,” Hank smiled.

Connor woke up softly Elizabeth. The youngie moaned and pressed herself in the plastic arms. The robot caressed her hair.

“It’s time to wake up,” he said softly.

Gavin couldn’t help but smile.

The party ended pretty late for her, even if she was use to stay pretty late but this time it was particular. It was a firework and there was, too, dancing and game so it was more exhausting, of course.

“Santa is passed!” Hank said.

As he thought, the little girl jumped from the bed. She bounced.

“I can’t wait!”

“He… he was passed?” Connor muttered.

He felt excited.

“Yes,” Hank said. “He was really happy for the carrot and the biscuits you both leave. So he brought a loooot of presents.”

“Come, come!”

In her nightdress, hair ruffled and yes still a bit sleepy, the young girl tucked on Connor’s hand. He didn’t wait more time and followed her until they reach the living room. Felix was working in a sofa, his feet touching one of the amounts of present as he has his eyes closed. The big three colorful and shiny was above too many presents in wrapping in every color.

“Oh my gooooood!” Elizabeth screamed, stars in her eyes.

She knew all present wasn’t for her but she never saw so many in one time. Even at her daddy.

“They’re so much…” Connor muttered.

Sumo was woofing happily, following them. The boy came to his brother and kissed his cheek. Immediately, Felix opened his eyes. He smiled slightly and looked the present.

“Well, we can’t stop you anymore so… just go!” Hank offered.

Connor and Elizabeth went to the presents and started ruffling. They found quickly their name on some and wraps were ripped off and ribbons fall in the floor. The little girl got Pokémon plush, video games for her console, Harry Potter dolls, fake policeman equipment, to imitate her parents and books. The Android discovered books too, material to make a little garden and even fake but shiny, lighten and cute aquarium. He received, too, a scarf and he already loved it. He didn’t need it but put it around him.

Elizabeth discovered a new book, as every book were in a individual package, and looked toward her father.

“It’s your present, papa!”

Connor was more happy again and he searched if Hank has present. Or Felix.

“Don’t try to mu…”

“Sumo got a present!” Connor shouted happily.

Hank widened the eyes.

“Sumo? Well… Santa Claus is really kind. Open it for him.”

“Yes!”

Connor shredded the colorful paper and discovered a plush. It was a blue fish and when you squeezed it, it made little sound.

“Look, Sumo.”

The dog woofed and sniffed the toy. He poked it with his nose then took it, happy. While that, Gavin opened his present. David offered a new percolator high-tech with a box of tasteful coffee.

“Santa knows you love coffee,” Connor laughed.

“Yes, he does,” Gavin said. “I like that present.” He looked the amount. “And there is a present for you, Hank.”

“For me?” The Lieutenant was agape as he looked his colleague.

He was surprise and he found Gavin stupid in the same time. Why doing that? It was so dumb…

He went in the floor too and opened the packed. He found a jacket of Detroit Gear. He took it on his hands.

“It’s nice… Thanks Santa…”

The presents went less and less. Sumo received a bones and Connor was looking for Felix’s present as he stayed only one. It wasn’t for his brother but only for him…

“Felix didn’t get anything,” he said, feeling sorry for his brother.

“Yeah, Santa Claus learnt Felix will come very late. We received a picture. He let a present at the office.”

“Oh! Nice then!”

Connor smiled, reassured.

“You don’t mind?” he said to Felix.

“Do not worry. I even do not need present thought it is nice from Santa. And to you to care about.”

Felix bent to kiss his brother’s cheek, figured out it will made him happy. Connor smiled to him and kissed him back. Then he opened the present as Elizabeth was already playing with her toys and game. Gavin looked her and was interesting by everything. She loved the Kirby game she received with the new console and she was happy to show and explain everything. One of her friend let her try it at school one time.

When Connor took off his present from the wrap, he was agape.

“What is it?” Hank asked.

“A dog aibo!”

Hank almost choked with his saliva.

“Are you okay?” Connor asked, worry.

“Yeah, yeah… that’s a fucking awesome present Santa made you!”

Connor put his hands on Elizabeth’s ears. He looked his father who seemed sorry but still chocked.

“Ugh… Look at that, we need to tidy everything up. Gavin, leave your ass of my sofa and come help.”

The man looked toward him and sighed.

“Yeah, okay. I’m coming. Two seconds, need a gum.”

“You didn’t pass that habit?” Connor asked.

“Pretty much but sometimes it seems I need it. Eyh, tin can, look up for Eliza’ while your brother play with his dog, okay?”

Felix looked up the man. He frowned then just smiled happily and went beside Elizabeth while Connor was quite troubled. He was happy to have an aibo but if Sumo was sad because he loved another dog? He didn’t ask that to Santa Claus and it was certainly a beautiful present but he didn’t want to hurt anyone.

“ _As long as you pet and love both, Sumo will love you and be happy_.”

“ _I hope so. Thank you, Felix.”_

Felix bent to kiss his forehead with a smile. He caressed his cheek then looked the little girl. She preferred Connor so… in the end, it was okay if someone oversaw her while her lovely Conny was playing. He seemed so happy to open the dog-bot and read the instructions. He didn’t need it but it was somewhat important for him.

 

Hank had asked to Gavin to follow him outside. It was snowy and the trash supposedly outside didn’t look to be outside.

“Where is your fucking trash? And please, don’t say bad words when my girl is there. I don’t like that. Or… her daddy doesn’t like that. Anyway!”

Gavin sighed and searched for the trash, freezing outside.

“An aibo?! Are you fucking nuts?! It’s not below thousand dollars! Some are almost dogdroid and very too expansive. I thought you were a poor asshole!”

“I’m a poor… well, yeah, asshole.”

“And what? You stole it?!”

“I asked to pay it in fifteen months.”

“Holy shit! Fucking fuck! Which model?”

“An old one. Not too expansive but I asked for the police upgrade.”

“Why?!”

“Then, Connor can bring it in mission if he wants to.”

“No!” Hank took him by the shoulders. “Why would you do that? That’s fucking expansive!!”

“Shut your fucking mouth, old man! You want to steal the thunder?”

“Of course no. But… You’re a fucking asshole, caring about nobody except you and your fucking job. What the fuck are you doing?!”

Gavin backed off and folded his arms since he was dead cold. They needed to go inside pretty quickly.

“Who says I only care about me? I even don’t care about me, Hank. You’re cute but you should care a little less about you,” Gavin smiled.

Hank wanted to punch him in the face.

Since this guy frequented his son since three weeks, he needed to be careful. In particular because nobody will offer and two thousands and whatever dollars present to someone he dated since three weeks. Nobody was dumb as that. Even that Detective he hated so much.

“Shut up Gavin and tell me what’s going on!”

The man shrugged and winced.

“What?”

New shrug. Hank sighed.

“Talk, you moron!”

When he saw Gavin’s smile, he wanted to punch him even more.

“I want Connor to be happy as much as you. I wanted to do a present to him and I didn’t know why. I searched again and again. Didn’t found. Then I saw the aibo and I knew he’ll love it.”

“It’s fucking expansive. You bought books at two or three dollars each to you daughter!”

“Oh come on! Five dollars! And I save all the year for her Christmas and Birthday. Plus, I know she doesn’t need much.”

“Connor too.”

“I just wanted to see him happy, okay?!”

“He’ll never know it’s from you.”

“I don’t care?”

Hank frowned.

“You love him…”

“Don’t fucking bullshit me, Hank. I don’t love anyone. Love is for the weak. You know as much as me when you love someone he’ll just fuckin’ stab you in the back. Or die!”

Hank closed his fist and threw it in Gavin’s face even before he could realize it. Gavin groaned and touched his face. No blood, good. He touched the back of his head albeit he fell in a soft snowy cloud. No blood. Thanks, god. David will piss him off if he’ll die while he was watching their daughter.

“You’re fucking stupid. If you really believes that, it’s already too late, you scumbag! And what do you think?! Does Connor looks like someone who’ll betray you? If I should think in someone stabbing the other, I’ll go for you.”

“Maybe… I grew up in the street, you know how it works. Maybe I’m a just an asshole. Maybe I’m just playing.” Gavin sat up and groaned, he was cold. “After all, the boy is pretty cute. I like that.”

Hank walked toward him, eyebrow frowned. He knew perfectly that tone the asshole used to. In fact, he knew it since the day Gavin used it to paraphrased him.

“Gavin… You’ve a daughter and I don’t want her to be orphan but if you only dare hurt him, I’ll kill you. No matter what. No matter you have sworn the invert. I only believe what I see…”

He could change his mind for Android… but for Gavin? It wasn’t just a smile on a face, even his boy’s face, and an expansive present that’ll make the difference. Especially when it was so dumb. Maybe this asshole was just trying to kill himself and used Connor to do it?

So Hank just turned around and went back to the living room, a trash in the hand to throw away the wrap. Connor immediately got up, the little dog on his arms.

“You need to sort for the recycling,” he said to his father.

“Okay. Let’s do that. It’ll be fun.”

Gavin pushed the door, cold. He was freezing.

“How did you call your dog, so?” Hank smiled.

“Bryan!”

“That’s a cute name.” The Lieutenant hugged him tightly.

Connor hugged him back.

“Elizabeth asked to stay tonight, Gavin.”

“I’ll see with your dad. Let’s tidy. It’ll be fun, I guess.”

“Yeaaaah!”

Elizabeth put her presents in the sofa and went to help. Connor smiled to her and helped her, leaving Bryan with Sumo. The big dog sniffed it then just adopt it.

 


	36. Chapitre 35:

** 27th December, 12:12 **

 

At Hank’s desk, a young man was scratching his neck while explaining something to Connor. His eyes were wet. He was about to cry but did what he could to prevent it. He wasn’t there for him. He has a phone on his hand, a video Connor has uploaded. Unfortunately, he needed more proof. Not to put the person in jail but to proof it was they. And the girl didn’t want to come.

Connor received a lot of people like that. Beaten, attacked, robbed, raped… More than any day. And the worse? When he felt bad after the second claim against rape in the day, Chris said to him it was just the tip of the iceberg. He showed the net to him and it was full of message from people wanting to testimony but felt protect. A lot didn’t dare to come. And they stayed with shame.

The Android couldn’t get it.

Everything was blurry in his head.

When the guy finally leave, a look stern on his face, Connor turned toward Chris Miller, ready to go in lunch break.

“Do you know if Hank will come soon?”

“Isn’t it your daddy?”

“Yeah but… He’s sometime pissed off by me.” Connor winced. Plus since they worked together and Fowler was behind him, the man tried to be there at noon when he could. However, the Captain would allow that because it was Christmas lately.

In fact, Connor just hoped they didn’t thing his dad was just drunk at the maximum.

He wouldn’t let him do that… could they know that?

“You’re a sweet boy,” Wilson said. “I don’t think he’ll be piss off for a long time.”

“Maybe he just wants to take time?” Connor offered.

He perfectly knew his father loved his job in the end. Or… he was used to it. He did it and he did it well. But sometimes, he needed to be push to work. It was sad but… Connor could feel a renew each day. He hopped Hank will finish really happy as he used to be. A great cop we didn’t stay cop because… it was the only think he could do. In fact, it was a bit the reason why he was a policeman. He was a good Detective and he did great job. And he was a toy made for investigate more than anything or anybody. Since hank and Gavin pushed him to be more human, to find things to do and love, he was often confuse. Sometime he asked himself did he love his job or it was his program? And it wasn’t the only things… for example, did he enjoyed touching sensually Gavin or it was because he was meant to please Humans? At the beginning not like Traci but as he took their program…

He was so confuse but in the same time, one thing came back again and again. He loved Hank, Gavin and Felix so much. They were his family and he wanted to pass time with them. So being there was a good thing.

He connected to Felix to know where they were. Gavin stayed outside to see as much as people he could see and he really didn’t like it. Especially because after that, he will go to Elijah Kamski’s house. He could feel the need to go there in Gavin but he knew it’ll be hard. And he wanted the man to be safe and warm.

So, as he chatted with the two men, who seemed to appreciate him, he was uploading information about how to care to people sick. He hopped Gavin won’t go back to his house because it was so wet and tumbledown.

They talked and talked but bit by bit, the men left to go eat since they didn’t have much time and he took the testimony of people wanted everybody to have time for them.

Maybe he was naïve…

He was listening a man whose the car was stolen and he connected to the computer to found it quicker. He saw the man feeling suddenly bad. It was right Connor didn’t wear the blue band and the flashy triangle. Hank said to him he needed to find a look, he was Detective after all, and Gavin said to him he should wear the uniform. Connor was pretty lost, if he could choose a style, it would be something with Gavin’s sweatshirt because even if he used to be Captain Allen’s one, he felt loved when he wear it. Maybe he should found a style. After all, in the precinct, there were four Detectives. A man with shiny shirt; one with a leather jacket; and one with stern colors but comfy clothes. However… he wasn’t sure that could prevent him to be judge like that by Humans. The man seemed really… uneasy to see him work. But he was searching his car…

As he was about to find out, someone passed the security and came to his desk with a smelly hamburger. But stopped when he saw someone sat down at his chair.

“One minute, Lieutenant, please.”

“Yeah.”

Connor got up and went to the printer to connect with it and print.

“Androids, uh,” the man laughed nervously.

“You’re talking about my son, asshole.”

The man blushed and moved on his seat. He heard about thoses weirdo who loved Androids but the man talking to him was pretty imposing and he could see the butt of his gun. A Lieutenant couldn’t kill you, right? He saw a something on his look. The cop really appreciated the Android? So weird…

Connor came back and looked the hamburger before handing the paper to the man.

“Your car is founded. It has been sold in a scrapyard and it was on waiting, don’t worry. Ask Amy and give that to her, she’ll let you took back your car. For free.”

“For free? Nice!”

Connor smiled. Contacting Amy was the most difficult part because he needed to just send a message to her but he was used to ask her help. Since the revolution, a lot of Android was working and Amy worked in this scrapyard. She always said she felt more powerful when it was her who destroyed things. And she liked to use it on other car or structures. Lea, her, worked in a hairdressing salon. Humans and Androids would come to her but she especially worked for them as Humans didn’t dare to comb them. Yes, a lot of them could just grow their hair and change the color at will but it was nice to have someone doing this for them.

As the man left, Connor said bye to him and Hank sat down, mumbling.

“Those people hating Android piss me off.”

“Well…”

“I like you, okay? And you were helping him so he could show you a little more grateful!” Hank sighed and took his phone to push it toward Connor. “Sumo and your dog,” he said, as he stopped the conversation there.

“Oooh, they’re cute!”

In the phone a video was playing. Sumo sniffed and poked, with his nose, the dogbot. Which one was wifing his metallic tail moving happily. The Android liked that Bryan learn to be with a dog. To be a real dog?

“Yeah. Thought you needed to see that.”

“Yes, thanks!”

Connor sat down as the man bit on the hamburger.

“Felix kept a case for us. He thinks you’ll love it.”

“He what?”

“When he got it, he thought you’ll like it so he kept it apart.”

“He’s a nice guy…”

“Yeah,” Connor smiled.

Hank bit again on his hamburger.

“And so,” he asked with a smile?

“Yes! For Christmas, there was a party with people between nineteen and twenty-two years in a big house in South Detroit. It was Midnight and everybody kissed under the mistletoe…”

A second, Connor couldn’t not think to Gavin whom kissed him under the mistletoe too. He discovered, for this case, looking for everything, that a kiss under the mistletoe used to mean a long bond. Eternal? Well… in fact, it used to mean wedding…

“And then, a twenty years woman died. She drank a massive dose of antidepressant, four times the dose. They don’t think it’s a suicide because it wasn’t her house and after her doctor was called, she didn’t take antidepressant. However, at this house, they were four to take some.”

“People could have steal from them and poisoned the girl. Or herself.”

“It’s possible. But we need to investigate.”

“Let me finish my hamburger and we can go.”

“Of course. I have the address of everybody. And the doctor if you need it.”

“You’ve made the research, I know I can count on you,” the man said.

“Well, Felix did it. He was there early and has time. I just looked one or two think.”

“However I trust him and you. Let me finish this.”

“Yes!”

“Gavin was nice to you?” Hank asked.

“Yes. Why?”

“He’s always an asshole…”

“Not with me,” countered Connor.

“… after big party. When the precinct is full like that, you can’t count on him.”

Connor looked his dad as he bit again in the hamburger. It was really too much cholesterol but since he overlooked his food, he let him enjoy fat food here and there. Well… In fact, when he was at Gavin’s, he couldn’t oversee him.

Now he was worry.

“No… He was as usual.”

“And it’s…”

“Good,” Connor replied. “I’ll go to his home if you don’t mind? I’m worry because he’s sick.”

“I think he’s used to it. But you can go where you want.”

“It’s because I don’t know if you want me at home? You asked me to live at your home and I’m not so present.”

“I like to have you at home and pass time with you, it’s true. Evening with you are great and it helps.”

“Helping for what?”

“To forget. To don’t drink.”

Connor felt embarrassed. He moved his hands and rubbed palm against palm…

“I’m sorry… I should stay with you. Especially if you need me.”

“You love this asshole,” Hank muttered.

It wasn’t useful that everybody heard that. He didn’t want his boy to feel uneasy and to have problem because he was an Android gay who loved Gavin Reed.

Gavin Reed.

“And I love you. Very much.”

If he could, he would be with the two in one time. But since they can’t support each other…


	37. The strange case of murdering

** 27th December, 14:57 **

 

As Hank’s car started to stop, Connor looked inside the window. In this cold day, people were walking with big coat and red cheeks. Some were holding their hands and he even saw a couple kiss when passing behind a streetlamp. They maybe thought it was more discrete? Or it was a coincidence.

But they were cute.

He couldn’t help a soft smile then came serious because they were just before the mansion of the crime. He unfastened the belt and went out. Hank followed just after him and he locked his house.

“You’re ready, son?”

“Yes.”

Hank walked toward the door and rang the bell. Connor stayed just behind him. He looked the butt of his father’s gun you could see and thought about the fact he didn’t have one. He needed to be allowed to carry a weapon. When he was “just a bot” he could wear it at will and use it but now? In fact, since they were alive, or seen as such by the Humans, they needed to bend to the rules as Humans. Connor knew he should ask to pass the test.

Soon.

He could fight and he didn’t really like to carry gun or weapon like that but he knew it was something important. Quicker in case of problem. And he has so many capacity he should validate that again.

The door opened on a girl boring a baby in her arms. The baby was crying, waving his tiny fists.

“Yes?”

“I’m the Lieutenant Hank Anderson and here is the Detective Connor Anderson.”

“Your brother is cute, Mister the Officer.”

“He’s my son.”

“A son? Young  as you are?!” she laughed, softly.

“It’s nice, Miss but doesn’t useful. Can we ask few questions. It’s about what happened that Christmas’ day?”

“Oh… Yes. Enter, please.” She lead them in her house.

They arrived in the living room and Connor looked around.

“Can I investigate?” he asked toward the lady.

“Yes. Do you want something to eat or drink?”

“No, thanks. Let’s just talk.”

The lady offered a sofa to them but the little boy didn’t want to stop crying again and again.

“What’s happening with the kid?” Hank asked. “How old is he? Was he there at the party?”

“He was. And he’s three months year old.”

“Almost like Officer’s Miller one,” Connor said.

“Miss… hm…”

“Green,” she said. “Mary Green. And my baby, is Gene.”

“Ma’am, do you take any antidepressant?”

“No, why?”

Hank shook his head while Connor was checking around.

“Do you know who take some?”

“In a world like this, who doesn’t?”

“I don’t,” Hank said.

Well, not in those terms. And certainly not anymore now Connor prevent him to do it…

“Okay… My boyfriend takes some, Hannah too, Julia and Johanna. Though the two J doesn’t take some anymore.”

“There wasn’t more people?”

“Johanna was there with her brother, John, their parents didn’t have imagination,” she laughed as the baby still cry in her arms.

Connor didn’t like that. The poor little boy…

“And Julia was there with her husband, Hugh.”

“It’s all?” Hank asked.

The lady nodded.

“What were you doing when the victim died?”

“What are you saying, Lieutenant? The victim, Diana Cassini, was and still is my best friend!”

“And what? You could have killed her.”

“For what?!” she protested.

The baby cried even more.

“Anything. I’m not the suspect. If you did, you can tell me for what.” Hank smiled when Connor analyzed what he could.

He wasn’t sure the party took place there because he couldn’t find a single clue. However, he must stay with Hank and couldn’t search anywhere else.

“Have you anything against her?” Hank asked. “An argument?”

“No. She was my best friends.”

“And can I ask you what you did at this moment? Were you at the party? Did you saw your friend before the death?”

Of course, she had alcohol in her blood but it wasn’t a surprise since it was a party and except if your don was too strict, alcohol came often in there. Unfortunately, the cocktail of alcohol and high medicine dose was fatal.

“I was changing Gene. He didn’t want to stop to cry. He’s a good kid but… since that day. So much tense, I guess…”

“I see,” Hank said. “We need to see your agenda or calendar or something. For the investigation, of course.”

“Yeah. Come.” She sighed as the baby still cried.

“You can leave the child while you go search everything. If you have anything that can help us…”

Keeping the kid was a good way to secure the fact the woman wouldn’t leave. He could have followed her with Connor but even if the Android could be quick, maybe it was too fast for him?

Let’s earn her trust. The woman had a smile on her face but the edge of her eyes was red and you could believe her. However, Hank never believed anyone…

“Thank you.”

The lady put Gene in Hank’s arms and the Lieutenant rocked him softly. Connor was surprise and he approached to look. Against the man’s chest, the kid started to calm. The cop laughed softly when the baby tried to take his beard on his tiny hand.

“In few seconds,” Connor said, agape. “The lady couldn’t stop him and…”

“It’s her first child. It’s difficult for a parent at the beginning, you know. Especially because, when he cries, it’s like it’s your fault, you can’t just take care of your baby…”

“You’re a great dad. From the beginning.”

Hank rose his head toward Connor and smiled a bit.

“You’re stupid, Con’. You don’t remember what I did to you the second day?”

“I remember well.” Connor closed his eyes.

Yeah, he could feel the strong of the man when he rose him with the only strong of his hands to rose up in the air and stuck him against a glass. He was “just an Android” at this time and nobody cares if Hank hit him or not. He could do it. He wanted to do it at the beginning. But he loved a man who rose a gun against him the first night and with whom he had a fight after…

Maybe it was just him?

“Still, for me, you’re a great father and you always were.”

He bent to kiss his cheek.

“Thank you, son…”

Mary came back with agenda and calendar.

“Oh! You’ve calmed him!”

“Yeah, it wasn’t too hard. He’s cute.”

“Thank you.” She handed the calendar and agendas.

Hank let Connor took it and watched it as he gave back the boy. He was calmer now.

“Can we see the father?”

“No, he’s not there. We’re together but not together… Well, you can understand. We’re about to break up.”

“Why?” Hank asked.

“I’m not happy with him,” she replied. “When I got pregnant, he freaked out and shit… I don’t think we’ll stay together for longtime. But I can give you the address if you want to. He stays at Motel for now but you know… it’s always useful.”

“No. Why?” Connor asked, tilting his head.

“Con’ for sex.”

“Oh… But you’re not together anymore, right?”

“Yes. And what?”

“You… had sex with your ex?” he asked, uneasy and dumbfounded.

“Why not? He did it well.”

“Ooh…” Connor eyelid moved quickly and he felt the blush in his cheeks.

“Put that outside your mind,” Hank said to his son. “And scan that.”

Connor nodded and did it. Then, he could search evidence on it later. He also kept in mind the boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, Motel’s address.

“Ma’am, if you remember something else, come in the First DPD and ask for one of the Anderson.”

“Yes, I swear.” She smiled softly and even led them to the front door when they have both finish.

She let them look everywhere, the child asleep in her arms…

 

 

** 27th December, 16:12 **

 

“Lieutenant…”

Hank looked toward his son, whom looked sorry and smiled a bit.

“Daddy…” he corrected softly.

“Yeah? Even with Lieutenant, you could talk, you know. It’s about fucking ex? Motel’s stuff?”

Hank knew his son was naïve and innocent.

“No. I don’t… I know a bit about Motel, in fact. And I don’t care about people going back to their ex. It’s weird but they can do whatever they want.” And if it was about Gavin, Gavin could do whatever he wanted too.

Plus, he knew the man didn’t come back to David Allen when he listened to his problems.

“I’d like to come back at the precinct for six p.m. please.”

“It’s weird from you but okay.” Hank opened his door.

“I’ve something very important to do.”

Connor got out of the car, just like the man.

“Didn’t you have something to do with that jerk you call boyfriend?”

“I call him Gavin…” Connor replied, perplexed.

“Yeah. Well…”

“It’s with him. And I really don’t want to come late. Plus, I think I’ll must bring him there by strength.”

“What’s happening? AA or something?” Hank laughed bitterly.

Anonymous alcoholic was more for him and he couldn’t see Gavin make so much effort. The man was an asshole, he didn’t care about a thing. Except… Elizabeth and Connor, maybe?

He still wanted to give is chance to Gavin but it was hard.

As he think, they arrived at the reception were a man stood there. A Human. He welcomed them and, seeing badges, he let go upstairs. At the room 303. Hank knocked and, soon, Tony Lansburry opened the door. He frowned.

“You’re not what I asked for…”

“And what did you ask for?” Hank smiled.

“Don’t mind. What do you want, old man?”

Connor took his badge and shove it in that Tony’s face.

“Police of Detroit. We have question. You certainly know Diana Cassini.”

“Ugh… Yay… I wouldn’t think she’d kill herself like that…”

“Why do you think she killed herself?” the Lieutenant asked.

“She took antidepressant with alcohol. That’s a suicide.”

“Can we enter?” Connor asked.

“If you want to but… she killed herself, right?”

The two cops entered in the room and Connor started to analyze everything. He was so precise so skillful you even couldn’t see it except if he started to lick evidence. What he didn’t do in this case.

“It’s not sure. That could be everything. She was your ex-girlfriend’s best friend, isn’t it? You knew her well, then.”

Tony seemed doubtful then he sighed.

“Yeah. Know her well.”

“She has a depression or a reason to commit suicide?”

“No. Well… she has tense with the girls since she has fuck with Hugh and John. Julia’s husband since few months and Johanna’s brother. But Diana fucked with everyone.”

“Why?” Connor asked.

“Because she liked that. And she was really hot. Don’t you saw her?”

Tony took his phone and moved the picture until he got one from Diana. She had red lips, big green eyes, few beauty spot here and there and a beautiful brown mane. She was, yes, very beautiful. More than Mary she hold against her in this picture. Mary was beautiful too but in a common way, brown eyes, short blond hair pretty stern.

“You wouldn’t want to fuck her?” he asked.

Hank looked the picture.

“Nice girl,” he just replied.

Connor remembered Hank once said that about Chloe, the Android. He shook his head.

“No,” he said. “I wouldn’t…”

“You’re gay?”

“He’s in love,” Hank replied. “How many people had sex with her?”

“Everybody. John, Hugh and every boyfriend the girls had.”

“You mean cheating?” Connor asked.

“Not necessarily. I had sex with Diana too. But it was when I was alone so…” He shrugged. “Hugh was already fiancé with Julia when he had fuck with Diana so other would have done that too?”

“You think it can be a reason enough to let someone kill her?”

“It’s a suicide. No?”

“We don’t know.”

“You took antidepressant? Mary said so,” Connor said.

“Uh… yeah? Why?”

“Why do you take them?”

“I go fired and when Mary got pregnant it was awful. She pushed me out and I finished alone. The doctor said I had a depression so here we are. But I don’t them a lot, it just useful to have indemnity… You won’t put me in jail for that, right?”

“It’s nice from you to be honest,” Hank replied.

He frowned. Maybe the assurance will learn that. He still was a cop even if the honesty of people helped him a lot. If everybody could be as honest…

“You let people takes your medicine?” Hank asked.

“Never.”

“Can we look?” Connor demanded.

“Of course.”

Tony seemed to be nice but he stayed a suspect so they’ll look everything as well as possible.


	38. Wife, kiss, road

** 27th December, 18:02 **

 

As it was already late, cold outside with flakes fell and fell, the night hugged Detroit and some other cities, of course. The city was prettier with a cold white cover on it. Who cared people were dying outside because they didn’t have job, money… house.

As it frozen outside, Chloe was waiting.

Her hands were folded together and she moved just a little when a car came to take its parking place. She smiled a bit when she saw Connor’s profile in the vehicle.

The door opened quickly and the Android took off his vest as he moved quickly toward her.

“No, no, please. It’s not useful,” she said.

But he already put his vest around her.

“It’s better if you stay warm. You’re not here since too long?”

“I’m there since three minutes. I thought Gavin’s would come. Is he only there?” she asked softly.

“Come inside,” Hank said to them.

Connor’s LED was yellow.

“Gavin is there. Come inside and I’ll search him.”

“Maybe he doesn’t want to come anymore? I can understand…”

“What is it?” Hank asked. “Why this asshole would see two Androids?”

Chloe smiled softly to the Lieutenant as they walked inside the precinct. It was, indeed, warmer there.

“We’ll bring him to Elijah Kamski,” Connor said.

“That weirdo? I don’t like to know you near him.” Hank mumbled then looked Chloe. “And you… The man tried to kill you.”

“Elijah wouldn’t kill me. He cares about me.”

Hank frowned. All of that was weird… That guy cared about the blond Android? He couldn’t believe it since he tried to kill her. Damn! To force Connor to do it. That day were he understood, or was sure, that Connor wasn’t just a machine anymore.

“However… If I may… Why didn’t you shoot? You knew, isn’t it… You knew even if you’d kill me, I’ll upload myself somewhere else. Isn’t it?”

“But… if so, why you didn’t shoot?” Hank asked.

He was proud of his boy but he was agape now. Why? What? He couldn’t get it and if even the lady couldn’t get it.

“I remember,” Hank said suddenly. “He said he saw your eyes, then he couldn’t…”

Chloe looked toward Connor, perplexed. The RK800 smiled.

“I go get Gavin. And daddy… You can go home if you want to. I’ll join you as soon as possible. Or…” Connor felt uneasy. He wanted to come home to assist him and help him but he was worry for Gavin too.

“I know. I’m not welcome in your little party. Don’t worry. And go to Gavin’s home if you want to. Just call me to warn me when you arrive. Okay?”

“I swear. And if you have insomnia, we could talk by phone?”

Hank nodded and caressed his hair before patting his back.

“You’re a good boy, Connor.”

The Android smiled a bit then went to the main room of the precinct. Of course, Gavin was there with a coffee. He still was hot so he shouldn’t be there since longtime. Plus, he had paper handkerchief on his hand and not much in the trash so…

“Detective Reed!” Connor said, walking toward him.

“Shut up, you prick,” the man moaned.

He had a horrible headache and the medicine didn’t work…

Gavin jumped when a huge _bang_ echoes near him. He shivered and rose his face toward Connor, looking him right in the eyes.

“You don’t tell me to shut up.”

“Hello back, Connor.”

“Hello, Felix,” he said to his brother. “Gavin, Chloe is there and waiting for you. And Mister Kamski’s waiting too. You said you’ll come so you…”

“Computer Wife, don’t start with me!” Gavin shout before blowing his nose.

Laughs resonated around them. The Human mumbled more. If only he could got up and punch them in the face! And why they didn’t mock Connor instead of him?

He felt two softs palms against his bristly cheek and looked up. Then tender and soft lips came against his. He felt thumbs lovingly caressed his cheekbone.

Silent felt.

Everybody, or among those who looked toward them, was frozen. Some in their works, other while they were standing, ready to leave for night shift.

“What?” Wilson said.

“That’s fucking disgusting. I’m sick,” Gavin said, sniffing.

“Can’t take ill.” Connor bent to kiss him more and his boyfriend let him do.

“What the fuck?” Brown said.

“You’re coming? We’re waiting for you.”

“Yeah…” Gavin sighed.

He got up and everyone looked him. Because he was kissed and acted now like a sweet cat, because he was holding Connor’s hand. Connor’s! An Android!

They all looked them as they leave the precinct.

When Gavin arrived in the reception, he pulled off his hand and watched the RT600 smiling softly to him. She was beautiful but for him she was the most ugly girl in the world. And he hated so much the way hank smiled to her.

“I can leave you, then,” he said.

It was kind, gentle, almost normal but that rose the level on anger inside him.

“Let’s take my car,” Gavin said, walking toward the exit.

“You can drive?” Connor asked.

He went out with Chloe and he waved his hand toward Hank, going in his own car.

“Yeah, don’t worry. And for fuck sake, take your vest back!”

“Why? Chloe was freezing outside.”

“She’s inside, now.”

Gavin fastened his belt and Connor bent over to kiss his cheek softly.

“Thank you,” he said with a smile.

His boyfriend didn’t reply and turned on the car. He started to drive and Connor looked him, fastening his own belt. At the back, Chloe was secure too. Since she didn’t want to perturb the man, she didn’t say a think.

So the travel was really quite. The man enjoyed that. Because he felt really uneasy. He was really excited to see his brother again, god he loved him so much, but so afraid. He didn’t want to be called Chloe again, to be trapped. He already imagined what could happen.

The stress grew and grew as he drove. He hated that silence and, in fact, even the radio he turned on to face that silence didn’t help at all. He felt bad. And not only because he wanted to sneeze and had headache…

Connor looked him. He could see his red nose and the look on his face. He turned the head toward Chloe, on her phone, casting a look by the window once in a time. As she was famous, maybe she has took some pictures from Detroit because she was there. But as her fans would learn it, maybe she’ll post that later. To stay with Elijah without anyone annoying them.

“Excuse me… Chloe?”

“Yes?” She looked up to Connor.

“When we’ll arrive to Mister Kamski’s house, can you say to him he’ll be nice if he call Gavin…”

“As such?” she smiled. “I already warn him for that. He’s confuse but I think he’ll do it. I said to him it’s important for you, Gavin.”

Gavin nodded but didn’t thank her. He still felt uneasy. But then, looking in the right mirror, he saw the sweet look Connor gave to him. He looked a bit worried to he took quickly his wrist and put his hand on his thigh. At first, the boy was surprise but after it, he smiled softly and caressed the jean, muttering a “thank you”. He saw the man looking in the other mirror, avoiding the visual contact.

Inside of him, Gavin thought it was him who should thank him.

 

** 27th December, 18:22 **

 

When they finally arrived before Kamski’s house, Gavin felt more uneasy again. He wanted to go there but he didn’t want too. It was hard. He wanted to say he was sick so he couldn’t go. He wanted to just leave. And he wanted to see his brother as such.

The check was still in his pocket and he blew his nose with paper handkerchief. Then, his hand came in the handle, so tight, shaking…

“Gavin… Just take your time. There’s no need to hurry,” Connor said.

“Why? He’s waiting…”

“And you need time.”

“Yeah but…”

Connor touched gently his wrist.

“Just take your time.”

“He’s my brother.”

Connor nodded.

Gavin hated himself. It was his brother so why he couldn’t just join him? Why does that needed to be so hard?

“While we’ll be there, you need to… don’t be my boyfriend. Don’t be cute and affectionate. Eli’… he won’t get it.”

“For someone loving an Android, you think?” Connor asked, dumbfounded.

“Me as a man with a man…” he sighed.

“Oh… Okay. If you prefer that.” The Android smiled to him.

Chloe left the car and walked toward Kamski’s house to offer them a bit of privacy since that looked hard for the man.

“But… maybe…” Gavin scratched his nape. “I’m sick as fuck so, don’t mind if you don’t want but… maybe a kiss? Before…”

“Of course.”

The young Detective bent to kiss him softly and tenderly.

“Thank you.”

“I love you, Gavin. I really love you.”

“I… I’m really fine with you. I…” He bent the head.

“You don’t have to tell it if you don’t feel it.”

“I _feel_ it. And I don’t like that…”

“You don’t like that? Because…”

“I don’t like… love. It’s a hard and annoying feeling. I hate… loving people. It’s hard to say. I just…” He winced.

“It’s okay. You’re sweet and gentle with me and I’m happy with you.” He caressed softly his cheek. “It’s enough for me. You don’t need to do more. I’m here for you.”

Gavin sighed.

“I want to do something for you. It’s not… wholesome to be the only to profit of… that.”

“I don’t need anything. I do it because I care about you.”

The man sighed and blew his nose. The face in the handkerchief he frowned. He pushed open the door of his car.

“You know what?”

“No?”

“Since Elizabeth is not there this week, maybe it’s a good time to move somewhere else.”

“You mean…” Connor couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah. I’ll come to your flat. It’s a nice one?”

Connor nodded.

“There is two bedrooms, a living room, one bathroom, kitchen, dining room and two or… three others room? There is a balcony, too.”

“That looks nice.”

“It is, I think. And not too expensive, don’t worry. I let you pay for electricity, water and food, if you prefer.”

“I prefer.”

“So, we’ll do it like that. It’ll be nice.”

“Yeah.”

Gavin kissed his cheek then got out of the car. He blew again his nose and could feel the little burn on his skin. He hated being sick.

He threw a look to Connor whom joined him. They went toward the door. Chloe had letting it open… But then, what should they do after that? Just move in the house as it was their?


	39. At Kamski's

**_Chapter 38: At Kamski’s_ **

 

** 27th December, 18:30 **

 

In the living room, Calliope moved around to fix things and others. Elijah was working, this sad look on his face but working. He had exactly seven transparent screens around him and a drink with celery and tomato juice. But no alcohol for now. With the Android’s revolution, Cyberlifer called him back. Everything was falling apart until he came and arranges things. For the Humans, he was on their side. For the Android, on their…

He moved his finger on a screen and checked data then felt a kiss on his cheek. In the way, he could immediately tell it wasn’t Calliope or Clio. Neither Celia, an Android he saved from Eden Club just before the start of the Revolution, so she stayed with him because he felt uneasy. Nor Callie. This one was a receptionist in a big restaurant he went for a busy date. When he saw her, he saved her. She liked to cook and enjoyed to do it for him. Once, she was called Esther, but she loved him so much she accepted to have a new name.

For him.

But this kiss, it certainly was Chloe’s one.

“Hello, Hardworker.”

“Hello, Girl of Instagram. I like your last picture. Cahokia, isn’t it?”

“Yes. But I like to go in Cat Island, in Japan.”

“I’ll offer you the ticket if you want to.”

“Hurry to see me leave, isn’t it?” she smiled.

“You know it’s false.”

She laughed softly and looked the screens. He was working a lot.

“Do you want thirium, my dear?”

He was even ready to do it himself.

“Yes but, first, I’ve a surprise for you.”

“I hope you bring me food or _souvenirs_ from your travel. I saw you’ve gone to Paris. Nice city.”

“I got you a tiny Eiffel tower but… look over there.”

Elijah turned the head and he froze with a smile. He got up and arranged his hair in a bun, like everyday, it was more convenient to work.

“Chl… Sorry, Gavin. Isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” he said, handkerchief on his nose. “Sorry, I’m sick.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make you some grog. Calliope? Can you?”

“Of course.”

“Yeah, without alcohol. I don’t take that shit.”

Calliope nodded then leaved the place, smiling to Chloe. Maybe she’ll see the others ST200. They were few there but as they could do what they want, some were in their bedrooms. Other played outside or in the piscine. One of them was reading in the library.

“I’m glad you came, sis…”

“We’re glad to be here. Thank you, Mister Kamski. Oh, sorry. You must recognize me, I’m Connor Anderson, the Android from the DPD. As Gavin’s sick, I preferred to come with him.”

“Of course, thank you. Gavin… Come sit down, please.”  Elijah gestured toward the sofa.

The Detective didn’t refuse. He was tired. He wasn’t sure he’ll fall asleep but he wanted to go to bed…

“I tried to see you for the past week and couldn’t find you. The Captain said you wasn’t there… I was surprise.”

Elijah moved to let his sibling come beside him.

“’Wanted to work but Connor force me to take time off.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. He said I’m working too much.”

“He works from eight to eight,” Connor explained, approaching. He stood there, a little smile on his face. “When he doesn’t work at night.”

“You work hard,” Elijah smiled.

“Yeah… I don’t like to stay and… do nothing.” He shrugged. “It’s… nice to see you again. I missed you. Really much.”

“I missed you too.”

Gavin looked toward Chloe.

“I can see that.”

She smiled to him and touched softly his shoulder.

“I’ll bring you more tissue. I’ll come back.”

The RT600 went to the exit.

“Do you want to come, Connor?” she offered.

Gavin looked toward him and shrugged. The boy thanked the lady and sat in the armrest. He looked the paint, some blues drawings make by Carl Manfred, to let them have a bit of privacy.

“It’s weird to see your face a little bit everywhere.”

“I’m sorry. But without you…” Elijah took his hand between his. “It was so hard.”

“Yeah…”

Gavin wanted to be bitter but he just couldn’t. Not with Elijah.

“Be careful, I spend the day to blow my nose. My hands are full of bacteria.”

“I don’t care,” Elijah said.  “Not the first thing we shared,” he smiled.

Gavin smiled back.

“So… You’re brown, now.” Elijah touched his brother’s hair. “Again.”

“Yeah… When I left, I decided it was better to stop bleached my hair. It was a fucking pain in my ass and since this fucking ‘mom’ wasn’t there to put me the head in the stinking product, that helps.”

Elijah had a stern veil before his eyes and he nodded without a word. Those words seemed to bring him back at this time…

“Now, you can stop fake it.”

“Yeah.”

Gavin turned the head toward Calliope and Chloe, both came with one a box of tissue, the other with the warm drink.

“Thank you,” Connor said as the man took the mug.

He sipped and it was really good. He needed more handkerchiefs to blow that nose, too. He felt as he’ll end up dry because he sniffed so much…

“I learn about your apartment and your daughter, Chloe. You need to…”

“Mister Kamski!” Connor shouted.

Gavin choked with the grog.

“Elijah,” Chloe said, firmly.

Calliope was surprise and Gavin still choked. Connor pated his boyfriend’s back.

“What the fuck, Eli’?!” Reed shouted.

“What?” he said, looking really surprising.

Chloe went to Elijah, smiling but it was something on her eyes. Even in that frozen smile, in fact.

“We said, Elijah, you won’t call your _brother_ with that name.”

“Chloe, it’s not my br…” Elijah let out a cry as the RT600 took his shoulder on a firm grip.

“It’s Gavin, you remember?”

“It’s okay. Now our parents are in jail, Chloe can com…”

Gavin got up.

“It’s not that, Eli’! I don’t fake it! Damn, I faked for twenty-fucking-four fucking years! That’s when I fake it! That’s when I played the girl, when I put that fucking stupid dress for the prom where you never bring me because you were too fucking busy for that.”

“You said it was nice because you hated the prom.”

“I hated to wear a fucking dress and I wore a fucking dress for you!” he shouted back. “I’m not a fucking woman! I never was! I’m a man!”

“Gavin…”

Connor was worry for him. Gavin walked toward Elijah. Chloe turned around to interfere if the Detective wanted to jump on Elijah or hit him or…

“I grew up with you. I saw when you started to have breast.”

“Did you saw when I cried because of that fucking boobs?! GODDAMNIT!! Eli’!”

“I don’t get it…”

Gavin sighed and felt Chloe’s hand on his shoulder. It wasn’t mean to push him back but comfort him.

“I don’t ask you to get it, Elijah. I told you already eighteen years ago.” He clenched his teeth. “You know what?” Gavin took the paper folded in four in his pockets and waved it in front of Elijah’s face. “I wanted to give you back this shit! You know why? Because I don’t need to be paid to see you! It’d be a pleasure! And now? I just want to keep that shit! Because you’re a jerk!”

“I want you to have that money and use it to be happy.”

“Nice.” Gavin turned around. “Let’s go Connor! It was a mistake to come here.”

Shoving the paper in his pocket, he put back the grog but stole the tissues.

“Please, Ch… Gavin? You’re my…”

Chloe said something under her breath.

“… brother. I… If you swear to me that doesn’t change a thing, I’ll be glad to have you around. And keep the money, please, my… brother.”

Gavin didn’t like the way he said brother but it was better than nothing.

“Gavin…”

Connor went near to him. He wanted to touch him but didn’t do it. His boyfriend didn’t want such contact.

“You can leave if you prefer but… maybe it’s your chance? It’s not fair you had had to wait so much time… Some people need time and… I discovered that a lot of them struggle with the transgender.”

Gavin sighed then turned toward his brother. He saw the look on his face then sighed.

“How do you know about my daughter?”

“When that guy went to take our parents away, I wanted to know who he was. Why transfer our parents there? Didn’t want to get them out of jail but… just to know. Then I discovered he had a daughter. Cute daughter. And then, I discovered who was the…”

“I say ‘papa’,” Gavin replied. He sat back in the sofa, very rich and luxury and took his mug.

“The papa… I thought it was a proof? The proof you never changed.”

“I didn’t change. I’m the same. I was in a woman’s body but it was me. When I hit every person insulting you… You think that’ll change because I’m more in a body made for me? You think I don’t want to protect you? For eighteen years, I suffered because you wasn’t there.”

“But you were ready to leave…”

“I can’t be trap in a woman’s body again. I can’t. I’ll kill myself if I should… I swear to the fucking God.”

Connor could sense the truth behind that. It scared him. He wanted to touch him…

“So…”

“I was ready to leave you, the Love of my Life because… this Life won’t mean something if… I’m still a woman. I… I love you, I care for you and want to be a part of your Life, I swear.”

“I want to too… I don’t want to lose you. I… I really don’t get it, even with my IQ but I need you. I can… I’ll accept it if you swear to me nothing has change.”

“I’ve changed because of what I lived but my feelings for you… and my envy… need to be with you, it’s the same.”

“I want to hug you.”

Gavin smiled a bit.

“You can. I’m still sick but I’m up for hug. If your Androids don’t become jealous,” he teased.

“They won’t. You’re a part of your family. And your Android? Didn’t think they’ll let you have a RK800.”

“He’s just there in case I’m too sick. He’s just a dog.”

“And you don’t like dog,” Elijah laughed.

He came sit just near him and took him softly in his arms before giving something to him, pressing his palm against his palm. Gavin could feel his brother felt weird. Even when he looked him, there was something…

“You’re…” Elijah smiled. “You’re beautiful.”

“I’m not sure you think it but thank. And you, you’re beautiful.”

“Thank. So… Elizabeth? It’s a cute name. It was your choice or…”

“Mine. I choose it because… Eliza’…” He smiled.

“It sounds like my name.”

“Yeah.”

“Why Gavin?”

“Excuse me?” he said.

“Why that name?”

“It sounded nice. It a name bond to the Gemini sign… seemed to be for me.” He smiled again then blew his nose.

They never stopped to love each other and they showed it to the other in way or another. Even if the other twin could never figure it out. Or can’t see it as such.


	40. Pass the gates

** 27th December, 23:05 **

 

As they entered in Gavin’s rat hole, Connor hold all the Tupperware Elijah gave to them. They stayed to eat and it was very good. The man let them took all the leftover and if Gavin was happy to have good food, he was a bit annoyed. Why everybody needed to nurse him that way?

Connor went to the refrigerator to stock everything on it, moved box and food.

When he turned the head, Gavin was lying in the sofa, nose red, breath a little harsh.

“Are you okay?”

“It will.”

“And… are you okay about Mister Kamski?”

“I don’t know… It was fun but… Hard. When you look him in the eyes, it’s evident he see Chloe. And that’s disgusting. When I’m with him I don’t feel I’m a man. I… don’t know.” Gavin put a hand on his forehead. “Forget. I don’t want to annoy you.”

“You don’t annoy me. I asked first. Can I ask you what he gave to you? I saw it… But maybe it’s private?”

“No. It’s an earing. I used to wear one too. We were thirteen years old when Eli’ left home for the University and it was painful. Really painful. We needed to see the bond despite the distance…” Gavin was lost in his memories as Connor came to sit near to him. He moved just a bit to let room. “We saved while two months and worked in the neighborhood to have enough and then, we asked our parents to sign the authorization. We went to the piercing saloon and it happened at the same time. Exactly the same time. Eli’ was afraid so I had to take his hand.”

“It was your idea, then?”

Gavin looked Connor.

“His.”

The Android looked surprise, perplexed.

“You’re asked yourself why I took it off then, right?”

“A bit.”

“I left him that day because I was angry against him. He couldn’t understand I was a man and he didn’t do a thing against my parents. Well… I saw he tried but he couldn’t finish. In the end, that doesn’t bother me. He tried. And that day, I still loved him so much. The earring helped… until… Until I couldn’t find a better way to survive that selling my body… It was horrible. So horrible and humiliating. I couldn’t keep it. It was like forcing Elijah to feel my suffer. And then…”

“You never had an occasion to put it back?”

“Yeah.”

Gavin blew his nose with tissue and Connor got up to go take the trash and put it near him.

“Thank you.”

The earring was on the coffee table, under an upside down glass, meant to protect it.

Connor sat back near him.

“I’ll be happy when you’ll put it back, then.”

“Thank you…”

Connor bent over him to kiss him.

“I’m still sick as fuck…”

“You don’t want?” the Android asked.

“I want, but it’s not nice for you.”

Gavin caressed his cheek. Connor smiled and kissed him softly. The man replied gently to it but he had to push him and sneezed.

“Sorry.”

Connor laughed in a cute way.

“Don’t worry,” he giggled.

“Why do you laugh,” Gavin asked, pushing his forehead with his fingers.

“Just thinking in the beginning, the very beginning I mean, I’m sure you would sneeze on me!”

“I wouldn’t!”

“Liar.”

“I wouldn’t!” Gavin said again, a little laugh coming from his lips.

“You hit me, I’m sure you would have!”

Connor showed his tongue, his hand coming on his shoulder.

“You pissed me off! And I did my work. I could have killed you.”

“You couldn’t even if you wanted!” the Android teased.

“Oh yeah?”

Gavin took him by the waist and threw him in the sofa, coming on his lap. He put two fingers on his temple and… make a bang sound with his mouth.

“Hu-uh. That doesn’t count! It’s fingers!”

“Come on!”

Connor touched his cheeks softly.

“What? There is something?” Gavin asked. He started to get up to look it up but he felt Connor hand on his nape.

“Please… You’re beautiful.”

“You’re cute but I’m a fuckin’ mess. Especially now.”

“Then, I didn’t know a mess could be so attractive. You’re beautiful Gavin. I mean it. Now. Anytime.”

Connor caressed his cheek softly.

“I like to see you smile. Smile for real. It’s precious to my heart.”

“Didn’t know Android could get Human’s illness because you’re fuckin’ nuts, Connor,” Gavin said, putting his hand on the boy’s forehead.

“I wish you could see you with my eyes… You’ll see you’re pretty and manly. You’re the person I prefer in the world.”

Gavin blinked. He didn’t know what to reply to that. “Thank you?” it seemed weird.

Connor felt it, maybe, because he took softly his cheeks on his palms and kissed him gently, delicately. It was soft and full of love. Love the man wasn’t sure to deserve. He closed his eyes and felt the hand coming on his waist, on the pullover, first then coming to the little zone free of clothes, just brushed softly.

The Human touched his wrist and pushed him a bit to lie near him. In fact, since the sofa was still in the sofa’s mode, they were very near. Almost one over the other. Their legs entwined softly and Connor kissed him again. First on the lips then on his red nose.

“You don’t have too.”

“I don’t. You’re beautiful. I love each inch of you.”

“Deviancy did good things in you…”

Gavin closed his eyes and receive kiss on the eyelid.

“Though, I liked you before you become deviant.”

“I know. Liked you too.”

Gavin opened his eyes.

“You know?”

He moved his hand to take one of Connor’s as the other was on his belly button, caressing softly.

“You were cute. You played though guy but you were cute,” Connor said putting a kiss on his forehead.

His hands went toward the jean and Gavin took the wrist, looking panicked.

“Connor, please… I want to love you. I don’t want you to become like the other. Please.”

“I didn’t mean too. I don’t see it as a part of you. I’ve any interest to touch it. I love just what is you. Every inch of _you_.” Connor kissed his cheeks then came on his chin.

His hands didn’t move and the kisses lowered on his neck.

“That would make you happy?”

Connor straightened, looking him, eyebrow frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“If I let you touch me…”

“I don’t want you to feel forced because… what? I’m kind to you. That doesn’t why I want. I want to be with you. I don’t care the way. I just…”

Connor pressed his forehead against his, passing his knee between his both knees. He ascended his hand to come take the other and continued to go up, until they arrived near their face. Then, he felt Gavin’s thumb against his cheek and smiled a bit.

“I still have all those information in my head. I know things and I wanted to help you to feel more manly. But I also wanted to be with you.”

“You’re nuts…” Gavin sighed. But it was said in a tender way. “I want to but I’m so fucking scary, Connor. I’d like to be like the other and just can get out and fuck but I can’t. Everybody see that ugly opening and is like “yeah, let’s play in it!”. Even Dave, you know it…”

“I know. But I’m not like them. I don’t want to play in it. I want to play with you.”

“I… I don’t know. I’d like to but… If I become wet? I… You know that will happen. I don’t like that. It’s…”

“Gavin.” Connor kissed him on the face with softness, caressing his fingers. “Huuush. Nobody force you. Huuuush. I’m just there for you. With you. Don’t do anything you don’t feel.”

“I don’t know. I want to fuck you, feel you… make it with you. But…”

“Do you want to use the color system?”

Gavin looked the LED, yellow.

“Are you fucking browsing the internet?” he laughed a bit, panic still in his eyes.

“Yeah. Is that so bad?”

“Just weird,” the man giggled, uneasy. “So… color system? Is it that thing like in BDSM?”

“Hm…”

Gavin, laughed again when he saw the LED flickering. He kissed it softly and then kissed his way until his neck.

“Yes, it is. Do you want to choose color? One to say “go”, one for “be careful” and one for “stop immediately”. Or more if you need it.”

Gavin turned the head to sneeze and took his hand back to blow his nose.

“You’re beautiful,” Connor smiled.

“Shut up.” Gavin closed his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s just weird for me…”

He could remember how David was. He was kind and sweet when he was sick but he will never found him beautiful. Same for him. He was even annoyed because he should have to nurse him. It was stupid because for Elizabeth and Elijah, when they were sick, he could just move mountain for them. But David was the perfect man…

Gavin looked the LED. That thing so much of Android have taken off. But Connor still had it… He liked it. He liked his face with skin or without skin. He was fucking nuts for an Android…

“I want… Blue, Yellow and Red. Like you…”

He caressed the LED with love and kissed it softly.

“I should remember that,” Connor teased softly.

“Use it too, okay?”

“Okay. But I’m really Blue of you.”

“I… I Blue you…” Gavin closed his eyes. “And I’m ready. Blue it.”

“Don’t hesitate to stop me. It’s all about you,” Connor said softly.

“I thought we’ll share a thing,” Gavin teased.

He got up a little to receive a kiss on his lips. And that came soon enough. It was better than those fingers caressing his body, the ruffle of clothes. It was strange because he couldn’t receive the soft air flow coming from his lips. After all… it wasn’t anymore. The body on him was even pretty cold and it was weird. But that said to him a thing more important than everything a Human body could say to him. It wasn’t a Human. It was an Android. His Android. His Connor…

He opened the eyes and looked him. He was beautiful when he touched his body. The boy discovered him, explored his body as he was a painter. He looked him and smiled a bit, saying the eyes full of sparkle and the lips moved slightly.

“Can you… feel it?” he asked softly.

“What?”

“When you touch me.”

“Yeah… I feel the softness of your skin, I feel the bump of that scar. I feel it’s even softer there. And… I feel the shiver when I caress you there. You like it?”

“Yeah… Your skin is soft too. And your hand is a bit hard… It’s weird but nice.”

Connor kissed him softly. He retreated and pulled up the pullover, kissing him in the neck. Gavin bent is face to kiss his hair.

“I can smell your soft perfume. It’s like taking a coffee in the wood. I like it,” he said, kissing him here and there.

He pulled of the clothes and Gavin just straightened a bit to let him pass the pullover above his head, ruffling the hair. He smiled and ruffled them more. Gavin took his hand and entwined their hands, looking him in the eyes.

“You smell good too… I like that… hu… Ocean’s smell?”

“It is. You’re good Detective,” he mumbled against his lips.

Gavin smiled and reply to the kiss but took of the vest and pulled on the tie. He bit his lips then kissed softly the perfectly shaved chin.

“Do you want to tie me up?” he asked.

“Tie you up?”

Gavin nodded with a hm-hm and unfastened, one after one, Connor’s button, free his perfectly shaved chest. It seemed cyberlife didn’t like chest hair or chin hair. As the clothe opened, the man kissed the skin.

“You like that?”

“I do. It’s nice to let someone take the control…”

“You don’t let that happen often,” Connor said in a kind tone.

He shivered when he felt kisses on his belly. Gavin took off the shirt and bring him against his chest. He caressed his cheeks then kissed his nose.

“I can’t.”

“Then… let me take care of it.” Connor took off his belt and showed it to Gavin. “That Blue for you.”

“I totally Blue that. But…” He rose up a finger and sneezed. “Sorry.” Taking a tissue, he just needed a little minute more while Connor chuckled softly.

As soon as he had finish, Connor took his face between his hands and kissed him tenderly. He put the belt, already a little prepared for the play, near Gavin and took his both hands in his. He brought them above his head and came to kiss his lips. Taking both in one hand, he caressed the arm he left to take the belt and fastening it around the wrist. Then, he kissed his arms with love. He lowered his head and pressed his lips against his lips. His hands lowered to took off the belt, keeping his hand on the belt as he did. However, their eyes stayed one in another while the hand discovered again the firm belly. He liked to touch it, love it with his body and not just his mind and eyes.

“You’re Blue?”

“Yeah.”

Gavin felt it a bit less when the button was opened. However he let him do, his eyes on his eyes and quickly, his face covered by soft kiss. He felt the jeans coming down his legs and, quickly, just fell from them. Connor’s hand went below his the belt he didn’t have anymore but only to caress his thigh. The kiss went lower on him, following the tattoo he had on his chest, kissing the tit with softness and even the scars hiding under the drawing. Gavin watching him, moving just a little. he wanted to kiss him but could just shiver under the contact, the love.

Connor kissed his belly now and his let his tongue travel on his skin with softness. He felt the shiver in his body, less near than before. And the breath was quicker. So, when he lowered his kiss, it was one by one, waiting for a Yellow or a Red. Or even a Blue.

Nothing came and he went to the boxer. His fingers went to the underwear’s elastic.

“Do you feel it?”

“Yeah… I’m Blue. A Blue a little Green, ya know, but Blue…”

“I’ll be soft and you can stop me when you want. I’ll free just a bit your privacy, not completely and I’ll touch your manhood with my tongue. Is it okay for you?”

Gavin felt touched by those words. How he took the time, how he could see that a manhood when everybody else saw his dicklit as a monstrosity. He straightened a bit and was actually pissed off for the restraint. Connor took them and pull it to him. Their lips met and then their forehead, their nose snuggled against each other and it was so kind, tender.

“I’m glad they send you to Hank, you know…”

“Me too. I feel good with you.”

“Same…”

“Kiss me?”

Gavin did softly, letting his lips travel on his face.

“Use your hand, please. I need to see you.”

“I’m here.”

Connor kissed him softly and let his hand went below the boxer. He touched softly the manhood. Gavin moved his hands and his boyfriend came to put his between the man’s one. He felt the little pressure and kiss him. He heard the word “Blue” between two kiss as they let their tongue entwined.

Reed’s body moved toward his when the caress started. It wasn’t something meant to be for a woman but a man. Connor was caressing him as he had a shaft between his fingers. His breath became short and he rubbed his forehead against him.

“Connor…” he murmured.”

“Hm?”

“Do… Can you… have pleasure?” Gavin closed his eyes.

“Yes.”

“Re… really?”

“Yes,” Connor said on his ear.

Gavin couldn’t help and let out a moan. However he pressed the hand between his and closed more his eyes. Connor stopped his move event if he let his finger in place.

“I’m okay…”

Gavin opened his eyelid and watch him.

“I want… I want to make you feel it. How I should do?”

The man’s cheek were red and Connor’s one became blue.

“It’s really weird… but… But if you kiss or lick my LED area… it’ll feel very… pleasant.”

Gavin kissed his cheek softly.

In fact, this wasn’t the only place for this. Every connection and even opening on his body could do it but it was the only one available for his lover. He bent a little and pushed his sensibility level in this area in maximum to please his boyfriend. Who kissed softly the tiny circle. So at the exact moment where Gavin’s lips touched his body, he couldn’t help but moan and when the tongue followed the turn, he did it more. Maybe he pushed the sensibility too far but his body was shivering and the pleasure ran in all his system.

“B…Blue?” he dared to ask.

Gavin looked his face and smile a bit.

“Yeah. Blue.”

The smile left his lips as the pressure came back on his lower parts. Connor was cute and what he did to him was shivering but he felt the wetness between his thighs as he felt the move on this part of him. He closed his eyes and licked and kissed the tiny area, gained moans and groans made from pleasure.

“Do you… feel good?” Connor asked between two moans.

“W… weird but… it’s…” He closed his eyes as he moaned and felt more wetness. He clenched his teeth then kissed the LED again.

“You’re not obligated.”

“I’m still Blue…”

“Do you flickering?”

“Hu?”

“Sorry,” Connor said. “Do you feel really Blue?”

“I want to do it with you. And you’re so…” He turned the head to sneeze and Connor moved to take a tissue.

Gavin couldn’t help but let out a moan. He became more red again.

“Gavin?”

“Can you…”

The man closed his eyes.

“Yes?” the Android asked, worry.

He moved again because of that and Gavin felt his breath cut…

“Can I… I…”

Gavin felt stupid.

“Something was good for you?”

He though at a pressure with the finger when he had sneezed, for example.

The man nodded.

“What? I’ll do anything for you…”

Gavin pressed his forehead against his and put a soft kiss on the LED.

“I realize I was a dick when I said to you Eli’ was the Love of my Life and Dave the perfect man…”

Connor looked him, dumbfounded.

“I don’t mind.”

“Don’t you ask where is your place in my heart?”

“I do…” Connor said under his breath.

The boy was almost on his lap and his hand was still between his hands while the other was now on his waist.

“I… I think you…” He shook his head. “I was made for you…”

Connor blinked then smile, cuddling against him.

“I love you too.”

“I… love you so much.”

He was the first to understand him, to make him feel good, Elizabeth liked him immediately and he pushed him to the Love of his Life. Connor was perfect and he didn’t deserved him… He was an asshole to him.

“Sooo… How an Android came? You did?”

“No.”

“I want… I’d like to make love to you.”

“Please,” Connor said. He smiled. “Blue.”

Gavin took back his hand and let the boy took off his last clothes. Passing his hands around his back, he lay him in the sofa, letting Connor put his head on the hands. And the legs came round his hips. He pressed his body against Connor’s one and the pressure came back. It was weird and he could feel the wetness but it seemed more like man sex. He bent on him and started to kiss the LED again, moving his hips against his boyfriend. Rubbing against the bumped area, he felt pleasure but more again not because he was finally fucking like a man but because Connor moaned under him. And he was beautiful, perfect, sublime…


	41. Chapter 40

** 28th December, 00:39 **

 

Laying on the back, Gavin had a naked Android on his arms, laying on his chest. He caressed his hair with softness and he felt the caress on his belly, his pectorals.

“I need a shower…”

“Oh…”

“I don’t want to let you go. I like to have you there.”

“I like to be there. You’re comfortable,” Connor laughed.

“We stay there?”

“If it’s okay for you? You feel… dirty?”

“I… I’m wet. I don’t like that but… I have you, I can support that.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah.” Gavin smiled to him then kissed his temple soflty.

Connor cuddled more.

 

** 2nd January, 17:53 **

 

Gavin’s car parked before David’s house and Connor looked by the window. It was a nice house with two stories and a big garden. David had money and used it well for his daughter. And… well, himself.

A little tablet on his hand, Connor didn’t even really need it. It was just easier to let understand to other he was working. And he worked well on the case with Hank. It was hard to figure out what happened. They had the legist that had come to see Diana’s body and they discovered she has AIDS. Hank thought maybe she really commit a suicide to stop her suffer?

Maybe.

But it was weird for Connor.

He was sure they missed something. They couldn’t close the case like that. Hank offered him more time.

“Connor?”

“Hum, yes?” He turned the head toward Gavin and couldn’t stop from smiling.

Since few days, Gavin wore again that piercing.

“I asked you if you wanted to come with me?”

“Why not.”

Gavin got out of the car and waited for Connor. Then, together, they walked toward the house. The man rang the bell. The android smiled to him and looked the door until it opened on David.

“Ah! You’re not alone, Gav’.”

“Nop. Connor wanted to come and see Eliza’. I said to him I’ll bring her back but he just couldn’t wait.” Gavin shrugged.

“Bethy will be happy. She has so many things to tell you. To both of you.” David smiled and entered back in his house.

The two others followed until they reach the living room. It was a big room with pictures here and there, three sofas, one coffee table, big screen and a lot of library. So much they looked as they were the wall itself. Connor wasn’t surprise to see _Harry Potter, Lords of the Rings_ and other story in this kind in the shelves. Some books looked interesting.

“You want something to drink?” David asked.

“Yeah.”

“The coffee’s coming,” the Captain smiled. “I don’t have the things you drink, you Androids, Connor. Do you want something anyway?”

“No, it’s okay. Thank you Captain Allen.”

The man disappeared and Gavin went to the sofa to sit down. He knew well this place because he used to live here and he was happy Elizabeth could grow in something as nice. Especially when he thought about the slum he used to live in. He just had move in Connor’s apartment since two days and it felt weird. First of all, he didn’t have many things to him and then, everything seemed empty.

He couldn’t realize he lived there now.

They heard the man call after Elizabeth and Connor took his tablet back. He needed to know. Where was the error? Or was it really nothing? Maybe he was just wasting his time?

David came back and he put the coffee on the table.

“It’s nice to see you, Gavin. You look happier. Something happened?”

Gavin didn’t want to say he finally found someone who saw him as a man and made him feel like a man.

“I reconnected with my brother.”

“Elijah? No! How?”

“When he came to see our parents, he saw me and knew who I was. He asked me to come and I finally did. It was nice. Connor thinks I should bring Eliza’ over there. He has an interior pool, so it’ll be nice.”

“Yes. And it will be great if you can see your brother often.”

“I think too.”

Sound came from the stairs.

“He can’t wait to see her.” Gavin smiled then turned the head toward his daughter.

“Papa!” she shouted.

She ran toward him and jumped for a hug she received, of course.

“How are you, my Queen?”

“Good! And you?”

“Good. Connor’s good too.”

“Yeah! I have a lot of pictures for both of you! I made snowmen and I even fight with daddy in snowball battle! And won!” She looked proud but then bent over. “One time in fifteen but huuuush.”

Gavin laughed and took her in his arms.

“That’s already good! In few years, you’ll beat him!”

“Because he will be old and I’ll beat him easily?”

“What I always say?” Gavin asked.

“If you win, you win, no matter how!” she said.

“Gavin!” David said.

“What? I didn’t insult!” He grinned to the man and took the girl on his arms. “And that’s not even false. But… as daddy want you to know, you’ll not threat anyone or beat someone who did nothing, right?”

“Right!”

“That’s good my Queen.” He hugged her tightly.

“You’ve your bag with you?” David asked.

“Yes, daddy! I can’t wait to see you again,” she said, coming to hug him.

“Me too, my sweetie.” He crouched to hug her more tightly. “I love you so much.”

“Me too!”

He caressed her hair then let her go to Gavin. He took her hand and squeezed it softly before taking her outside. Connor took the bag in the entry and they went to the car where the little girl continued to talk again and again.

 

** 2nd January, 18:39 **

 

As they entered in the new apartment, Elizabeth was agape. She was used to nice place because of her father but that? She wasn’t used to it. Not with her papa. He brought her in her room and couldn’t help a smile to see everything she loved. The orange color, the bird everywhere, Hufflepuff pillows. It was great! She bounced again and again. The cabinets had writing in elfish.

“It’s so nice! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

She jumped on the bed and took the wookie’s plush.

“I wanted you to have a good bedroom this time.”

“Thank youuuuu!”

“Install yourself.”

She bounced before him so he took her in his arms and let her kiss his cheeks.

“You’re awesome, papa!”

“I knoooooow. You’re awesome too.” He kissed her cheeks.

“You’re moooore!”

“It’s you who’s the most awesome.”

“It’s youuu!”

“Who he’s the papa?” he asked.

“Okay. I’m awesome!”

Gavin laughed and hugged her tightly. He put her in the floor and said he’ll take charge of the meal, so Connor couldn’t protest, and went in the kitchen. It was still weird to be here. to cook here. To move here. But it felt better too and Connor hoped a lot for him. He even asked why he didn’t kept the money, refund all his debt and maybe do the final operation? But Gavin didn’t want to stole, use, his brother. He needed to do it by his own. And with his lover’s help… he was sure maybe, one day, he’ll arrive to be a man, from A to Z, head to the toe. But for now, he was already more happy because someone really see him as he was.

The time didn’t seem to run away from him again…

“Connor?”

Gavin turned his head. In the sofa, the Android was working again. He sighed and checked he could let everything in place and came in the bedroom. You could see it from the kitchen thanks to a bar.

“Connor?”

The man sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

“Yes?” the Android said.

“Do you want to help Eliza’ with her stuff? That’ll make her happy. And a certain person said once to me it was better to don’t work as much.”

“And this person was intelligent? Trustworthy?”

“I think so.” Gavin smiled to him. He caressed his cheek and Connor kissed him softly.

“I’ll go.”

He liked that family and wanted to be a part of it. Then he got up and went in Elizabeth’s room. He knocked before entering, of course.

“Hello. You want help to tidy everything?”

“I don’t think I need it but… we can talk, right?!”

“Right! You did nice things. I can’t believe you did so much. Was snowboard fun? It sounds dangerous…”

“No, it’s just fun! I wasn’t hurt at all, don’t worry!” she smiled, bouncing again. “And you?” She started to tidy her books.

“I did nice things too. I took care of your papa.”

“Yeah!”

She put another book in the shelf.

“Did you read a lot? Where are you in _Lord of the Rings_?”

“They’re taking the Hobbits to Isengard!” she said. “But I read _The Mirror Crack’d from Side to Side_ with Misss Marple.”

“It’s the new girlfriend of your daddy?”

Elizabeth laughed softly and took him in her arms.

“Nooo. She’s the old woman Detective. Like Poirot.”

“Okay!”

“In this Novel, there’s a big party for an Actress coming back in the scene and while the party, a fan of her die. They think she has been poisoned by mistake, at the Actress place.” The little girl frowned. “What is antidepressant? Daddy didn’t want to say it to me…”

“Well… it’s a medicine some people take to feel better. Why? Does Captain Allen… I mean, your dad…”

“No! It’s in the novel,” she said. “The lady is killed with that because she has rubella and gave it to the Actress! And because of that, the baby was not a good baby.” She jumped. “Nooo! I spoiled!”

“It’s nothing.” Connor caressed his head. “I don’t mind since it’s you.” He hugged her.

But what she said make him feel weird. It was stupid but he searched information on his case and found out something…

“I come back, Lizzie.”

He kissed her then went out and moved in Gavin’s bedroom to call his father.

“Yeah?”

“It’s me, Connor. I just discover something…”

“Yes? What?”

“Mary. Her son, Gene, he was born with the AIDS virus. The mother had it but she learnt it only when she was pregnant. Her boyfriend had sex with Diana and Diana gave him AIDS… and he gave it to her… so to the baby.”

“Are you sure?”

“No. But we need to check in. However, it’ll be logic.”

“From where do you get that?” Hank asked.

Connor felt something in him. Something he probably should have felt earlier.

“From my family…” he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!!! I can't believe it's done? It's over?  
> This was my real first fanfiction in english and I'm so sorry for the mistakes all over the fanfiction. But this was also my first fic finished since like... one year at this time? It has been really important for me, as much as the fandom DBH and I'm really glad to have entered in it. I know it has changed my live in really many way.  
> I'm so happy to have shared this with you and I thank you all to have been with me all this time.
> 
> Don't forget: Stay hydrated, you are loved, you're worthy and have a nice day!


End file.
